


Love Cake

by Hazzaczuwa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 21 Louis, 26 Harry, Bakery Shop Owner Harry Styles, M/M, Mafia AU, Mobster Harry, Protective Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 61,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: Harry Styles jest bardzo znanym gangsterem w podziemnym świecie w największym gangu w Anglii. Jak w przypadku każdego innego gangu potrzebna mu jest przykrywka. Jest nią piekarnia Styles, piekarnia, która od lat zatrudnia kogokolwiek. Pewnego dnia Louis znajduje ogłoszenie o pracę i oczywiście ją przyjmuje. Harry myśli, że Louis jest zbyt słodki, by się go pozbyć.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. 1. Zobaczone w gazecie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587015) by [Jamesmall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamesmall/pseuds/Jamesmall). 

Kwiecień jest gównianym miesiącem. Jedna rzecz w Anglii jest dobra, deszcz. Jedna rzecz w kwietniu jest dobra, deszcz. Kwiecień w Anglii oznacza jedno, więcej deszczu. To prawie tak jakby matka natura chciała oczyścić brudny Londyn z brudu, z braku lepszego słowa. Dudniący deszcz wydaje się zmywać emblematycznie głośne ulice Londynu. To mogłoby być poetyczne, gdyby nie popsuło deskorolkowych planów Louisa. Chociaż Louis musi znaleźć inne sposoby na spędzanie swojego czasu.

\- Musisz znaleźć pracę - mówi Stan, kiedy bandażuje kolano Louisa. - Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, że nie płacisz swojego czynszu, musisz po prostu coś robić zamiast zabijać się nudą - kończy.

\- Stan, rozmawialiśmy już o tym. Z moim średnim wykształceniem za wiele nie osiągnę. Wciąż czekam na sponsora - mówi Louis w pół prawdzie. Stan po prostu spogląda na niego jakby chciał powiedzieć ‘naprawdę?’ Wiążąc bandaż z motywem spider-mana to wiążące spojrzenie.

\- Cóż dopóki to nie zadziała, sądzę że powinieneś znaleźć małą pracę, która będzie trzymała cię poza domem - sugeruje Stan.

\- Tak łatwo chcesz się mnie pozbyć! - Jęczy Louis, kończąc z wydęciem warg i szerokimi oczami.

Ta rozmowa ma miejsce za każdym razem, kiedy Louis zrani się podczas wygłupów. Tym razem zdecydował się sprawdzić swoje zdolności w jeżdżeniu na deskorolce na rękach. Nie skończyło się to dobrze.

\- Proszę bardzo, jak nowe. Mogę ci zdobyć trochę wyściółki zanim znowu spróbujesz jeżdżenia na deskorolce - mówi Stan, kiedy wstaje. Tym zarabia przewrócenie oczami od Louisa.

\- Dzięki, tato. Upewnię się, że się zgadzasz zanim następnym razem będę chciał się zabawić - stwierdził Louis, jego głos ociekał sarkazmem. Stan ignoruje go, jak zwykle i idzie do kuchni, aby odłożyć apteczkę, nieużywaną już tylko w ramach stanów zagrożenia życia.

Louis zeskakuje ze stołu i biegnie do salonu. Wskakuje na kanapę i chwyta pilot, chcąc włączyć telewizję, kiedy coś zauważa. - Stan! W tym dniu i wieku wciąż istnieją gazety?! - Krzyczy Louis, kiedy unosi stos papieru.

\- Znalazłem ją dzisiaj rano przed drzwiami. Musi być jedną z tych darmowych - odkrzykuje Stan, słychać dźwięk włączenia kuchenki. Musi robić herbatę. - Upewnij się, że robisz mi Yorkshire! - Krzyczy Louis.

\- Z mlekiem, bez cukru - wykrzykuje automatycznie Stan.

Louis patrzy na gazetę i widzi rzucające się w oczy ogłoszenie.

POSZUKIWANY MŁODY PRACOWNIK DO PIEKARNI STYLESÓW/ NIE WYMAGANE DOŚWIADCZENIE/ WIEK POWYŻEJ 18 LAT

Louis czyta ogłoszenie z podekscytowaniem. Nie był w stanie znaleźć pracy odkąd wylali go z Poundlandu za to, że za często się spóźniał. Niezbyt wiele miejsc chciało zatrudnić niechlujnego mężczyznę z tatuażami i jedynie średnim wykształceniem. To nie jego wina, zdecydował się na podróż zamiast iść na uniwersytet. Stan zdecydował się mu nie towarzyszyć i skończyć z magistrem Psychologii i solidną pracą w Gordon Psych. Kiedy Louis w końcu wrócił z większą ilością tatuaży i mniejszą ilością włosów, Stan z otwartymi ramionami przyjął go do swojego mieszkania. Dobrze wiedzieć, że ma się przyjaciela, który pomoże w potrzebie. Mówiąc o tym - Stan! Myślę, że znalazłem moją następną pracę! - Krzyczy Louis.

Stan idzie z dwoma kubkami herbaty. Kładzie jeden przed Louisem i siada, opierając się o kanapę. - Piekarnia Stylesów… to ta dwa bloki dalej. Nie widziałem tam tłumów, to wydaje się dziwne, że nie potrzebujesz żadnego doświadczenia, aby tam pracować. Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to zrobić? - Pyta Stan, jego ojcowski głos przejmuje kontrolę.

\- To jest w gazecie, musi być warte zaufania. Dodatkowo jest tak blisko, a wiesz jak nienawidzę metra. To tak, jakby to ogłoszenie było napisane dla mnie - broni Louis z gazetą blisko swojej klatki piersiowej.To oczywiste, że Stan już się poddał, a Louis biegnie do swojego pokoju, by się przebrać.

Louis staje przed swoją szafą z rękami na biodrach. Wszystkiego jego ubrania wydają się być za mało profesjonalne, ale praca w piekarni nie brzmi jak bardzo profesjonalna praca. Louis decyduje się na szarą bluzę, którą ‘przypadkowo’ kupił o 3 rozmiary za dużą oraz czarne jeansy i białe vansy. Patrzy na siebie w lustrze i zdaje sobie sprawę, że piekarnia nie może go nie zatrudnić ze względu na jego rozczochrane włosy. Z ostatnim spojrzeniem kieruje się do frontowych drzwi. Stan czeka z parasolką w ręku. Louis kiwa na niego głową i bierze ją od niego razem z kluczami.

\- Nie rozmawiaj z obcymi - mówi Stan Louisowi.

\- Tylko jeśli są gorący - rzuca Louis za nim. Zamyka drzwi i schodzi po schodach, przeklinają to, że nie naprawili windy.

Deszcz wydaje się jedynie zwiększyć, kiedy Louis wychodzi z budynku. To prawie jak znak dla Louisa, aby został w domu, dobra rzecz, że Louis jest ekstremalnie niepomny. Jego parasolka daje radę przez trzy metry, nim wszystko idzie się jebać, wyślizguje mu się przy silnym porywie wiatru, jego telefon jest zakleszczony w jego dłoni przez tą siłę, a deszcz pada na niego całego. Teraz jest przemoczony i wygląda jak mokry kot. Louis staje przed małą piekarnią.

Budynek jest ściśnięty między pustymi sklepami i ma ogólnie dziwny klimat. Znak jest czerwony i ogłasza ‘piekarnia Stylesów’ gdzie ‘nia’ się nie świeci. Farba odrywa się od budynku, ukazując cegły, a po bokach znajduje się zielony bluszcz. Jedyne okna w budynku wydają się być dwa piętra wyżej a podwójne drzwi wyglądają jakby nie były otwierane od lat. Louis zamiera, nim jednak wchodzi do środka.

Wejście jest niecharakterystycznie puste jak na piekarnię. Podłoga jest zakurzona i pasuje do brudnych stołów i zakurzonych, niepasujących foteli. Jedyne światło w pomieszczeniu pochodzi z lampy powieszonej przy kasie. Za ladą wydaje się być trochę czyściej. Są tam różne ciasta, muffinki i ciastka, które zaskakująco wyglądają smakowicie, zważając na otoczkę.

Rozglądanie się Louisa zostaje szybko przerwane przez odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Louis unosi wzrok, aby ujrzeć mężczyznę tego samego wzrostu idącego w jego kierunku. Ma on blond farbowane włosy z brązowymi odrostami i grymas na twarzy.

\- Umm… cześć?


	2. 2. Pierwsze spotkanie

\- Umm… cześć? - Mówi Louis do wściekle wyglądającego mężczyzny.

\- Kim jesteś i czego od nas chcesz? - Zapytał mężczyzna z słyszalnym irlandzkim akcentem.

\- Ja… umm… przyszedłem w sprawie pracy - wymamrotał Louis, jego lęk był widoczny.

Wtedy Irlandczyk spojrzał na niego zszokowany, jego twarz nie była już napięta, ale bardziej zmieszana. - Nie wyglądasz jak nasz typowy aplikant - mówi powoli.

Na to Louis jęknął. - Po prostu zobaczyłem wasze ogłoszenie w gazecie i pomyślałem…

\- Jesteś tutaj żeby pracować w piekarni?! - Mówi młody mężczyzna, jakby Louis właśnie przyznał, że pieprzył zakonnice. Louis nie pieprzył zakonnicy ani robił nic równie niedorzecznego. - Mam na myśli, zgaduję, że możesz pracować w piekarni, jeśli chcesz, daj mi pogadać z szefem. - Mężczyzna skinął go siebie głową i zniknął za drzwiami. Z tym Louis został sam, mając czas, by ogarnąć wcześniejsze wydarzenia i nawet myśli o ucieczce, ale wszedł już w to za daleko.

Zza drzwi dochodzą dźwięki przyciszonych głosów, a potem nagle się one otwierają. Tym razem wraz z Niallem wychodzi bóg. Cóż, nie dosłownie, ale bardzo atrakcyjny mężczyzna. Ma on piękne loki sięgające do ramion i pasujący grymas do tego co na twarzy Irlandczyka. Może to zaraźliwe, ale zdolności tego mężczyzny do zakołysania damską bluzką są zdumiewające. Przynajmniej wygląda jakby to miał na sobie. Razem z czarnymi jeansami i brązowymi botkami.

Ten seksowny, znaczy przystojny mężczyzna podchodzi do Louisa, pochylając się z sceptyczną miną. - Jesteś mokry, weź ręcznik - stwierdza i to wszystko co ma do powiedzenia. Kiwa głową do Louisa i wraca za drzwi. Dziwne.

\- To wydaje się być jego zgodą. Witaj w piekarni. Jestem Niall - mówi Niall Louisowi, wystawiając rękę.

Louis wyciąga swoją. - Och, dzięki. Nazywam się Louis. Nie oczekiwa-apsik! - Kicha w swoją własną dłoń.

Niall sięga za siebie i chwyta ręcznik. Owija Louisa puszystym materiałem. - Proszę bardzo. Nie mogę pozwolić, aby jego chło… znaczy ty, był przeziębiony - mówi.

Louis trzyma podekscytowanie wewnątrz, kiedy dochodzi do niego, że w końcu dostał pracę. Jego cotygodniowe rozmowy z mamą zwykły być rozczarowujące, kiedy jedyne czego chciała się dowiedzieć to jego życie miłosne lub zawodowe. Obydwa były puste, zważając na młodość Louisa. Najwyraźniej okazjonalne pilnowanie dzieci znajomych i stalkowanie na Facebooku gorących ludzi z jego starej szkoły nie liczy się ani do zawodowego ani miłosnego życia.

\- Dzięki kolego. Kiedy mogę zacząć? - Pyta Louis, kiedy Niall wciąż wyciera go ręcznikiem.

\- Och, tak… Um… po prostu przyjść o 8, wtedy porozmawiamy o reszcie - mówi, kończąc.

\- Dobrze… pa. Tak sądzę. - Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Chcesz ręcznik? Czy to prezent dla nowych pracowników? - Żartuje. To słaby żart, ale Niall i tak chichocze.

\- Zatrzymaj go. Do zobaczenia jutro, Louis. - Niall klepie go po plecach i kieruje go na zewnątrz. Deszcz przestał padać, a niebo wygląda na tak słoneczne jak kwiecień w Anglii może być.

Louis wraca do mieszkania z lepszą postawą niż wcześniej. Wchodzi do swojego pokoju i ściąga ubrania. Kiedy idzie do łazienki, przychodzi czas na decyzję. Kąpiel czy prysznic? Cóż, zdobył dzisiaj pracę. Dzisiaj zasługuje na kąpiel. Kąpiel ogrzewa duszę i trzęsące się ciało Louisa. Daje mu też trochę czasu na myślenie o tym przystojniaku z dzisiaj. Tak… wiele czasu.

Louis w końcu udaje się do kuchni. Prowadzi go zapach przepysznych naleśników. To jedyny posiłek jaki Stan potrafi przygotować, co oznacza, że to czas na rozmowę. Kiedy Louis wchodzi do kuchni, jest przywitany przez naleśniki z płatkami czekoladowymi. Dzisiaj jest dobry dzień.

\- Więc opowiedz mi o pracy. Zakładam, że ją zdobyłeś, ponieważ Titanic nie leci w telewizji - mówi Stan, ześlizgując ostatniego naleśnika na talerz.

\- To dobry film, bez względu na to jak bardzo na niego narzekasz. A praca brzmi naprawdę dobrze. Myślę, że w środku trzeba trochę posprzątać, ale brzmi dobrze. - Louis wzrusza ramionami, kiedy sięga po naleśnika dłońmi, które Stan klepie.

\- Cały czas mówisz, że to brzmi dobrze. Powiedzieli, że co masz robić? - Pyta Stan, kiedy zanosi talerz naleśników i dodatkowy talerz do jadalni.

\- Nic, naprawdę. Poznałem gości, z którymi prawdopodobnie będę pracował, wydają się mili - mówi Louis, kiedy nosi dwie szklanki mleka.

\- Brzmi bardzo podejrzanie, kolego, ale udam twojemu osądowi. Po prostu wiedz, że tylko zadzwonisz i się zjawię. - Stan siada, mając na sobie ‘odpowiedzialny’ wyraz twarzy.

\- Stan, mój mężczyzna. Jest dobrze. Nie rób takiej miny, kiedy widziałem cię podejmującego gorsze decyzje po łyku whiskey. W dodatku, mężczyzna, dla którego pracuje jest ekstremalnie gorący, ufam mu - stwierdza Louis, nim zajada swojego naleśnika.

Stan wzdycha. - Tylko dlatego, że człowiek jest gorący, nie oznacza, że jest wart zaufania - reprymenduje go, nim również zaczyna jeść. Louis wybiera zignorowanie jego komentarza i cieszy się swoim posiłkiem.

Następnie chłopcy po sobie sprzątają, a właściwie Stan sprząta po nich i grają trochę w Fifę, zanim udają się do łóżka.

Louis dzwoni wieczorem do mamy i brnie przez standardowy zestaw pytań.

\- Mamo, muszę ci coś powiedzieć, dostałem dzisiaj pracę - móqi Louis dumnie swojej mamie, kiedy kładzie się do łóżka.

\- To świetnie, Boo! Co będziesz robił? - Pyta Jay tak grzecznie i ostro jak tylko zatroskana matka może.

\- To piekarnia, mamo. Faceci tam są naprawdę mili i nie sądzę, że będę musiał cokolwiek piec. Wygląda na to, że ktoś inny to robi - mówi podekscytowany.

\- Och, dzięki Bogu, Boo. Nienawidziłam tego, że straciłeś pracę przez spalenie kuchni. Szczególnie w Londynie, jeden mały pożar i prawie spaliłeś kota sąsiadów - mówi poważnie Jay.

\- To był jeden raz - mamrocze Louis.

\- Droczę się, ponieważ cię kocham, Boo. Jutro opowiesz mi wszystko o swoim pierwszym dniu - mówi Jay.

\- Oczywiście, że to zrobię, mamo. Też cię kocham - mówi Louis, nim się rozłącza. Jutro powinien zadzwonić trochę wcześniej, aby usłyszeć swoje siostry i podrażnić się z nimi na temat chłopców. Odkąd oni wszyscy mu to robią. Jest po prostu szczęśliwy, że ma teraz młodszego brata, który może być źródłem ich zabaw, kiedy go nie ma. Tęskni za ich telefonami, ale nie tęskni za ich drażnieniem.

Kiedy Louis się kładzie i ma zamykać oczy coś sobie przypomina. Coś co robi się przed każdą pracą, czego nawet dzisiaj nie zrobił. Coś co będzie go zajmowało przez całą noc i cały poranek. Coś tak istotnego, że Louis dzisiaj nie zaśnie.

W co on się jutro ubierze?


	3. 3. Konsternacja

Następnego poranka Louis obudził się w zamgleniu. Musiał wybrać odpowiedni strój. Dzisiaj było za zimno na tylko bluzę. Za ciepło jednak na płaszcz. Może założy warstwy. Tak… warstwy. Może ubrać koszulkę Adidasa i jeansową kurtkę. Potem tylko ubranie ‘podkreślających tyłek’ spodni jak to Stan lubi je nazywać, nałożenie białych conversów i strój gotowy.

Stan już jest w pracy, więc Louis musi zjeść swoje płatki i spędza godzinę, wpatrując się w lustrze w swoje włosy, potem szybko myje zęby i wybiega przez drzwi.

Kiedy wychodzi na dwór, dostaje wiadomość od Stana.

‘ Powodzenia w nowej pracy! Zadzwoń jak coś! <3’

Louis musi się uśmiechnąć na wysiłek Stana, aby go uspokoić, jest takim dobrym przyjacielem.

Tym razem, kiedy szatyn wchodzi do piekarni, wydaje się, że na niego czekają. Najpierw widzi Nialla, jakiegoś kolesia z quiffem i rudzielca siedzącego na wprost drzwi. Wszyscy podnoszą wzrok, kiedy Louis wchodzi, jego niepewność wzrosła.

\- Loueh! Jak się masz? - Pyta Niall, gdy podchodzi do Louisa, aby go przytulić. Jeśli Louis się spina z niezaznajomienia, wtedy Niall nic nie mówi. - Jest tu kilka innych osób. Ten z quffiem to Liam, to misiaczek. Nie bój się mięśni. A to Ed, nie mówi za dużo, więc nie obrażaj się, jeśli nie zacznie do ciebie mówić - zapewnia go Niall.

\- Nie, Niall. Jestem przekonany, że jesteś jedynym, który podbiega do wszystkich. Coś ci się kiedyś przez to stanie, przysięgam - mówi Liam, kiedy wstaje.

Niall tylko wzrusza ramionami i uśmiecha się do Louisa. Ed podchodzi do niego i zbliża sie niekomfortowo blisko jego twarzy. Louis może zobaczyć szare przebłyski w jego niebieskich oczach, tak jest blisko. Jakkolwiek tak szybko jak przyszedł tak szybko go nie ma.

\- Zgaduję, że powinienem ci powiedzieć trochę więcej o twojej ‘pracy’ teraz, gdy tu jesteś - mówi Niall do Louisa, jakby nic się nie stało. - Nie będziesz miał wiele do roboty, tak jak widzisz, nie ma u nas wielkiego tłumu - mówi Niall, wskazując na pustą przestrzeń wokół nich. - Musisz po prostu stać za ladą i może trochę tu posprzątać. Nie masz żadnego dress codu, noś to w czym będzie ci wygodnie. Na początku będziemy ci płacić 31 złoty na godzinę - mówi Niall Louisowi, a ten próbuje nadążyć. To wiele do załapania, Louis czuje się trochę przytłoczony.

Szatyn jedynie kiwa głową, a następnie podąża za Niallem, który prowadzi go na zaplecze, zostawiając Liama wraz z telefonem w głównej sali. Zaplecze jest zaskakująco dobrze utrzymane i prawdopodobnie jest częścią kuchenną z piekarnikiem i licznymi blatami. Pozostaje pytanie kto tutaj pracuje, odkąd jest tutaj niezwykle czysto, zważając na piękne wypieki przy ladzie. - Nie przechodź przez te drzwi po drugiej stronie, nigdy nawet nie próbuj. W ogóle nie musisz się martwić powrotem tutaj, mamy kogoś od pieczenia. Nawet jeśli nikt oprócz nas tego nie je - mówi Niall, przerywając myśli Louisa.

To trochę sedatywne dziwne, że Louis nie musi pracować w kuchni. Dla dobra ogółu.

Wracają do sklepu, aby zobaczyć, że Liam rozmawia z kimś przez telefon.

\- On może być wszędzie! Szukaj dalej. Wróć do mnie jak będziesz coś miał i pamiętaj o miłej nagrodzie dla tego, kto go znajdzie - mówi Liam, nim się rozłącza. Jego twarz jest zmarszczona w frustracji i wychodzi na zaplecze.

\- Cóż, muszę iść zrobić parę rzeczy, więc… zgaduję, że po prostu zacznij pracować. - Niall wzrusza ramionami, znikając w kuchni. I teraz Louis jest sam. To może naprawdę szybko się znudzić. Pewnie powinien tu trochę posprzątać. Phi. Nie będzie tego robił.

Louisowi mija czas na graniu w gry na telefonie, ale ile można grać w Candy Crush? Okej, może jednak trochę posprząta. Znajduje szczotkę i zmiotkę w kuchni, przynajmniej są tu najpotrzebniejsze przedmioty do sprzątania.

Zamiata podłogę za ladą i naprawdę się w to wciąga. Wyciąga swój telefon i puszcza ‘Single Ladies’ jako dodatek do tego doświadczenia. Kiedy zaczyna zamiatać między stolikami w części jadalnej, jego szczotka w coś uderza. Zatrzymuje się i schyla, aby podnieść obiekt. Gdy tego dotyka, niczego nie rozumie.

Louis unosi broń. Od razu ją rzuca i bardzo się boi. Dlaczego tutaj jest broń? Dlaczego ktoś miałby ją tutaj przynieść? Czy należy do kogoś stąd? Ktoś go zabije? Powinien uciekać, póki wciąż może?

\- Louis? - Słyszy Nialla za lady, musiał przyjść, sprawdzić co u szatyna. Nie mógł go znaleźć, gdyż trząsł się pod jednym ze stolików z pistoletem obok siebie. - Louis! Gdzie jesteś, kolego?! - Krzyczy Niall, jego desperacja w głosie ewidentnie rośnie.

Niall podchodzi do stolika, pod którym znajduje się szatyn i kuca. Można usłyszeć wyraźne odetchnięcie, kiedy blondyn zauważa, że Louis nie wyszedł. Widzi również, że Louis się trzęsie i nic nie może na to poradzić, ale od razu zakłada najgorsze. - Louis, kolego, co się stało? - Pyta Niall z taką zachętą w swoim głosie na jaką tylko może się zdobyć.

Louis unosi drżącą dłoń i wskazuje na pistolet, który leży kilka metrów dalej. Niall patrzy tam i dostrzega broń. Szybko bierze pistolet do ręki i upewnia się, że magazynek jest pusty, prawie z nawyku. Louis jest zbyt zajęty ukrywaniem swojej twarzy w ramionach, próbując unormować swój oddech, aby cokolwiek zauważyć. Niall odkłada pistolet na stół i zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Louis jest prawdopodobnie przerażony. Siada obok niego na podłodze i wyciąga ramię, sadza go na swoich kolanach, z jego głową na swojej klatce piersiowej.

\- Shhhh, jest dobrze. Nikt cię nie skrzywdzi. Prawdopodobnie zostałbym zastrzelony, zanim ktokolwiek mógłby cię drasnąć - szepcze Niall do Louisa z brutalną szczerością. W końcu Louis się uspokaja i szlocha jedynie na sucho. Niall pomaga zaprowadzić Louisa do kuchni i sadza go na ladzie, gdy robi mu kawę.

\- Dzięki. To, że utrzymujesz mnie w cieple zdaje się być rutyną - żartuje Louis, kiedy łagodnie kołysze swoimi nogami w przód i w tył. Jest teraz o wiele spokojniejszy i jest ostrożny z pytaniem Nialla, dlaczego w ich piekarni znajduje się broń.

\- Nie martw się, Lou. Obiecuję, że tutaj nigdy nie poczujesz się niekomfortowo. Właściwie nie mam wyboru - mówi Niall, ostatnią część głównie do siebie, kiedy wręcza Louisowi kubek. - Ten pistolet musiał wypaść jednemu z hałaśliwych klientów. Nie była używana od długiego czasu, prawdopodobnie nawet zanim zaczęliśmy biznes. Przykro mi, że musiałeś to widzieć - mówi Niall Louisowi z dłońmi na ladzie obok niego.

Louis kiwa głową. - To ma sens. W takim razie przestraszyłem się bez powodu - wzrusza ramionami i bierze łyk swojej herbaty.

\- Nie, nie. Każdy o zdrowych zmysłach zostałby zaalarmowany na widok broni - zapewnia blondyn Louisa, klepiąc go po ramieniu. Po tym Louis kończy swoją herbatę, a Niall spędza z nim trochę czasu, rozmawiając o ostatnim meczu piłki nożnej. Potem Niall puszcza szatyna do domu.

\- Wrócisz jutro, prawda? - Pyta Niall Louisa, kiedy trzyma przed nim drzwi.

\- Oczywiście, kolego - zapewnia go Louis, kiedy zakłada swoją kurtkę i wychodzi. Robi się bardzo ciemno, prawie czas na kolację.

\- Napisz do mnie, kiedy dojdziesz do domu - mówi w końcu Niall, gdy zamyka drzwi za Louisem.

Szatyn wraca do swojego mieszkania i wysyła Niallowi wiadomość, nim podgrzewa resztki w mikrofalówce. Stan wciąż jest w pracy i dał znać Louis, że nie będzie go do późna. Szatyn włącza telewizję, kiedy siada do kolacji w jednej ręce. Pierwszy kanał jaki się wyświetla to wiadomości. Kobieta mówi do kamery z brzegi rzeki, a na górze ekranu widnieje napis ‘UWAGA PILNE!’

\- Dzisiaj rano w rzece Rom zbłąkani wędrowcy znaleźli dwa ciała. Zostały one zidentyfikowane jako bracia Berry i Bart Collins. Na ich ciałach są widoczne rany postrzałowe. Ofiary były ścigane przez ostatnie trzy miesiące, jako podejrzani gwałciciele i mordercy - mówi kobieta w telewizji, zanim kamera pokazuje dwóch nowych reporterów w studio.

Louis słyszał o dwóch gwałcicielach w okolicy, a teraz może spokojnie odpoczywać, wiedząc że już się nie kręcą. To nie wydaje się być odpowiednie, że zostali po prostu zamordowani i zutylizowani, ale prawdopodobnie próbowali zabić kogoś innego. Louis nic nie może na to poradzić, ale zastanawia się co za osoba postrzeliła ich kilkukrotnie i trochę się bał. Następnie przypomniał sobie wcześniejsze słowa Nialla, Louis wie, że będzie bezpieczny tak długo jak może zadzwonić do Nialla.

Będzie chroniony.


	4. 4. Myślę o Tobie

\- Myślałem, że Irlandczycy mogą pić i nigdy nie mają kaca - komentuje Louis, kiedy Niall jęczy z głową na ladzie. Kilka dni po incydencie z bronią, Louis przyszedł do pracy, znajdując skacowanego Nialla z głową w ramionach. Louis po prostu podał mu szklankę soku pomarańczowego i trochę aspiryny, którą znalazł w kuchni. Kilka godzin później są tutaj.

\- Nie jestem niezniszczalny, Lou - mówi Niall do lady. Louis prawdopodobnie powinien dzisiaj bardziej posprzątać. Poczeka aż Niall wyjdzie żeby coś zrobić.

\- Chociaż, wypił wystarczająco, aby zabić człowieka - mówi Liam, wchodząc. Ma na sobie biały tank top i czarne joggersy oraz ręcznik wokół swojej szyi. Ocieka potem, ale uśmiecha się tak, jakby nigdy nie był bardziej żywy. - Robię małą przerwę zanim wrócę do ciężarów. Możesz zrobić mi proteinowego shake’a, Lou? Przepis powinien być w kuchni - pyta Liam Louisa, nim siada obok Nialla.

\- Pewnie - mówi Louis. Może sobie poradzić z blenderem, to piekarnik i toster zwiększają zagrożenie. Kieruje się do kuchni i szybko znajduje przepis na wewnętrznych drzwiach jednej z szafek. Smoothie wydaje się być obrzydliwe. Białko w proszku, trochę warzyw i lekki krem zmieniają kolor na brązowy. Louis przynosi shake’a Liamowi i od razu odmawia spróbowania. To sprawia, że Liam się śmieje, nim bierze parę łyków. Bleee.

Louis rozmawia trochę z Lou o tym co działo się ostatniej nocy w klubie. Najwidoczniej poszli do klubów razem z Edem i imprezowali jakby był 1999. Zarówno Liam i Ed trochę przystopowali i oglądali jak Niall flirtuje i chleje ile wlezie. Liam i Louis szybko naśmiewają się z Niallem, nim szybko zostają przez niego uciszeni. Umysł Louisa nagle przypomina sobie o tym co się stało ostatniej nocy. Z miejsc, które opisują, brzmi tak jakby byli blisko rzeki, w której zostały znalezione ciała. Louis zaczyna się martwić.

\- Czy to wszystko nie działo się przy tych znalezionych ciałach? Widzieliście coś? Wszystko w porządku? - Pyta Louis Liam z ewidentną troską w głosie. Głowa Nialla wystrzeliwuje do góry i patrzy na Louisa z szerokimi oczami. Od razu żałuje tego i zaciska głowę. Liam odkłada jęczącą głowę Nialla i patrzy na Louisa.

\- Nie, niczego nie widzieliśmy - zapewnia Liam. - Skąd o tym wiesz?

\- Z wiadomości. Powiedzieli, że znaleziono ciała. To nie jest zasmucające, zważając na to co te zwierzęta zrobiły. - Louis mamrocze ostatnią część i wpatruje się w swoje buty. Liam wydaje się być bardziej zrelaksowany po tych słowach Louisa i wstaje z uśmiechem z powrotem na swojej twarzy.

\- Nie musisz się o nas martwić, Louis - mówi Liam, kiedy odkłada szklankę. Uśmiecha się do Louisa i klepie go po ramieniu, kiedy wraca tam skąd przyszedł. Niall jęczy głośniej na dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. 

Louis unosi szklankę, by umyć ją w zlewie. Kiedy zeskrobuje kawałki ciasteczek jego myśli wędrują do gorącego przystojniaka z wcześniejszego dnia. Liam nie wspomniał o nim w historyjkach o zeszłej nocy i żaden z nich nie wspomniał o nim, odkąd Louis go ‘poznał’. Jeśli można to tak nazwać. Zdaniem Louisa ich spotkanie było za krótkie. Jest najśliczniejszym mężczyzną, którego Louis widział od długiego czasu i szatynowi podoba się rozproszenie, które za tym idzie. Może ten mężczyzna jest zajęty jakąś pracą biurową. Wygląda jak typ, który ma dobrze płatną pracę. Louis nie może teraz przestać myśleć o nim w garniturze. To dobra myśl. Może siedziałby przy swoim biurku, a jego koszula byłaby podwinięta do łokci. Nachylałby się nad komputerem z koncentracją na twarzy. Jego włosy byłby zmierzwione od przebiegania po nich palcami z frustracji. Jego krawat byłby poluźniony…

\- Naprawdę podoba ci się mycie tego kubka - komentuje Niall. Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, że myślał o tym mężczyźnie i zupełnie się rozproszył, myjąc ten kubek. Rumieni się i odkłada go na ladę, aby wyschnął, kiedy wpatruje się w podłogę. - Myślałeś o kimś specjalnym? - Pyta Niall z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Może… - mamrocze Louis do Nialla. Na to brwi blondyna wędrują jeszcze wyżej. Wydaje się prawie być podenerwowany i czeka aż Louis będzie kontynuował. - Możesz… powiedzieć mi imię… - Louis zaczyna, prawie zażenowany pytaniem.

\- Imię… - zachęca Niall.

\- … tego gościa, którego poznałem pierwszego dnia tutaj. Z kręconymi włosami - Louis wskazuje dłońmi sylwetkę wysokiego mężczyzny, nim znowu odnajduje fascynację w podłodze. Niall wypuszcza oddech i wygląda, jakby poczuł wielką ulgę.

\- Ma na imię Harry. Chcesz go ponownie zobaczyć? - Pyta Niall Louisa z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Louis kiwa głową, przygryzając swoją wargę i rysując wzorki na podłodze swoim butem. To miło mieć imię, które może wykrzykiwać w swoich marzeniach. Niall ma ten głupawy uśmieszek na swojej twarzy i nie może przestać patrzeć na Louisa ze szczęściem. Louis jest trochę wystraszony, ale nic nie może na to poradzić, że dzieli szczęście Nialla. Jest ono niesamowicie zaraźliwe jak ziewanie i chichot.

Z tą myślą Louis zaczyna ziewać, a Niall bierze jego kurtkę. - Myślę, że nadeszła pora, abyś poszedł do domu. Zostałeś dzisiaj do bardzo późna. Obiecuję, że jutro spotkasz Harry’ego - mówi Niall do Louisa i pomaga ubrać mu czarną, jeansową kurtkę. Żegnają się jeszcze raz i Louis wraca do swojego mieszkania.

Szatyn wchodzi do środka i zamyka za sobą drzwi. Słyszy śmiech w salonie i ostrożnie tam wchodzi. Widzi Stana śmiejącego się z jakimś facetem z quiffem i wielkimi ustami. Stan wydaje się zauważyć Louisa i macha do niego.

\- Hej Lou! Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, że przyprowadziłem dzisiaj przyjaciela. Naprawdę potrzebuje miejsca do spania i doszedłem do wniosku, że nawet go tutaj nie będzie, zanim się obudzisz. Nazywa się Nick - mówi Stan.

Nick podchodzi do Louisa i chwyta go za biceps. Brunet zbliża się do ucha szatyna i szepcze. - Miło cię w końcu poznać, Louis.


	5. 5. Randka

Nick jest dziwny, jak, naprawdę dziwny. Louis jest naprawdę przerażony Nickiem. Próbuje zbliżyć się do niego przez cały wieczór i cały czas go komplementuje. Louis jest w końcu w stanie uciec do swojego pokoju i się zrelaksować. Dzwoni do swojej mamy i nawet jest w stanie porozmawiać ze swoimi siostrami. Wszystkie te rozmowy na temat chłopców prowadzą do tego, że Louis ma bardzo niegrzeczny sen o pewnym mężczyźnie. To zajmuje mu trochę czasu, nim przypomina sobie, że ma go dzisiaj ponownie spotkać.

Wciska się w swoje spodnie i koszulkę futbolową z długim rękawem z trochę większą energią. Mija parę schodów, kiedy schodzi i całkowicie zapomina o tym, że Nick jest w ich mieszkaniu. Wpada na niego w kuchni, kiedy próbuje zrobić swoją poranną kawę. Pijąc z ulubionego kubka Louisa, mężczyzna wygląda na jeszcze bardziej grzesznego i Louis ma złe przeczucia. Decyduje się ominąć kawę i uciec do pracy, nim Nick go zauważy.

Na nieszczęście, Nick dostrzega go, kiedy otwiera drzwi. - Louis! - Krzyczy Nick za nim. Louis grzecznie się zatrzymuje i spogląda na Nicka. Ma głupawy uśmiech na swojej twarzy i dzianinową czapkę w swojej dłoni. - Jest trochę chłodno na zewnątrz. Powinieneś założyć czapkę - mówi Nick, wręczając mu wspomnianą część garderoby. Louis jest zbyt miły by odmówić i pozwala mu ją sobie założyć. Ma zamiar ściągnąć ją tak szybko jak wychodzi na dwór, ale słowa Nicka okazują się być prawdą, faktycznie jest chłodno.

Louis pokonuje najszybszą drogę do pracy i w mgnieniu oka jest przed podwójnymi drzwiami. Zamiera nim je otwiera i patrzy na budynek. Jest rozczarowany, widząc jedynie Nialla przy ladzie. Przechodzi całą drogę i trochę smutnieje. Niall odwraca się na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i uśmiecha się do Louisa.

\- Smutny, że twojego chłopca tu nie ma? - Pyta Niall Louisa z uśmiechem. Louis nie komentuje tego i podchodzi do blondyna.

Drzwi do kuchni nagle się otwierają i Harry wchodzi do środka. W powietrzu jest wyczuwalne znaczenie, kiedy jego botki odbijają się od podłogi. Ma na sobie białą koszulkę i skórzaną kurtkę z niemożliwie ciasnymi czarnymi jeansami oraz brudne botki. Podchodzi do Louisa, a serce szatyna zauważalnie przyspiesza. Harry przybliża się do Louisa i łapie jego twarz. Déjà vu.

Uśmiecha się do Louisa i cofa się o krok. - Witaj, mały - mówi Harry głębokim głosem. Louis czuje, że powinien być bardziej poruszony nagonką na jego wzrost, ale nie może się tym przejmować. Wpatruje się w oczy Harry’ego przez pewien czas, zauważając jedynie zieleń. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że robił to zbyt długo i spuszcza wzrok na podłogę. Jego uszy są różowe, ale na szczęście czapka je zakrywa.

\- Cześć, Harry - mamrocze Louis.

Harry grucha na to i przybliża się do Louisa, zdaje się również zauważyć czapkę. - Zdejmij swoją czapkę i stój przez chwilę - żartuje, gdy ją ściąga.

Louis unosi wzrok, żeby zobaczyć jak wyraz twarzy Harry’ego zmienia się w absolutną wściekłość. Wpatruje się w czapkę, szczególnie w inicjały na niej ‘NG’. Oczy bruneta wystrzeliwują w stronę twarzy Louisa i prawie wypalają w nim dziurę tym spojrzeniem. Patrzy między Louisem i czapką z zmieszanie i złością, nim odwraca się do Louisa i idzie w jego stronę. Wraca do twarzy szatyna i krzyczy - Skąd to masz?!

Louis patrzy na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, pełnymi strachu i zaczyna mamrotać. - J-ja…

W jednej chwili Louis trzęsie się przed Harrym, a w drugiej przytula się do klatki piersiowej Nialla. Nieważne czy to Niall go przyciągnął czy sam do niego przylgnął. Louis czuje łzy napływające do jego oczu i zamyka je tak ciasno jak może. Może usłyszeć jak Niall i Harry się kłócą, ale jest zbyt zajęty uspokojeniem swojego oddechu.

\- Dlaczego ma czapkę Nicka? Myślisz, że pracuje dla niego i próbuje nas oszukać? - Krzyczy Harry na Nialla z czapką zaciśniętą w doni. Rzuca ją w twarz blondyna, jakby była dowodem przestępstwa.

Niall spokojnie głaszcze włosy Louisa. - Nie ma opcji, że ktoś taki jak Lou mógłby pracować dla tego zwierzęcia. Dlaczego nie możemy go zapytać bardziej spokojnie, aby go nie wystraszyć - sugeruje spokojnie Niall Harry’emu. Brunet wzdycha i bierze kilka głębokich wdechów, aby uspokoić się dla Louisa. Gdy jest spokojniejszy, delikatnie dotyka ramienia szatyna. To jak Louis się wzdryga, sprawia prawie, że Harry płacze.

\- Louis? Chcę po prostu wiedzieć skąd masz tę czapkę, misiu. - Pyta Harry miękkim głosem. Przezwisko zyskuje uwagę Louisa i sprawia, że zerka na bruneta. Niall wciąż ma swoją dłoń na plecach szatyna, ale robi mały krok w tył. Louis patrzy nieśmiało na Harry’ego i zostaje zachęcony przez jego uśmiech.

\- Ja-jakiś koleś imieniem Nick dał mi ją rano. Był w moim mieszkaniu, ponieważ jest przyjacielem mojego współlokatora. Nie znam go, jest dziwny - wyznaje Louis Harry’ego z oczami skupionymi na jego ustach. Harry uśmiecha się na odpowiedź szatyna i kładzie czapkę na ladzie.

\- Dziękuję za bycie szczerym, kochanie. Ufam ci - mówi Harry, gdy przybliża się do klatki piersiowej Louisa. Oczy Nialla rozszerzają się na słowa Harry’ego i postanawia zostawić chłopców samych. Ma przeczucie, że może mieć wiele do zrobienia w najbliższej przyszłości.

Harry trzyma Louisa blisko swojego serca, a szatyn cieszy się każdą chwilą tego. Nie rozumie dlaczego Harry tak się wściekł o głupią czapkę, ale kocha jego bliski kontakt. Louis wreszcie czuje tą szeroką klatkę piersiową, o której zawsze marzył.

\- Czy ten mężczyzna cię dotknął? - Pyta Harry szeptem. Jest o wiele cichszy niż wcześniej, aby nie przerazić ponownie Louisa. Szatyn nie odpowiada, a Harry robi się niecierpliwy. Powatarza więc swoje pytanie nieco głośniej. - Czy ten mężczyzna cię dotknął, Louis? - Pyta.

Louis przytula się ciaśniej do klatki piersiowej Harry’ego i kręci głową w odpowiedzi. Nick nigdy wszczął jakiegokolwiek kontaktu. Jego słowa były wystarczające, by trzymał się z dala.

Harry jest coraz bardziej zrelaksowany nowymi informacjami. Martwił się, że ktoś skaził jego małego chłopca i nie zniósłby gdyby ktoś się do niego zbliżył, Louis jest jego. Louis musiał się w końcu dowiedzieć, że należy do Harry’ego. To było fakt potwierdzony od razu, gdy Louis wrócił do piekarni.

Czas nie płynie wystarczająco wolno dla Louisa tak szybko jak Harry się od niego odsuwa. Nawet Louis trochę jęczy i wpatruje się w ziemię, przegapiając rosnący uśmiech bruneta. Harry łapie podbródek szatyna i unosi tak, aby złapać kontakt wzrokowy. Harry wpatruje się głęboko w jego oczy, jakby był tam cały świat, który próbuje znaleźć. - Zastanawiałem się czy dołączysz do mnie dzisiaj. Mój przyjaciel otwiera dzisiaj restaurację i zaoferował mi posiłek dla dwojga - mówi Harry do Louisa, nigdy nie spuszczając wzroku z jego oczu.

Louis nie jest niedołężny. Jego mózg wie, że to zaproszenie na randkę. Tak jak najwidoczniej całe jego ciało. Serce bije mu szybciej, małe motylki latają po całym jego brzuchu, a oczy Louisa skupiają się tylko na twarzy Harry’ego. Cała reszta świata jest nieważna.

\- Oczywiście, jeśli mnie chcesz - mówi Louis, jego oczy pokazują jedynie uwielbienie. Harry rozpromienia się.

\- Zawszę będę cię chciał - mówi Harry, konotacja tego nie do końca trafia do Louisa. - Muszę teraz iść, odbiorę cię o szóstej. Niall powie mi numer mieszkania. Ubierz koszulę - mówi Harry Louisowi, nim szybko go przytula. I z tym wychodzi. Louis stoi, nie będąc w stanie się ruszyć, na środku sali, prawdopodobnie formułując pod sobą kałużę ze śliny.

Niall szybko wchodzi do środka i nic nie może na to poradzić, ale śmieje się z stanu Louisa. Oczy Louisa są zaszklone i prawie wygląda tak jakby tracił czas. Louis wybucha śmiechem, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że Niall znowu złapał go w zawieszeniu. Musi przestać marzyć o Harrym. To redukuje jego IQ do pięciolatka. Niall nie wydaje się mieć nic przeciwko, wydaje się cieszyć, że Louis myśli o Harrym, wystarczająco dziwne.

Louis i Niall w końcu siedzą ponownie na ladzie i rozmawiają o ostatni meczu piłki nożnej. Louis myśli, że zwycięska drużyna oszukiwała. Spędzili dużo czasu rozmawiając o tym i szatyn w końcu opowiada o tym jak grał w szkole. Nialla to zaciekawia i zaczyna wypytywać go o jego szkolne życie, nim Louis zmniejsza jego zapał.

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć o mnie za czasów szkolnych. To było nudne i żenujące - mówi Louis Niallowi. Niall dąsa się, ale na tą chwilę to akceptuje. Następnie zerka na swój zegarek i uśmiecha się do Louisa.

\- Możesz iść już do domu. Pewnie potrzebujesz dużo czasu, by przygotować się na swoją gorącą randkę - mówi Niall do Louisa, unosząc swoje brwi i mrugając. Louis rumieni się, ale nie zaprzecza. Kiedy wstaje, żeby iść, podchodzi również, aby zabrać czapkę. Niall kładzie swoja dłoń na jego i patrzy na niego wymownie.

\- Tak, powinienem to tutaj zostawić - mówi Louis.

Chłopcy się żegnają, a potem Louis idzie do domu. Na szczęście, gdy szatyn wraca, Nicka tam nie ma. Co za ulga, Louis trochę się martwił. Nie powinien się tak bać przyjaciela Stana. Kręci głową na myśl o Nicku i skupia się na zadaniu w swoich rękach. Musi wybrać strój, ogolić twarz, może ogolić wszystko i zrobić włosy. Ma jedynie godzinę żeby zrobić to wszystko, ale robił to w krótszym czasie.

W końcu Louis patrzy na siebie w lustrze, aby upewnić się, że jest całkowicie gotowy do wyjścia. Jego twarz jest gładka, jego włosy ułożone, a ciało miękkie. Ma na sobie podkoszulek, granatową koszulę z białymi guzikami i pasujące spodnie khaki. Ma na sobie również vansy bez skarpetek i nigdy nie czuł się bardziej podenerwowany. Co jeśli Harry będzie wyglądał lepiej niż on? Kogo on oszukuje. Harry na pewno będzie wyglądał lepiej. To Harry na litość boską.

Myśli Louisa zostają jednak przerwane przez dźwięk dzwonka. Grzecznie prosi Stana, by został w swoim pokoju, gdyż chce uniknąć niezręcznego poznania współlokator-sympatia. Schodzi na dół i pociera swoje spocone dłonie w spodnie, nim otwiera drzwi.

Harry unosi wzrok i dostrzega Louisa. - Witaj, kochanie - mówi. Jego ciało jest zrelaksowane z dłońmi za plecami, kiedy jego oczy są zbyt zajęte obczajaniem Louisa. Szatyn nie ma czasu na gadanie, ponieważ intensywnie wpatruje się w bruneta. Ma na sobie czarny, dwuczęściowy garnitur z całkowicie rozpiętą marynarką. Jego biała koszula jest w części rozpięta, ukazując tatuaże na klatce piersiowej, a czarne buty lśnią jasno dopełniając strój. Włosy Harry’ego wyglądają miękciejsze niż kiedykolwiek, z jego lokami delikatnie zakręconymi przy ramionach. Jego dołeczki się pokazują, kiedy dostrzega, że Louis nie wstydzi się obczajać go od góry do dołu, póki Louis nie dostrzega tego, że Harry zauważył.

\- Wyglądasz wspaniale. Najśliczniejszy chłopak jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałem. Najśliczniejszy chłopak powinien dostać najśliczniejsze kwiaty - komplementuje Harry Louisa, kiedy wyciąga bukiet różowych i białych róż. Nim Louis może wyjść, Harry szybko wyjmuje białą różę z bukietu i szybko urywa gałązkę. Szybko wpina kwiat w włosy szatyna. Oczy Harry’ego błyszczą na ten widok, a Louis rumieni się i odchodzi, by włożyć bukiet do wazonu.

Louis wraca. - Ty też wyglądasz wspaniale - mówi nieśmiało Louis.

\- Dzięki, kochanie. Lepiej chodźmy. Oczekują mnie tam za pół godziny - informuje Harry.

Louis zamyka za nimi drzwi i chwyta dłoń Harry’ego, gdy ten prowadzi ich do samochodu. Stwierdzenie, że samochód wygląda na drogi jest niedopowiedzeniem. To białe Porshe i brakuje mu jakiejkolwiek subtelności. Louisowi opada szczęka, kiedy wsiada na miejsce pasażera i widzi bogate, skórzane wnętrze. Harry przyłapuje na dotykaniu deski rozdzielczej, kiedy wsiada na siedzenie kierowcy i jedynie się uśmiecha.

Jazda jest szybka pomimo dalekiego dystansu, spędzają czas na rozmawianiu o ich rodzinach. Obydwoje są zadowoleni z tego jak ten drugi kocha swoją rodzinę i łatwo dogaduje się z ojczymem. Harry jest trochę zaskoczony, słysząc o pięciu siostrach Louisa, ale uważa za urocze to jak Louis jest podekscytowany, gdy o nich mówi.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu - ogłasza Harry, kiedy podjeżdża pod wielki budynek. Bogactwo tego miejsca trochę przytłacza Louisa. Czuje się również nieco niekomfortowo, kiedy obsługa traktuje ich jak parę książęcą, pomimo wyglądu Louisa. Harry wydaje się zauważyć jego dyskomfort i przyciąga go bliżej swojego boku. - Nie martw się o rachunki. Mój przyjaciel posiada to miejsce i powiedział, że to na koszt firmy - zapewnia Harry.

Zostają posadzeni, a Louis nawet nie próbuje zrozumieć menu. Zerka tylko na włoskie nazwy i zbyt drogie przystawki, po prostu to odkładając.

\- Możesz coś dla mnie zamówić. Cokolwiek wybierzesz będzie prawdopodobnie lepsze od tego co przez przypadek wezmę - mówi Louis Harry’emu i krzyżuje ramiona. Harry śmieje się i ukazuje swoje dołeczki.

\- Nie martw się, kochanie. Załatwię to - mówi Harry, kiedy kelner do nich podchodzi. Kelner wydaje się być rozmawiając z Harrym, a Louis nie ma pojęcia dlaczego. Chyba, że jest również oszołomiony przez jego wygląd albo może boi się, ponieważ Harry jest blisko z właścicielem. To pewnie to drugie.

Harry mówi do kelnera dość płynnym włoskim i powiedzieć, że to działa na Louisa jest niedopowiedzeniem. Następnie brunet oddelegowuje kelnera do wykonania swojej dalszej pracy i skupia swoją całą uwagę ponownie na szatynie.

\- Więc, Louis - mówi Harry, kiedy opiera się łokciami o stół.

\- La, Louis - przedrzeźnia Louis, myśląc że jest najbystrzejszym mężczyzną na sali. Harry nie łapię tego i kręci głową, kiedy unosi właśnie dostarczony im dzbanek razem z kubkami.

\- Herbaty, Louis? - Pyta Harry z dzbankiem w powietrzu. Louis wybucha śmiechem i prawie krztusi się śliną. Harry wydaje się być zatroskany i rozbawiony zarazem.

Na zmieszanie bruneta, Louis się uspokaja. - “Solfège - mówi do niego.

\- Gesundgeit - odpowiada Harry. Louis chichocze, a za jego sprawą brunet również się uśmiecha.

Od tego momentu rozmowa się klei i chłopcy cieszą się wieczorem z kieliszkami czerwonego wina i daniami, które Harry zamówił. Udało mu się wybrać jedno z ulubionych dań Louisa, homar z ravioli, a dla siebie wziął cielęcinę w sosie marsala. Louis wciąż twierdził, że było wspaniałe, ponieważ Harry to wybrał, ale Harry za każdym razem zaprzeczał.

\- Nie dziękuj mi, misiu, podziękuj szefowi kuchni. Który powinien się niedługo pojawić - mówi Harry Louisowi, sprawiając że ten się rumieni na przezwisko.

Tak jakby Harry miał dzwoneczek, szef kuchni niemal natychmiast się przed nimi pojawia. Pocił się między brwiami, ale utrzymywał twarz i ukazał swoje śnieżnobiałe zęby. Był spięty jak na mężczyznę, który mówił do swojego przyjaciela. - Ciao, panowie. Jak smakowało jedzenie? - Pyta z zaskakująco grubym włoskim akcentem jak na mężczyznę w Anglii.

\- Było wspaniałe. Dziękuję! - Mówi Louis, gdy odsuwa od siebie pusty talerz.

\- Och, nie, nie. To ja dziękuję. Jesteś powodem, dla którego… uch! - Harry mu przerywa, dźgając go w brzuch łokciem.

\- Lepiej nie dzielić się wszystkim przy stole, Antonio. Może przyniesiesz nam rachunek? - Pyta Harry z złośliwością w głosie. Oczy szefa kuchni rozszerzają się i wybiega. Harry odwraca się do Louisa i uśmiecha się.

\- Myślałem, że możemy wziąć deser w jednym z moich ulubionych miejsc - sugeruje Harry, kiedy przynoszą im rachunek. Louis kiwa głową, ciesząc się z tego, że może spędzić więcej czasu z brunetem.

Wracają do samochodu i jadą do następnej lokalizacji. Louis patrzy przez okno na gwiazdy i podziwia konstelacje. Nie zauważa tego, że Harry się w niego wpatruje i to tak jakby czas się zatrzymał.

Harry w końcu parkuje przed lodziarnią, która do tego ma bardzo rustykalny klimat. Nie celowo, bardziej jakby była tutaj dłużej niż żyją ich rodzice. Brunet biegnie na drugą stronę, aby pomóc Louisowi wysiąść z samochodu. Louis jest zbyt zajęty wyglądaniem przez okno, aby się zarumienić i niemal natychmiast wpada do środka. To tak jakby Harry znał wszystkie jego słabości. Biegnie do lady, gdzie za szybą znajdują się tuby z lodami. Jego twarz jest przyciśnięta do szkła, ale musi się odsunąć, nim obślini komuś zakupy.

\- Harry! - Krzyczy starsza kobieta, kiedy Harry wchodzi za Louisem.

\- Barbara! - Odpowiada Harry, nim zostaje przyciągnięty przez kobietę do uścisku. Obydwoje uśmiechają się tak, jakby nie widzieli się od wieków, a Louis jest oczarowany.

W końcu kobieta się odsuwa. - A teraz, powiedz mi kto to jest? - Pyta Harry, patrząc na Louisa. Szatyn nagle staje się bardzo świadomy tego, że się w niego wpatrują. Harry podchodzi do Louisa i obejmuje go w talii.

\- To jest Louis, Louis, to jest Barbara - mówi Harry, wskazując między nimi. Zanim Louis może się przywitać, Barbara mocno go przytula.

\- Miło mi cię poznać. Harry nigdy mnie nikomu nie przedstawił, więc musisz być specjalny, słoneczko - mówi Barbara do jego ucha. Louis rumieni się i ten komentarz trafia do jego serca. Może jest specjalny dla Harry’ego. - Teraz, sądzę chłopcy, że nie przyszliście tutaj tylko po to, by ze mną porozmawiać. Jakie lody chcecie? - Pyta Barbara po tym jak odciągnęła się od Louisa. Szatyn szczerze trochę się nad tym zastanawia.

\- Jedną gałkę truskawkowych jedną gałkę waniliowych, poproszę - odpowiada grzecznie Louis. Barbara rusza do pracy i wraca z dwoma wafelkami. Wręcza Louisowi tego z dwiema gałkami, a Harry’emu tego z waniliową gałką.

\- Nie wierzę, że lubisz wanilię. Jak nudno - mówi Louis do Harry’ego, nim zlizuje swojego roztapiającego się loda.

Harry krztusi się lodem i musi przez chwilę trzymać swoją dłoń na klatce piersiowej. Patrzy na Louisa z rozszerzonymi oczami. Louis nie wie co powiedział źle, więc po prostu kontynuował.

\- Mam na myśli, wanilia jest dobra i w ogóle, ale musisz do tego coś dorzucić, żeby było interesująco. Rzeczy, które naprawdę lubisz i naprawdę cię uszczęśliwią - stwierdza Louis. Harry jedynie ściska koniuszki nosa i jęczy.

\- Nie masz pojęcia co ze mną robisz - mamrocze brunet do siebie.

W końcu kończą swój deser i żegnają się z Barbarą. Harry zabiera zmęczonego Louisa do jego mieszkania. Pomaga mu wysiąść z samochodu i odprowadza do frontowych drzwi. Randka była wspaniała a ten moment w progu będzie jedynie wisienką na torcie. Louis oczekuje czegokolwiek i utrzymuje swój wzrok na ustach Harry’ego.

Harry zaczyna się nachylać, a Louisowi zabiera dech. Szatyn zamyka oczy i również się nachyla, tylko po to, by poczuć chłodny obiekt przy swojej klatce piersiowej.

\- Wpisz swój numer do mojego telefonu, chcę być w stanie się z tobą skontaktować - mówi Harry z swoim iPhonem przyciśniętym do piersi Louisa. Szatyn jest okropny w ukrywaniu rozczarowania i ponuro wpisuje swój numer, następnie pisząc do siebie wiadomość. Miał nadzieję na pocałunek na dobranoc. Może kiedyś.

\- Dzięki, kochanie. To była wspaniała noc. Może to powtórzymy? - Sugeruje Harry, kiedy wkłada ręce do kieszeni. Zaczyna odchodzić, zostawiając przy drzwiach bardzo zbitego z tropu Louisa.

\- Och, tak. Zapomniałem o czymś - mówi Harry. Odwraca się i składa buziaka na policzku szatyna, następnie mruga do niego i odchodzi.

Louis już nigdy nie umyje tej strony twarzy.


	6. 6. Stary przyjaciel

Louis był trochę oszołomiony.

Jego randka z Harrym była marzeniem i wciąż miał problem z uwierzeniem, że to się wydarzyło. Jedynym dowodem są róże w kuchni i nowy numer zapisany w jego telefonie. Na szczęście, wczoraj był piątek, więc Louis nie musi się martwić pójściem do pracy. Kocha spędzać czas z Niallem, ale potrzebuje spokoju. W jego towarzystwie by tego nie zaznał.

Stan ostatnio również zachowuje się bardzo dziwnie. Odkąd na noc został ten dziwak, Stan utrzymuje lekki dystans. Nie przytula już Louisa na kanapie a ich przekomarzanie się jest wymuszone. Louis chce zapytać co się stało, ale wie, że jeśli to zrobi to Stan stanie się jeszcze bardziej niezręczny. Zawsze czuł się niekomfortowo, kiedy Louis wspominał swój brak życia miłosnego albo mówił o kolesiach, którzy mu się podobali. Louis po prostu chce swojego przyjaciela z powrotem.

Louis planuje przeleżakować całą sobotę. Wie, że są jakieś resztki w lodówce a Stan wspomniał o wycieczce z innymi psychologami do szpitala, więc Louis ma całe mieszkanie dla siebie. Ma się właśnie położyć na swoim łóżku, kiedy słyszy wibrację. Jest zaskoczony, znajdując wiadomość od starego przyjaciela.

‘Jestem w mieście. Chodź na burgery’ - czyta.

Louis musi się na to uśmiechnąć. Nie widzieli się od jakiegoś czasu i muszą to nadrobić. Louis odpisuje twierdząco i umawiają się o 15 w burgerowni. Jest 14, więc Louis szybko wstaje i przygotowywuje swoją twarz na spotkanie ze światem. Wkłada czerwoną bluzę, która jest trochę za duża i spodnie z Adidasa oraz parę starych sneakersów. To nie jego najlepszy wygląd, ale może ufać, że jego stary przyjaciel nie będzie go oceniał.

Louis wychodzi ze swojego mieszkania z energią w swoich krokach. To najprawdopodobniej najlepszy weekend w historii. Najpierw miał gorącą randkę, teraz jeden z jego starych, najlepszych przyjaciół chce się z nim spotkać. Musi teraz rozkoszować się burgerami i tyle. Jeśli skacze do miejsca spotkania, to nikt nic nie mówi. Szybko zauważa swój cel i uśmiecha się. Prawie tam jest.

Nagle, jego świat robi się czarny. Cóż, nie całkowicie. Tylko widok. Coś blokuje jego widok, nie, ktoś zakrywa mu oczy ręką. To tak jakby Louis znalazł się w filmie, czytał na tumblrze posty o samoobronie przez lata, by znaleźć się w tym momencie. Szybko zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że napastnik jest mężczyzną, czuje to dzięki przyciśniętej klatce piersiowej do swoich pleców. Wie co robić, musi po prostu poczekać na odpowiedni moment. Mężczyzna pochyla się bardzo blisko jego ucha.

\- Mam cię, słodziaku - mówi mężczyzna głębokim, grobowym głosem. Mężczyzna zaczyna przesuwać dłoń na pupę Louisa, to wtedy szatyn decyduje się bronić.

Jego pierwszym instynktem jest to, by zacząć krzyczeć. Mężczyzna od razu próbuje zakryć buzię Louisa, ale szatyn jest szybszy, mając to zaplanowane. Wykręca ramię, które znajduje się na jego ramionach do tyłu i wykręca nogę tak żeby wylądowała na pachwinie mężczyzny. Louis wciąż krzyczy, kiedy mężczyzna upada z bólu na ziemię, a Louis kopie go w brzuch dla dobrego efektu. Mężczyzna pada nieprzytomny, kiedy jedno z kopnięć Louisa trafia go w głowę. Szatyn wciąż krzyczy.

\- Louis! - Ktoś go woła, ale on nie słyszy przez swój własny krzyk.

\- Louis! - Powtarza głos, nieco głośniej. Wciąż przyćmiony przez krzyk szatyna.

\- LOUIS! - Głos praktycznie krzyczy. To w końcu przykuwa uwagę Louisa i przestaje krzyczeć. Unosi wzrok i widzi swojego przyjaciela stojącego tutaj z zdziwieniem na twarzy.

\- Zayn! - Krzyczy Louis, nim wskakuje w jego ramiona. Louis zakopuje swoją twarz w szyję Zayn i wącha jego drogą wodę kolońską. Zayn jedynie się śmieje na zachowanie Louisa i obejmuje go w talii.

Ich dwójka szczerze za sobą tęskniła i byli tak rozproszeni tym drugim, że nie zauważyli małej grupki tłoczącej się wokół nich. Ludzie byli zdziwieni sceną przed nimi, leżący, nieprzytomny mężczyzna a zaraz obok facet przytulający ze szczęścia innego. To ciekawe zjawisko.

Jest tak póki dziecko w mamroczącej grupie nie zaczyna płakać co zwraca uwagę Louisa ponownie na mężczyznę, który go zaatakował. Spojrzał na niego, nim odwrócił się do Zayna, patrząc na jego twarz. Mężczyzna się zmienił, ale Zayn najprawdopodobniej myśli to samo.

Zayn naprawdę wyrósł na modela, jego twarz jest anielska. Jego brązowe oczy wciąż wyglądają tak samo, otoczone przez rzęsy. Chociaż są one wystarczająco długie, by rzucać cienie na jego policzki. Naprawdę wyraziste policzki. Również wydaje się bardzo wciągnąć w tatuowanie tak jak Louis, jego rękaw jest podkreślony przez podwiniętą do łokci skórzaną kurtkę. Jego koszulka jest lśniąco biała, jedynie podkreślając anielską ideę, do tego czarne jeansy i botki. Naprawdę wygląda jakby właśnie miał sesję do magazynu GQ. Dodatkowo Louis ma wrażenie, że on nigdy nie próbuje tak wyglądać. Nawet jego włosy są perfekcyjne. Zaczesane do tyłu, ale pasma wciąż zakrywają jego czoło. Chociaż według Louisa, Zayn wpatruje się w niego z zastanowieniem.

\- Znowu powodujesz kłopoty, Boo? - Pyta Zayn drażniącym głosem z ramionami wokół szatyna, kiedy odkłada go na ziemię. Louis wydyma wargę, zarówno na komentarz jak i kontakt z ziemią.

\- Zaatakował mnie, myślałem, że wiesz - mówi Louis ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Zayn jedynie uśmiechnął się, ale również wyglądał na zmieszanego.

\- Chodźmy coś zjeść - mówi Zayn, kierując Louisa do restauracji, wciąż wpatrując się ze zmieszaniem w mężczyznę leżącego na ziemi.

Dopiero jak siedzą razem w budce z pełnymi brzuchami, a śmiech wypełnia powietrze, Zayn wraca do tematu. - Znałeś tego mężczyznę, Louis? - Pyta Zayn normalnym tonem, kiedy unosi swoje piwo.

\- Dlaczego każdy mnie o to pyta? Nie, nie znałem go. Nie sądzę, że bym chciał - mówi Louis Zaynowi, kiedy przewraca oczami, a potem bierze piwo Zayna, mimo jego protestów. Zayn daje za wygraną i kontynuują rozmowę na bardzo ważne tematy.

\- Mówię ci, Lou, 10 centymetrów determinuje czy to dzbanek czy patelnia - mówi Zayn. Żartowali o tym wcześniej, ale ich kłótnia od lat robi się niesamowicie zażarta.

\- Wciąż uważam, że coś jest patelnią*, póki nie ma innej specyfiki. Żadnych pomiarów, tylko ze względu na to jak się gotuje. Zważając, że jestem pan*-seksualny - mówi Louis.

\- Wiesz, że nie to mam na myśli i nie chcę słuchać o gotowaniu w twoim wykonaniu. Czy powinienem przypomnieć incydent z 2007? - Grozi Zayn. Louis jedynie opiera się na swoim krześle i wypija więcej piwa. Przez jakiś czas tak siedzą. Potem, Louis sobie przypomina o co naprawdę chciał zapytać Zayna.

\- Hej, Zaynie? - Mówi Louis, zyskując jego uwagę.

\- Tak, Loueh? - Odpowiada Zayn.

\- Dlaczego wyjechałeś? Dlaczego uciekłeś aż do Los Angeles? - Zapytał Louis, bawiąc się swoimi joggersami. Nastrój wokół nich całkowicie się zmienia. Zayn już nie uśmiecha się jasno do Louisa. Opuszcza wzrok, jakby był sobą rozczarowany. Louis prawie od razu żałuje tego pytania i zdaje sobie sprawę, że popchnął za mocno. Zayn nigdy mu nie powiedział i prawdopodobnie ma ku temu powód.

Louis zaczyna mówić. - Tak bardzo…

\- Bałem się - mówi Zayn, patrząc na swoje kolana. Stwierdził to niczym przyznanie, czym zapewne to było. Louis czeka na kontynuację. - Uciekałem przed ludźmi, których znam i których kocham, ponieważ za bardzo się bałem. Dla swojego bezpieczeństwa, dla bezpieczeństwa mojej rodziny, nawet dla twojego bezpieczeństwa, Lou - mówi Zayn, patrząc na Louisa.

Teraz, Louis wiedział, że Zayn nie spotykał się ze swoją paczką znajomych, zanim uciekł do Ameryki. Kiedyś zapukał do drzwi Louisa podczas burzy, był cały przemoknięty i płakał, trzymając swoją ranę na brzuchu. Louis nie zadawał pytań. Po prostu zaopiekował się Zaynem i perfekcyjnie wypełnił rolę najlepszego przyjaciela. Louis chciał spytać przyjaciół Zayna, ale mulat nigdy mu ich nie przedstawił, więc szatyn dał mu czas.

Kiedy Zayn wyjechał do Ameryki, dał znać Louisowi w nocy.

“ - Halo? - Pyta Louis, trzymając telefon przy swoim uchu, podczas oglądania telewizji. Te programy są takie złe, ale równocześnie takie dobre. 

\- Hej, Boo. Mogę prosić o przysługę? - Pyta Zayn, jego ton jest niemal błagalny. To sprawia, że Louis siada w swoim miejscu na kanapie.

\- Czego potrzebujesz, Zaynie? - Pyta Louis.

\- Potrzebuję podwózki na lotnisko - szepcze Zayn.

\- Och, umm, jasne. Mogę cię odebrać - mówi Louis, trochę zbity z tropu.

\- Dzięki, kochanie - mówi Zayn, nim się rozłącza.

Louis jest zmieszany, ale prawdziwych przyjaciół poznaje się w biedzie. Jedzie prosto do obskurnego mieszkania Zayna, w którym ledwie mieszka. Ma nawyk zostawaniu u kogoś innego. To nie byłoby takie złe, gdyby ci wszyscy ludzie, u których tymczasowo nocuje mieli na niego dobry wpływ. Parkuje i pisze do Zayna, że czeka na zewnątrz. Zayn szybko wychodzi z workiem na swoim ramieniu i okularami na twarzy, pomimo później godziny. Cały czas się rozgląda, jakby ktoś go obserwował, następnie wsiada do samochodu Louisa. Szybko dostaje się na siedzenie pasażera i rzuca torbę za siebie. Louis zaczyna podróż na lotnisko. Po 10 minutach szatyn zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma pojęcia dlaczego tam jadą.

\- Gdzie lecisz, Zaynie? - Pyta ostrożnie Louis. Zayn śmieje się na to głośno.

\- Nigdy ci nie powiedziałem, prawda? Za ocean, Lou - mówi, odnajdując radio. W końcu znajduje jakąś dobrą stację z R&B i relaksuje się na siedzeniu.

\- Dlaczego lecisz aż do Ameryki? - Pyta zaciekawiony Louis. Zayn jedynie zerka za okno i jeśli płacze to Louis nie mówi ani słowa.

W końcu odprowadza Zayna do terminala i żegna się z nim.

\- Jak długo cię nie będzie? Masz tam miejsce, w którym będziesz mógł zostać? Lepiej zadzwoń do mnie, gdy już tam będziesz. Nie rozmawiaj z obcymi - mówi Louis, przechodząc w swój tryb matki. Zayn ponownie wybucha śmiechem.

\- Pewnie kilka miesięcy. Mam przyjaciela w LA. Oczywiście. I będę świadomy dużego, złego wilka - żartuje Zayn, nie wiedząc jak obydwoje mają łzy w oczach. Nie byli oddzieleni odkąd się poznali w przedszkolu. Teraz będzie między nimi cały ocean.

W końcu się rozdzielają i udają, że nie będą za sobą tęsknić. I tak Zayn znika. Nawet nie tydzień później Louis wyrusza w wielką podróż po Europie trwającą cztery miesiące, a potem spędza czas ze swoją mamą przez kilka lat.”

Louis, myśląc teraz o tym, nie rozumie dlaczego Zayn tak się bał o jego bezpieczeństwo. Nigdy nie pozwolił szatyn dołączyć do niego w złym towarzystwie. Nawet stworzył osobistą godzinę policyjną dla Louisa, gdy dzwonił do niego, aby upewnić się czy był w domu. To, że Louis byłby w niebezpieczeństwie nie ma w ogóle żadnego sensu.Jednak na gorzki nastrój Zayna, szatyn woli o tym nie wspominać.

\- Cóż, teraz kiedy tutaj jesteś. Co powiesz na typowy wypad Lou-Zaynie? - Sugeruje Louis, wstając od stołu.

Zayn od razu się rozchmurza i rzuca kilka banknotów na ich stół. Louis widzi to i dochodzi do wniosku, że powinien zapłacić w arkadii, skoro Zayn płaci za obiad.

Idą do tam i pomimo protestów Louisa to Zayn płaci, płynnie przechodząc między rzeczami. Robią rundkę po całym miejscu i z łatwością pokonują rekordy we wszystkich grach, ku rozczarowaniu małych punków wokół nich. To naprawdę przywołuje wspomnienia, gdy zostają wyrzuceni za rujnowanie zabawy innymi dzieciakom i zyskując zbyt wiele skarg. Naprawdę cieszę się swoim towarzystwem, a potem kierują się do lubu blisko mieszkania Louisa.

Po tym jak zamawiają drinki, siadają przy barze i próbują rozmawiać ze zmęczonym barmanem, który wydaje się być wdzięczny za rozproszenie w pracy. Zayn stoi przy boku siedzącego Louisa. To dlatego Louis cały czas czuje jak mulat się napina. Szatyn unosi wzrok i widzi, że Zayn wpatruje się w kogoś na przeciwko sali. Louis patrzy w tym kierunku i widzi wielkiego, umięśnionego mężczyznę. Mężczyznę, który idzie w ich kierunku.

Zayn napina się niczym dziki pies. Jakkolwiek ma pokerową twarz, dla kogokolwiek poza Louisem.

\- Zayn. Jesteś tutaj - mówi mężczyzna, jego formalny ton jest nie na miejscu.

\- Nie na długo - mówi Zayn. - Chodźmy, Lou. Będziesz miał coś przeciwko, jeśli dzisiaj u ciebie zostanę? - Pyta go Zayn, jego ton jest niemal uwodzicielski.

Zmieszany Louis kiwa głowa i potem wychodzą z budynku, wtedy postawa Zayna od razu się zmienia. - Przepraszam za to. Po prostu chciałem, by on mnie został. Pomyślał, że jesteś moim chłopakiem albo coś - szybko wyjaśnia Louisowi.

To dla szatyna ma sens. Rozmawiają nieco o zabawnym kelnerze, kiedy idą do mieszkania. Decydują się dzielić podwójne łóżku Louisa, odkąd obydwoje chcą spędzić trochę czasu razem po długiej rozłące.

To był świetny/dziwny/zabawny dzień.


	7. 7. Rozpracowywanie

Reszta tygodnia Louisa mija spokojnie, przynajmniej mówiąc. Spędza większość czasu na spaniu lub graniu w jakieś aplikacje na swoim telefonie. To generalnie miła przerwa od życia. Jego myśli są jednolite. Pogoda nie jest wystarczająco ciepła, aby wyjść na zewnątrz, wszystko jest po prostu pokryte szczęściem.

Kiedy Louis wraca do pracy, nie wie jak bardzo mentalnie nie jest gotowy. W zazwyczaj cichej piekarni, panuje chaos. Przed Liamem stoją mężczyźni w garniturach, którzy mają dłonie za plecami w bardzo profesjonalnej postawie. Ed wpisuje coś wściekle na komputerze, a Niall siedzi obok niego i sprawdza coś na telefonie. Harry’ego nigdzie nie ma.

Niall w końcu unosi wzrok, aby zobaczyć Louisa, który niezręcznie stoi w progu. Wstaje i Louis nie może się w porę przygotować na. - Moje kochanie! - Krzyczy, kiedy idzie w jego kierunku. Obejmuje szatyna ciasno, kołysząc go w przód i w tył.

\- Och, jak ja tęskniłem za moim małym, Lou. Tutaj jest tak nudno - skarży się Niall w ucho Louisa.

\- Nie było mnie przez dwa dni, Nialler - mamrocze, ale nie próbuje się wymigać z uścisku farbowanego blondyna.

Oprócz ciągłego pisania pomiędzy ich dwójką, Niall zawsze staje się podekscytowany, widząc Louisa, jakby minęły wieki od ich ostatniego spotkania. Louis nie może zaprzeczyć, również tęsknił za głośnym Irlandczykiem, ale nie przyzna tego w najbliższej przyszłości.

\- Po prostu dał mu odejść?! Jest zwolniony! - Ich przytulanie zostaje przerwane przez Liama krzyczącego na biednych mężczyzn w garniturach.

Myśl przechodzi przez głowę Louisa, faceci tutaj wydają się łatwo tracić kontrolę nad swoim zachowaniem. Chociaż po znajomym spojrzeniu u Nialla, sądzi że jego myśl nie była tylko u niego w głowie. Niall odciąga Louisa do tyłu, z ramieniem na jego barkach, kiedy oglądają scenę przed nimi.

\- Tylko dla tych, których kochają - mówi Niall, wystarczająco cicho, aby Louis to usłyszał, sprawiając że się zarumieni.

Niall zaprowadza Louisa do tego stolika, przy którym siedzie Ed, kiedy Liam szybko przekazuje mężczyźnie instrukcje. Gdy Louis siada, jest w stanie spojrzeć na ekran komputera Eda. Przez długie linie kodów na czarnym ekranie może dostać jedynie bólu głowy. Siedzi między Niallem i Edem, tak go blondyn usadowił.

\- Teraz idźcie. Nie wracajcie, póki go nie znajdziecie - mówi Liam do mężczyzn, którzy szybko wychodzą z budynku.

Niall i Louis patrzą jak Liam przechodzi przez drzwi do kuchni i słyszą trzask drzwi prowadzących do piwnicy. Louis odwraca się do Nialla. - Kogo oni szukają? - Pyta.

Niall wzdycha i poprawia się na krześle. - Starego kolegi, jak któryś powiedział. Był przez długi czas częścią naszego gangu, nawet pomagał nam zdobyć numery i kontakty jakie mamy. To on włączył Eda, Harry nie jest zbyt towarzyską osobą, ale nie trzyma się już z nami. Wybrał życie z dala od nas jakieś 3 lata temu - wyjaśnia Niall z przygnębieniem.

\- Dlaczego odszedł? - Louis stara się wyciągnąć od Nialla więcej informacji.

\- Kilka rzeczy się stało, kiedy dostał zadanie. W skrócie, został ranny. Wściekł się na swojego partnera za to, że go nie obronił. Ledwie powiedział słowo nim zniknął z powierzchni Ziemi. Próbowaliśmy go znaleźć, pytaliśmy ludzi, z którymi był zazwyczaj widziany. Wszyscy wspomnieli jakiegoś przyjaciela, który pomógł mu uciec, ale nikt nie poznał dzieciaka. W końcu ruszyliśmy dalej i zapomnieliśmy o nim. Zgaduję, że do teraz - mówi Niall, spuszczając wzrok.

\- Kto był jego obrońcą? - Pyta Louis, pocierajac ramię Nialla, ten unosi wzrok.

\- Liam - mówi. - Był więcej niż obrońcą, powiedziałbym, że mieli spędzić swoje życie razem. Ta cała szulernia, Liam był nawet gotowy się oświadczyć i stresował się tym przez prawie całą noc. Tym byli, parą, więc Liam był naprawdę wrakiem, kiedy dowiedział się, że ten nas opuścił, był też ostatnim, który o tym usłyszał. Liam odszedł i wrócił 10 razy cichszy - kończy Niall.

Blondyn nawet nie zauważa tego, że myśli Louisa pędzą. Gang? Zadanie? Obrońca? Wszystkie te pytania krążą po jego głowie. Ed wciąż coś wpisuje w jakimś podejrzanie wyglądającym programie, a Niall wciąż patrzy w ziemię, jego dłoń jest na oparciu krzesła Louisa w obrończym geście.

Nagle, wszystko kilka. Pistolet, mężczyźni w garniturach, to że nie może zejść do piwnicy, dzieje się tutaj coś podejrzanego i Louis musi się dowiedzieć co. Nie boi się o swoje bezpieczeństwo, wie, że Niall się nim zajmie w najmniej subtelny sposób.

Potem coś innego dochodzi do Louisa. Od pierwszego dnia, kiedy poznał Harry’ego, Niall był podejrzanie przyjazny i obrończy. W sensie, jego zachowanie miałoby sens, gdyby ich dwójka była przyjaciółmi od długiego czasu, ale ledwie się poznali przez niecały miesiąc. Jego ciągłe pisanie, zawsze blisko go przytula, zawsze chce wiedzieć gdzie Louis jest.

\- Muszę iść do domu. Nie czuję się dobrze - ogłasza Louis, wstając. Zaczyna go boleć głowa, potrzebuje czasu, aby to wszystko przemyśleć.

\- Jesteś pewien? Wszystko dobrze? Potrzebujesz czegoś? Byłeś tutaj tylko przez pół godziny. - Nadaje Niall, gdy Louis staje przed nim. Rozmowa sprawia również, że Ed przestaje pisać i zerka na szatyna.

Obydwoje posyłają mu zmartwione spojrzenia. Louis musi tylko opuścić budynek i się przejść albo położyć w łóżku. Jego głowa dudni od nowych informacji.

\- Przyjdę jutro do pracy, przepraszam - mówi szybko Niallowi. Następnie wybiega z piekarni, zostawiając Eda i Nialla samych.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że właśnie powiedziałeś mu wszystko czego Harry powiedział ci, że masz mu nie mówić - mówi Ed, kontynuując to co robił wcześniej. Niall patrzy na niego przez chwilę ze zmieszaniem, nim to do niego dociera.

\- Och, cholera! - Przeklina, chcąc wybiec za Louisem.

~*~

Louis leży w swoim łóżku, pogoda na zewnątrz jest zbyt zimna na spacer. Waży nowe informacje w swojej głowie i próbuje wypełnić dziury, które zostały bez odpowiedzi od Nialla.

Gdzie jest Harry?

Prawdopodobnie pracuje, jako że wydaje się być zamieszany w całą tą rzecz.

Co jest na dole?

Prawdopodobnie wszystkie rzeczy, które są im potrzebne do życia, a których Louis nie chce widzieć.

Skąd Harry ma te wszystkie pieniądze?

Profity robienia tych rzeczy, jak sądzi.

Dlaczego nikt inny tam nie pracuje?

Każdy na świecie oprócz Louisa prawdopodobnie wie, że to miejsce jest podejrzane.

Wszystkie te rzeczy, które zastanawiały go w Niallu, zazwyczaj zamiatane przez niego na bok, teraz mają sens. To co nie ma sensu, to dlaczego to ukrywają. Może naprawdę potrzebowali kogoś do pracowania za ladą, więc gdyby przyszła policja, zobaczyliby niewinnego Louisa i sobie poszli. Oprócz tego, że Louis jest typem przynęty w tym schemacie i o niczym nie wie.

Chociaż Niall by mu tego nie zrobił. Prawda? On i Louis piszą przez cały czas, nawet mają dla siebie emoji. Dodatkowo ta randka z Harrym nie mogła być tylko wzbudzeniem. To wszystko wydawało się być takie prawdziwe, Harry nawet przedstawił go Barbarze.

Podczas tego myślenia, Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, że musi zrobić jedną rzecz. Musi tam jutro pójść i uzyskać kilka odpowiedzi. Może nawet im pogrozić odejściem, chociaż to trochę pusta groźba, odkąd to jest jedyna praca, która się Louisowi podoba. Może, ponieważ nie jest do końca pracą, to było trochę dziwne, że jego jedyną ‘pracą’ jest rozmawianie z Niallem i jedzenie słodyczy.

Louis musi tam jutro iść i uzyskać odpowiedzi, których potrzebuje.

\- Louis? - Woła Stan z kuchni. Louis jest zmieszany nagłym zawołaniem i szybko idzie do kuchni. Stan wciąż z nim nie rozmawiał, odkąd ten dziwny mężczyzna tu nocował.

Louis wchodzi do kuchni, uderzony przez zapach jedzenia na wynos. Stan wciąż ma na sobie swój pracowniczy strój, ale nie wygląda na tak zmęczonego jak zazwyczaj. To musiał być dobry dzień.

Stan napełnia talerz i idzie usiąść przed telewizorem, zaproszenie, aby Louis do niego dołączył jest w powietrzu. Szatyn przełyka gulę i napełnia swój talerz, nim siada obok Stana na kanapie. Nie byli w tym samym pomieszczeniu od długiego czasu. Louis ostrożnie patrzy na Stana, którego uwaga skupiona jest na programie o naprawianiu domów.

Nie rozmawiają przez cały wieczór, ale dla Louisa, to początek w dobrą stronę. Obydwoje po krótkim sprzątaniu, udają się do swoich pokoi. Napięcie w powietrzu jest zbyt gęste, by Louis mógł oddychać, ale idzie do siebie. Tak jak zwykle dzwoni do mamy.

\- Więc… widziałeś się dzisiaj z Harrym? - Zapytała podekscytowana Jay. Oczywiście Louis opowiedział jej o ostatniej randce, gdy rozmawiał z nią przez telefon.

\- Nie. Chociaż sądzę, że zobaczę go jutro. Dam ci znać - mówi jej Louis, nim życzą sobie dobranoc i się rozłączają.

Wtedy Louis wchodzi w swoją wieczorną rutynę, aby przygotować się do spania, ale zatrzymuje się przed lustrem. Kiedy patrzy na swoje odbicie, zaczyna kwestionować. Czy jest materiałem na członka gangu? Czy wygląda na gościa, który jest w gangu? Ma tatuaże, ale żaden z nich nie jest na tyle poważny, żeby był estetyczny. Jego postura jest zbyt niska, ciało zbyt krągłe niż umięśnione. Właściwie, wygląda jakby mógł być jedną z żon.

Dzięki temu przez umysł Louisa przejeżdża pociąg myśli o byciu małą żoną Harry’ego. Louis nie śpi wystarczająco tej nocy.

~*~

Tego poranka Louis budzi się z odnowioną energią. Dzisiaj dostanie swoje odpowiedzi. Zrozumie co oni wszyscy robią. I porozmawia z Harrym, może zakładając swoją najlepszę flirtującą twarz. Ostatnie było wypełnione nadzieją, nigdy nie ma gwarancji, że on tam będzie.

Louis moczy swoją twarz wodą i patrzy z determinacją w swoje odbicie. Zakłada ciasne jeansy, białe adidasy i zieloną bluzę z Adidasa. Chce, by jego najlepszy wygląd był zwyczajny i chce się czuć całkowicie komfortowo wokół nich. Tak, całkowicie komfortowo.

Louis schodzi na dół i bierze jabłko szybko się w nie wgryzując oraz butelkę wody. Kończy jeść i wypija całą wodę. Wyrzuca śmieci do kosza i podskakuje. Przez te wszystkie czynności, które szybko zrobił, całkowicie zapomniał, że zazwyczaj Stan o tej godzinie we wtorek też jest na nogach.

Stan oczyszcza gardło, aby zyskać uwagę Louisa, który wykonuje głębokie oddech, unosząc ramiona. Prawie skręca szyję, gdy odwraca głowę, aby spojrzeć na Stana. Ten stoi z otwartą buzią, jego oczy ostrożnie patrzą na to co szatyn wyprawia.

\- Umm… dzień dobry? - Mówi Stan, wciąż wpatrując się w Louisa, który ewidentnie się uspokoił. Teraz się rumieni i wpatruje w podłogę.

Wtedy Louis przypomina sobie swoje zadanie, pójście do piekarni. Szybko kiwa głową do Stana, nim biegnie do góry, by umyć zęby. Nawet w pośpiechu, higiena dentystyczna jest ważna.

Louis myje zęby i bierze swój telefon oraz klucze od mieszkania. Prawie wpada na Stana, kiedy wychodzi przez drzwi i szybko idzie w stronę piekarni. Robi to tak szybko, że jest prawie 30 minut wcześniej niż zazwyczaj. Jednak i tak wchodzi, okazuje się, że wszystkie światła są zgaszone.

Louis rozgląda się po ciemnej piekarni, próbując znaleźć włącznik. Podchodzi do kuchennych drzwi i znajduje tam kogoś kogo się nie spodziewał.

\- Harry?


	8. 8. Odpowiedz mi

Louis wpatruje się, oszołomiony w Harry’ego Stylesa. Piekącego Harry’ego Stylesa. Harry Stylesa murczącego i piekącego. Harry Styles, podejrzany gangster, piecze. Louis może jedynie się wpatrywać w niego.

Jego włosy są związane w kucyka i ma na sobie piękny, różowy fartuch, który ma na sobie czerwone i białe serduszka, Louis nie może określić czy sam to wybrał czy był to prezent. Harry jest zbyt zajęty wałkowaniem ciasta, że nawet nie usłyszał szatyna. Jego umysł jest skupiony na cieście przed nim. Louis spędza więcej czasu, wpatrując się w mruczącego Harry’ego, który pracuje nad lukrowanymi ciastkami.

Zapach, który unosi się po pomieszczeniu jest wspaniały, a Louis sądzi, że nigdy nie powinien wychodzić. Ciepłe światło i śliczny chłopak, przyciągają Louisa do zostania, ale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że powinien uciec, nim Harry go przyłapie.

Wtedy Louis próbuje powoli się wycofać, ale, odwracając się, wpada na patelnię leżącą na blacie, wywołując hałas. Harry krzyczy w szoku, a kula ciasta z jego dłoni ląduje prosto na jego włosach. Harry patrzy na Louisa z szerokimi oczami, nim od razu spuszcza wzrok, pokazując szatynowi rzadką nutę niepewności.

Louis ledwie ma czas na to, by być zażenowanym faktem, że został złapany, nim zaczyna się śmiać. Harry unosi wzrok z smutnym spojrzeniem na swojej twarzy. Jego warga jest wydęta, a jego oczy są zaszklone. Louis jedynie zaczyna śmiać się głośniej, kiedy ciasto świeci się teraz we włosach bruneta.

Harry szybko zbiera swoją pewność siebie i krzyżuje ramiona na swojej klatce piersiowej, czekając aż Louis skończy. To zajmuje dobrą chwilę, a kiedy szatyn zaczyna się uspokajać, po prostu ponownie zerka na bruneta i śmieje się dalej.

\- Skończyłeś już? - Pyta Harry, kiedy Louis już leży na podłodze. Brunet wyciąga do niego dłoń, aby pomóc mu wstać.

Louis spogląda na niego ze swojej leżącej pozycji i nic nie może na to poradzić, ale porównuje Harry’ego do Boga, gdyż światło zza niego pada wprost na niego. Louis kręci głową i przyjmuje dłoń bruneta.

\- Przepraszam za to - mamrocze Louis, kiedy wstaje, próbując wyjąć trochę ciasta z włosów Harry’ego. Brunet jedynie się śmieje i pomaga mu usunąć śliską substancję.

\- To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy próbuję usunąć klejące się rzeczy z moich włosów - mówi Harry z mrugnięciem.

Louis nie może powstrzymać iskierki zazdrości, która przez niego przebiega. Po prostu śmieje się niezręcznie z Harrym, ignorując spojrzenie, które ten mu posyła. W końcu wyjmują wszystko z jego włosów, a Louis nie ma dłużej wymówki, aby stać tak blisko bruneta.

Louis jest w środku przygnębionego cofnięcia się, kiedy Harry łapie go i przyciąga. Louis rozpływa się w uścisku, jego nogi stają się bezużyteczne. Obejmuje rękami szyję bruneta i podciąga się, tak że ich twarze są jeszcze bliżej. Cholerni wysocy ludzie.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą - mówi Harry do ucha Louisa, prawie jakby zdradzał mu jakiś sekret.

\- Ja za tobą bardziej, tajemniczy piekarzu - odszeptuje Louis do ucha brunera. Szatyn może poczuć jak Harry się uśmiecha.

Obydwoje cieszą się chwilą, myśli Louisa w końcu się uspokajają, po tym całym stresie, w który siebie wpakował, ale moment nie trwa długo, kiedy motywacja z wcześniej do niego wraca. Musi zapytać Harry’ego, wie, że ten powie mu prawdę. Louis niechętnie się rozplątuje z ich uścisku, a Harry wraca do robienia nowych ciasteczek.

\- Harry? - Pyta nieśmiało Louis.

Brunet unosi wzrok na szatyna, kiedy ubija dwa jajka. To daje Louisowi całą uwagę, oprócz zadania w rękach.

\- Chciałem wiedzieć - kontynuuje Louis. - Dlaczego ukrywasz przede mną gang.

Nagle Harry zatrzymuje swoje ruchy i wpatruje się w szatyna. Na jego twarzy nie widać żadnych emocji, żadnej złości, żadnego smutku, żadnej frustracji. Potem wzdycha głęboko, jakby nie wszystko szło według planu. Patrzy ponownie na Louisa.

\- Zgaduję, że Niall nie mógł utrzymać dłużej języka za zębami - przyznaje Harry, jego ton wskazuje, że wiedział, iż w końcu to się stanie. - Chciałem cię chronić - mówi.

To jedynie wkurza Louis. Dlaczego każdy mówi o bronieniu go, kiedy on potrafi sam się obronić.

\- Sam potrafię się obronić. Powiem ci, parę dni temu jakiś gościu do mnie podszedł i mnie zaatakował. Dostał to na co zasługiwał - powiedział pewnie Louis.

Nagle Harry jest bardzo zainteresowany jak i nie wygląda na zbyt szczęśliwego.

\- Kto cię dotknął? - Pyta, o wiele spokojniej niż ostatnio.

\- Nie, nie wiem, nigdy wcześniej go nie widziałem - wypluwa Louis, bardziej podenerwowany tym, że Harry jest tak blisko bez żadnego ostrzeżenia.

Harry jedynie zaciska koniuszek nosa i wydaje się mamrotać coś między ‘cholera’ a ‘Grimshaw’. Siada na ladzie, wciąż trzymając się za nos. W końcu go puszcza i spogląda na Louisa.

\- Cóż, zakładam, że masz mnóstwo pytań, więc śmiało - mówi Harry, opierając się dłońmi o blat.

\- Skąd masz ten fartuch? - Pyta od razu Louis.

Harry śmieje się na to głośno, poruszając przy tym fartuchem.

\- Od Nialla, kiedy byliśmy w szkole średniej. Zawsze chciałem być piekarzem, nawet odkąd Barbara pozwalała mi epskerymentów w kuchni, kiedy nie mieli wielu klientów, ale Niall powiedział mi, że mam go nosić za każdym razem jak piekę. Myślałem, że chce mnie poniżyć, ale to wszystko odwróciło się przeciwko niemu, kiedy określiłem się jako gej. Sądził przez chwilę, że to fartuch zrobił ze mnie geja, przysięgam, że tak było - mówi Harry.

\- Kim jest Barbara? - Pyta Louis.

\- Pracowałem dla niej. Wzięła mnie do swojej lodziarni, kiedy moja mama mnie tam zaciągnęła, mając nadzieję, że znajdę pracę. Chciała żebym wyszedł z zaułków i przestał sprawiać problemy, zgaduję że to również odwróciło się przeciwko niej. Od tego czasu stanowi modelową rolę w moim życiu. Kazała mi obiecać, że przyprowadzą do niej wszystkie osoby, które kocham - mówi Harry, a Louis rumieni się na ostatnią część.

\- Czym… czym wy jesteście? - Pyta Louis, trochę zdziwiony.

\- Niektórzy nazwaliby to gangiem. Liam nazywa nas legią, Ed uźywa nazwy HQ, a Niall po prostu grupą wyluzowanych ludzi. Działamy na obszarze kraju, a ty patrzysz na głowę tego całego biznesu - mówi dumnie Harry. Ludzie z zewnątrz nazwali nad Repto’s Repto, w skrócie RR. Pewnie nie rozpoznałeś naszych osób, odkąd o nas nie wiesz. Jak, wcale. W każdym razie, może rozpoznać każdą osobę z naszej paczki po inicjałach RR na karku. Tylko 2 miasta w Anglii nie są nam podporządkowane. W dodatku dzięki Niallowi mamy pełną moc nad Irlandią - kontynuuje, prawie zbyt monotonnie, aby Louis uznał, że przechwala się swoimi osiągnięciami.

\- Co dokładnie robicie? - Pyta Louis.

\- Jesteśmy grupą Robin Hoodów. Mordujemy seryjnych zabójców, kradniemy od niegodny i zajmujemy się winnymi. Nigdy nie naraziliśmy kogoś bez powodu. Jedyne walki i niebezpieczeństwa mają miejsce, kiedy ktoś próbuje nas zniszczyć i zgarnąć nasze terytorium. Zawsze wątpią w lojalność naszych ludzi - mówi Harry.

\- Więc, skoro jesteś szefem, kim są inni? - Drąży dalej Louis.

\- Cóż, jest nas tylko piątka, kiedyś była szóstka. Ale jestem ja, Niall, Ed, Liam i nasza przyjaciółka Lou. Prawdopodobnie nie poznasz jej w najbliższym czasie. Lou jest informatorką, wie gdzie ludzie są i zna ich słabości. Porzuciła ten tryb życia jakiś czas temu, została stylistką, ale wciąż lubi nas wystarczająco, aby pomóc, kiedy jej potrzebujemy. Potem jest Ed, zajmuje się stroną techniczną. Wie jak znaleźć kontakty, sekretne pliki, jak zhakować programy. W skrócie, zrobi wszystko co jest do zrobienia na komputerze. Potem jest Liam, ten umięśniony jak był niechętnie nazywany. Nadzoruje misje i zadania oraz upewnia się, że wszystko przebiega prawidłowo. Jego bardziej ojcowski niż chciałby to przyznać. Wszystko musi być perfekcyjne. Następnie jest stary, dobry Nialler. Nie wiemy jak go nazwać. Jest jakby osobą łączącą to wszystko. Zna kogoś kto zna kogoś, ogólnie zna wszystkich. Nie wiemy skąd, ale gdyby napisał listę swoich przyjaciół to wyszłoby więcej osób niż żyje w Wielkiej Brytanii - kończy Harry.

Louis siada na chwilę i przetwarza to wszystko. Harry wydaje się prawie zbyt dobry w wyjaśnianiu wszystkiego, ale to pomaga Louisowi.

\- Dam ci czas na przetworzenie tego, kochanie. Niall będzie tutaj niedługo - mówi Harry, zostawiając Louisa z czekoladową muffinką.

Louis wgryza się w nią wdzięcznie, smakuje zbyt dobrze by była prawdziwa. Jego umysł powoli łączy kropki. Ta cała niezręczna reakcja z dwoma gwałcicielami ma teraz sens. Chociaż Louis wciąż uważa, że nie powinni go tak chronić przed prawdą.

Louis będzie musiał zapytać Nialla jaki Harry ma cel i również ma nadzieję, że brunet wróci w pewnym momencie, żeby mogli omówić drugą randkę.

Louis kończy swoją muffinkę i zostawia wszystkie okruszki i bałagan w kuchni. Wchodzi do części jadalnianej właśnie wtedy, kiedy Niall przechodzi przez główne drzwi. Ma on okulary na swoich oczach, które wydają się dziwnie czerwone i opuchnięte. Jego bluza i jeansy wydają się być bardzo niecharakterystyczne, co sprawia, że Louis prawie się martwi. Prawie. Ponieważ wtedy Niall unosi wzrok i widzi Louisa. W jego oczach pojawiają się łzy i biegnie w kierunku szatyna.

\- Mój Loueh! - Krzyczy Niall, kiedy miażdży szatyna w uścisku.

Louis jakoś próbuje wydostać swoją twarz, aby móc oddychać.

\- Och! Myślałem, że nie wrócisz! Tak się bałem, że moje kochanie mnie zostawiło! - Płacze Niall w włosy Louisa, brzmiąc jak matka, która prawie straciła syna.

Louis chichocze na swoją reakcję i nie próbuje uciec z uścisku. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że Niall tak bardzo się o niego troszczy, może to przez te wszystkie spalone tosty, które Louis dla niego zrobił.

W końcu Niall odsuwa się od Louisa, jedynie po to, by złapać jego twarz w swoje dłonie i patrzeć na niego z podziwem. Louis rozgląda się zmieszany, a potem patrzy na blondyna. Niall wciąż ma załzawione oczy, ale cała atmosfera wokół nich niesamowicie się rozjaśniła. Ktoś by pomyślał, że wcale nie ma tak niebotycznie wczesnej godziny.

\- Też za tobą tęskniłem, Nialler - mamrocze Louis, z prawie zamkniętą buzią.

Niall śmieje się na to. Chłopcy cieszą się chwilą, a potem wracają do swojego rytmu. Niall zaczyna trochę sprzątać, a Louis siada na stołku barowym i śmieje się z niego, życie jest jednak dobre. Jest taki póki Niall nie sprząta pod stołami, wtedy szatyn przypomina sobie, że ma jeszcze kilka pytań.

\- Och, tak, mam jeszcze kilka pytań na temat waszego gangu - wspomina Louis.

Jedyną odpowiedzią jest rezolutne. - Kurwa! - Kiedy Niall uderza głową w spód stołu. Louis jedynie chichocze, kiedy blondyn się unosi jak dzika surykatka.

\- Harry już mi opowiedział większość. Po prostu chcę cię zapytać o kilka rzeczy, żeby wyjaśnić pewne sprawy - zapewnia go Louis.

Niall wygląda jakby mu trochę ulżyło, gdy usłyszał że Harry już coś wyjaśnił. Wstaje całkowicie i zaczyna wycierać swoje dłonie w szmatkę.

\- Dawaj, pytaj o co chcesz - mówi Niall, podchodząc do Louisa.

\- Dlaczego się ze mną przyjaźnisz? - Pyta Louis, jego ton jest trochę desperacki.

Spojrzenie, które posyła mu Niall jest wystarczające, by stwierdzić jego opinię na ten temat. Podchodzi do Louisa i siada obok niego, więc są oko w oko.

\- Ponieważ chcę. Jesteś zabawny i wspaniały - mówi mu Niall, jakby to było najbardziej oczywistą rzeczą na świecie.

Louis przewraca oczami na ten sentyment i patrzy ponownie na Nialla, który kładzie dłoń na ramieniu szatyna.

\- Mam na myśli, dlaczego zacząłeś się ze mną przyjaźnić? Nie wiedziałeś jaki jestem po wyglądzie. I nie okłamuj mnie - mówi Louis, używając wskazującego palca.

\- Och… hm… cóż… widzisz… - Niall niezręcznie się jąkał.

\- Do rzeczy! - Przerwał mu Louis.

\- Ponieważ Harry tego chciał. Powiedział, że powinien być ktoś obok ciebie żeby trzymać cię blisko… - mówi Niall, dryfując pod koniec.

Louis pochyla głowę na bok, niczym zmieszany szczeniak. Czy Harry naprawdę sądził, że tak łatwo odejdzie? To również przyprowadza myśl, że Harry naprawdę chciał żeby Louis został. Myśląc o tym szatyn się rumieni. Nawet nie zauważył tego, że Niall się w niego wpatruje, kiedy czeka na negatywną odpowiedź. Louis zauważa to i uśmiecha się szeroko.

\- Więc jesteś tak jakby moim ochroniarzem? - Pyta Louis.

Niall także się uśmiecha i kiwa głową niczym lojalne zwierzę. Ponownie się przytulają, a Louis decyduje, że dzisiaj było wystarczająco pytań i odpowiedzi.

Chłopcy relaksują się i zauważają, że obydwoje są ubrani na sportowo. Każdy ma bluzę i dresy, jakby trenowali do maratonu. W końcu pojawia się temat piłki nożnej i Niall wpada na świetny pomysł.

\- Chodźmy do parku, trochę pokopać? - Sugeruje, z tak dużą ilością entuzjazmu, że Louis nie może powiedzieć nie.

Tak kończą kopiąc piłkę między sobą w parku w pobliżu piekarni. Są w stanie zabawiać się nawzajem, kiedy niedorzecznie komentują najgorsze strzały.

\- I Horan biegnie wokół rogu, wraca, strzela… i pudłuje! Zgaduję, że kolejne mistrzostwo ląduje w rękach Brazylii - krzyczy Louis z głęboką zuchwałością.

Niall zaczyna się śmiać i kończy na ziemi. Nie jest w stanie wstać i złapać piłkę, nim ta uderza w małe dziecko.

\- Auu! - Jest tym co mówi chłopiec, zanim zaczyna płakać.

Louisowi włącza się instynkt i biegnie do płaczącego dziecka. Ten wygląda na jakieś cztery lata, ledwie jest w stanie napisać swoje imię. Siedzi na ziemi i trzyma swoją nogę, a łzy spływają mu po twarzy. Po dalszej inspekcji, nie wydaje się, żeby chłopiec miał jakieś poważne rany, jest po prostu zszokowany nagłym uderzeniem. Louis radził sobie z tym wcześniej.

\- Hej, kolego. Przepraszam za to, nie chciałem cię użyć jako odbitki - mówi Louis, siadając ze skrzyżowanymi nogami przed chłopcem.

Ten przestaje płakać, patrząc na mężczyznę przed sobą, patrzy na niego z podejrzliwością.

\- Mam na myśli, mógłbyś pewnie to zrobić gdybyś był starszy. Mógłbyś z tego zrobić profesje. Mógłbyś być… przepraszam, jak masz na imię? - Pyta Louis.

\- Max - mówi szybko chłopiec.

\- Mógłbyś być Maxem Odbijaczem! Prawdopodobnie wszystko by się od ciebie odbijało, piłki do nogi, kosza, samochody, czołgi… - wymienia Louis, zyskując śmiech z ust chłopca.

\- Nie można odbić czołgu! - Mówi chłopiec, jego zapłakana twarz, teraz jest wypełniona uśmiechem.

\- Jak to nie. Pewnego dnia rzuciłem czołgu w mojego tutaj stojącego przyjaciela i odbiła się od jego ramienia - mówi Louis, udając że łapie ciężarówkę w swoje dłonie.

Mały chłopiec wybucha jeszcze większym śmiechem, którym zaraża Louisa.

\- Cóż, Mac, jestem Louis, sekretny szpieg - mówi mu szatyn, wystawiając dłoń.

\- Nie możesz być sekretnym… - zaczyna chłopiec, nim Louis kładzie mu dłoń na ustach.

\- Już nim nie będę, kiedy powiesz to głośno - mówi mu Louis, dramatycznie się rozglądając.

Chłopiec śmieje się jeszcze bardziej i wkłada swoją dłoń w tą Louisa. Szatyn pomaga mu wstać i rozmawiają przez chwilę. Max dobrze się z nim bawi, ale Louis musi go zwrócić rodzicom. Właśnie ma się o nich spytać, kiedy…

\- Max! - Słyszą.

Brodaty mężczyzna biegnie w ich stronę i nagle obejmuje Maxa.

\- Och, Max, tak się martwiłem! Co ci mówiłem o odchodzeniu?! Poczekaj aż twoja… och, witaj - mówi, zauważając Louis.

Szatyn nieśmiało wystawia dłoń. - Jestem Louis. Okazuje się, że Max trochę się zgubił, cieszę się, że go znalazłeś - mówi do niego.

\- James Corden - przedstawia się mężczyzna, potrząsając dłonią Louisa, kiedy drugą trzyma syna za ramię.

\- Cóż, bardzo miło było mi cię poznać, Max, ale muszę iść, obowiązki wzywają - mówi Louis, mrugając do niego.

Max kiwa głową i obydwoje dzielą moment, kiedy James patrzy zmieszany między nimi. Louis wraca do miejsca, gdzie zostawił Nialla, ale okazuje się, że go tam nie ma. Louis ma właśnie zacząć panikować, kiedy dostrzega go siedzącego na ławce kilka metrów dalej, ze swoim telefonem w ręce.

\- Dlaczego nie poszedłeś ze mną? - Pyta Louis. Niall zerka na niego zza ekranu.

\- Widziałem, że podchodzi do dzieciaka i uznałem, że sam będziesz chciał się tym zająć. Nie jestem najlepszy w kontaktach z małymi ludźmi - broni się Niall, wstając. - Powinniśmy wracać, nim Harry zacznie się za bardzo martwić - dodaje, obejmując barki Louisa.

Szatyn unosi wzrok na słońce i cieszy się momentem taki jaki jest. - Tak.


	9. 9. Zmiana tempa

Powrót do piekarni mija prawie bez przeszkód. Prawie.

Louis i Niall idą ramię w ramię wzdłuż ulicy, zachodzące słońce pozostawia niewiele światła, aby widzieli grunt pod sobą. Louis żartuje sobie z dziewczyny, którą spotkał w zeszłym tygodniu, a Niall śmieje się obok niego. Jest tak, póki Louis nie słyszy hałasu, delikatny szelest stóp i klikającego metalu.

\- Co to było? - Pyta Louis, wyostrzając zmysły.

Niall patrzy na Louisa, wyciągając swoją przeciwną dłoń do ucha w komiczny sposób, relaksując Louisa i zyskując chichot z jego ust. Obydwoje kontynuują, Louis zapewnia się, że odgłos był w jego głowie. Wtedy usłyszeli dźwięk przeładowywanego pistoletu.

Niall od razu się zatrzymał, przyciągnął do siebie Louisa, a ukryta broń, którą wyjął jest prawie imponująca. Szybko kierują się w stronę pustej alejki, a Louis jest ściśnięty między ramieniem blondyna a ceglaną ścianą.

Czas był wiecznością, kiedy zmysły chłopców zwiększały się w miarę cichego wieczoru. Niall ciągle wychylał głowę zza alejkę i szybko ją ponownie chował.

Cała ta sytuacja z każdą minutą była coraz bardziej przerażająca, a źródło strachu całkowicie nieznane. To mogły być jakieś bawiące się dzieci sąsiadów. Albo starsza pani chodząca po ulicy z torbą metalu. Dobra, teraz Louis myśli optymistycznie. Starsza pani by nie przeładowywała broni.

Są w alejce od jakiś 5 minut, a może 5 sekund, kiedy czas rozciąga się poprzez stres. Louis zaczyna być niecierpliwy, jego mięśnie się napinają przez jego zablokowaną pozycję. Niall nie powiedział ani słowa, jego usta są zaciśnięte w skupieniu w cienką linię. Louisowi jest niekomfortowo przez bycie przyciśniętym do szorstkiej ściany, która pociera jego delikatny policzek. Teraz nie jest czas na złuszczanie się.

Niall dostrzega niecierpliwość Louisa i łapie go za biodro dłonią, w której nie trzyma broni. Szatyn przestaje się wiercić i naciska na jego dłoń, prawie jakby go przepraszał. To jak chłopcy są przyciśnięci do siebie, Louis może poczuć jak Niall kiwa głową po ruchach jego szyi. Wtedy szatyn całkowicie się skupia i koncentruje się na tym, aby się nie ruszać.

\- Myślę, że jest czysto… - zaczyna mówić Louis.

\- BANG! - Rozbrzmiewa wystrzał, a całe ciało szatyna się spina.

Niall wzdycha, jakby to było nic, normalnie kolejny dzień w biurze. Cofa się, poszerza swój krok i pochyla się do Louisa. Szatyn jest teraz niemal całkowicie przykryty przez Nialla i ma bliskie spotkanie z ścianą.

Powaga tej sytuacji nagle dopada Louisa, kiedy słyszy wystrzał zbyt blisko nich, głośne chrząknięcie Nialla, potwierdza, że to go uderzyło. Louis zamyka oczy i próbuje uspokoić swój oddech. To trochę trudne, zmniejszyć częstotliwość bicia swojego serca, kiedy nie widać końca.

Skupienia Louisa zaczyna opadać, strzały stają się coraz głośniejsze i delikatniejsze. Mała dawka światła zza ściany zaczyna zanicka. Louis traci świadomość tego co się dzieje. 

Jedyną rzeczą, która przywraca szatyna do rzeczywistości jest Niall przyciskający go, za każdym razem, kiedy strzela. Każdy wystrzał, skutkuje głębokim chrząknięciem od blondyna. Louis staje się tak skupiony na swoim własnym oddechu i możliwości stania prosto, że ledwo słyszy strzały.

\- Daj nam chłopaka, Fenianie! - Krzyczy mężczyzna, jego głos się trzęsie od siły pistoletu.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteśmy w XIX wieku, pizdo! - Odkrzykuje Niall.

Louis nie wie nawet ilu jest tam mężczyzn, ani jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo ich przeżycia. Może być tylko jeden facet, a może być cała armia. Niall nie wydaje się panikować, jego mięśnie pleców są napięte. Jedynym ruchem od Nialla jest ciężkie oddychanie. Och, chwila. To Louis ciężko oddycha.

Myśli szatyna pędzą, prawie jakby dodatkowo ćwiczyły, aby utrzymać go przy życiu. Nie może się skupić na czymkolwiek, czerwone zmienia się w zielone, a to co powinno być w górze, opada. Jego ciało czuje się pełne i puste, czuje jakby w jego kończyny były wbijane pinezki i nie może kontrolować ani jednej części siebie.

\- Louis! - Słyszy krzyk, podejrzanie Irlandzki.

Louis nawet nie odwraca się od ściany, zbyt skupiony na pozostaniu prosto.

\- Cholera - to ostatnia część jaką słyszy, nim czuje się, jakby wskoczył do oceanu.

Jego nadreaktywne zmysły z szoku, powodują, że krzyczy na nagłą wilgoć. Pomimo szoku wody, wydaje się go to przywrócić. Pochyla swoją głową na boki z rozszerzonymi oczami. Niall stoi tutaj, skupiony na Louisie, z pustą butelką wody w swojej dłoni.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Pyta Niall, przebiegając dłońmi po torsie i nogach Louisa, szukając jakichkolwiek ran.

\- Wygraliśmy? - Pyta Louis, ignorując pytanie.

To sprawia, że Niall się zatrzymuje i wpatruje w Louisa. Odrzuca butelkę pod wpływem śmiechu, a bąbelki wylatują z jego ust. Louis wstaje i patrzy na blondyna, który robi się różowy na twarzy od tego całe śmiechu. Louis zauważa jego krwawiące ramię i wyciąga rękę.

Szatyn chwyta ramię Nialla w miejscu rany i zaciska ją. Próbuje zwolnić wypływ krwi, coś czego uczyła go mama. Niall uspokaja się trochę i patrzy wdzięcznie na Louisa.

\- Tak, Lou. Wygraliśmy - mówi Niall, wycierając kąciki swoich oczu.

Louis wzdycha i odwraca się, by spojrzeć na alejkę. Niall zatrzymuje jego głowę, dłonią na jego podbródku. - Lepiej żebyś na to nie patrzył. To nie jest ładny widok. Pospieszmy się, może będziemy mieć wystarczająco czasu, żeby Styles się nie wkurzył - mówi mu Niall.

Louis utrzymuje swoje oczy zamkniętymi, kiedy wracają, Niall kieruje go za ramię.

Najwidoczniej nie wracają wystarczająco wcześnie, aby Harry się nie martwił. Niall i Louis weszli do ciemnej piekarni. Niall powoli puścił ramię szatyna. Nachylił się i zapalił światło, ukazując wkurzonego Harry’ego z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na klatce piersiowej. Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać…

Niall ucieka do kuchni, trzymając się za ramię, chcąc uniknąć nieuniknionego skarcenia za tak późny powrót. To przypomina Louisowi za bardzo o małej rodzinie i ojcu karcącym swoje dzieci. Jakkolwiek to nie czas, aby wyobrażać sobie Harry’ego jako ojca.

Brunet wpatruje się w wycofującego się Niall, oczywiście widząc jego ranę postrzałową. Louis powoli podchodzi do Harry’ego, który wygląda jakby w każdej minucie mógł wybuchnąć. Szatyn może mieć sposób na wyjście z tego, ale to może być niebezpieczne. Decyduje się jednak to zrobić.

\- Powinieneś… - Harry’emu zostaje przerwany zapowiedziany wykład, gdy Louis go obejmuje.

Harry delikatnieje na ten kontakt i instynktownie obejmuje Louisa z głębokim westchnieniem. Louis będzie jego śmiercią. Z tą akcją, Harry zauważa mokre plamy, które szatyn zostawia na jego koszulce.

\- Shhh, kochanie. Jest w porządku, wypuść to. Prawdopodobnie przechodzisz szok. To musiało być dla ciebie naprawdę straszne - wyjaśnia mu Harry, pocierając swoją dłonią po jego plecach.

Louis kiwa głową w jego obojczyk i wciska się mocniej, wiedząc że przy Harrym będzie bezpieczny.

\- Naprawdę się o ciebie martwiłem - mówi cicho Harry, tak że tylko Louis może to usłyszeć. - Kilkoro naszych widziało dzisiaj ludzi Nicka. Planuje coś i moje instynkty zabrnęły daleko, wiedząc że wyszliście - przyznaje. - Dobrze, że Niall tam był, obiecuję że nic ci się nie stanie - zapewnia brunet Louisa, który powoli już się uspokaja.

Louis czuje się jak wrak, wszystko w ciągu ostatniej pół godziny działo się tak szybko. W jednej chwili Louis i Niall szli razem, mając czas ich życia, a w następnej szatyn modlił się do Boga, w którego nie wierzył i czuł spięcie każdego mięśnia na plecach Nialla. Widok krwi spływającej z ramienia blondyna również nie pomagał w tej całej sytuacji.

Louis zostaje w ramionach Harry’ego przez jakiś czas. Jego oddech spowalnia i powoli przestaje myśleć o okropnych rzeczach. Umysł Louisa jednak znajduje prawdopodobne źródło tego zdarzenia, Nick.

\- Kim on jest, tak w ogóle? - Pyta Louis, pewność w jego pytaniu kontrastuje z siłą z jaką jest wtulony w Harry’ego.

\- Jest złą osobą. Zabija, ponieważ może, chce pieniądze żeby je mieć, nie obchodzi go nawet co się dzieje z ludźmi pod nim. Jest przeciwko nam od jakiegoś czasu, ktoś powiedziałby, że jest zazdrosny o naszą siłę. Ma złe intencje, próbujemy unikać konfrontacji z nim tak bardzo jak to możliwe. Nie wierzę również w to, że został na noc w twoim mieszkaniu przez przypadek - mówi mu Harry.

To sprawia, że Louis unosi głowę. To nowa mężczyzna o dziwnym mężczyźnie, przynajmniej nie tylko on miał paranoję, ale Stan powiedział, że są przyjaciółmi. Louis ogłasza tą obawę Harry’ego, a ten wzdycha.

\- Tak, jestem trochę podejrzliwy względem twojego współlokatora. Zachowywał się ostatnio dziwnie? - Pyta Harry, odciągając się trochę od Louisa, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Właściwie, tak. Nie rozmawiamy tak dużo jak kiedyś i nie ma go w domu, wtedy kiedy zazwyczaj w nim był. Jest poza domem na długo po tym jak kończy pracę w szpitalu. Wspomniał, że wziął dodatkowe godziny, ale sądzę, że on nie wie, że zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nie może tego zrobić w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. To naprawdę dziwne - wyjaśnia Louis, ciesząc się, że może z kimś porozmawiać o zmartwieniach na temat swojego przyjaciela.

\- Nie ufam mu. Może mieć powiązania wokół, których nie powinieneś być i może cię zranić w każdej sekundzie. Powinieneś zostać na trochę u mnie, kiedy będziemy śledzić co się dzieje - sugeruje Harry, prawie brzmiąc tak jakby to ćwiczył.

Louis wie, że nie za bardzo może się kłócić z Harrym w tej kwestii, to niebezpieczna gra. W dodatku, Harry ma powód, by martwić się o Stana, pomimo tego jak długo Louis go zna. Chociaż szatyn wciąż ma na swojej twarzy nutkę zwątpienia.

\- Louis zostaje z nami?! Czas na nocowanie! - Krzyczy Niall, wybiegając z kuchni z na wpół zjedzoną kanapką w swojej dłoni i zabandażowanym ramieniem.

Harry i Louis jedynie patrzą z czułością na Nialla, a potem to ustalone. Louis zostaje z chłopakami. Cokolwiek może z tego wyjść.

Niall łapie Louisa i pociąga go do kuchni z Harrym blisko za nimi. Wtedy Niall zaciąga go za tajemnicze drzwi. Louis w końcu może zobaczyć co jest za drugimi drzwiami. To najprawdopodobniej nie jest nagroda.

Niall otwiera drzwi i ukazuje spiralne schody kierujące na dół. Przytłaczające to jedyne słowo jakiego może użyć.

Louis ostrożnie schodzi po schodach za podekscytowanym Niallem, który zeskakuje dwa schodki na dół. Harry ma dłoń na jego plecach, a drugą na suficie. Spiralne schody trwają i trwają aż za ścianą ukazuje się mała wiązka światła.

W końcu dochodzą do następnych drzwi. Tym razem to oczywiste, że są zamknięte. To wydaje się jak wielkie RPG, aż Louis próbuje znaleźć skarb.

Louis nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że przypadkowo wygłosił tą opinię, dopóki śmiech Nialla nie rozbrzmiewa na pustej klatce schodowej. Harry jedynie się uśmiecha i przyciska swoją dłoń do pleców szatyna.

Niall wyjmuje klucz z swojej kieszeni i otwiera drewniane drzwi. Zobaczmy co jest za trzecimi drzwiami. Oby nie schody.

Louis przechodzi przez próg i dostrzega wielki garaż, wypełniony wieloma sportowymi samochodami. Cholera.

Droga aut jest naprawdę godna podziwu, a Louis musi się zatrzymać, aby docenić kunszt tego kto je wybierał. Ford Capri z 1970, Mercedes-Benz SL, Porsche Carrera, Porsche Boxster, Aston Martin, Range Rover i o wiele, wiele więcej! Może to jednak jest jedna wielka nagroda.

Harry nachyla się nad uchem Louisa. - Wybierz, które chcesz, kochanie - szepcze do ucha Louisa, wskazując na Nialla, który stoi przed ścianą, na której znajdują się kluczyki.

Louis oczywiście wybiera Astona Martina i cieszy się powolnym wsiadaniem na miejsce pasażera. Niall wskakuje na tył, a Harry wślizguje się na miejsce kierowcy.

Louis patrzy jak Harry naciska jeden z przycisków na samochodzie i jedna ze ścian zaczyna się unosić, ukazując ciemny tunel. Louis wpatruje się z podziwem, kiedy Harry rusza w tamtym kierunku.

Światła samochodowe oświetlają tunel, Harry jedzie pod niewielkim nachyleniem. Jasność nagle ich dopada, kiedy Harry zbliża się do końca. Tunel otwiera się na drogę, zablokowaną z drugiej strony przez znaki.

Harry naciska kolejny przycisk i znaki składają się, oczyszczając drogę, kiedy Harry wjeżdża płynnie do ruchu.

\- Myślałem, że ta droga jest zamknięta - komentuje Louis, wypatrując przez okno.

\- Tak, zamknęliśmy ją - odpowiada Niall ze swojego miejsca na tyłach.

Jazda jest krótka, ale piękna, Louis nie był w stanie podziwiać reszty Londynu ze względu na swój brak samochodu. Patrzy się na zewnątrz i ogląda budynki za drzewami. Opuszczają śródmieście i wjeżdżają do dzielnicy, o której istnieniu szatyn nie miał pojęcia.

Harry zajeżdża przed bramę, droga po drugiej stronie prowadzi do lasu. Obniża swoje okno i patrzy w kamerę.

\- Witamy w domu, sir - mówi głos z kamery.

Brama się otwiera i Harry przejeżdża. Las otacza ich przez pewien czas, prawie tak, jakby opuszczali miasto. Brunet szybko zajeżdża pod drugą bramę, tym razem na kod.

Harry szybko go wpisuje na klawiaturze.

\- Witamy w domu, Panie Styles - mówi inny głos.

Brama otwiera się i Harry przejeżdża również przez nią, a Louis przewraca oczami na ekstrawagancję tego wszystkiego. Jest linia, które wyznacza, kiedy jest za dużo, Harry przekroczył ją dawno temu. Drzewa zaczynają się przerzedzać i niedługo dojeżdżają do rezydencji, Louis wpatruje się w posiadłość.

\- Cholera.


	10. 10. Moja siedziba

Dwór jest… olśniewający. Wysoki budynek z szarych cegieł. Na środku rondo i fontanna oświetlająca scenerię, a także dobrze utrzymane krzaki wokół. Z fontanny wypływa czysta woda z ukrytych dysz, woda jest oświetlona przez zewnętrzne latarnie.

Konkretny podjazd również jest otoczony krzewami, które wyglądają jakby była tu osoba, zatrudniona tu specjalnie po to, aby utrzymać je w ryzach. Rezydencja ma kamienne schodki z białymi poręczami, co kontrastuje z resztą cegieł.

Louis może jedynie wpatrywać się z podziwem, kiedy Harry parkuje przed schodami prowadzącymi na górę. Niall od razu wyskakuje z auta i otwiera szeroko drzwi Louisa. Oferuje swoją dłoń w ramach zaproszenia, ma szeroki uśmiech na swojej twarzy. Szatyn nieśmiało bierze dłoń i wysiada z samochodu.

Następnie zauważa starszego mężczyznę, stojącego prosto na górnym schodku. Ma na sobie szary garnitur i białe rękawiczki. Jedno jego ramię znajduje się z tyłu, a drugie jest wyprostowane przed nim. Niall radośnie wchodzi po schodach, pociągając szatyna za sobą. Louis patrzy za siebie i widzi Harry’ego rozmawiającego poważnie z innym mężczyzną w czarnym kombinezonie.

\- Hej, Harvey! - Krzyczy podekscytowany Niall do mężczyzny, czekającego na ich.

\- Miło mi pana widzieć, panie Horan - mówi poważnie mężczyzna, Louis rażąco zauważa jak Niall się wzdryga na tą nazwę.

Blondyn ściąga swoją jak i Louisa kurtkę, wieszając je na wyciągniętym ramieniu mężczyzny. Ten powoli kiwa głową i odchodzi z ubraniami w dłoni. Louis nie ma za bardzo czasu, by rozmyślać nad tym jak nie na miejscu wydaje się być jego tania kurtka, obok tej drogiej Nialla. Blondyn zaciąga go za czarne, drewniane, podwójne drzwi.

\- Witaj w naszych skromnych progach - mówi Niall, machając dłonią.

\- Tak, faktycznie, kurwa, skromne - mamrocze Louis, rozglądając się po ekstrawaganckim pomieszczeniu.

Nieskazitelnie białe płytki dodają jedynie czystości temu całemu miejscu. Białe ściany otaczające ich tworzą półkole. Na środku pokoju znajdują się nieco zakręcone schody, które prowadzą przez dziurę w suficie, udekorowaną złotymi akcentami. Na szczycie schodów można zobaczyć wielki żyrandol.

Wiele mniejszych korytarzy wychodzi z tego pokoju, ukazując małe obrazy i wiele drzwi z tabliczkami jak ‘pokój kucharza’ albo ‘nieważne’. Uwagę Louisa przykuwa wielkość pomieszczenia, jest takie jak jego całe mieszkanie. Dobra, może połowa jego mieszkania.

\- Tak, Harry powiedział Gemmie, aby zaszalała, planując to miejsce. I naprawdę zaszalała - mówi nieśmiało Niall, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

Louis szybko kończy podziwianie i odwraca się do Nialla z uniesioną brwią. Niall oddaje uśmiech i kieruje go do góry po schodach.

Po długiej zdradzieckiej podróży po schodach, osiągają szczyt. Przynajmniej Louis ma taką nadzieję, że to szczyt. Wtedy, Niall od razu prowadzi Louisa do drzwi z tabliczką ‘GAMEZ’ ciekawe, kto ją robił.

Pomieszczenie jest zapełnione. Na ścianie przy drzwiach, które właśnie otworzyli jest płaski ekran z różnymi konsolami i szafkami, w których prawdopodobnie kryją się wszystkie rodzaje dobrych gier. Na przeciwko telewizora jest wygodna kanapa, w której Louis ma ochotę zakopać twarz. Na ścianie po lewej jest wiele szklanych, przesuwanych drzwi drzwi, otwierających się na balkon, który prawdopodobnie będzie nieziemski zbliżającym się latem.

Po drugiej stronie są różne gry zręcznościowe, a w rogu znajduje się stół bilardowy. Obok niego, w drugi rogu, znajduje się bar. Szafki za nim wydają się dobrze wyposażone.

\- Kto robi drinki? - Pyta Louis, powoli wchodząc do pokoju.

\- Och, to byłby Jim. Zajmuje się wszystkimi napojami w domu, stoi za barem, kiedy jesteśmy gospodarzami. Wyjechał na kilka dni do swojej rodziny, więc zgaduję, że musisz sam się obsłużyć - wyjaśnia Niall, wzruszając ramionami.

Louis kiwa głową, decydując że to był wystarczająco stresujący dzień, aby on i Niall mogli sobie pozwolić na drinka. Louis idzie do szafek i otwiera je, znajdując wiele napoi i imponującą kolekcję drogich win.

\- Harry trzyma dobre wina w piwnicy. Coś o ‘wilgotności’ i ‘smaku’. Jedynie skinąłem głową i zostałem przy moich małpkach - stwierdza Niall, siadając na jednym stołku przy barze.

Louis nie chcę przyciągać uwagi do swojego braku rozeznania w drogich winach, więc szuka czegoś do drinków, które chce. W drugiej szafce znajduje świeże liście mięty i mieszadełko. Kładzie je na ladzie razem z rumem, cukrem, wodą gazowaną i sokiem limonkowym.

\- Robisz truciznę? - Pyta Niall, wpatrując się w wyjęte rzeczy.

Louis przewraca oczami i odwraca się do składników.

\- Wiem, że jesteś Irlandczykiem, ale musiałeś wcześniej widzieć mojito - mówi Louis, wrzucając liście mięty do shakera i zaczyna je miażdżyć.

Louis jest tak wciągnięty, że nie zauważa Harry’ego wchodzącego do pomieszczenia. Brunet wpatruje się w szatyna tak szybko jak wchodzi i dostrzega jego pracujący biceps. To zarówno urocze jak i gorące. Harry oczyszcza gardło, a chłopcy spoglądają na niego. Na twarzy Louisa pojawia się uśmiech i unosi shaker w ramach przywitania.

\- Nie wydawałeś się dla mnie osobą, która lubi mojito - komentuje Harry, podchodząc i siadając na jednym ze stołków.

\- Pomyślałem, że słodka mięta uspokoi nas wszystkich po dzisiejszym - odpowiada Louis, zaczynając wrzucać lód i rum do shakera.

Louis kończy dodając wszystkie składniki i zamykając shaker. Zaczyna nim trząść, a Harry nic nie może na to poradzić, ale podziwia delikatny skręt ciała szatyna. Brunet odwraca swoją głowę, ze względu na szacunek i przypadkowo patrzy prosto na Nialla, który porusza swoimi brwiami. Och, Boże.

Louis zatrzymuje się i dodaje trochę cukru, nim wyciera szklanki i obsypuje brzegi cukrem. Kładzie je przed chłopcami i nalewa drinki.

\- Proszę bardzo. Smacznego czy coś takiego - mówi Louis, nalewając sobie napój.

Panowie piją hojny łyk, upewniając się, że liżą obręcz.

\- Tak, upewnijcie się, że liżecie całą obręcz, zawsze najlepiej jest ją dobrze wylizać - komentuje Louis.

\- Oddychaj Styles, oddychaj! - Krzyczy Niall, pukając Harry’ego po plecach, kiedy ten zaczyna się krztusić.

Harry ma załzawione, szeroko otwarte oczy i trzyma się teraz za klatkę piersiową. Mojito nie jest dobrą rzeczą do wypluwania, kiedy jęczysz.

\- Oprócz tego jak niesmaczne stały się rzeczy po tym przedstawieniu, Styles, to było naprawdę dobre! Gdzie nauczyłeś się robić takie drinki? - Komplementuje Niall, sprawiając że Louis się rumieni.

\- Nauczyłem się doświadczeniem. Mój przyjaciel Zayn - Niall i Harry wyraźnie się wzdrygają. - I ja pracowaliśmy za barem, kiedy legalnie już mogliśmy. To były łatwe pieniądze i mieszanie rzeczy nie jest takie trudne jak mogłoby się wydawać - mówi im podekscytowany Louis.

Harry i Niall wpatrują się w Louisa, ten szybko opanowuje swoje podekscytowanie. Odwracają się do siebie i wydają się mieć mentalną konwersację, nim odwracają się do Louisa.

\- Lou? - Pyta cicho Niall.

\- Tak, Niall? - Odpowiada cicho Louis, zmieszany nagłą zmianą atmosfery.

\- Zayn… jaki Zayn? - Pyta z wahaniem.

\- Dl… - zaczyna Louis, ale mu przerywano.

\- To pewnie przypadek, Niall. To nie jest niezwykłe imię. - Harry wydaje się zapewniać Nialla. - Więc, mały, niewinny Lou pracował w barze? - Komentuje.

\- Nie jestem niewinny. Tylko… konserwatywny - broni się Louis bez pewności, jego głos drży na końcu.

Louis bierze szklankę i zamaszyście zaczyna ją skrobać, robiąc przy tym dziwne miny, jakby to sprawiało mu ból.

Niall i Harry śmieją się z tego i uśmiech powraca na ich twarze. Napięcie w pomieszczeniu znika. To jak ciepło i zimno, wiszące między nimi. W jednym momencie się śmieją, a w następnym jest tak jakby ktoś umarł.

Louis również śmieje się razem z nimi, ciesząc się z zmiany tematu. Jest dumny z tego co wie. Doświadczał trochę wygwizdywania i działania po omacku. Jest w stanie zazwyczaj udawać, żeby brzmiało to tak, jakby on i Zayn świetnie się bawili. Przeważnie omija po prostu fakt, że zaczęli tą pracę, aby pomóc swoim rodzinom spłacać rachunki, zawsze sobie pomagając. Louis wciąż wysyła większość swoich pieniędzy do domu.

\- Nigdy nie myślałem, że rzecz może być tak czysta. Louis, możesz przestać molestować tą szklankę - komentuje Harry, sprawiając że Louis na niego patrzy.

Wtedy Louis spuszcza wzrok i zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że odpłynął, pocierając szklankę. Szatyn po cichu odstawia ją, rumieniąc się i obchodzi bar. Louis prawie uderza biodrem o stół bilardowy, a potem wpada na pomysł.

\- Nie wiem jak gra się w bilard - mówi nagle Louis.

\- Och, mogę cię nauczyć - oferuje Harry, wstając.

Tak, Harry wie jak podążać za scenariuszem.

\- Właściwie to naprawdę dobrze gram w bilard - mówi Niall, pewnie stając obok Harry.

Cholera, Niall.

\- Właściwie Niall, jest mi strasznie zimno. Mógłbyś przynieść mi kurtkę? - Sugeruje Louis.

Żarówka nad blondyn się nie zapala, kiedy wygląda na zmieszanego. Nie rozumie, że szatyn próbuje się go pozbyć z pomieszczenia.

\- Właściwie, dlaczego nie pobiegniesz po jedną z moich bluz? - Sugeruje Harry, odwracając się do Nialla.

Tak, Harry! Kiedy głowa bruneta jest odwrócona, Louis próbuje dać Niallowi najbardziej sugestywne mrugnięcie. To wtedy żarówka wydaje się zapalić nad głową blondyna i jego oczy się rozszerzają.

Harry widzi to i spogląda na Louisa ze zmieszanie. Gdy głowa bruneta odwraca się do szatyna, Niall unosi kciuki w górę i macha brwiami.

\- Ok, Lou. Upewnię się, że księżniczce jest ciepło! - Mówi blondyn, wychodząc z pokoju.

Nialla już nie ma w pomieszczenia, nim Louis może na niego krzyknąć za przezwisko. Szatyn odwraca się do Harry’ego z najsłodszym uśmiechem na jakiego go stać.

\- Gdzie zaczynamy? - Pyta, opierając biodro o stół.

Harry przygryza swoją wargę i patrzy na Louisa zza rzęs, marszcząc nos.

\- Chodźmy wziąć jakieś kije - mówi mu Harry, chichocząc do samego siebie.

Louis podchodzi i sięga po jeden z wyżej leżących kijów. Dzięki powietrzu, które czuje na swoich plecach, wie, że jego koszulka się podwinęła, dla widoku Harry’ego. Jeśli Louis trochę wypina swoją pupę, kiedy sięga po kij to brunet nic nie mówi. Szatyn odwraca się i widzi jak Harry szybko zaczyna wpatrywać się w telefon. Uśmiecha się i kołysze biodrami, kiedy podchodzi do bruneta.

\- Co dalej? - Pyta Louis, podpierając się na kijku.

Harry jedynie przeczyszcza swoje gardło i ustawia bile. Odstawia trójkąt na bok i robi krok w tył. Louis patrzy na niego, nie kłamał, kiedy powiedział, że nie wie jak w to grać.

\- Daj mi wziąć swój kijek i pokażę ci jak to robić - mówi Harry, unikając wzroku Louisa.

\- Nie, nie. Nie rób tego dla mnie, zrób to ze mną - stwierdza Louis, wskazując kijkiem na stół.

Harry zatrzymuje się i bierze głęboki wdech, nim staje za Louisem.

\- Pochyl się nad stołem z kijem w swojej lewej dłoni, a pod prawą pachą - instruuje Harry.

Louis szybko to wykonuje, nachylając się nad stołem, wystarczająco blisko, aby ukryć swoją rosnącą erekcję. Szatyn wystawia nieco swoją pupę, prawie w oferującym geście i patrzy przed siebie. Harry przed długi czas się nie porusza.

Louis zerka przez ramię, aby zobaczyć, że Harry ma zamknięte oczy, a na nich zaciśnięte pięści. Szatyn patrzy jak brunet oddycha głęboko i sprawia, że jego knykcie bieleją. Harry nagle się unosi, a Louis prawie łamie sobie szyję z szybkością jaką odwraca swoją twarz.

Nagle Louis może poczuć tylko Harry’ego. Jego biceps na swoich ramionach, jego nogi po zewnętrznej części swoich i jego krocze prawie przyciśnięte do swojego tyłka.

\- Musisz położyć kij dokładnie między palcami swojej lewej dłoni - zaczyna wyjaśniać Harry.

Jakakolwiek osoba, która weszłaby teraz do pomieszczenia byłaby w stanie teraz dostrzec jedynie plecy Harry’ego i małe, czerwone uszy Louisa. Szatyn może poczuć niemal każdy oddech bruneta. Czuje nieco wodę kolońską, coś co prawdopodobnie kosztuje więcej niż jego czynsz. Czuje mięśnie Harry’ego napinające się obok niego, prawie dwa razy większe niż te Nialla. Louis jest w siódmym niebie.

\- Hej, Harry, Ja… och, przepraszam! - Liam wybiega z pokoju tak szybko jak do niego wszedł.

Szybkość z jaką udaje się Harry’emu ich oddzielić jest nieco zastanawiająca. Również wydaje się czuć ulgę związaną z tym dystansem. Louis nic nie może na to poradzić, ale iskra niepewności przechodzi przez niego na myśl, że Harry nie lubi bliskości.

Louis kręci głową i idzie za Liamem. Znajduje go stojącego za drzwiami, jakby został przyłapany na robieniu czegoś złego.

\- Już skończyliście? - Pyta Liam, zmieszanie jest obecne na jego twarzy.

\- Tak… zgaduję - mówi lekceważąco Louis.

Liam kiwa głową wciąż zmieszany i prowadzi Louisa do innego pokoju wzdłuż korytarza. Niall siedzi na sofie z dużą bluzą w swoich ramionach, włączając mecz piłki nożnej na telewizorze. Odwraca swoją głowę do Louisa wchodzącego z Liamem. Niall ma zatroskaną twarz, zauważając zaciskaną postawę szatyna.

Louis bierze bluzę, rękawy są o wiele za długie i ogląda resztę meczu z Niallem. Liam siada kilka miejsc dalej, a Harry szybko do nich dołącza, w równym odstępie od każdego.

Louis zauważa dystans i przysuwa się do Nialla. Blondyn obejmuje go ramieniem, nawet na niego nie spoglądając i krzyczy coś niezrozumiałego o sędziowaniu w telewizji. Louis relaksuje się przy klatce piersiowej Nialla i prawie zasypia w miękkiej bluzie Harry’ego.

Ziewanie Nialla wyciąga Louisa z jego drzemki, szybko za nim ziewa Liam.

\- Idę spać, trenowałem około 6 - mówi im Liam, nim wstaje i wychodzi.

Niall kiwa głową w zgodzie i całuje czubek głowy szatyna, nim podąża za Liamem przez drzwi. Świetnie, teraz został sam z Harrym, który wpatruje się w swoje dłonie i jest niezręcznie. Siedzą w ciszy przez kilka minut nim Louis ziewa.

Harry spogląda na szatyna i skupia się całkowicie na nim.

\- Zmęczony? - Pyta Harry.

Louis kiwa głową i pociera swoje oczy rękawem bluzy. Harry wstaje i wyprostowuje się nieco, ukazując linię V. Pomimo frustracji, Louis wciąż musi podziwiać widoki.

\- No dalej, pokażę ci pokój, w którym możesz spać. - Harry odwraca się, aby spojrzeć na Louisa. Ten coś mamrocze, jego głos ląduje prosto w ziemię, odkąd ma twarz schowaną w dłoniach.

\- Co? - Pyta Harry, przybliżając się.

Louis spogląda na bruneta, wygląda na podenerwowanego.

\- Powiedziałem, dlaczego nie chcesz być blisko mnie? - Pyta Louis, upewniając się, że Harry słyszy.

Harry wzdycha i pociera twarz dłońmi. Opada na kanapę obok Louisa.

\- Będziesz przyczyną mojej śmierci, przysięgam - mamrocze Harry w dłonie. - Po prostu… nie chcę cię zmuszać do czegoś czego będziesz żałował - wyjaśnia.

Louis uśmiecha się do ziemi, szczęśliwy, wiedząc że Harry go nie nienawidzi.

\- Uwierz mi, nie zmusisz. Po prostu myślałem… - dryfuje Louis, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Co myślałeś, kochanie? - Pyta Harry.

\- Że mnie nie lubisz? - Wyznaje Louis, patrząc w zielone oczy Harry’ego.

\- Och, słoneczko. Nie sądzę, że kiedykolwiek będziesz musiał się o to martwić - zapewnia Harry, przybliżając się.

Louis uśmiecha się na to. - Czy to oznacza, że… możemy dzielić łóżko? - Pyta nieśmiało, mamrocząc ostatnią część.

Szatyn jest zbyt zajęty podciąganiem rękawów, że nie widzi jak Harry kręci głową, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

\- Chodź - mówi Harry, obejmując go w talii.

Louis nie ma czasu, aby protestować, kiedy Harry go podciąga i pomaga mu wyjść przez drzwi. Harry kieruje szatyna wzdłuż korytarza do ostatnich drzwi. Z dłonią w dole jego pleców, brunet otwiera drzwi i prowadzi go do środka.

Louis zatrzymuje się i podziwia piękno komfortowego pokoju. Ceglane ściany kontrastują z żyrandolami i luksusowym dywanem. Louis powoli wchodzi do pokoju i jest w stanie zobaczyć na ścianach tony polaroidowych zdjęć. Podchodzi do zbioru zdjęć, wszystkie ukazują pod różnymi kątami jakąś imprezę, łącznie z młodym Niallem i Liamem z szopą na głowie. Ed jest na jakimś zdjęciu i wygląda jakby śpiewał, a blondyn grał na gitarze.

Louis patrzy na małe kawałki życia Harry’ego, małe migawki z jego przeszłości. Brunet podchodzi do niego i obejmuje go w talii.

\- Łazienka jest za tymi drzwiami. Za lustrem powinna być dodatkowa szczoteczka - szepcze Harry do jego ucha.

To sprawia, że szatynowi przebiega dreszcz po plecach. Louis nie nienawidzi tego, że Harry traktuje go jak dziecko, bardziej może się nim opiekuje. Szatyn wchodzi do łazienki, nie rozglądając się po ekstrawaganckim wystroju. Wie, że pewnie spędzi trochę czasu nad tym jutro.

Louis myje zęby i szybko udaje się do sypialni. Harry już jest w łóżku, przebrał się w t-shirt i bokserki. Harry leży całkowicie po jednej stronie łóżka, z małą ścianką poduszek dzielącą dwa boki. Louis przewraca na to oczami i sięga, by naprawić sytuację.

Louis zrzuca kilka poduszek na ziemię, nim opada na łóżku. Wspina się na Harry’ego i wtula w niego. Brunet uśmiecha się szeroko i obejmuje go.

Szatynowi jest dobrze tam gdzie jest.


	11. 11. Przy basenie

Światło słoneczne przechodziło przez szybę prosto w zamknięte oczy Louisa. Ten zacisnął je jeszcze bardziej, mając nadzieję na więcej czasu w tym raju poduszek wtulony w Harry’ego. Powietrze jest nieco chłodne, perfekcyjna klimatyzacja też robi swoje.

Louis ściąga z siebie jeden z kocy, ma z tym problem, odkąd Harry obejmuje go wszystkimi swoimi kończynami. Louisowi udaje się powoli odsunąć od siebie ciało bruneta. To jest niesamowicie trudne, kiedy jego uścisk jedynie się zacieśnia, mimo że śpi jak zabity.

Twarz Louisa jest tak blisko Harry’ego, jest w stanie zobaczyć każdą, pojedynczą rzęsę spoczywającą na jego policzku. Szatyn wpatruje się w jego napuchnięte usta, podziwiając ich czerwony kolor. Louis czeka chwilę, upewnia się, że Harry śpi, a następnie szybko się przewraca, albo przekręca bardziej swoje ciało w drugą stronę.

Szatyn nieśpiesznie, ale pewnie wyślizguje się z łóżka, wychodząc z uścisku bruneta. Kończyny Harry’ego powoli z niego spadają. Louis szybko schodzi z łóżka, z łoskotem upadając na podłogę z kocem wciąż owiniętym na jego ramionach. Siada i widzi, że Harry wciąż twardo śpi.

Wybrzeże jest czyste. Louis wstaje, używając łóżka jako podpórki, a następnie idzie do łazienki. Potrzebuje swojego porannego wysikania, a potem wszystko będzie dobrze. Teraz ma czas, aby podziwiać łazienkę. Kiedy Louis załatwia swoją potrzebę, wpatruje się w skomplikowany system prysznicowy.

Sam prysznic wygląda jakby mógł pomieścić pięć osób, a na ścianie znajdują się trzy dysze. Płytki wewnątrz mają świeżą, białą zaprawę i nie widać żadnych oznak brudu. Louis kończy swój interes i podchodzi do zlewu. Ekstrawaganckiego zlewu.

Louis myje swoje dłonie, po tym jak udaje mu się włączyć tą rzecz. Znajdują się na nim przyciski, sięgające aż do krawędzi. Louis decyduje się eksperymentalnie nacisnąć jeden z nich. Nagle spod zlewu nagle wyłania się ekran, zaraz obok twarzy Louisa.

Szatyn naciska przycisk i odkrywa, że to mini telewizor, ukazujący wiadomości. Jak nudno.

Louis próbuje go schować, naciskając przycisk. W rezultacie zlew się podświetla. Szatyn próbuje nacisnąć kolejny przycisk i mała przestrzeń lustra otwiera się, ukazując sekretną szafkę. Louis zaczyna naciskać kolejne przyciski, próbując naprawić sytuację. Zmieniają się stacje na telewizorze, lustro wraca na swoje miejsce, szafki się otwierają, ukazując zestaw wód kolońskich oraz ściana obok Louisa pokazuje pełnowymiarowe lustro. Powinien to naprawić.

Louis naciska przycisk po drugiej stronie tego, który nacisnął oryginalnie i telewizja się wyłącza, wracając do sufitu, wszystko wślizguje się na swoje miejsce. Louis klepie zlew i powoli wycofuje się z łazienki a.k.a. statku kosmicznego.

Cisza sypialni jest świetnym kontrastem dla gorączkowej przygody Louisa. Szatyn owija się ciaśniej kocem i podchodzi do ściany z zdjęciami z Polaroidu. Przechodzi do sekcji zdjęć, gdzie znajduje się bardzo młody Harry z różnymi ludźmi.

Bardzo różnymi ludźmi. I nie tylko stoi obok różnych ludzi. Wszystkie te chłopaki albo dziewczyny go całują lub siedzą mu na kolanach. Wszystkie ludzkie twarze są zamazane markerem.

Na jednym ze zdjęć Harry jest na ognisku. Inne pochodzi z klubu, na którym brunet jest pijacko szczęśliwy. Inne zdjęcie pokazuje twinka pochylonego przed Harrym na imprezie. Zdjęcie staje się jedynie bardziej kompromisowe, kiedy Louis się w nie wpatruje.

To w porządku, że Harry był z ludźmi przed nim, ale Louis nie lubi tego uczucia, które czuje, patrząc na te wszystkie zdjęcia. Louis fizycznie porusza swoją głową, by zerknąć na inną sekcję zdjęć.

Trafia na zdjęcia z Liamem, Niallem, Edem i Harrym. Wszyscy razem w różnych sceneriach, od popołudnia w parku przez szalenie w podziemiach do niedzielnego lunchu. Wszystkie są szczere, zrobione prawdopodobnie aparatem Harry’ego. Na prawie każdym zdjęciu jest gitara trzymana przez Nialla albo Eda. Liam jest radosny na każdym zdjęciu z nim, szczególnie na zdjęciu gdzie on i Harry siłują się na rękę.

Louis nie może zetrzeć uśmiechu ze swojej twarzy i podziwa uwiecznione momenty.

\- Chcę zrobić dobry użytek z tego aparatu - mówi Harry, trzymając Louisa blisko.

Szatyn podskakuje na nagły dźwięk, prawie uderzając Harry’ego w podbródek swoją czaszką. Na szczęście, Harry ma silny chwyt na Louisie i trzyma go blisko ziemi. Szatyn odwraca się i spogląda na bruneta.

\- Cześć - szepcze Louis, wpatrując się w śpiącego Harry’ego.

\- Witaj - odpowiada brunet.

Dzielę intymny moment, kiedy podziwiają siebie nawzajem. Zostaje on jednak przerwany przez odgłos pochodzący z brzucha Louisa, praktycznie jakby na niego krzyczał. Nie zjadł wczoraj za dużo na kolację.

Harry śmieje się głośno, a szatyn rumieni się od głowy po czubki palców.

\- Głodny? - Pyta wciąż trzymając Louisa za biodra.

Louis szybko kiwa głową i podąża za Harrym do drzwi, wciąż jest owinięty kocem. Harry schodzi po schodach do wielkiej kuchni, gdzie Niall i Liam już są. Blondyn ma przed sobą wielki talerze jedzenia, kiedy przed Liamem znajduje się pusty talerz.

Chłopcy witają się z Harrym i Louisem, kiedy ci wchodzą do środka, Louis zauważa kucharkę, który czyści noże.

\- Poproszę omlety, Jan - mówi Harry, siadając obok chłopców.

Kobieta kiwa głową i kieruje się do lodówki. Louis podchodzi do chłopaków, rozglądając się po kuchni. Niektóre piekarniki wydają się pomieścić 50 ciast. Louis siada obok niego, który automatycznie owija go ramieniem.

\- Jak wiele osób musisz nakarmić? - Pyta Louis, rozglądając się.

\- Cóż, czasami gościmy tonę ludzi, więc zazwyczaj musimy ich nakarmić, ale również potrzebne jest kilka piekarników, aby nakarmić Nialla - komentuje Liam.

Niall uderza go łokciem, prawie powodując że Liam upuszcza swój telefon. Louis chichocze na to i patrzy jak Liam grozi mu palcem. Harry również patrzy, uśmiechając się przez cały czas do szatyna. Ich mała walka uzyskuje chichoty od Louisa. Ten również zauważa brak jednej osoby.

\- Gdzie jest Ed? - Pyta Louis.

\- Cóż, odkąd nie ma 12, to prawdopodobnie jest w łóżku. Nigdy nie możemy go budzić wcześniej, chyba że coś płonie - mówi Niall, jego buzia jest wypełniona jedzeniem.

Louis posyła zmieszane spojrzenie, na wspomnieniem o pożarze. Liam unosi wzrok i spotyka jego. Liam wzdycha i opowiada Louisowi o tym jak Niall wywołał pożar w całym korytarzu przez fałszywe petardy i pijacką głupotę.

Louis śmieje się tak mocno, że prawie uderza czołem w talerz, który zostaje przed nim położony. Harry łapie jego głowę dłonią i delikatnie ją odsuwa. Szatyn rzuca mu wdzięczne spojrzenie, a potem sprawdza swoje śniadanie.

Jego talerz jest wypełniony wielkim omletem, różnymi warzywami oraz serem prawie wypływającym z talerza. Louis zauważa, że oni mają to samo z tym wyjątkiem, że Harry ma w swoim niesamowitą ilość steka.

Obydwoje zanurzają się w swoim śniadaniu, danie smakuje tak samo dobrze jak wygląda. Chłopcy komplementują Jan, kiedy ta sprząta kuchnię. Louis i Harry uśmiecha się do siebie, kiedy mają policzki wypełnione serem, a Niall wciąż je swoje masywne śniadanie, które zawiera steka, jajka, bajgla i więcej.

Louis kończy i pociera swój brzuch pod kocem, który wciąż ma na sobie. Spogląda przez ramię, widząc że Harry właśnie skończył.

\- Cóż, Liam i ja musimy trenować. Pa - mówi Harry, składając buziaka na skroni Louisa.

Louis siada i patrzy jak Liam i Harry wychodzą z pomieszczenia, a Niall kończy swoje śniadanie. Louis w pewien sposób chce zobaczyć trening Harry’ego, to musi być gorące.

\- Zabiorę cię żebyś mógł go zobaczyć, kiedy będzie kończył. Wtedy robią najwięcej i podnoszą ciężary - mówi Niall, wyciągając swój telefon.

Szatyn rumieni się na to jak łatwo blondyn odczytał z niego czego chciał. Louis podnosi naczynia i zanosi je do zlewu, czując współczucie dla kobiety, która musi sprzątać to całe miejsce. Szatyn idzie w zupełnie innym kierunku niż zazwyczaj i zaczyna zmywać naczynia.

Jan podchodzi do Louisa z uśmiechem na twarzy i ręcznikiem w swoich dłoniach.

\- Naprawdę doceniam wysiłek, kochanie, ale mamy zmywarkę - komentuje, zatrzymując jego ruchy.

Louis całkowicie czerwienieje i upuszcza talerz do zlewu. Kiwa głową i wpatruje się w podłogę. Podchodzi do miejsca, przy którym Niall siedzi ze swoim telefonem, nigdy nie unosząc wzroku z podłogi.

\- Chcę coś zrobić - mamrocze Louis.

Niall spogląda na niego zza telefonu.

\- Umm… jasne. Wszystko w porządku? - Pyta Niall, odkładając telefon.

Louis szybko kiwa głową i zaczyna wychodzić z pokoju, jego oczy wciąż są skupione na ziemii. Niall idzie za nim, póki szatyn nie zatrzymuje się w korytarzu. Spogląda w górę i łapie kontakt wzrokowy z blondynem.

\- Może pójdziemy popływać? - Sugeruje Niall.

\- Nie mam kąpielówek - odpowiada Louis.

\- Jestem pewien, że mamy co najmniej jedną dodatkową parę - zapewnia go Niall, prowadząc na górę.

~*~

\- Nie - mówi Louis.

\- Dlaczego nie? Sądzę, że będziesz wyglądał świetnie - mówi Niall.

Blondyn trzyma w dłoni najprawdopodobniej najmniejsze kąpielówki, jeżeli w ogóle można je tym nazwać. Są niesamowicie krótkimi, elastycznymi majtkami. Są białe i nie zostawiają nic do wyobraźni. Louis jest nieugięty, nie zmusi nikogo, aby ktoś go w tym widział. Wyglądałby tak niezręcznie i po prostu dziwnie.

\- Nie będę się zawstydzał - stwierdza Louis, krzyżując ramiona.

Spojrzenie Nialla wyraża tysiąc słów. Jedno z nich to, naprawdę?

\- Będę tylko ja i ty - zapewnia Niall, rzucając kąpielówki w jego stronę.

Louis niechętnie bierze je i udaje się do łazienki, aby je przymierzyć. Kiedy próbuje się w nie wcisnąć, okazuje się, że ma problem. Znaczący problem.

\- Nialler? - Krzyczy Louis przez drzwi.

\- Tak? - Odpowiada blondyn.

\- Gdzie idzie mój penis? - Pyta. Niall zaczyna chichotać, drzwi trzeszczą pod jego ciężarem. Louis cierpliwie czeka aż weźmie to na poważnie. - Pytam serio - dopowiada.

Niall uspokaja się i ociera łzy ze swoich oczu. - Musisz podwinąć - wyjaśnia.

\- Co? - Pyta Louis.

\- Och, Boże. Nie pytaj mnie jak to zrobić - grozi Niall.

Louis naprawdę nie wie jak to zrobić z takimi krótkimi kąpielówkami. Przylegające jeansy są posłusznie, ale to po prostu przylega do skóry. Louis potrzebuje pomocy.

\- Wiem, że możemy nie być na tym etapie przyjaźni, ale mógłbyś mi pomóc? - Błaga Louis przez drzwi, czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Mam na myśli… zgaduję że mogę, ale proszę się nie śmiać - mówi Niall.

Louis kiwa głową, ale potem zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Niall nie może tego zobaczyć.

\- Oczywiście. To samo tyczy się ciebie - mówi Louis, powoli otwierając drzwi.

Niall bierze głęboki wdech i powoli wchodzi do środka. Jego oczy są całkowicie zamknięte, Louis stoi na środku łazienki z penisem wiszącym nad kąpielówkami. Niall powoli otwiera swoje oczy, patrząc najpierw na twarz Louisa. Podchodzi do niego, chwyta jego penisa i odkłada go prawidłowo na swoje miejsce.

W tym momencie Louis zakrywa twarz dłońmi. Wtedy Niall odwraca się i wychodzi. Szatyn jest cały czerwony, a Niall nie jest daleki od tego.

Louis jedną dłonią podciąga resztę swoich kąpielówek, a potem opada na kolana. Szatyn zerka w dół i jest przerażony tym co widzi. Erekcja. O Boże, Louis nigdy więcej nie porozmawia z Niallem.

Kilka minut minęło a Louis wciąż jest w łazience. Niall szybko się otrząsnął, każda dobra przyjaźń zaczyna się wtedy, kiedy dotykacie swoich penisów. Szczerze.

\- Lou? - Woła Niall, pukając w drzwi.

Nie słysząc dźwięku, blondyn zaczyna się martwić. Może zasmucił Louis i musi przeprosić. Tak, przeprosić za swoje złe decyzje. Niall zaczyna otwierać drzwi.

\- Posłucha, prze… Louis? - Louis leży skulony w wannie.

Blondyn podchodzi bliżej szatyna. Martwi się i nie może określić dokładnie nastroju Louisa odkąd tego twarz jest całkowicie zakryta. Niall klęczy przy wannie, wyciągając dłoń, by dotknąć szatyna. Kiedy kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu, ten się wzdryga.

Zmysły blondyna są teraz na wysokich obrotach, zachowania Louisa wskazują na to, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Instynkty Nialla są w gotowości i już nasłuchuje potencjalnego zagrożenia.

To dlatego blondyn jest całkowicie zbity z tropu, kiedy Louis go nagle przytula. Zmieszany Niall oddaje uścisk, Louis trochę płacze.

\- Przepraszam! - Krzyczy Louis do Nialla.

\- Co zrobiłeś źle? - Pyta zmieszany Niall.

\- Zrozumiem, jeśli nie możemy już być przyjaciółmi - kontynuuje Louis, jak gdyby Niall nic nie powiedział.

To naprawdę alarmuje blondyna. Łapie Louisa za ramiona i przyciąga go, więc mogą nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Co się stało? - Pyta poważnie Niall.

Louis pociąga nosem. - Dostałem erekcji - przyznaje.

Niall wpatruje się prosto w szatyna. Następnie, zaczyna się śmiać. Śmieje się i śmieje. Louis staje się jedynie bardziej zdesperowany jego reakcją, ale nim szatyn może skulić się bardziej, blondyn przyciąga go do uścisku.

\- Och, Lou. To całkowicie naturalne - wyjaśnia Niall, czując się jak rodzic przeprowadzający rozmowę o seksie.

Louis czeka chwilę i kiwa głową.

\- Szczerze, byłbym bardziej zszokowany, gdybyś nigdy tego nie zrobił w mojej obecności - dodaje.

Louis chichocze na to, a sytuacja zostaje opanowana.

Szatyn uspokaja się, kiedy idą w kierunku wewnętrznego basenu. Louis wykorzystuje pełną korzyść z gorącego jacuzzi i dysz wodnych. Bawią się, relaksują i szczerze cieszą się spędzonym czasem. Louis nawet zapomina o iskierce niepewności przebywając wokół Nialla.

W końcu się osuszają, rzucając w siebie mokrymi ręcznikami i robiąc z nimi delikatnie seksulane sceny.

Są tak zajęci wycieraniem, że nie zauważają, że inna osoba do nich dołącza.

\- To robisz, kiedy trenujemy, Niall? - Pyta Harry z rękami na biodrach.

Chłopcy odwracają się i patrzą na bruneta. Louis próbuje nie dostać kolejnej erekcji. Harry nie ma na sobie koszulki, a jedynie parę szortów i buty sportowe. Jego włosy są związane, a całe jego ciało pokryte jest potem. Jego brzuch jest twardy od tak intensywnego ćwiczenia w ciągu ostatniej godziny. Louis przypomina sobie również, że przegapił oglądanie jak brunet ćwiczy.

Szatyn zdaje sobie również sprawę z tego, że wciąż ma na sobie krótkie kąpielówki, ale ręcznik całkowicie je zakrywa. Niall powiedział Louisowi jak słodko w nich wygląda, więc Harry’emu by się to spodobało. Blondyn drażni się z brunetem, więc szatyn chce trochę uwagi.

Louis decyduje się iść za ciosem i całkowicie zrzuca ręcznik. Zdecydowanie zyskuje teraz uwagę Harry’ego. Szatyn powoli się odwraca i schyla, aby sięgnąć ręcznik, wiedząc że brunet ma doskonały widok na jego tyłek. Louis odwraca się i widzi, że Harry wciąż się w niego wpatruje.

Niall wydaje się również to zauważyć, kiedy zaczyna się głupio uśmiechać. Podchodzi do Harry’ego i klepie go po ramieniu.

\- Cóż, dotykałem jego penisa przed tobą - stwierdza Niall, nim odbiega.

\- Co?! - Krzyczy Harry, odwracając się i biegnąc za Niallem.

Louis uśmiecha się i podnosi swoje rzeczy, by dogonić chłopaków. Może powinien jeszcze trochę pochodzić w tych kąpielówkach.


	12. 12. Festiwal

Louis biegnie w kierunku, w którym zniknęli chłopcy. Wciąż biegnie w swoich małych kąpielówkach, część ubrania niewiele wspiera, ale piękno boli jak mówią.

Szatyn skręca, powoli gubiąc się w domu, dostrzegając kolejny korytarz. Och, cholera. Louis nie pamięta skąd przyszedł ani dokąd zmierza. Drzwi są nieoznaczone i szatyn nie może znaleźć gdzie jeden korytarz się kończy a drugi zaczyna.

Louis podchodzi do drzwi, które są delikatnie otwarte, rozchyla je i zauważa sprzęt do ćwiczeń. Wielkie lustro zajmuje całą ścianę naprzeciwko Louisa, sprawiając że jest w stanie zobaczyć samego siebie. Szatyn wybiega z tego pomieszczenia i biegnie do kolejnego.

Delikatnie otwiera drzwi i do jego nozdrzy dochodzi zapach świeżego prania. Wchodzi do środka, wszędzie może dostrzec złożone ubrania, a także może usłyszeć głos włączonej pralki. Szatyn ma wejść dalej, kiedy dostrzega młodą kobietę, składającą ubrania pod sznurkiem bielizny.

Kobieta ma na sobie jasnoniebieską sukienkę z jaśniejszym fartuszkiem. Jej włosy są spięte w koczka, a na jej twarzy znajduje się delikatny uśmiech, pomimo faktu, że robi pranie. Louis powoli podchodzi do kobiety, musi dowiedzieć się gdzie iść.

Jej mruczenie jest uspokajające a zapach świeżego prania delikatnie go usypia. W porządku,więc Louis może się zdrzemnąć. Szatyn wstaje i podchodzi do sterty złożonych kocy. Grzecznie odkłada większość z nich na bok, nie chcąc ich ubrudzić i kuli się pod jednym z nich na stercie ręczników.

Oczy Louisa powoli się zamykają, mruczenie kobiety jest niczym kołysanka, a wszystko jest spokojne. Szatyn zasypia na zaskakująco długo.

Louis zostaje obudzony przez dźwięk oczyszczania przez kobietę gardła. Szatyn otwiera jedno oko, wpatrując się w źródło dźwięku. Młoda kobieta z wcześniej stoi za nim z uśmiechem na twarzy. Jej wyraz twarzy jest łagodny i ma pewną uprzejmość w swoich oczach.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Tomlinson - mówi słodko.

Louis unosi wzrok na kobietę, zauważa że nie wygląda na starszą od niego. Louis siada i ziewa szeroko, prawie zapomniał gdzie jest. Szatyn wstaje powoli, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że wciąż ma na sobie kąpielówki. Chociaż, gdy wstaje dziewczyna jęczy pod nosem.

Szatyn szybko bierze koc i owija się nim w talii. Dziewczyna chichocze, a Louis rumieni się, wpatrując się w swoje stopy.

W tym czasie wpada Harry i wydaje się całkowicie nie zrozumieć sytuacji. Spogląda na rumieniącego się Louisa z jedynie zakrywającym go kocem i chichoczą dziewczynę, zanim interweniuje.

\- Tutaj jesteś! Widzę, że tylko spędzałeś czas z Eleanor - mówi Harry, wchodząc pomiędzy dwójkę.

Ich dwójka odwraca głowy, gdy słyszą jego głos i obydwoje rumienią się w odpowiedzi. Harry wchodzi w przestrzeń osobistą Louisa, łapiąc go za ramiona. Brunet patrzy za ramię i zerka na Eleanor. Widzi to i kiwa głową, nim odchodzi.

\- W każdym razie, zastanawiałem się czy chciałbyś dzisiaj do mnie dołączyć - sugeruje Harry, jego dłonie pocierają ramiona Louisa.

\- Gdzie? - Pyta Louis.

\- Na małym festiwalu, w którym Ed pomaga, Niall i Liam są zajęci, więc - szybko wyjaśnia Harry.

\- Więc to nie randka? - Pyta Louis.

\- Tak! To randka, nie martw się - zapewnia go szybko Harry.

Louis kiwa głową, siła z jaką to robi, sprawia, że spada mu ręcznik. Oczy Harry’ego od razu wędrują w tamtym kierunku, powiększając się, jednak szybko się reflektuje i patrzy na twarz szatyna.

\- Cóż, lepiej jak już pójdę - stwierdza niezręcznie Harry, nim wraca tam skąd przyszedł.

Louis chichocze na jego zachowanie, trochę idzie za nim, mając nadzieję, że nie zgubi się ponownie. Szatyn trzyma dłonie przed swoim kroczem. Prawie wbiega na Eleanor w korytarzu, sprawiając że obydwoje całkowicie się rumienią.

Szatynowi udaje się wyjść z niekończących się korytarzy, dzięki odgłosom stóp Harry’ego. Louis w końcu znajduje się w głównym korytarzu, nie będąc w stanie się powstrzymać przed małym tańcem zwycięstwa.

Louis wciąż tańczy, kiedy kobieta, mająca na sobie podobny strój do Eleanor, podchodzi do niego. Szatyn zauważa, że kobieta nagle się zatrzymuje, udając że ta sytuacja jest całkowicie normalna, uśmiecha się jedynie lekko.

\- Mogę panu pomóc się przygotować, panie Tomlinson? - Pyta, wskazując na schody.

Louis kiwa głową i podąża za kobietą. Ta prowadzi go do wielkiej łazienki, wanna ciągnie się od jednego rogu do drugiego i wygląda jakby mogła pomieścić małą rodzinę. Kobieta podchodzi do szafek po drugiej stronie i wyjmuje kolorowy pudełka. Następnie wrzuca kilka kolorowych kul do wanny nim napuszcza gorącą wodę do środka. Kładzie kosmetyki na brzegu i sprawdza wodę swoją dłonią.

Szatyn ogląda jak woda w wannie przyjmuje inny kolor, małe gwiazdki i płatki kwiatów się ukazują, również słodki zapach wypełnia łazienkę. Kiedy kobieta wydaje się kończyć, dumnie wstaje i poprawia swoją sukienkę.

\- Wanna jest gotowa, proszę pana. Mogę wyjść? - Mówi grzecznie.

\- Zazwyczaj nie wychodzisz? - Pyta Louis.

\- Niektórzy goście życzą sobie towarzystwa. Mogę również umyć włosy - mówi Louisowi.

\- … możesz w takim razie zostać? - Pyta Louis, rumieniąc się.

Uśmiecha się i kiwa głową. Grzecznie odwraca się, gdy Louis się rozbiera i wślizguje się do wanny, woda jest absolutnie wspaniała. Szatyn nic nie może na to poradzić, ale jęczy lekko, kiedy woda go obmywa. Kobieta odwraca się i klęka przy wannie. Louis trochę nachlapał, potem robi mu się niekomfortowo z ciszą.

\- Więc… co cię przyciągnęło do rezydencji? - Pyta Louis, uzyskując śmiech od kobiety.

\- Cóż, jakbyś nie zauważył, pracuję tu - odpowiada prosto.

\- Dziękuję za wyjaśnienie. Dlaczego tutaj pracujesz? - Dopytuje Louis, kobieta wylewa szampon na swoje dłonie i zaczyna go wmasowywać w skalp szatyna zanim odpowiada.

\- Jestem tutaj, ponieważ pan Styles jest świętym. Jak wszyscy inni, którzy tutaj pracują, zaczęłam w złym miejscu. Moi rodzice mnie zostawili, nie mogłam zapłacić za swój uniwersytet, nie miałam nic. Wtedy, pewnego dnia, siedziałam na krawężniku na mojej starej ulicy, właściciel mnie wykopał, bo nie opłacałam czynszu. Usłyszałam głos zza siebie, pytający czy potrzebuję pracy. Uniosłam wzrok i zobaczyła pana Stylesa, patrzącego na mnie z taką życzliwością w oczach. Z ochotą zaakceptowałam ofertę, pomimo niebezpieczeństwa, które mogło się z tym wiązać, nie bardzo miałam wybór. Harry nawet nie dawał mi nic do pracy, podczas mojego pierwszego tygodnia tutaj. Pozwolił mi się skupić na odzyskaniu energii, od jedzenia niczego do jedzenia wszystkiego. W końcu odmówiłam zostania tutaj, póki nie pozwoli mu pracować, nie mogłam znieść myśli, że będzie mi płacił za to, że kręcę się wokół. Pan Styles przydzielił mi opiekę nad gośćmi, którzy tutaj zostają - wyjaśnia szczerze, masując głowę Louisa.

Louis patrzył przed siebie, szczęście się po nim rozpływało, kiedy słuchał jak wspaniały jest Harry. Dziewczyna powiedziała, że jest jak każdy inny, czyli każdy ma podobną historię? Czy brunet pomógł każdej osobie tutaj?

\- Proszę pochylić głowę, panie Tomlinson - instruuje Louisa.

Szatyn wykonuje prośbę, pozwalając wodzie spływać po jego karku. Louis wciąż wzdryga się na tą formalną formę.

\- Możesz mówić do mnie Louis, dlaczego każdy mnie tak nazywa? W ogóle skąd każdy wie kim jestem? - Pyta Louis, kiedy ona bierze do ręki odżywkę.

\- Dziękuję Louis, ale myślę że zostanę przy panu Tomlinsonie. Łatwiej jest formalizować nazwiska tych, których szanujemy. W dodatku, zawsze znamy nazwiska wszystkich gości, którzy tu zostają - wyjaśnia, szybko kończąc.

\- Ale nie masz powodu, aby mnie szanować, nie masz żadnej stronniczości. Nie zrobiłem nic specjalnego, a Harry zaprosił mnie na ostatnią chwilę - mówi głośno Louis, zanurzając swoją głowę w wodzie.

\- Ale jest pan specjalnym gościem. Wychodzę, aby mógł pan umyć ciało. Pański strój jest na blacie, panie Tomlinson - mówi, nim wstaje i wychodzi.

Louis patrzy na jej odejście, pozwalając jej słowom wsiąknąć. Louis jest specjalny, ale niczego nie zrobił. Również, Harry dał im znać o Louisie wcześniej. To oznaczało, że brunet oczekiwał, że szatyn kiedyś się u niego pojawi. Może Harry robi tak z każdą osobą, z którą się umawia, ale zważając na zdjęcia na ścianie, to byłoby całkiem dużo osób. Czy Harry sądzi, że Louis jest wyjątkowy? Szatyn zdecydowanie uważa Harry’ego za wyjątkowego. Brunet sprawia, że Louis zamienia się w papkę za każdym razem, gdy wchodzi do pomieszczenia, co tylko się powiększa, gdy szatyn dowiaduje się o nim coraz to nowszych rzeczy. To trochę zniechęcające, że Louis dostaje jedynie małe wzmianki o Harrym, nie wiedząc o nim wszystkiego. Chce, chce wszystkiego co związane z brunetem.

Szatyn kończy pocierając swoje nogi i tors z reszty mydlin, zapach kokosa wypełnia jego nozdrza. Louis wyciąga kurek z wanny, pozwalając wodzie go obmyć. Cała woda znika i pozostawiając płatki i brokat na skórze Louisa. Szatyn chichocze, ściągając płatki, ale próbując zostawić brokat.

Ręczniki pozostawione dla niego są tak delikatne i puszyste jak ten pierwszy, który dostał w piekarni. Louis owija się ręcznikami, pozwalając miękkiemu materiałowi otulić swoje ciało. Szatyn odrzuca ręczniki i podchodzi do pozostawionych mu ubrań. Podnosi je i zauważa, czarne, przylegające jeansy, które są trochę luźne na pupie, czyste, białe vansy i czerwony sweter, który wygląda na o wiele za duży, żeby nie należał do Harry’ego.

Louis bierze wszystkie ubrania, zauważając wtedy migawkę białego, która spada na ziemię. Szatyn odkłada rzeczy na blat, sięgając po to co spadło. Louis podnosi to, czując białą koronkę. Szatyn ogląda rzecz z każdej strony, okazuje się że jest to para koronkowych majtek. Louis bierze głęboki wdech, wpatrując się w odzież przed sobą. Rumieni się, ale również podoba mu się idea, że Harry wybierał tą rzecz.

Louis ostrożnie wślizguje je na siebie, próbując niczego nie zniszczyć. Szatyn wślizguje się w swoje ubrania, odkrywając jak miękkie i komfortowe wszystko jest. Uśmiecha się do siebie w lustrze i wychodzi z łazienki. Schodzi po schodach, mając nadzieję, że Harry niedługo tutaj będzie.

Louis unosi wzrok, zauważając że Harry czeka na niego na dole schodów, szeroko się uśmiechając. On również się przebrał, a nawet wziął prysznic. Harry ma na sobie brązowe botki, czarne, przylegające jeansy oraz biały t-shirt, a jego włosy wyglądają na miękkie i kręcone, gdy są przytrzymywane przez bandanę z flagą Ameryki. Trzyma także dwie kurtki w swoich dłoniach.

Oczy Harry’ego są skupione na Louisie. Ten uśmiecha się, kiedy szczęście bruneta przechodzi na niego.

\- Gotowy? - Pyta Harry.

Louis szczęśliwie kiwa głową. Harry obejmuje go w pasie pustym ramieniem i prowadzi ich do frontowych drzwi. Samochód już na nich czeka, ten sam mężczyzna w kombinezonie trzyma kluczyki w swojej dłoni. Harry prowadzi ich po schodach, otwiera drzwi pasażera, aby Louis wsiadł. Brunet bierze od mężczyzny kluczyki, klepiąc go w tym czasie po plecach.

Harry wchodzi do samochodu i jadą. Napięcie, które było obecne podczas pierwszej randki całkowicie zniknęło, pomimo faktu, że to ich jedynie druga randka. Harry prowadzi rozmowę na temat Oreo, a Louis jest rozczarowany decyzją Harry’ego prociasteczkową.

Śmieją się i śpiewają piosenki z radia przez całą drogę na festiwal. Zanim dojeżdżają, słońce prawie zachodzi. Harry wychodzi, biorąc jedną z kurtek i podchodzi do Louisa, aby pomóc mu wysiąść. Szatyn wysiada i staje przy brunecie, który trzyma przed nim kurtkę.

\- Nie będę potrzebował kurtki, nie będzie tak zimno - mówi Louis.

\- Powinieneś ją wziąć - odpowiada Harry, przybliżając ją do niego.

\- Nie, dziękuję. Nie będę jej potrzebował - odpowiada Louis.

\- Dobra, ale ja zamierzam wziąć kurtkę i jeśli będzie zimno możesz ją wziąć - odpowiada Harry, trochę sfrustrowany.

Louis przewraca oczami, nie cieszy się z tego, że tak zaczęła się jego randka, kiedy Harry odchodzi i zarzuca na siebie większą, zieloną kurtkę z sztucznym futrem w środku. Brunet zamyka samochód i zarzuca ramię na barki Louisa, relaksując go. Idą wzdłuż parkingu, na którym Harry zaparkował i przechodzą przez drzewa, aby znaleźć się w środku festiwalu.

Jest jakiś nieokreślony zespół na scenie, alkohol jest wszędzie i dziwne rzeczy pojawiają się raz za razem. Louis nie mógłby być szczęśliwszy. Głośniki nadają muzykę do uszu do tancerzy pod wpływem narkotyków, którzy rzucają się po kocach grupek szczęśliwych ludzi. Każdy jest szczęśliwy, każdy jest mile widziany. Tańczą na bosych stopach, kiwając głową i pijąc napoje z czerwonych kubeczków.

Louis zauważa jednak, że każdy nosi tą samą papierową bransoletkę. To wydaje się być jak bilet wstępu.

\- Nie potrzebujemy takiej? - Pyta Louis, wskazując na bransoletki na nadgarstkach ludzi.

\- Nie, zaufaj mi, będzie dobrze - zapewnia go Harry.

Idą dalej, ciesząc się otoczeniem. Harry’emu udaje się ominąć długą kolejkę i załatwia im po butelce piwa. Louis bierze ją, biorąc satysfakcjonujący łyk. Harry to widzi.

\- Lepiej uważaj, kochanie. Nie powinieneś się upijać na naszej drugiej randce - drażni się Harry.

\- Nie upiję się - mówi Louis, przewracając oczami.

Przechadzają się, w końcu trafiając na Eda. Ma on gitarę na ramieniu i wygląda jakby należała do niego. Perfekcyjnie się wtapia i tona ludzi wydaje się go rozpoznawać. Rozmawia trochę z Louisem i Harrym, jest podekscytowany swoim późniejszym występem. Louis szczerze się z tego cieszy, Harry chyba też.

W pewnym momencie brunet odciąga Louisa na bok w kierunku drzew. Harry prowadzi ich głębiej, upewniając się że szatyn nie nadepnie na żadną wystającą gałąź. Dochodzą do polany, z której jest perfekcyjny widok na zachodzące słońce. Na polanie znajduje się wiele kamieni tu i tam, które są perfekcyjnym siedziskiem do oglądania tego zjawiska. Louis podziwia widoki, pomarańczowe słońce zachodzące nad polaną, malując wszystko, jest przepiękne. Teraz nic nie wygląda na prawdzie. Louis czuje jakby wszedł w jakiś obraz Van Gogha.

Harry sadza ich na wielkim kamieniu, nie słychać już zespołu. Louis siada obok bruneta i opiera się o jego ramię. Oglądają jak słońce powoli znika za horyzontem, póki znika ono w połowie.  
Louis nic nie może na to poradzić, ale przechodzi go dreszcz od spadającej temperatury. Ciepło słońca nie jest już tak dostępne. Harry spogląda na niego.

\- Zimno ci? - Pyta Harry.

\- Nie - zaprzecza Louis.

Harry kręci głową i odwraca głowę do słońca, którego prawie już nie ma. Louisa znowu przechodzi dreszcz, kiedy wiatr ich owiewa.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie jest ci zimno? - Pyta Harry.

\- Absolutnie - kłamie Louis, nie chcąc przyznać się do słabości.

Harry wzdycha i ponownie się odwraca, kiedy na coraz ciemniejszym niebie ukazują sie gwiazdy. Wskazują kilka konstelacji, nim Louis ponownie się wzdryga. Harry jedynie wzdycha mocno i ściąga z siebie kurtkę, zarzucając ją na ramiona szatyna. Ten uśmiecha się pod nosem.

Szybko wstają i wracają na festiwal. Zatrzymują się przy jednym stoisku z piwem, kiedy Harry’emu zmienia się humor. W jednej chwili uśmiecha się i patrzy prosto w oczy Louisa, a potem nagle widzi coś za ramieniem szatyna i zamiera. Louis boi się, próbując się odwrócić. Harry łapie go za twarz, powstrzymując go.

\- Zostań tutaj, dobrze? - Mówi Harry, Louis szybko kiwa głową.

Harry idzie w kierunku, w którym coś zauważył. I teraz Louis został sam. Podchodzi do stoiska z piwem, czując się komfortowo w obecności kolesia, który tutaj pracuje. Ten musi zauważyć to na jak zdenerwowanego wygląda Louis.

\- Nie napinaj się tak, dzieciaku. Masz, to cię rozluźni - mówi, wręczając mu jedno z piw za darmo.

Louis bierze je z wdzięcznością i pije, mając nadzieję, że Harry niedługo wróci. Musi. Louis ma jego kurtkę jako zakładnika. Mężczyzna kończy dając Louisowi jeszcze kilka piw, obydwoje prowadzą zwykłą rozmowę o tatuażach, które obydwoje posiadają.

Mężczyzna jest naprawdę zabawny i miły. Jego głos uspokaja Louis, jego zmartwienie odpływają albo może to zasługa ilości wypitych piw. Przy 9 butelce szatyn jest trochę wstawiony. Bardzo wstawiony.

Louis żegna się z mężczyzną, słysząc swoją ulubioną piosenkę. Występujący zespół robi cover, a szatyn chce podejść bliżej. Jakiś australijski boysband.

Szatyn idzie w kierunku tłumu, podchodząc do sceny. Uśmiecha się i śpiewa głośno ze wszystkimi wokół. Nawet dzieli moment z pijaną kobietą, która wygląda jakby mogła być matką piątki dzieci.

Louis świetnie się bawi, więc jest ekstremalnie smutny, kiedy ktoś go odciąga. Mruga kilka razy i widzi, że Harry odsuwa go od strefy zabawy. Szczęka bruneta jest zaciśnięta, a jego wargi są zaciśnięte w cienką linię. Każdy kogo mijają wygląda na przerażonego. Louis jedynie chichocze, kiedy brunet odciąga go od każdego.

Harry nagle ich zatrzymuje, sprawiając że brunet na niego wpada. Louis jest zbyt leniwy, aby się odsunąć, więc po prostu obejmuje brunera, ten odchyla trochę głowę szatyna, aby mogli uzyskać kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Dlaczego się poruszyłeś? Odwróciłem się, aby cię znaleźć, a ty zniknąłeś. Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo się martwiłem? Myślałem, że stało ci się coś okropnego! Myślałem… Louis puść moje włosy. - Harry wyciąga zaciśniętą pięść szatyna ze swoich włosów.

\- Ale są takie miękkie! Chcę - Jęczy Louis, sięgając do włosów Harry’ego drugą dłonią.

\- Jak wiele wypiłeś? - Pyta Harry, łapiąc obydwie dłonie szatyna.

\- Możesz mnie proszę pocałować? Albo zrobić coś więcej? - Pyta sugestywnie Louis.

Harry krztusi się i niemal puszcza Louisa z siłą swojego kaszlu. Kiedy patrzy ponownie na szatyna, jego oczy są trochę przekrwione.

\- Co? - Pyta, wpatrując się w Louisa.

\- Chcę żebyś mnie dotknął. Nawet założyłem majteczki! Proszę Hazzy - wypluwa Louis, zmieniając przezwisko Harry’ego.

Brunet właśnie ma odpowiedzieć, kiedy Louis nachyla się i próbuje go pocałować. Harry rozpływa się w pocałunku, ciesząc się danym momentem, ale tak szybko jak to się dzieje, brunet odsuwa twarz Louisa swoimi dłońmi. Łączy ich czoła razem.

\- Tak bardzo jak tego pragnę to chciałbym abyś był całkowicie świadomy, gdy będziemy coś takiego robić - mówi mu poważnie Harry, próbując nie zerkać na wystającą białą koronkę z majtek Louisa.

Szatyn jęczy na to, nie lubi tego. Harry bierze Louisa za dłonie i prowadzi go do samochodu. Pomaga mu wspiąć się na siedzenie pasażera. Louis jęczy dużo i nuci jakąkolwiek piosenkę, która mu wejdzie do głowy. Harry jedynie kręci głową i wsiada na siedzenie kierowcy.

Louis spędza całą podróż śpiewając randomowe piosenki albo skarżąc się na to jaką stratą było założenie tych majtek. Harry jedynie mocniej zaciska kierownicę i próbuje bezpiecznie dojechać do domu.

W końcu Harry’emu się udaje i pomaga Louisowi wysiąść z samochodu. Szatyn prawie odpłynął, Harry całkowicie utrzymuje jego ciężar. Brunet zanosi go po schodach do swojej sypialni. Ostrożnie odkłada Louisa na łóżko. Pomaga mu zdjąć wszystkie ubrania, poza majtkami.

Harry, widząc je idzie na chwilę do łazienki, aby… ochłonąć. Wraca i przebiera się, wspinając za Louisa. Szatyn jest wystarczająco świadomy, aby to dostrzec.

Louis odwraca się i przytula swoją głowę do klatki piersiowej Harry’ego, jego usta są blisko jego sutka.

\- Dobranoc, Hazza - mamrocze w jego tors.

\- Śpij dobrze, Lou - odszeptuje Harry.

\- Kocham cię - mamrocze, brunet ledwie to słyszy.

\- Też cię kocham - odpowiada Harry.


	13. 13. Piknik z przyjacielem

Głowa Louisa pulsuje. Nerwy otaczające jego czaszkę łomoczą i boli go wszystko za powiekami. Światło w pokoju, które Louis kiedyś uważał za piękne, teraz jest najgorsze na świecie. Wszystko go boli i jest za gorąco.

Szatyn zrzuca kołdrę, wyprostowując swoje ręce przy bokach. Mruga powoli, aby otworzyć swoje oczy, bardziej je mrużąc. Jego obraz jest zamazany i szczypią go oczy. Otwiera je jednak w pełni i wpatruje się w sufit, bojąc się swoich wszystkich życiowych decyzji.

Louis porusza się i siada, bardzo szybko tego żałując. Biegnie do łazienki i opróżnia swój żołądek do porcelanowej miski. Rumieni się po tym jak prawie wyzionął ducha. Myje dłonie, utrzymując wzrok na podłodze. Odważa się spojrzeć w lustro, znajdując tam wpatrującego się w niego bardzo zmęczonego chłopaka.

Louis wraca do łóżka, chcąc przytulić się do Harry’ego. Wyciąga swoje dłonie, aby dowiedzieć się, że bruneta już tutaj nie ma. Znajduje jednak dwie tabletki i sok pomarańczowy przy stoliku po swojej stronie. Wydyma wargi, ale i tak bierze leki.

Jego umysł jest w niedługim czasie wystarczająco jasny, aby zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że nie powinien schodzić na dół. Podchodzi do najbliższego i największego ubrania jakie może znaleźć. Kończy na parze joggersów i bluzie. Ubiera spodnie, podwijając nogawki i wślizgując się w miękką bluzę.

Louis bierze swój telefon, który był poważnie zaniedbany, nim kieruje się na dół. Szatyn znajduje kilka wiadomości od swojej matki, pytających o jego samopoczucie, kilka od Stana na ten sam temat i kilka od Zayna zapraszającego go na ponowne wyjście. Louis szybko odpowiada Stanowi i matce, zapewniając ich, że wszystko w porządku. Odpisuje również Zaynowi, mówiąc że chce się ponownie spotkać.

Zaskakująco Zayn odpisuje szybko z zabawnym gifem. Louis chichocze, czego szybko żałuje ze względu na swoją głowę, kiedy wchodzi do kuchni. Niall unosi głowę, odstawiając szklankę, z której popijał swoje wielkie śniadanie.

Szefowa kuchni uśmiecha się do Louisa i zaczyna przygotowywać jakieś smażone śniadanie, niezaprzeczalne lekarstwo na kaca, a szatyn uśmiecha się do niej. Louis siada obok Niall, odpisując do Zayna kolejnym śmiesznym gifem. Niall musi dostrzec wielki uśmiech na jego twarzy, kiedy próbuje podejrzeć wiadomość.

\- Z kim piszesz? - Pyta, nie kryjąc swojej ciekawości.

\- Z przyjacielem - odpowiada Louis, ukrywając ekran swojego telefonu.

\- Dobrym przyjacielem? - Pyta ostrożnie Niall.

\- Naprawdę dobrym - odpowiada nieobecnie Louis.

Brwi Niall wystrzeliwują w górę, dając Louisowi czyste rozczarowanie. Szatyn zauważa to, że Niall nic nie mówi i patrzy na niego. Widzi jego wyraz twarzy i jęczy.

\- Nie w ten sposób, Nialler! - Mówi Louis do sufitu. 

Blondyn uśmiecha się i kiwa głową. Szefowa kuchni stawia przed Louisem śniadanie, chcąc aby chłopcy skupili się na swoich posiłkach. Louis popycha talerz przed swoją twarz i zerka na blondyna. Niall jest w połowie wielkiego łyku alkoholu, co sprawia, że Louis niemal wymiotuje na samą myśl. Zerka na talerz blondyna i dostrzega, słodycze, mięso i ziemniaki.

\- Jak możesz to jeść?! - Pyta zdziwiony Louis.

\- Nie martw się, jest Irlandczykiem - krzyczy kucharka.

Niall tylko wzrusza ramionami i wraca do swojego posiłku. Louis spędza czas jedząc i pisząc z Zaynem, planując ich następne spotkanie. Zgodzili się na ich spotkanie w starym stylu. Zayn googluje jakąś obskurną lokalizację na powietrzu, Louis przynosi koszyk sklepowego jedzenia, a mulat zabiera własne zapasy zioła. Spotkanie będzie trwało aż skończy im się trawka albo będą zmęczeni.

Ich najlepsze spotkanie miało miejsce, kiedy poszli na wagary i pojechali do rezydencji. Louisowi udało się przekonać obsługę, że są nowymi pracownikami i mieli pracować na polu. Spędzili tam około godziny zanim zostali przyłapani. Mężczyzna, który był właścicielem rezydencji okazał się jednak w porządku i spędzili wspólnie obiad. Teraz za każdym razem, gdy natykają się na niego w wiadomościach, wysyłają kopię ze swoimi dopskami na jego adres. Mężczyzna na szczęście śmieje się z tego. Louis naprawdę był pod wrażeniem swoich zdolności aktorskich podczas tej przygody, pomimo tego, że Zayn nie potrafi być poważny. Dobre czasy.

Louis chcichocze na to wspomnienie, jego głowa jest wystarczająco czysta, żeby go nie bolało, Niall jedynie patrzy na niego słodko. Kończą swoje posiłki, a Niall prowadzi Louisa do pokoju gier. Grają trochę w fifę, nim Louis przypomina sobie o braku swojego worka do przytulania dzisiaj rano.

\- Więc… gdzie jest Harry? - Pyta Louis, próbując brzmieć zwyczajnie.

\- Och. Wyszedł z Lou, lubią razem chodzić na zakupy. Harry trzyma Lux, a Lou wybiera ubrania - wyjaśnia Niall, utrzymując wzrok na ekranie.

\- Kto to Lux? - Pyta Louis.

\- To córka Lou. Jest słodka, przysięgam że Harry spotyka się z Lou tylko po to, aby ją zobaczyć - mówi Niall z uśmiechem na twarzy.

Ciało Louisa przechodzi dreszcz na myśl o Harrym i małych dzieciach, znając swoją miłość do dzieci. On i Harry powinni mieć dzieci. Chwila, co?

\- Wciąż jesteś z nami, Tommo? - Pyta Niall, machając dłonią przed jego twarzą.

\- Co? Och - odpowiada zaskoczony Louis. - Co się stało?

\- Wyglałeś - mamrocze Niall.

\- Co? - Pyta Louis.

\- Wygrałeś - powtarza wyraźnie Niall.

Louis nie nie może na to poradzić, ale wybucha śmiechem. Pokonał Nialla, nawet jeśli gra nie była jego priorytetem. Patrząc na smutny wyraz twarzy blondyna, on też zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Louis śmieje się i śmieje, ignorując łokieć wbijający mu się w brzuch.

\- W każdym razie - przerywa mu Niall, śmiech szatyna cichnie. - Kiedy musisz jechać do domu? Potrzebujesz czegoś? - Pyta.

Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Nie teraz, ale wychodzę później ze swoim przyjacielem - wspomina.

Niall kiwa głową i obydwoje wracają do gry. Sprzeczają się trochę, Niall twierdzi, że Louis oszukuje, ponieważ nikt kto nigdy w to nie grał nie może być tak dobry. Szatyn jedynie się z niego śmieje, wgryzając się w chipsa, którego przyniósł pracownik. Dzięki naleganiom Nialla, młody mężczyzna dołączył nawet do meczu. Louis patrzy jak Niall traktuje ludzi, którzy pracują pod nim z całkowitą uprzejmością.

Szybko kończą, a Louis wszystko wygrywa. Niall dąsa się, kiedy wyprowadza Louisa z pokoju. Szatyn zerka na zegarek, prawie nadszedł czas na spotkanie z Zaynem.

\- Hej, muszę iść - mówi Louis, ciągnąc Nialla, aby się zatrzymał.

\- Iść gdzie? - Pyta blondyn, odwracając się twarzą do szatyna.

\- Idę z moim przyjacielem na lunch. Myślisz, że mógłbyś mnie podwieźć? - Pyta Louis, przygryzając swoją dolną wargę.

Niall śmieje się. - Oczywiście, że tak. Jak długo cię nie będzie? - Pyta Niall, obejmując szatyna w talii.

\- Niedługo. Mogę do ciebie napisać - zapewnia go Louis.

Idą do garażu, musząc opuścić dom i podchodzą do wielkiego budynku. Niall wciąż prowadzi Louisa, z ramieniem na jego talki, kiedy wchodzą przez boczne drzwi. Szatyn jest uderzony tym jak wiele pięknych samochodów widzi. Wydają się one być ustawione rocznikami, najdalsze wyglądają jakby zostały stworzone przed jego narodzinami.

Louis podchodzi z podziwem, pożądanie, aby dotknąć maski jednego z Jaguarów rośnie w jego żołądku. Przerywa mu jednak mężczyzna, który wydaje się zawsze nosić łatwopalny kombinezon.

\- Jak mogę wam pomóc chłopcy? - Pyta, wycierając swoje brudne dłonie o jakąś ścierkę.

\- Po prostu daj nam coś klasycznego, John. Pogoda jest wystarczająco miła na brak dachu - mówi Niall do mężczyzny.

John kiwa głową i podchodzi do ściany z kluczykami, wszystkie znajdują się za szkłem z jakimś zamkiem blokującym dostęp. Otwiera zamek i przesuwa szybę. Wyciąga dłoń i bierze parę kluczyków, a następnie zamyka cały system.

John rzuca kluczykami w powietrzu i gwiżdże, kiedy przechodzi między rzędami. Dochodzi do starszego pojazdu i otwiera go. Wślizguje się na siedzenie pasażera i ostrożnie go włącza, jedzie w kierunku przodu. Hamuje dokładnie przed nimi i przyciska guzik na ścianie, sprawiając że główne drzwi od garażu się otwierają. Wielki drzwi powoli się przesuwają, a kluczyki zostają wręczone Niallowi z klepnięciem po plecach.

Louis i Niall wsiadają do samochodu i odjeżdżają, machając Johnowi. Louis wyjmuje swój telefon, aby upewnić się, że jadą w dobrym kierunku. Chłopcy rozmawiają przez całą drogę, ciesząc się uczuciem ciepłego światła na ich twarzach. Wiosna kwitnie wokół nich, pełno drzew i pól znajduje się po bokach, kiedy kierują się w coraz większą dzikość.

\- Więc, Louis. Opowiedz mi trochę o tym swoim ‘przyjacielu’ - pyta Niall w pewnym momencie.

\- Cóż, jest niewiele o czym mogę ci powiedzieć. - Louis wzrusza ramionami.

\- Jego imię może być dobre na początek - sugeruje zabawnie Niall.

\- Masz mnie, Nialler. Ma na imię Zayn, dość… - Louisowi przerywa pociągnięcie za pas bezpieczeństwa przy jego klatce piersiowej.

Niall całkowicie dał po heblach, a Louis nigdy nie był tak wdzięczny za nowoczesne sposoby bezpieczeństwa. Blondyn ma wyraz twarzy, jakby zobaczył ducha na drodze. Louis rozgląda się i widzi, że nie ma żadnego zwierzęcia, którego Niall może chciałby ominąć.

\- Co do kurwy! - Krzyczy Louis, jego klatka piersiowa boli od siły z jaką samochód się zatrzymał.

Samochód zatrzymał się teraz w środku lasu. Na szczęście, nie ma nikogo w pobliżu, więc Niall nie spowodował wypadku.

\- Powiedz to jeszcze raz - mówi Niall.

\- Co do kurwy! - Powtarza Louis.

\- Nie, przed tym. - Pyta Niall, jego twarz jest pełna szoku.

\- Och, ma na imię Zayn - powtarza ochoczo Louis, trochę bojąc się reakcji Nialla.

Blondyn oblizuje swoje wargi. - Możesz mi krótko opisać swojego przyjaciela? - Pyta szybko.

\- Cóż, umm. Jest wyższy ode mnie, opalony, ma naprawdę długie rzęsy, brodę, kolczyk w nosie, blond włosy… - wymienia Louis.

Niall wydycha głośno powietrze z ulgą, mamrocząc pod nosem. - W takim razie nie nasz. Przepraszam za to. Myślałem, że mówimy o kimś innym. Kim kto był z nami bardzo blisko - mówi Niall, jadąc dalej.

\- Tak, dzięki. Pewnie od tego będę miał siniaki na swojej klatce piersiowej - oskarża go Louis. - Ale znasz kogoś innego o imieniu Zayn? - Pyta.

\- Tak, wszyscy znaliśmy, zdecydowanie był opalony, ale reszta się różni od twojego opisu - zapewnia go blondyn.

Louis kiwa głową, zgadując że więcej osób niż jedna może mieć takie imię. To nie może być tak rzadko spotykane imię. Poza tym w klasie Louisa było trzech chłopaków i jedna dziewczyna o imieniu Taylor. To się zdarza.

Jadą dalej, podążając za głosem z telefonu Louisa. Szatyn przezwał go ‘Bossy-Gem Penelope Smith’, ponieważ jest władczym GPS’em. Gem prowadzi ich w końcu do miejsca docelowego, Niall wjeżdża w las.

Blondyn wydaje się wahać, nie chce pozwolić Louisowi na chodzenie po lesie bez zobaczenia jego przyjaciela, ale Louis zapewnia Nialla, że Zayn nigdy nie wybrałby miejsca bez zasięgu. Louis wychodzi z samochodu i kieruje się do lasu. Niall obiecuje odebrać go, ponieważ musi trochę pojeździć po mieście.

Zgodnie ze swoimi słowami, Louis nawet dzwoni do Nialla po tym jak wszedł do lasu, aby udowodnić swoją możliwość na skontaktowanie się z ludźmi.

Louis idzie dalej po ścieżce, mając nadzieję, że Zayn przyniesie jedzenie, odkąd Louis ma dla nich jedynie mały koc dla ich dwójki, który znalazł w samochodzie. Louis omija gałęzie i kamienie z kocem pod swoją pachą.

Szatyn przeciska się przez krzaki, które wydają się nie mieć końca, ale w końcu trafia na miękciejszą ziemię. Unosi wzrok i widzi, że wszedł na przepiękną polanę. Jest tutaj piękne miejsce, które otaczają wielkie skały. Louis również zauważa Zayna, odpoczywającego na jednej ze skał, wyglądającego majestatycznie jak zawsze.

\- Oi! Oi! - Woła Louis, aby zyskać jego uwagę.

Zayn zerka na szatyna, widząc go jak leży na ziemi. Uśmiech na jego twarzy się poszerza i macha Louisowi, lekko się śmiejąc z jego upadku. Louis unosi się i podchodzi do skały, na której spoczywa Zayn. Podczas swojej podróży na górę, Zayn musi komentować to jak zapewne wspaniale wygląda tyłek Louisa z drugiej strony, gdy się wspina.

Louis w końcu jest na górze i zauważa mały piknikowy koszyk obok Zayna. Szatyn szybko rozkłada koc, więc obydwoje mogą się na nim rozłożyć.

Louis siada wygodnie obok Zayn, lekko opierając głowę o jego ramię.

\- Więc, jak się ma mój partner w zbrodni? - Pyta, Louis, uśmiechając się.

\- Odpoczywałem, kolego. Jakoś mam mieszkanie w głębi Londynu. W dodatku pracuję jako kelner w rodzinnej restauracji. Wszystko ma się naprawdę dobrze. Jestem szczęśliwy po raz pierwszy od jakiegoś czasu. A co z tobą, kochanie? - Pyta Zayn.

\- Cóż… - Louis rumieni się. - Poznałem kogoś specjalnego - przyznaje.

Uścisk Zayna zwiększa się wokół Louisa. - Kogo? - Pyta.

\- Nazywa się Harry. Harry Styles - mówi podekscytowany Louis.

Ramię Zayna niemal go łamie, prawie brakuje mu tchu. Uśmiech na jego twarzy całkowicie opada, a jego oczy praktycznie się zaciskają. Uśmiech Louisa również blednie przez zmianę nastroju i martwi się przez panującą między nimi ciszę.

\- Louis… nie sądzę, że powinieneś być blisko tego mężczyzny - mówi Zayn.

Szatynowi wcale się to nie podoba. To tak jakby Zayn nie chciał, żeby był szczęśliwy. Skąd on w ogóle go zna?

\- Dlaczego nie? Znasz go?! - Pyta wściekle Louis.

Zayn wzdycha i wpatruje się przed siebie. Natura ich otaczająca jest spokojna i cicha, w odróżnieniu od napięcia między nimi. Ich bliskość nie zmienia się jednak pomimo ewidentnego konfliktu pomiędzy nimi. 

\- Tak, znam - odpowiada w końcu Zayn.

Głowa Louisa unosi się, jest zszokowany jego słowami. - Skąd go znasz? - Pyta.

Zayn wzdycha po raz kolejny i kładzie się na skale, co dystansuje go od szatyna. Louisowi się to nie podoba i porusza się, tak że jego głowa spoczywa na klatce piersiowej Zayna. Ten uśmiecha się do niego i przeczyszcza gardło.

\- Styles i ja poznaliśmy się dawno temu. Kiedy ty i ja byliśmy w szkole średniej. To nie było celowe spotkanie, a całkowity przypadek. Pracowałem w tej lodziarni na obrzeżach miasta. Mama i tata mieli problemy finansowe i wiesz, chciałem im pomóc najlepiej jak mogłem. - Louis kiwa głową, wie że Zayn pomagał rodzicom opłacać rachunki, ale nigdy nie wiedział, że Zayn pracował.

\- W każdym razie okazało się, że Styles pracował w tej samej lodziarni, kiedy był młodszy i był naprawdę blisko z właścicielką. Zawsze ją odwiedział, co piątek i dyskretnie wślizgiwał gotówkę do jej kasy, czasami musiałem mu w tym pomóc. Szefowa nie lubiła wiedzieć, że Harry pomaga jej w opłatach, ale robił to bezinteresownie, a ja dorastałem z szacunkiem do niego. Nauczyłem się trochę o jego rodzinie i życiu podczas krótkich rozmów z właścicielką w mniej pracowite popołudnia. Brzmiało niebezpiecznie, ale również brzmiał na osiągającego sukcesy. Co było czymś w co mógłbym się wciągnąć - przyznaje Zayn.

Louis siada i kładzie swój podbródek na swoich kolanach, ukazując Zaynowi swoją pełną uwagę.

\- Pewnego piątku przyszedł, kiedy nie było właścicielki, tylko ja opiekujący się sklepem, kiedy wybiegła po więcej składników - kontynuuje Zayn.

~*~

\- Nie martw się o to, mogę poczekać aż wróci - zapewnia Harry Zayna.

Zayn jedynie nieśmiało kiwa głową, wszystko z nim związane jest zastraszające. Nawet kiedy Harry idzie i siada na pastelowym stołku, wygląda absolutnie przerażająco. Jego loki otaczają jego twarz, a kołnierz jego długiego płaszcza kończy się dokładnie pod jego ostro zarysowaną żuchwą. Za każdym razem jak Harry wchodzi ma to ostre spojrzenie na swojej twarzy, które tylko Zayn wydaje się dostrzegać.

Czasami wygląda na całkowicie wyczerpanego, tak jakby pracował przez cały dzień, uwielbiając garnitury i dobrze dopasowane stroje. Innymi razy przychodzi z krwią na twarzy albo z limem pod okiem pasującym do jego niechlujnego stroju. Jakkolwiek nie wygląda, zawsze ma władczy uśmiech.

Zayn jest zmuszony do niezręcznego zamiatania nieskazitelnej podłogi, nie chcąc wyglądać jakby drżał pod wzrokiem bruneta. Mija kilka napiętych minut, kiedy Zayn porusza miotłą w przód i w tył, kiedy Harry robi coś na swoim telefonie.

Nagle Harry podskakuje na swoim siedzeniu. Zaynowi prawie rozrywa się żyłka, kiedy rozszerza oczy, a jego serce szybciej bije mu w piersi. Harry wpatruje się prosto w duszę Zayna.

\- Prawie zapomniałem, głupi ja. Powinienem włożyć pieniądze do jej kasy, póki jej nie ma - mówi Harry z uśmiechem na twarzy.

Zayn patrzy jak brunet wyjmuje z kieszeni plik banknotów i podchodzi do lady. Brunet wraca się, a Harry otwiera urządzenie. Szybko rozwija pieniądze i wrzuca je do kasy, dając im wygląd wykorzystanych. Kiedy Harry zamyka je, Zayn nie może się powstrzymać przed zapytaniem.

\- Dlaczego to robisz za każdym razem? - Pyta Zayn, opierając się policzkiem o szczotkę.

Harry odwraca się do Zayna, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, ale wina ukazuje się na jego karku.

\- Zgaduję, że niektórzy powiedzieliby, że to dzięki niej jestem tu gdzie jestem. Moi rodzice nie byli w najlepszej sytuacji finansowej, więc zatrudniła mnie nawet w swoim młodym wieku. Bez mojej wiedzy, płaciła mi ponad najniższą stawkę, a ja byłem naprawdę w stanie pomóc swojej rodzinie. Nawet kiedy wplątałem się w złe rzeczy, była moją skałą. Zawsze tu była. W pewien sposób zawdzięczam jej wszystko. Chociaż, wszystko o co prosiła w zamian to spotkać moją prawdziwą miłość, jak tandetnie to nie brzmi - odpowiada nieśmiało Harry.

Zayn patrzy w zastanowieniu, kiedy Harry wyjaśnia jak wydostał się z sytuacji tak bardzo podobnej do jego. Jest również pod wrażeniem tego całego czasu, w który brunet wciąż wraca. Wydaje się mieć zbyt wiele wolnego czasu, co prosi się o pytania.

\- Właściwie, to jak zarobiłeś te wszystkie pieniądze? - Pyta Zayn, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego jak inwazyjne było to pytania, w stosunku do gościa, którego ledwie znał.

Ale Harry śmieje się z tego. Zayn rumieni się, kiedy Harry klepie go dłonią po ramieniu.

\- Jestem, powiedzmy, typem lidera. Kieruję wielką liczbą osób, która jest pode mną. Zajmujemy się wieloma sprawami, głownię kradzieżą lub zemstą. Zważywszy na nasze wysokie rankingi w osiąganiu sukcesu, zazwyczaj dobrze nam płacą. Nie sądzę, żeby taki uczeń jak ty wiedział o czym mówię, ale jestem szefem gangu RR - mówi Harry Zaynowi, klepiąc go po ramieniu.

Zayn próbuje nie pokazać tego, że ta informacja na niego wpłynęła, ale jego umysł pracuje na najwyższych obrotach. Naprawdę musi pomóc swojej rodzinie. Ostatnia rozmowa jaką mieli z właścicielem mieszkania skończyła się na groźbach i wielkich kwotach czynszu.

Harry zaczyna odchodzić, ale Zayn szybko łapie za jego płaszcz w czystej desperacji. Harry odwraca się do Zayna, mając jedną broń uniesioną.

\- Jak ktoś może się tam dostać? - Pyta Zayn tak pewnie jak potrafi.

Brew Harry’ego jedynie wędruje wyżej, kiedy obczaja mulata od góry do dołu.

\- Zależy od tego kto pyta - mówi Harry, delikatnie uśmiechając się do Zayna.

\- Ja, ja pytam - wyznaje w końcu Zayn.

Harry uśmiecha się do Zayna, wciąż patrząc się na niego z zainteresowaniem.

\- Ośmielę się zapytać dlaczego osoba pracująca w lodziarni chciałaby dołączyć do wielkiego, złego gangu? - Pyta Harry, jego postawa jest całkowicie inna od tej, którą zazwyczaj ukazuje w sklepie.

Zayn przełyka i spogląda w podłogę. - Cóż, moja rodzina nie jest w najlepszej sytuacji finansowej. Po prostu chcę znaleźć sposób, aby mu pomóc. Nawet kosztem własnego ryzyka - wyjaśnia nieśmiało.

Zayn nie jest w stanie zobaczyć jak Harry całkowicie delikatnieje, kiedy jego wzrok jest całkowicie skupiony na podłodze. Brunet kładzie obydwie dłonie na ramionach Zayna, zmuszając go do spojrzenia na niego. Harry posyła mu najbardziej zachęcające spojrzenie jakie może.

\- Zapytaj Barbary jak dostać się do mojego domu, ona wie. Prawdopodobnie nie wróci w najbliższym czasie, więc powinienem iść. Bądź tam o 20. Do zobaczenia, Zayn - mówi Harry, odwracając się i wychodząc.

I z tym, go nie ma. Zayn musi fizycznie usiąść, ciężar tego co właśnie się stało nagle do niego dochodzi. W końcu będzie mógł wydostać swoją mamę, swojego tatę i swoje siostry z tej gry w kotka i myszkę w płaceniu rachunków.

Zayn uśmiecha się lekko, rośnie w nim nowa nadzieja. To może być początek czegoś wspaniałego.

Właścicielka wiedziała gdzie znajduje się posiadłość Harry’ego, nawet napisała Zaynowi gdzie skręcić, odkąd przypuszczała, że będzie szedł pieszo. Zayn wychodzi z pracy z kciukami w górze od Barbary i wystarczającą ilością czasu, by pójść do domu się przebrać.

Zayn ubiera swoją najlepszą parę dopasowanych jeansów i stawia na całkowitą czerń, od skórzanej kurtki do skórzanych butów. Udaje mu się ułożyć włosy w quiffa, w trochę ciernisty sposób. Jeszcze raz pewnie patrzy na swoje odbicie w lustrze, nim łapie telefon i wskazówki dojścia, wychodząc z domu. Musi wymknąć się przez okno, jedynie z pierwszego piętra, aby nie martwić bardziej swoich rodziców.

Mulat udaje się na przedmieścia, wślizgując się do metra, dzięki karcie, którą tygodnie temu znalazł na ziemi. Jakimś cudem wciąż działa, więc Zayn szybko dostaje się do wysokiego budynku opisanego schludnym pismem Barbary. Budynek jest charakterystycznie zniechęcający, jedynie dodając mu niepokoju.

Zayn przechodzi przez podwójne drzwi do głównego lobby. Prawie upada pod siłą czystej ekstrawagancji w powietrzu. Nawet śmietnik w tym miejscu wygląda na droższy niż cały dom Zayna. Mulat schodzi z drogi, kiedy mężczyźni w garniturach się spieszą, a za nimi przebrana para.

Mulat patrzy na kartkę i widzi, że jest tam napisany numer piętra i słowo napisane pod nim. Zayn idzie do mężczyzny stojącego przed windą, jego postura krzyczy ‘szykowny’.

\- Umm… przepraszam? - Pyta nieśmiało Zayn.

Mężczyzna ignoruje go, patrząc się prosto z dłońmi za swoimi plecami. Zayn rozgląda się, może mężczyzna go nie dosłyszał.

\- Przepraszam - mówi Zayn z większą pewnością siebie.

Mężczyzna dalej całkowicie ignoruje jego obecność. Zaynowi się to nie podoba. W dodatku, aby jedynie go wzburzyć, uprzejmie towarzyszy młodej parze w drodze do windy i naciska im odpowiedni przycisk. Zayn jest wściekły.

W windzie rozbrzmiewa dzwonek, mówiący że para osiągnęła swój cel. Zayn decyduje się wykorzystać zaproszenie i wzywa windę. To zdecydowanie przyciąga jego uwagę.

\- I co ty myślisz, że robisz? - Pyta, jego uprzejmość ukazywana pracownikom całkowicie zniknęła.

\- Nie powinnieneś się do mnie zwracać ‘proszę pana’? - Pyta Zayn.

\- Nie, gdy jesteś tak ubrany. Po co tu jesteś? - Pyta, jego cał postura jest przygotowana na zabranie go stąd.

\- Właściwie to jadę na 64 piętro - mówi mu mulat.

\- Właściwie to, żeby dojechać na to piętro potrzebujesz hasła - mężczyzna przedrzeźnia Zayna, jakby wygrał tą kłótnię.

\- Nibylandia - czyta Zayn z kartki, próbując jak najlepiej przeczytać dziwne słowo.

Jego odpowiedź musi być poprawna, odkąd mężczyzna bierze krok w tył, patrząc na Zayna w lekkim szoku. Staje nieco korzystniej i kładzie dłonie za swoimi plecami. Winda się otwiera, a Zayn patrzy na mężczyznę.

\- 64 piętro, proszę pana. Miłego dnia - mówi grzecznie, naciskając odpowiedni przycisk.

Zayn jest zmieszany, kiedy patrzy jak drzwi windy się za nim zamykają, widok dziwnego pracownika znika. Jeśli jest jakaś wskazówka jak szykowne jest to miejsce to winda jest jedną z nich.

Ściany windy są pokryte lustrami, a na suficie znajduje się mały żyrandol. Zayn patrzy jak liczby na liczniku powoli się zwiększają. Na odpowiednim piętrze jest krótkie ‘ding’, a drzwi się otwierają.

Zayn wychodzi z windy i zostaje przywitany przez krótki, mały korytarz prowadzący do podwójnych drzwi. Brunet ostrożnie do nich podchodzi, jego nogi lekko się trzęsą.

Dochodzi do drzwi i wyciera pot ze swoich dłoni w swoje jeansy. Zayn powoli unosi palec i naciska przycisk z boku. Można usłyszeć odgłos dzwonka, a następnie tupot podchodzących do drzwi stóp. Zayn nie jest tak przygotowany jak myślał, że będzie, kiedy drzwi się przed nim otwierają.

\- Witam, panie Malik. Oczekuję się pana w części siedzącej - informuje Zayna mężczyzna w garniturze.

Zayn grzecznie kiwa głową i wchodzi do środka, więc można zamknąć drzwi. Nie ma czasu, by podziwiać rozrzutność tego miejsca, kiedy podąża posłusznie za mężczyzną.

Harry siedzi na kanapie z kieliszkiem czerwonego wina w swojej dłoni. W pokoju jest dwóch innych mężczyzn. Jeden, jest niższy i ma blond włosy, a drugi jest bardzo atrakcyjny. Zayn utrzymuje uwagę poza tym atrakcyjnym, aby nie sprawić złego wrażenia. Jego los wisi na równowadze.

\- Ach, Zayn! Tak się cieszę, że udało ci się przyjść. Nie stój tak. Siadaj - wita go Harry, klepiąc miejsce obok siebie na kanapie.

Zayn nieśmiało podchodzi i siada w pewnej odległości od bruneta. Zarówno Harry jak i blondyn uśmiechają się do mulata, ale inny mężczyzna patrzy na niego co Zayn rozumie jako obczajanie.

\- Cóż, w takim razie, widzę że jesteś na czas. To sprawia dobre wrażenie. Bóg wie, że Liam nienawidzi ludzi, którzy się spóźniają. Prawda, Liam? - Pyta zaczepnie Harry, odwracając głowę do drugiego kolesia.

Kiedy ten nie odpowiada, wszyscy zwracają na niego uwagę. Gdy jego uwaga jest całkowicie skupiona na Zayn, mulat czuje się trochę niekomfortowo.

\- Liam? Ziemia do Liama - mówi żartobliwie Harry.

\- Co? - Pyta Liam, całkowicie zmieszany.

\- Och, tak. Spóźnienie, źle - mówi.

\- Dobra, w takim razie, kiedy ten o to jaskiniowiec Liam będzie próbował sformułować pełne zdanie, może powiesz nam dlaczego chcesz do nas dołączyć? - Sugeruje Harry, dziwnie się patrząc na Liama.

\- Och, umm, dobrze - mówi Zayn, przeczyszczając gardło. - Cóż, zgaduję, że chcę pomóc swojej rodzinie najlepiej jak potrafię. Nie są obecnie w najlepszej sytuacji i wiem, że jeśli nie zapłacimy czynszu w tym miesiącu, zdecydowanie zostaniemy wykopani na ulicę. Mój tata nie może znaleźć pracy, a moja mama nie za bardzo może opuścić dom z wszystkim moimi siostrami. Wiem, że nie radzę sobie tak dobrze w szkole, aby dostać całkowite stypendium, więc muszę już teraz zacząć pomóc im zarabiać. Wiem, że nie chcą mnie martwić, mam na myśli, gdyby to zależało od nich to nigdy bym się nie dowiedział o naszym kłopotach z pieniędzmi, ale wiem i chcę im pomóc najlepiej jak potrafię - wyjaśnia Zayn, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie.

Kiedy Zayn unosi wzrok, Harry uśmiecha się do niego szeroko. Blondyn również, w bardzo zachęcający sposób.

\- Dziękuję, Zayn. Niall i ja teraz trochę porozmawiamy. Liam, dotrzymaj proszę w tym czasie towarzystwa - mówi Harry, patrząc na szatyna.

Liam jedynie kiwa głową, nie spuszczając wzroku z Zayna. Harry i Niall wstają i wychodzą. Napięcie w powietrzu jest zbyt gęste, a mulat zastanawia się co takiego zrobił, że tamten tak się w niego wpatruje. Musi jakoś przerwać to napięcie.

\- Czy to koszulka batmana? Kocham go - mówi nieśmiało Zayn.

Liam unosi wzrok na oczy mulata, a potem spuszcza je na swoją własną koszulkę, potem powraca do jego oczu. Wydaje się całkowicie rumienić na ten komplement.

\- Tak, jest moim bohaterem - przyznaje nieśmiało Liam.

Zayn uśmiecha się do niego.

\- Ja jestem bardziej za supermanem, ale każdy ma kogoś - mówi pewniej Zayn.

Obydwoje uśmiechają się do siebie, całkowicie oczarowani sobą. Zayn nie może opisać jak, ale po prostu widzi przed sobą perfekcję. Od pulchnych warg, miłe spojrzenie i słodkie znamię, od ciasnego t-shirtu do kręconych, brązowych włosów.

\- Cóż,zdaje się, że Zayn do nas dołączy. - Harry przerywa ich moment.

Zarówno Zayn jak i Liam rumienią się, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego. Okazuje się, że Zayn się dostał ku swojemu własnemu szczęściu.

Spędzają trochę czasu, rozmawiając o tym kiedy i gdzie pójdzie oraz co będzie robił. Została mu przydzielona rola asystenta współpracownika. To prosta mowa, po prostu pomaga Niallowi rozmawiać z ludźmi. Nawet jeśli Zayn nie jest socjalnym typem, zrobił dobrą minę, udając że wszystko jest w porządku. Niall okazuje się być naprawdę miły i zabawny. Zayn już się czuje z nimi bezpiecznie.

\- Harry może cię jutro odebrać, odkąd masz zajęcia i zawiezie cię na spotkanie. Wtedy możemy dać ci więcej. Do tego czasu, tu jest coś w rodzaju zaliczki - wyjaśnia Niall, wręczając Zaynowi mały plecak.

Mulat chce go otworzyć, ale Harry go zatrzymuje.

\- Chcielibyśmy abyś poczekał z otworzeniem tego aż będziesz w domu. Upewnij się, że dotrzesz tam bezpiecznie. Właściwie, pozwól Liamowi się odprowadzić - mówi Harry.

Liam robi krok naprzód z tym samym rumieńcem na swoich policzkach co przez cały wieczór. Zayn jedynie kiwa głową i żegna się z pozostałą dwójką, nim wychodzi z szatynem.

Liam okazuje się być perfekcyjnym gentlemanem, przez całą drogę w korytarzu ma dłoń na tyle pleców Zayna. Mężczyzna na zewnątrz windy patrzy się imponująco na Zayna i wchodzą. Inni nie wpadają tym razem na mulata, niektórzy patrzą nawet na niego, jakby był obiektem plotek.

Nawet po tym jak wychodzą z budynku, Liam nie opuszcza swojej dłoni. Zayn nie chce o tym wspominać, odkąd raczej mu się to podoba. Zamiast tego, rozmawia z nim o komiksach, który okazuje się je lubić tak samo jak Zayn.

Rozmawiają z ożywieniem i debatują nad tym kto jest najlepszy przez całą drogę do domu Zayna. Mulat odrzuca wszystkie propozycje Liama sugerujące wezwanie taksówki, chcąc spędzić z nim więcej czasu.

Rozmawiają tak dużo, że Zayn nawet nie zauważa, kiedy dochodzą do jego domu, jego stopy po prostu poruszają się stałym tempem. Zatrzymują się przed jego domem, Zayn będzie musiał się wślizgnąć przez okno.

\- To mój przystanek - mówi Zayn do Liama, odwracając się do niego.

\- Zgaduję, że tak. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że ta wycieczka była dla mnie za krótka - mówi Liam z przekonaniem, ich obojgu podniosła się pewność siebie z biegiem upływu nocy.

\- Dla mnie również - odszeptuje Zayn.

\- Do zobaczenia jutro, w takim razie. Śpij dobrze, Zayn - mówi Liam, wyciągając rękę, jakby chciał coś zrobić.

Odsuwa się i jedynie uśmiecha do bruneta, ku jego niezadowoleniu.

\- Ty też, Liam - mówi Zayn.

Rozdzielają się, a mulat ponownie wspina się na swoje okno. Prawie upada na kolana, kiedy otwiera torbę. Ilość pieniędzy jest niedorzeczna i Zayn wie, że z pewnością wystarczy na opłacenie ich czynszu.

~*~

\- I po prostu z nimi zostałeś? - Pyta Louis, nachylając się do przodu.

\- Tak, byłem całkiem dobry w rozmawianiu z ludźmi razem z Niallem. Dobrze mi płacili i byłem w stanie zdobyć mojej rodzinie nowe mieszkanie. Mama myślała, że się sprzedaję. Tata myślał, że handluje narkotykami. Powiedziałem im, że jestem asystentem współpracownika w RR i żeby zadzwonili do pana Stylesa, jeśli mają jakieś pytania - mówi Louisowi.

\- Ale, co z Liamem? Dlaczego odszedłeś? - Pyta zmieszany Louis.

Zayn wydycha powietrze. - To historia na kiedy indziej. Po prostu wiedz, że nie chcę, abyś był w to zamieszany. To nie tak, że ci nie ufam. Nie ufam im - wyjaśnia.

Louis musi to wszystko przemyśleć. Wiedział, że Zayn robił coś podejrzanego, ale nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że należał do gangu. Również wierzył mulatowi, więc nie wie czy powinien jeszcze dla nich pracować. Zayn musiał odejść z dobrego powodu.

\- Masz rację, Zayn. Nie będę już z nimi - obiecuje Louis, opierając się o Zayna.

\- Dziękuję, kochanie - odpowiada mulat, opierając się o szatyna.

Obydwoje się trzymają, a natura jest stała i żywa wokół nich. Ptaki śpiewają, a żaby kumkają. Niebo jest czyste, kiedy słońce zaczyna zachodzić, a im zaczyna burczeć w brzuchach.

\- Teraz, może zjemy coś z tego co przyniosłem. I nie ma żadnych walk na jedzenie. - Zayn grozi mu palcem,

Louis chichocze i pomaga Zaynowi otworzyć koszyk, który przyniósł, ukazując owoce i kanapki. Louis ma tylko nadzieję, że Harry nie będzie miał nic przeciwko jego odejściu z pracy.


	14. 14. Złamane serce powoduje łzy

Louis i Zayn zostają tam dłużej niż planowali. Zayn pomaga nawet Louisowi napisać notkę o odejściu, coś co może im dać, więc nie będzie musiał z nimi stawać twarzą w twarz. Wie, że nie powinien tak łatwo słuchać Zayna, ale tak trudno jest tego nie robić.

Przez całe życie Louisa mówił mu co ma robić. Jak opiekować się jego siostrami, jak być kapitanem drużyny piłkarskiej, jak powinien planować swoją przyszłość. Ale wtedy, Zayn odszedł i nikt nie powiedział mu co robić. Pojechał na wielką, samotną wycieczkę, 50% z tego stanowiły kluby. Poszedł dalej i zamieszkał ze Stanem. Sam nawet zdecydował się na tatuaże.

Ale, Louisowi już się to nie podoba. Nie lubi tego uczucia walczenia o siebie, wtedy czuje się… samotny. Louis spędził cały ten czas w drodze, w całkowitej samotności. Jeździł przez godziny, kończąc w krajach, w których nigdy nie myślał, że się znajdzie, jedyną rzeczą, która go powstrzymywała były kontrole graniczne. Czuł komfort w klubowym tłumie, cieple motelowych łóżek i miękkości otaczających go koców, kiedy jeździł po wsiach.

Jego samotność stała się zbyt duża, musiał wrócić, być wokół ludzi, których zna i kocha. Obiecał swojej mamie codziennie do niej dzwonić, zamieszkał razem ze swoim przyjacielem z dzieciństwa, przez cały czas rozmawiał ze swoim siostrami przez facetime, a Zayn był jedynie wisienką na torcie.

Louis jest teraz całkowicie otoczony ludźmi, których zna i kocha. Dobrze, więc może zapomina, aby zadzwonić do swojej mamy, może on i Stan teraz nie rozmawiają oraz może Lottie i Fizzy są bardziej wredne niż by chciał, ale Louis będzie przeklęty, jeśli ponownie straci Zayna, więc chce go posłuchać w tej kwestii.

Louis będzie tęsknił za Harrym, Niallem, Liamem, trochę za Edem, ale znał ich jedynie przez krótki czas. Louis wiedział, że ta fantazja o Harrym Stylesie nie może trwać długo. Nie ma opcji, że Harry tak bardzo mógłby polubić Louisa w tak krótkim czasie, ale wciąż było miło fantazjować.

Louis wie, że musi iść dalej, znaleźć pracę i spojrzeć na dobre wspomnienia, które miał z tymi chłopakami. To było trochę nierealistyczne, że Louis sądził, iż tak łatwo wpasuje się w ich styl życia.

\- Gotowy? - Głos Zayna wyciąga go z rozmyślań.

Louis kiwa głową i uśmiecha się do Zayna, światło z jego telefonu jest jedynym źródłem światła. Świecące gwiazdy nad nimi przypominają Louisowi o jego ostatniej randce z Harrym, wiele rzeczy zostało przez niego zrujnowane.

\- Po prostu zadzwonię do Nialla żeby przyniósł moje rzeczy ze sobą - wyjaśnia Louis, otwierając swoje kontakty.

Zayn kładzie swoje ramię na barkach Louisa, utrzymując ich w cieple, kiedy chłodne powietrze szczypie ich w policzki. Louis szybko dzwoni do Nialla i prosi go o przywiezienie ubrań. Niall zgadza się, jest posłusznym Irlandczykiem i obiecuje, że nie zajmie mu to długo.

Louis i Zayn odchodzą od jeziora. Świetliki latają obok nich, a świerszcze brzęczą pod ich stopami. Louis nic nie może na to poradzić, że ratuje Zayna prawie za każdym razem, gdy ten potyka się o gałąź.

W końcu się wydostają, wydaje się im to zająć wieczność, akurat Niall zdążył podjechać. Kiedy Louis odwraca się, by pożegnać się z Zaynem, okazuje się, że ten zniknął. Dziwne.

Louis przyciska notkę, którą napisał razem z mulatem, do klatki piersiowej i wsiada do samochodu. Tym razem jest to samochód z zamkniętym dachem, chociaż wciąż staroświecki. Louis może zobaczyć małą, sportową torbę za sobą, w której znajdują się głównie jego ubrania.

Niall zaczyna rozmowę o piłce nożnej, która rozgrzewa ich obydwu. Louis śmieje się podczas jazdy i dociera do niego, że nie będzie już przeprowadzał z blondynem takich rozmów. Humor szatyna nieco się zmienia, musi sobie przypomnieć jak niebezpieczne jest pozostanie z nimi w tym biznesie. Niall, błogosławcie go, nie komentuje jednak tego.

Szybko docierają do mieszkania Louisa, jak dla niego, za szybko. Niall sięga do tyłu i wręcza torbę Louisowi. Szatyn czuje się jedynie coraz bardziej winny, kiedy widzi wielki uśmiech na twarzy blondyna.

\- Powinieneś częściej u nas zostawać, Lou. Było świetnie - mówi szczęśliwie Niall.

Louis uśmiecha się i kiwa głową, nie będąc w stanie się nie zgodzić. Louis nie chce tego robić. Nie chce opuszczać swojego małego Irlandczyka, ale musi. Dla bezpieczeństwa Zayna, dla bezpieczeństwa Stana i szczególnie dla swojego własnego. Nawet chociaż wie, że Harry prawdopodobnie nigdy by go nie skrzywdził.

Louis przypomina sobie notkę, którą trzyma. To jedyny sposób, w jaki jest w stanie powiedzieć im jak się czuje. Wie, że gdyby ktokolwiek z nich (może poza Edem) usłyszał to wprost, to próbowaliby go zatrzymać, a postawa Louisa całkowicie by upadła. Nawet nie skończył swojego zdania, nim zabiera torbę i śmieje się jakby to był dobry żart.

W końcu, lepiej dla obydwu stron, jeśli Louis usunie się z ich drogi. Wie, że ktoś z nich, szczególnie Niall będzie tęsknił za tym co razem robili. To wszystko jedynie sprawia, że szatyn brzmi bardziej jak ciężar niż kiedykolwiek.

\- Proszę - mówi w końcu Louis, podając zwiniętą notkę.

Niall bierze ją, wahając się. - Dzięki? - Komentuje, chcąc to otworzyć.

\- Nie otwieraj tego! Poczekaj aż dojedziesz do domu. Obiecaj, że tak zrobisz? - Prosi Louis, ukazując swoją słodką twarz.

\- Och, tak. Oczywiście, Lou - obiecuje z zaciekawieniem Niall.

\- Dziękuję. Dobranoc, Nialler - mówi Louis, nachylając się do uścisku.

\- Do zobaczenia później, Lou! - Mówi Niall, odsuwając się od łamiącego kości uścisku.

Louis chichocze i smutno kiwa głową. Wysiada z samochodu i podchodzi do wejścia do swojego mieszkania. Otwiera drzwi przed sobą i odwraca się, by pomachać Niallowi. Blondyn mu odmachuje i odjeżdża.

Louis wzdycha i patrzy jak tamten się oddala. Wchodzi do mieszkania, zamykając za sobą drzwi kopniakiem i rzuca torbę na ziemię. Czuje się jak żołnierz wracający do domu po wojnie, kiedy Stan wchodzi do korytarza, łyżka wystaje z jego ust i ma na sobie spodnie od piżamy.

Wciąż jest między nimi napięcie, Louis naprawdę chcę dowiedzieć się dlaczego, ale szatyn podchodzi do swojego przyjaciela i go przytula. Stan delikatnie oddaje uścisk, jego ramiona są owinięte wokół talii Louisa. Kiedy są blisko, szatyn decyduje, że powinien powiedzieć Stanowi.

\- Jestem bezrobotny - szepcze smutno Louis.

Stan odsuwa się z uścisku, marszczy brwi, kiedy patrzy na niego z zaciekawieniem. Louis tęskni za tym.

\- Nie jestem już powiązany z Harrym Stylesem - mówi Louis, prawie jakby wyznawał sekret.

Louis ledwo ma czas na myślenie, kiedy jest przyciśnięty do uścisku, ten jest o wiele bardziej entuzjastyczny, niż poprzedni. Może usłyszeć delikatnie. - Dzięki Bogu - do swojego ucha. W końcu się odsuwają, nastrój w powietrzu definitywnie się rozjaśnia po stronie Stana. Louis zamierza to zignorować.

\- Pozwól mi przebrać się w coś wygodniejszego. Powinniśmy do siebie pasować - stwierdza pozytywnie Louis.

Stan klepie go po plecach, następnie wraca do salonu. Louis biegnie po schodach, biorąc swoją torbę, by wrzucić rzeczy do kosza na pranie. Odkrywa, że ubrania już są wyprane. Louis ściąga jeansy, zrzucając w tym czasie swój telefon. Szatyn przypomina sobie również o tym, aby go wyłączyć, odkąd wie, że Niall prawdopodobnie niedługo wróci do rezydencji.

Louis ubiera najbardziej miękką parę dresów i zbiega na dół. Na jego szczęście, Stan ogląda stare odcinki Breaking Bad. Potrzebuje czegoś co rozproszy go od całej sytuacji.

Szatyn wskakuje na kanapę, sukcesywnie strasząc Stana, kiedy ląduje na jego kolanach. Obydwoje śmieją się z tego i przytulają się do siebie jak za starych, dobrych czasów. Oglądają pieniądze pochodzące z handlu narkotyków. Rozproszenie nie działa za dobrze tak szybko jak Louis zastanawia się czy Harry miał kiedykolwiek do czynienia z narkotykami. Może to stąd ma tyle pieniędzy. To by tłumaczyło ciągły chłód Eda.

\- Och, tak. Stan? Upewnij się jutro, że nie otworzysz jutro komuś niespodziewanemu drzwi - mówi mu Louis, pamiętając, że wciąż wiedzą gdzie mieszka.

Stan uprzejmie kiwa głową. - Nie mam jutro pracy. Jutro jest dzień kumpla dla nas - mówi.

Louis uśmiecha się i wtula się bardziej w swojego najlepszego kolegę. Dalej oglądają jak nauczyciel chemii schodzi na złą stronę, komentarze Stana sprawiają, że Louis chichocze przez cały czas. Louis chce napisać do Zayna, dać mu znać, że to zrobił, ale wie, że nie może użyć swojego telefonu.

Chociaż szatyn naprawdę chce zadzwonić do swojej mamy. Używa telefonu Stana i dają ją na głośnik. Jay grucha nad chłopcami, będącymi w dobrych nastrojach i wydają się ‘ani trochę nie zmienić’ odkąd byli nastolatkami. Obydwoje śmieją się z tego, mając nadzieję, że żartuje, odkąd ich nastoletnie lata były gówno warte.

Louis w końcu się rozłącza, ziewa, zbyt często przerywając swojej matce. Życzą sobie nawzajem ze Stanem dobrej nocy i kierują się do swoich pokoi. Louis zaczyna nawet mruczeć swoje ulubione piosenki, chcąc zająć swój umysł. Myje swoje zęby, podczas nucenia The Fray. Mruczenie jedynie trochę go rozprasza, nim jakaś piosenka przypomina mu o piosenkach, które leciały na jego randce z Harrym.

Szatyn w końcu wskakuje do łóżka. Próbuje spojrzeć na jasne strony. Może teraz iść spać, nie musi rano wstawać do pracy. Jego kolor skóry wróci do normalnego, odkąd przy Harrym zawsze wydawał się być jasnoczerwony. Nie będzie musiał się martwić przybieraniem na wadze od tych wszystkich wypieków, nawet jeśli były takie dobre.

Oczy Louisa zaczynają moknąć. Mała łza spada na poduszkę, a szatyn próbuje to zignorować. Nie zasługuje na Harry’ego. Jest bezpieczny bez niego. Spójrz na to, co przydarzyło się Zaynowi. Lepiej mu bez nich.

Louis powtarza to sobie aż zasypia. Ma nadzieję śnić o Harrym.

~*~

Jego sen nie trwa długo, jedynie trzy godziny później, ktoś głośno puka do ich frontowych drzwi. Louis zostaje obudzony przez ten nagły odgłos walenia w drewno. Szatyn wie, że to Harry albo może Niall.

Louis trochę się boi, kiedy walenie staje się coraz głośniejsze. Potrzebuje komfortu. Wychodzi z łóżka i zarzuca na siebie koc, idąc do pokoju Stana. Kiedy szatyn wychodzi z swojego pokoju, dźwięk walenia staje się bardziej przejrzysty. Może usłyszeć krzyki.

\- Louis! Otwórz drzwi. Wiem, że mnie słyszysz, Louis! Gdzie jesteś, kochanie?! Słoneczko! Potrzebuję cię - krzyki są słyszane doskonale na piętrze.

Są one zbyt zbite, aby Louis mógł rozpoznać głos, ale przezwiska są pewną podpowiedzią. Louis prawie na 100% wie, że Harry jest tam, krzycząc z całych sił. Wie również, że gdyby Harry chciał to mógłby wyłamać ich drzwi. Jakkolwiek, jedynie w nie wali.

Louis jedynie zakrywa swoje uszy kocem i biegnie do pokoju Stana. Ten wydaje się go oczekiwać, kiedy satyn wchodzi, gdyż siedzi na łóżku z odkrytą kołdrą. Stan otwiera swoje ramiona, a Louis wchodzi na łóżku. Stan trzyma szatyna blisko i uspokaja go.

\- Jest dobrze. Po prostu idź spać. Niedługo sobie pójdzie, obiecuję - szepcze Stan zapewnienia do ucha Louisa.

Jak bardzo wdzięczny jest za to Louisa, tak nie chce przyznać, że nie chce, aby Harry odszedł. Podczas, gdy ta cała sytuacja jest naprawdę przerażająca, szatyn nic nie może na to poradzić, ale naprawdę chce zejść na dół i otworzyć drzwi swojemu biednemu Hazzie. Louis naprawdę pragnie, aby obejmowały go ramiona bruneta zamiast Stana.

Szatyn zasypia wystarczająco szybko, ciągłe walenie w drzwi staje się rytmiczne i usypia go.

Kiedy Louis się budzi jest bardziej odpowiednia pora i znajduje się w ramionach Stana. Jakoś udało im się przestawić w intymną pozycję, coś jak łyżeczkowanie, co sprawia, że Louisowi jest trochę niekomfortowo. To pozycja dla kochanków, nie dla przyjaciół. Szatyn odsuwa się od ramiona Stana i schodzi na dół.

Wie, że jeśli włączy teraz swój telefon to powinno być w porządku. Do Harry’ego doszła wiadomość i oby już do niego nie wydzwaniał. Louis teraz całkowicie zgaduje. Właściwie twierdzi, że brunet jest smutny z powodu jego odejścia. Harry mógł być nawet zły, ponieważ Louis wziął jego sweter, kiedy zabierał swoje rzeczy.

Louis rozgląda się na płatki, które bierze, ale nie sądzi, że jego żołądek może teraz przyjąć jakiekolwiek jedzenie. Wciąż czuje się zarówno winny jak i skonfliktowany. Już za nimi tęskni, ale może jest po prostu irracjonalny. Może to brak rozmowy. Nawet kiedy Louis był w weekendy bez nich, Niall ciągle do niego pisał randomowe rzeczy i byli w kontakcie nie spotykając się ze sobą.

Szatyn wraca na górę do swojego pokoju. Podchodzi do swojego telefonu i go włącza. Kiedy naciska przycisk włączenia, okazuje się, że nie ma tam żadnych powiadomień. Louis marszczy brwi, w takim razie nikt za nim nie tęskni.

Tak myśli Louis zanim jego telefon zaczyna wibrować od wiadomości, nieodebranych połączeń i wiadomości głosowych. Jego telefon cały czas wibruje, więc Louis nie może nawet zobaczyć tego ataku. Szatyn odkłada wciąż wibrujące urządzenie i decyduje, że powinien choć trochę wizualnie się ogarnąć.

Louis przebiera swoje spodnie, myje zęby, a nawet obmywa twarz. Wraca do swojego telefonu akurat wtedy, gdy przestaje wibrować. Podnosi go z wahaniem i widzi.

104 nowe wiadomości

55 nieodebranych połączeń

30 wiadomości głosowych

Louis patrzy w szoku na wysokie liczby pochodzące od ludzi, którzy próbowali się z nim skontaktować. Louis szybko przejeżdża przez nieodebrane połączenia, aby upewnić się, że nikt do niego nie dzwonił i zostawił wiadomość, która była ważna. Znajduje dwa nieodebrane połączenia od Zayna i Eda oraz wiadomość od każdego z nich. Zayn jedynie sprawdzał co u niego, a Ed zostawił proste ‘nie żałuj tego’ w wiadomości.

Louis uniknął 68 wiadomości, 34 połączenia i 18 wiadomości głosowych od Harry’ego, będzie je musiał zostawić na później. Przegląda wszystkie wiadomości od Nialla razem z słuchaniem jego wściekłego głosu na nagraniach. Niall nie jest zadowolony z decyzji Louisa, każde słowo, każda wiadomość staje się coraz bardziej depresyjna i deprecjonująca, kiedy Niall zaczyna się obwiniać. Louis nie chce niczego bardziej niż pocieszyć swojego przyjaciela. Liam również zostawił kilka nagrań i wiadomości, wszystkie brzmią jak rozczarowany rodzic, który chce dać kolejną szansę na dokonanie właściwego wyboru.

Ta cała sytuacja jest trochę szokująca dla Louisa. Ledwie poznał tych ludzi przez kilka tygodni, Zayna zna odkąd byli dziećmi. Dlaczego oddzielenie od chłopaków, nie wspominając już o Harrym wydaje się bardziej na niego wpływać niż to jak Zayn opuścił miasto, wyprowadzając się do Stanów?

Louis musi się na trochę położyć do swojego łóżka, może albo nie ponownie płakać. Boże, to takie melodramatyczne. Louis zrywał wcześniej, ale czy to naprawdę zerwanie? Harry nigdy nie powiedział, że się spotykają, może nigdy tak nie było. Szatyn jedynie płacze bardziej, kiedy myśli o wszystkich tych razach, które spędził razem z Harrym, spał z nim na litość boską!

Louis jest skonfliktowany na wszystkie możliwe sposoby, to bałagan. Harry jest załamany, Niall jest zły, Liam jest rozczarowany, Ed… tu jest, Stan jest dziwnie podekscytowany, a Zayn jedynie się za nim rozgląda. Louis nie może sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić. Musi uciec. Musi jechać do domu. Nie do tego domu, rodzinnego domu. Z jego mamą, siostrami i bratem oraz ojczymem, gdzie wie, że może z łatwością oddychać.

Szatyn myśli o tym i decyduje, że pojechanie na trochę do domu będzie bardzo dobrą decyzją. Szybko dzwoni do domu, oni kochają ten pomysł, nawet jeśli Louis może przez telefon usłyszeć troskę Jay i zaczyna się pakować.

Louis pakuje swoje najważniejsze rzeczy i kilka dodatkowych bluzek do plecaka oraz zamawia taksówkę, nie będzie prowadził całą drogę z Londynu do Doncaster w swoim obecnym stanie. Louis wie, że jego policzki są całe czerwone od płakania, a jego oczy na pewno nie wyglądają lepiej, ale ma to gdzieś i krzyczy do Stana o swoim postanowieniu zanim wychodzi.

Louis wdycha świeże powietrze, jego umysł trochę się oczyszcza, kiedy idzie do czekającej taksówki. Szatyn wskakuje na tylne siedzenia, dziękując królowej Anglii za brak komunikatywnych taksówkarzy. Jedynie pytanie jakie pada to to o lokalizację celu, a potem siedzą w ciszy. Louis musi znaleźć czasu na zabicie 3 godzin czasu.

Udaje mu się spędzić całą godzinę na graniu w gry na swoim telefonie i pisząc do Zayna o niczym. Jednak to szybko staje się zbyt nudne. Potem Louis znajduje fascynację w zamku swoich jeansów, ale to też nie trwa długo. Szatyn myśli o tym, żeby przesłuchać i przeczytać wiadomości od Harry’ego, ale powstrzymuje się.

Przez następną godzinę udaje mu się tego omijać, póki nie może tego znieść i otwiera wiadomości. Widzi ostatnią i jego serce niemal się łamie. Są tam 2 słowa, jedynie 2 słowa, które rozszarpują całego Louisa. ‘Zostawiłeś mnie’ proste i krótki.

Louis przewija do początku i niemal od razu tego żałuje. Wiadomości Harry’ego zaczynają się niewinnym zmieszanie, to musiałoby zaraz po tym jak przeczytał notatkę. Następnie przejawia się w nich wściekłość, oskarżając Louisa o złamanie jego serca i zostawienie go. Potem powoli zamieniają się w desperację i błagania. Szatyn zaczyna płakać, ma zasmarkany nos i nie tylko, kiedy przesuwa przez wiadomości.

Przechodzi przez nie wszystkie, jego wzrok jest zamazany przez te wszystkie wylane łzy. Louis wciąż ma jeszcze dobrą chwilę jazdy, musi przesłuchać chociaż jedną wiadomość głosową. Otwiera aplikację w telefonie i znajduję tą najdłuższą nagraną przez Harry’ego. Przysuwa telefon tak blisko swojego ucha jak może i słucha.

\- Umm… hej, Lou. Tu… Harry. To może być moja 4 wiadomośc albo 20. W każdym razie, to naprawdę smutne. Ale… ja też jestem smutny. Więc to w pewien sposób pasuje, co nie? Przepraszam. Nie, wcale nie. Jednak tak. Nie wiem. Louis, szczerze mówiąc nie wiem co czuję. Nie wiem co powiedzieć. Nie odpisałem nic na to, ale ty napisałeś to dla mnie. Więc… właściwie to chcę to przeczytać, na głos. Na wypadek gdybyś zapomniał, że mnie opuściłeś - słychać jak Harry przeczyszcza gardło, w tle gra również szelest papieru.

\- “Drogi Hazza”, nie wierzę, że tak się do mnie zwróciłeś w tym liście, “możesz być naprawdę zmieszany tą notką, którą ci daję. Mogę obiecać, że spróbuję wyjaśnić tak wiele jak mogę. Aby zacząć, zgaduję, że muszę rzucić moją pracę w piekarni, wiem że powinienem złożyć oficjalne pismo, ale to powinno wystarczyć” Jesteś takim idiotą. “Kiedy odchodzę z piekarni, chciałbym również odejść od ciebie. Nie chcę brzmieć jakby cytował Tajemnice Brokeback Mountain, ale to najlepsze co mogę zrobić. Zostawiam ciebie, Nialla, Liama, Eda i każdego innego powiązanego z twoim biznesem. Jest tak, ponieważ boję się o swoje własne bezpieczeństwo. Wiem, że powiedziałeś, iż mnie ochronisz, co z pewnością byś zrobił, ale rozmawiałem z kimś kto był z wami związany w przeszłości. Z tego co powiedział, okropnie go zraniliście.” Teraz Louis, nie będę krążył obok tematu. Wiem, że mówisz o Zaynie. To może cię zaskoczyć, ale wiedziałem, że wrócił do miasta, zanim ty się dowiedziałeś. Zayn mógł zostawić Liama, ale nie zostawił mnie. A miał ku temu powód, ty nim jesteś. Mógłbym iść dalej i kontynuować czytanie, ale mogę znieść jedynie tyle. Wiem, że wyłączyłeś swój telefon, ponieważ wiedziałeś, że zadzwonię. Będę się kręcił później obok twojego mieszkania, aby sprawdzić co u ciebie, aby upewnić się, że wszystko w porządku, ponieważ kiedy obiecałem, że zawsze będę cię chronił, nie mogę tego dotrzymać, jeśli nie ma cię wokół. Nienawidzę tego mówić Louis, ale są ludzie w moim biznesie, którzy wiedzą kim jesteś. Bardzo starałem się utrzymywać ciebie z dala od tego, ale tyle jedynie mogłem zrobić. Podjadę potem do ciebie, proszę odpowiedz, więc będę mógł ci więcej wyjaśnić osobiście. Proszę, Louis. Dla nas. Na… naprawdę cię lubię, Louis i nie chcę cię tak szybko stracić - słychać kliknięcie, które oznacza, że Harry się rozłączył.

Louis jest wypełniony tak wieloma emocjami, pytaniami i generalnym bałaganem. Czuje się strasznie, kiedy słyszy złamany głos Harry’ego i jego oczywiste pociągania nosem od płaczu. Louis nigdy nie widział ani nie słyszał płaczu bruneta. Jest również sfrustrowany, Harry nie miał zamiaru niczego zrobić Louisowi, gdyby ten otworzył wczorajszej nocy drzwi. Po prostu za bardzo się bał i za szybko go ocenił, myśląc że będzie zachowywał się agresywnie. Louis jest taki smutny. Tak smutny, że chce to wszystko cofnąć, ale wie, że nie może. Nie z Zaynem w tym obrazku.

Skąd w ogóle Harry wie o Zaynie? Dlaczego do cholery Zayn nie wspomniał, że on i Harry wciąż rozmawiają? A jeśli tak, dlaczego Zayn ostrzegł Louisa przed byciem z nim? To zarówno za dużo informacji jak i za mało, Louis chce odpowiedzi i niczego nie chce wiedzieć. Utknął w wielkiej sieci zmieszania, strachu i depresji. Nie ma ucieczki, a sieć staje się coraz bardziej zawiła.

Louis jest jedynie wdzięczny, że taksówkarz nic nie mówi, kiedy on nieustannie płacze na tylnym siedzeniu.

Niedługo będzie w Doncaster, tam będzie mógł się cofnąć i pomyśleć.


	15. 15. Odwiedziny u rodziny

Taksówka Louisa parkuje przed najbardziej znanym mu domem. Szatyn wysiada z niej, grzecznie wręczając dokładnie odliczoną gotówkę kierowcy za przejazd i oddychając domowym powietrzem. Wie, że właściwie nie ma różnicy w powietrzu, ale wydaje się ono lżejsze, kiedy jest poza Londynem.

Louis trzyma uchwyt swojego plecak i kieruje się do frontowych drzwi swojego domu. Widzi małe kwiatki, oczywiście posadzone zapewne przez jego matkę z pomocą jego rodzeństwa. Ta sytuacja sprawia, że Louis się uśmiecha, nie może się doczekać aż spędzi z nimi czas.

Louis bierze głęboki wdech i puka do drzwi. Może usłyszeć zbliżający się tupot stóp. Drzwi szybko się otwierają, za nimi stoi Lottie z Ernestem na swoim biodrze.

\- Louis! - To jedynie ostrzeżenie jakie dostaje, nim jego nogi zostają zaatakowane przez dwie dziewczynki, za którymi podąża mała Doris. Lottie uśmiecha się na tą scenę, a Ernest wydaje się ukontentowany siedząc i patrząc.

\- Dlaczego pukałeś? To wciąż jest twój dom, wiesz? Jesteś idiotą - mówi Lottie, nim odwraca się i wchodzi do domu.

Zgaduje, że to jedyne przywitanie jakie od niej dostanie. Bliźniaczki przy jego nogach pociągają go za dłonie, kierując w głąb domu. Obydwie mówią o szkole i trochę o chłopcach. Och matko. Nie mogą jeszcze się interesować chłopcami, nie pozwala im dorastać.

Louis mówi to na głos, a bliźniaczki chichoczą przy jego boku. Kierują go do kuchni, gdzie Jay gotuje. Szatynowi burczy w brzuchu, co zwraca jej uwagę.

\- Chodź, pomóż mi nakryć do stołu, niedługo będzie obiad - mówi Jay, wciągając go do pracy, nim może nawet odłożyć plecak.

Louis jedynie się śmieje i szybko odrzuca torbę na bok. Bierze talerze i od razu wskakuje w naturalny rytm rodziny Deakin. Tęsknił za nimi wszystkimi.

Wystarczająco szybko stół jest nakryty i każdy siedzi wokół, ciesząc się swoim posiłkiem. Louis pomaga nakarmić Doris, a jego mama karmi Ernesta. Rozmawiają przy stole, Louis mówi o Londynie, Lottie o swoich przyjaciołach, a Fizzy chwali się swoimi wspaniałymi ocenami.

Louis uśmiecha się, kiedy jego rodzina rozmawia i nikt nie wychodzi z tematem nagłej wizyty szatyna. Ich brak pytań jest zarówno komfortowy jak i zamartwiający. Skoro nie mówią o nim teraz, to prawdopodobnie jego mama dopadnie go później. I tak cieszy się obiadem, nawet pomaga dziewczynkom później posprzątać. Ku wielkiemu szokowi swojej mamy.

\- Louis? - Pyta słodko Jay, wszystkie dziewczynki i chłopiec są w pokoju, Dan schował się u bliźniaków.

\- Tak, mamo? - Pyta zabawnie Louis.

\- Chodź tutaj - zaprasza go do kanapy z otwartymi ramionami.

Louis powoli podchodzi do swojej mamy, siadając na kanapie. Prawie jak gdyby dotarło do niego matczyne zaklęcie, zaczyna płakać od razu, gdy siada. Jay jedynie grucha i przyciąga go do ciasnego uścisku. Louis pozwala łzom płynąć po swoich policzkach, kiedy mama uspokaja go gładkimi dotykami i czułymi słowami. Zawsze wie co powiedzieć.

Oczy Louisa w końcu wysychają i para kubków z herbatą magicznie pojawia się przed nimi, za pewne dzięki Danowi. Louis wiedział, że był dobrym wyborem.

Obydwoje piją swoje napoje i praktycznie wdychają herbatę. Jay czeka w ciszy na wyjaśnienia Louisa, a on to robi. Pomija parę istotnych rzeczy jak nazwisko Zayna i to czym Harry i jego przyjaciele się zajmują. Mówi po prostu, że są niebezpieczni i że przyjaciel odmawiał mu kontakty z nimi.

\- A ty po prostu go tak zostawiłeś? Och Lou… nigdy nie podejmowałeś szybko dobrych decyzji. Tak łatwo oparłeś się na opinii jednej sposoby - wyjaśnia spokojnie Jay.

Louis czuje się zawstydzony jej słowami. Podjął zbyt wiele wielkich decyzji za szybko. Nie kwestionował nawet wprowadzenia się do Stana, po prostu widział okazję i z niej skorzystał. Zawsze za bardzo się ze wszystkim spieszył. Jest taki uległy.

\- Wiem. Ja po prostu… potrzebuję kogoś kto pomoże mi podjąć decyzję ze mną. Potrzebuję skały, wiesz? - Mówi Louis.

\- Nie sądzisz, że może ten chłopak mógłby być twoją skałą? Z tego co słyszałam, brzmi wspaniale. Swoją drogą wciąż chcę go poznać, gdyż brzmiałeś na o wiele szczęśliwszego podczas naszych rozmów po tym jak go poznałeś. Tak tylko mówię - sugeruje Jay, nim bierze łyk swojej herbaty.

Louis wzdycha na to, jego mama stwierdza jedynie oczywiste i patrzy mu prosto w oczy. Szatyn po prostu musi złapać swoją szansę na szczęście za rogi i trzymać się jej. Po prostu… z jakiegoś powodu nie może. Coś go powstrzymuje. Nie może stwierdzić co.

\- Co powiesz na to. Zostaniesz tutaj i rozproszysz się. A potem, po 4 dniach, tak po 4 dniach, wrócisz z planem w swojej głowie. Będziesz trzymał się tego planu i nigdy nie pożałujesz tej decyzji, ale teraz musisz się wyłączyć. Lottie chce iść jutro na zakupy, może ją zabierzesz? - Instruuje Jay.

Louis kiwa głową i przytula swoją mamę jeszcze raz, nim idzie spać do swojego starego łóżka. Jego pokój jest niemal taki sam jak lata temu. Wciąż może nawet dostrzeć wyryte znaki przez niego i Zayna, kiedy udawali, że nawzajem się tatuują.

Louis uśmiecha się na wspomnienia związane z tym pokojem i szybko przebiera się w swoje joggersy. Wślizguje się pod kołdrę i układa wygodnie. Sen przychodzi łatwo, kiedy przez drzwi słyszy cichą rozmowę swojej mamy i ojczyma.

~*~

Louis budzi się przez odgłos bajek i głośne rozmowy, po których następuje uciszanie. Szatyn uśmiecha się i wychodzi z łóżka, kiedy słyszy jak Lottie mówi jego siostrą, że są za głośno. Może powiedzieć, że w ciągu upływu lat stała się bardziej władcza i tęsknił za nimi wszystkimi.

Szatyn wychodzi do salonu, wita go widok Spongeboba, a jego małe siostry chichoczą na kanapie. Młodsze bliźniaki muszą wciąż spać i może również usłyszeć jak Jay robi śniadanie. Lottie jest pierwszą, która zauważa Louisa.

\- Widzicie! Wszystkie go obudziłyście! W każdym razie, jedz szybko śniadanie, Louis. Musimy iść do sklepu, nim pójdą tam wszystkie dziewczyny z mojej szkoły. Nie chcę się tam dostać, gdy wszystkie najlepsze rzeczy zostaną wyprzedane - wyjaśnia szybko Lottie szatynowi.

Louis posłusznie salutuje i idzie do kuchni. Jay od razu wręcza mu talerz jajek i bekonu. Szatyn wdzięcznie go bierze i siada do jedzenia.

\- Lottie już zjadła i czeka na ciebie. Może tego nie pokazywać, ale przysięgam, naprawdę jest podekscytowana spędzeniem czasu z tobą - zapewnia Jay.

Louis uśmiecha się na to, on również jest podekscytowany spędzeniem czasu z swoją małą siostrzyczką. On i ona nie rozmawiali od wieków, a Louis musi być na bieżąco. Szatyn szybko zjada swoje jedzenie i biegnie do swojego pokoju. Zarzuca na siebie parę szortów i bluzę z kapturem, psika się trochę wodą kolońską, aby ukryć to, że się nie umył.

Szatyn biegnie na dół i bierze kluczyki do samochodu swojej mamy oraz swój wyłączony telefon. Lottie czeka przy drzwiach ze swoim telefonem, oczywiście zajęta jakimiś mediami społecznymi.

\- Bądźcie ostrożni! - Krzyczy do nich Jay, żartując sobie.

Louis śmieje się i macha do niej, kiedy Lottie jedynie przewraca oczami. Wychodzą z domu i wskakują do mniejszego samochodu, zaparkowanego obok vana. Louis szybko podłącza swój telefon i odwraca go, aby na niego nie patrzeć podczas jazdy. Zapinają pasy i ruszają.

\- Więc… Lottie - zaczyna Louis.

\- Więc… Louis - odpowiada.

\- Co tam nowego u ciebie? - Louis próbuje zacząć rozmowę.

\- Nawet nie blisko do tego co u ciebie. Słyszałam, że masz teraz sponsora - odpowiada, wciąż wpatrując się w swój telefon.

Louis zaczyna kaszleć, kiedy krztusi się własną śliną.

\- Lottie! Skąd ty znasz takie słowa! - Oskarża ją szatyn.

\- Louis, mam 16 lat, nie 6. Po prostu słyszałam, że spotykacie się w rezydencji twojego chłopaka - stwierdza obrończo blondynka.

\- Po pierwsze, nie podsłuchuj rozmów moich i mamy. Po drugie, on nie jest moim chłopakiem. Po trzecie, nie mam sponsora - broni się w końcu Louis.

\- Dobra, cokolwiek powiesz - odpowiada wymijająco.

\- W każdym razie, zamierzam się zatrzymać w banku, nim pójdziemy na zakupy - mówi Louis, gdy parkują przed bankiem.

To sprawia, że Lottie siada i odsuwa od siebie swój telefon. Obydwoje wychodzą z samochodu, Louis bierze swój naładowany telefon. Wchodzą do budynku, Louis cieszy się, widząc jedynie 2 osoby w kolejce.

Cierpliwie czekają, ciche komentarze szatyna na temat wyglądu ludzi obok sprawiają, że Lottie chichocze, a serce Louisa rośnie. Szybko podchodzą do wysokiej lady, kobieta za szkłem wygląda podobnie do bankomatu.

\- Umm… witam - wita się grzecznie Louis.

\- Wypłaca pan czy wpłaca? - Pyta gburowato.

\- Um… najpierw chciałbym sprawdzić swoje saldo - prosi grzecznie Louis, pomimo zachowania kobiety.

\- Tak. ID i hasło pod spodem - odpowiada.

Louis szybko przesuwa swoją kartę i wpisuje pin na klawiaturze. Lottie patrzy się na niemiłą kobietę, co sprawia, że szatyn czuje się trochę lepiej.

\- Tomlinson, Louis? - Pyta.

\- Tak, to ja - stwierdza szatyn.

\- Twoje saldo na ekranie poniżej - mówi.

Louis uśmiecha się grzecznie i sprawdza ekran. Liczba, która się wyświetla sprawia, że się cofa. To jego konto na wydatki. W zeszłym tygodniu miał na nim jakieś ₤300 .

\- Umm, myślę, że jest problem z moim saldem. Nie wpłacałem pieniędzy na to konto - wyjaśnia zmieszany Louis.

\- Nie kłamiemy tutaj, panie Tomlinson. Mam napisane, że pańskie konto miało wczoraj depozyt utworzony przez współwłaściciela - wyjaśnia, jak gdyby Louis był głupi.

Louis wie, że jedyną osobą, która ma dostęp do jego konta bankowego jest Zayn. Dał mu dostęp, dla bezpieczeństwa, kiedy po raz pierwszy je założył, ale wie, że on nigdy by nic nie zabrał.

Nagle przypomina sobie, że właśnie włączył swój telefon. Musi zadzwonić do mulata. Louis wyciąga swój telefon, ignorując uśmiech na twarzy Louis i zauważa, że ma wiadomość od Nialla.

‘Hej, Lou! Harry dostał dostęp do twojego konta bankowego, mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko! Mówi, że chce ci pomóc czy coś takiego, nie wiem. Wciąż jestem na ciebie zły, ale oczywiście musisz po prostu odejść i być radosny. Zdecydowanie porozmawiamy, kiedy znowu wrócisz do domu, czy ci się to podoba czy nie. Wydaj je wolno, Louis’ zawiera wiadomość.

Lottie zerka mu przez ramię, a jej uśmiech jedynie się powiększa.

\- Powiedziałeś, że nie masz sponsora. Pfff. To skąd masz pieniądze żeby zapłacić rachunki naszej rodziny przez cały rok - drażni się blondynka.

Louis jedynie się rumieni i odwraca do zirytowanej pani za ladą. Nie może oddać pieniędzy, to by tylko znieważyło Harry’ego. Pomimo tego, że całkowitym niesmakiem byłoby zużycie pieniędzy na swoje własne zachcianki, tak wie, że powinien trochę rozpieścić nimi swoją młodszą siostrę. Louis wysyła wściekła emoji do Nialla.

\- Przepraszam, to prawidłowa ilość. Mogę wypłacić nieco gotówki? - Pyta Louis tak grzecznie jak może.

\- Tak, możesz je odebrać - odpowiada protekcjonalnie.

Louis przygryza swój język i posyła jej swój najlepszy, fejkowy uśmiech. Jest niesamowicie niemiła jak na panią w banku. Chociaż o tak wczesnej godzinie Louis prawdopodobnie byłby taki sam. Wręcza szatynowi gotówkę, odkąd Louisowi nie można ufać z kartą i innymi ważnymi rzeczami, używa jedynie gotówki, potem są w drodze do wyjścia.

Szatyn wkłada pieniądze do swojego portfela, wziął jedynie kilka tysięcy, ale tylna kieszeń jest zdecydowanie cięższa. Lottie idzie za nim do samochodu, mały uśmiech wciąż się znajduje na jej twarzy. Wspinają się do samochodu i Louis zaczyna cofać.

\- Ani słowa, młoda damo - mówi Louis, nim Lottie może chociaż otworzyć usta.

Lottie jedynie uśmiecha się bardziej i zaczyna przeglądać swój telefon. Louis jedzie do miłego centrum handlowego, ciężar jego portfela jest ciężki pod jego tyłkiem. Jedzie do ekskluzywnych sklepów bliżej przedmieść Doncaster. Oprócz omijających ich rzeczy, sklepy wydają się przyciągać mnóstwo dobrze płacących klientów, chętnych kupować niedorzecznie drogie ubrania wielkich marek.

Louis zajeżdża na parking i wychodzi z samochodu z Lottie za sobą, rażąco robi zdjęcia kiedy idzie. Szatyn czeka na nią, kiedy wchodzi do galerii, chcąc wiedzieć jaki sklep chce odwiedzić. Ogólnie, Louis jest gejem, dumnym nawet, ale nie podąża za stereotypami o znaniu się na modzie. Po prostu zakłada cokolwiek, więc nie ma pojęcia dokąd idą.

Lottie prowadzi go wzdłuż alejki, szatyn jest pod wrażeniem jej pewności, gdy idzie prosto do sklepu, do którego chce. Louis właśnie czuje się jak zagubiony trol, teraz wie jak jego mama się czuła, kiedy zabierała swoje młode córki w nowy świat mody. Ona i Louis nie są modowym typem, a bardziej komfortowym.

\- Musimy wyszaleć się z twoją nową… znacząco inną gotówką. To zdecydowanie oznacza, że zabierasz mnie do Louis Vuitton i bierzemy botki. Właśnie przyszły eleganckie, czarne! - Wyjaśnia Lottie, kiedy zaciąga Louisa od sklepu.

Podłoga jest jasnodrewniana, wystarczająco świecąca, żeby Louis zobaczył w niej swoje zmieszane spojrzenie, a ściany są lśniącobiałe z szklanymi gablotami do podłogi i białymi szafkami z butami. Stylowi mężczyźni i kobiety stoją w sklepie, wszyscy wyżsi niż Louis kiedykolwiek by chciał.

Lottie pewnie podchodzi do młodej kobiety w płaszczu w panterkę i zaczynają rozmawiać. Louis siada na pufie obok wysokiego manekina. Szatynowi nie podoba się ten sklep. Ma coś przeciwko niskim ludziom.

Blondynka znika z kobietą, pewnie szukając butów lub coś takiego, a Louis siedzi i gra na swoim telefonie. Louis decyduje się napisać do kilku ludzi, z którymi od jakiegoś czasu nie rozmawiał. Pisze trochę z Zaynem, obiecując że zaprosi go na rodzinną kolację.Pisze również do Stana naprawdę szybko, informując go o obecnej sytuacji bez wspominania o Harrym, wini jego wizytę. Również musi pograć w kilka aplikacji, trzeba podwyższyć wyniki.

\- Louis? - Woła Lottie przez sklep.

Louis odkłada swój telefon i podchodzi do niej. Stoi przed wysokim lustrem z wysoką kobietą obok niej. Wszystko jest po prostu wysokie.

\- Co sądzisz o tych botkach? - Pyta, kiedy patrzy się w dół na czarne buty na swoich stopach.

Louis jest w szoku, że pyta go o opinię. Tak miłe jak to jest, że chce wiedzieć co o nich sądzi to szczerze go to nie obchodzi.

\- Wyglądają świetnie, słońce. Zdecydowanie powinnaś je wziąć - wyjaśnia Louis, kiedy Lottie je zdejmuje.

Blondynka uśmiecha się ze swojego siedzenia, a wysoka kobieta odchodzi z małym ‘Kristen’ na swoim ramieniu, widać jej praca jest zakończona. Louis uśmiecha się do swojej młodszej siostry, szczęśliwy, że może podzielić trochę jej pasji. Potem szatyn czuje małe dźgnięcie w biceps.

\- Proszę pana? Zostawił pan telefon. Jest tam wiadomość od Har… - jego głos się zatrzymuje, zmuszając Louisa do odwrócenia się.

Louis odwraca się i widzi wysokiego mężczyznę z wysokim quiffem i długim płaszczem trzymającego jego telefon. Wpatruje się w niego w szoku. Louis chce swój telefon z powrotem, ale również chce wiedzieć co jest takiego szokującego w wiadomości, którą dostał. To nie tak, że ma kontakty do celebrytów.

Szatyn przeczyszcza swoje gardło, wyciągając mężczyznę z osłupienia. Mężczyzna szybko oddaje Louisowi jego telefon, przepraszając go. Szatyn szybko go sprawdza i widzi wiadomość od Harry’ego.

‘Wydaje je wszystkie, kochanie. Jeśli się skończą, przeleję więcej. Zasługujesz na to.’

Wiadomość kłuje go w serce. Louis nie ma czasu na rozwodzenia się z myślą, że Harry sądzi, iż zasługuje na to po wszystkim co zrobił, kiedy mężczyzna wydaje się na niego czekać. Szatyn chowa swój telefon i patrzy na mężczyznę.

\- Czy to był… Harry Styles? - Pyta nieśmiało.

\- Tak mówi nazwa kontaktu - odpowiada szybko Louis, krzyżując ramiona.

Lottie zostaje całkowicie zapomniana, gdy szatyn jest zajęty rozmową.

\- Znam Harry’ego Styles. Myślę, że to może być ten sam. Myśli pan, że mógłby… pokazać mi jego zdjęcie? - Pyta mężczyzna, ukazując swoje podekscytowanie.

\- Umm… jasne - odpowiada niepewnie Louis.

Louis wyciąga swój telefon i wchodzi w galerię. Przejeżdża i próbuje znaleźć rozpoznawalne zdjęcie Harry’ego, patrząc z ukosa na mężczyznę. Znajduje selfie, które Harry kiedyś zrobił sobie jego telefonem. Uśmiecha się i widać jedynie kołnierz jego czarnej koszuli, wystarczająco skromnie.

\- Proszę bardzo - Louis pokazuje mężczyźnie zdjęcie.

Pisk, który mężczyzna wydaje jest nieludzki. Louis piszczał nad Harrym, ale to zupełnie nowy poziom. Szatyn niezręcznie stoi z zdjęciem, kiedy mężczyzna woła innych współpracowników, aby zobaczyli zdjęcie. Pojawiają się bardziej podekscytowane reakcje, a Louis i Lottie wciąż są zmieszani.

\- Umm… znacie go? - Pyta Louis, trochę bojąc się tych wszystkich pięknych, wysokich otaczających go ludzi.

\- Każdy kto zna modę, zna Harry’ego Stylesa. Praktycznie staje się ikoną - mówi jedna z kobiet do Louisa, jak to by było głupie, że szatyn tego nie wie.

Louis jest jedynie przerażony tym, że ludzie przed nimi chwalą styl Harry’ego i zaczynają mówić o tym na jakich eventach go widzieli. To wtedy oryginalny mężczyzna przypomina sobie, że Louis wciąż tu jest.

\- Chwila, zna pan Harry’ego? - Pyta.

To sprawia, że wszyscy pracownicy przestają rozmawiać i odwracają się do szatyna. Ach, ta presja. Louis może prawie poczuć pot na swojej skroni, kiedy wszystkie ich oczy są skupione na nim. Musi szybko wymyślić coś prostego.

\- Poznaliśmy się w mojej pracy. Jest naprawdę miły, a ja byłem nowy w Londynie i zaoferował, że mnie oprowadzi - wyjaśnia szybko Louis, gestykulując dłońmi, aby wyeksponować prawdę.

Grupa wydaje się mu wierzyć tak szybko jak gratulują mu spotkania Harry’ego Stylesa. Niektórzy nawet trzęsą jego dłonią, jakby to było niesamowitą okazją w życiu.

\- Wydaję się mieć zanik pamięci. Możecie mi kochani przypomnieć dlaczego Harry Styles jest taki ważny? - Pyta Louis tak grzecznie i gładko jak potrafi.

\- Daj mi powiedzieć - zaczyna wysoka kobieta. - Harry Styles jest stylową ikoną, naprawdę. Każde przyjęcie, na które idzie: premiery, pokazy mody, mecze charytatywne jest najlepiej ubrany. Nikt nie wie skąd bierze swoje pieniądze, ale wszyscy wiemy, że ma ich pełno. Wydaje się znać również parę modelek, zawsze ma jakąś przy sobie, kiedy wychodzi. Nawet jeśli się nie spotykają, Harry zawsze jest taki czarujący. Jakkolwiek dziennikarze są zawsze zbyt zastraszeni żeby go o cokolwiek spytać, po prostu jest zaciągnięty na czerwony dywan dzięki połączeniom - wyjaśnia.

Louis jedynie na nia patrzy. Szczerze mówiąc nie powinien być w ogóle zaskoczony. Chodzi o to, wie, że Harry ma pieniądze, ale nigdy nie wydawał się być czarującym typem. W dodatku, Louis nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał jego nazwiska. Chociaż nigdy nie słyszał wcześniej o Shawn Min czymś, a jego mama tak. Louis po prostu żyje pod przysłowiową skałą.

Szatyn nagle zostaje przyciągnięty przez dłonie swojej młodszej siostry.

\- Znasz tego Harry’ego Stylesa? - Pyta z zaciekawieniem.

Louis jedynie wzrusza ramionami. Nie chce już robić zakupów.

\- Porozmawiamy o tym później. Możemy po prostu kupić ci te buty? - Pyta Louis, musząc mówić trochę głośniej przez pomruki pracowników.

Ktoś by pomyślał, że mają pracę do wykonania albo coś.

Lottie jedynie kiwa głową i podąża za Louisem do kasy. Jest tam jeden mężczyzna, który jest zbyt zajęty swoim telefonem, aby zauważyć co tutaj się stało. Louis oczyszcza gardło, zyskując uwagę mężczyzny.

Szatyn szybko kupuje buty, używając swojej karty kredytowej, próbując nie patrzeć na cenę, następnie wychodząc ze sklepu. Lottie szybko znajduje się za nim, biorąc torbę i robiąc czemuś zdjęcia. Louis zwalnia, więc blondynka może wybrać następny sklep i niedługo nastąpi koniec.

Zakupy jeszcze trochę trwają. Lottie jest dość cicha, pewnie czeka, aby później z nim porozmawiać. Louis jest całkowicie zaniepokojony nieuniknioną rozmową, którą będą mieli o jego chłopako-koledze. O jego koledze.


	16. 16. Niebezpieczeństwo

Lottie i Louis wychodzą z ostatniego sklepu, ręce obydwojga uginają się pod ciężarem wielu sklepowych toreb.Louis idzie za Lottie, kiedy ta prowadzi do samochodu, czekając aż ten go odblokuje. Szatyn odkłada torby i otwiera samochód. Lottie rzuca wszystkie torby na tylne siedzenia i wślizguje się na miejsce pasażera. Louis bierze głęboki wdech nim wsiada do samochodu.

Jadą w kierunku domu, Lottie tym razem nie siedzi na telefonie. Dłonie Louisa niemal pocą się z oczekiwania. Blondynka bierze oddech, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, a dłonie szatyna zaciskają się na kierownicy.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że spotykasz się z jednym z najgorętszych facetów w Wielkiej Brytanii? - Pyta Lottie.

Louis odwraca głowę w zmieszaniu.

\- Wiesz kim jest Harry? - Odbije pytanie szatyn.

\- Louis, gdyby to nie było jasne w Louis Vuitton, prawie każdy zna Harry’ego. Jest praktycznie marką. Jego wygląd nie jest atrakcyjny dla każdego, jest również tajemniczy. Nikt nie jakim cudem liczy się wystarczająco żeby podróżować normalnie po świecie i zna prawie każdego celebrytę z pierwszych stron gazet - wyjaśnia Lottie.

\- Tak, prawdopodobnie dlatego, bo jest członkiem gangu… - mamrocze Louis.

\- Co? - Pyta Lottie.

\- Nic, i jak powiedziałem, ja i Harry się nie spotykamy - wyjaśnia Louis.

\- Och, tak, zdecydowanie nie. Po prostu wysyła ci wielkie kwoty a ty zwyczajnie masz jego osobiste zdjęcia w swoim telefonie. Całkowicie się nie spotykacie ani nic - mówi Lottie, przewracając oczami.

Louis jedynie wzdycha i decyduje nie komentować, nigdy nie miał zbyt wiele szczęścia w kłóceniu się z kobietami z swojej rodziny. Cicho wracają do domu, cisza pozostawia wiele miejsca dla rosnącego napięcia.

Do czasu aż Louis wjeżdża na podjazd, lepi się od ciężkości powietrza w samochodzie. Lottie idzie tuż za nim z wszystkimi torbami w swoich rękach, wciąż jest w stanie mieć je skrzyżowane. Dramatyzowanie to naprawdę musi być rzecz Tomlinsonów.

\- Jesteśmy w domu, mamo! - Krzyczy Louis do kuchni, gdzie Jay gotuje jakiegoś kurczaka.

\- Chodź tutaj i mi pomóż, Boobear - odpowiada Jay.

Louis przewraca oczami na to przezwisko, ale kończy pomagając tak bardzo jak może. Cóż mieszanie sosu jest szczytem jego możliwości. W końcu kończą wspólne gotowanie i są gotowi podać obiad rodzinie.

Szatyn właśnie kończy rozkładanie talerzy, kiedy dzwoni dzwonek do drzwi.

\- Możesz otworzyć, Louis? - Pyta Jay.

\- Jasne. - Louis kieruje się do drzwi.

Louis podchodzi do frontowych drzwi i otwiera je. To co widzi za drzwiami nie jest dokładnie tym czego oczekiwał.

\- Niall? - Pyta zaciekawiony.

Blondyn stoi tutaj z skrzyżowanymi ramionami i gorzkim spojrzeniem na swojej twarzy. Jego ubrania niecharakterystycznie wyglądają na tanie, jakieś dresy i bluza, ma również delikatne worki pod oczami. Jego oczy są opuchnięte i wygląda jak wrak wściekłego człowieka. Po kilku chwilach ciszy i wpatrywaniu się Nialla, Louisowi robi się niekomfortowo.

\- Umm… Niall? - Pyta ponownie Louis.

Oczywiście ich niezręczny moment zostaje przerwany przez Jay.

\- A kim jest ten młody mężczyzna? - Pyta grzecznie, wycierajac dłonie w ręcznik za plecami Louisa.

To wydaje się zmienić podejście Nialla. Prostuje się i uśmiecha się zachęcająco.

\- Nazywam się Niall, jestem szefem Louisa w jego nowej pracy - wita się blondyn, wystawiając dłoń.

\- Myślałam, że rzucił tą pracę - mówi Jay, niepewnie potrząsając jego dłonią.

\- Musiało dojść do jakiegoś nieporozumienia. Louis wydaje się mieć spięcie z jednym z współpracowników. Zdecydowaliśmy się odwołać jego żądania o czas, zważając na naszą wiedzę o jego sytuacji życiowej i chcemy naprawić problem tak szybko jak wróci. Po prostu chciałem przyjechać i przedyskutować parę rzeczy z Louisem - wyjaśnia Niall, jego głos brzmi na bardziej profesjonalny i czysty niż szatyn go kiedykolwiek słyszał.

\- Cóż, panie… - zaczyna Jjay.

\- Horan, ale proszę mówić mi Niall - odpowiada czarująco.

\- Cóż, Niall, akurat przyszedłeś w porze obiadu. Możecie porozmawiać po nim - nalega Jay, nie zostawiając miejsca na kłótnie, kiedy odchodzi.

Niall mija Louisa, jego ramię pociera o niego tak mocno, że szatyn przyrzeka, iż będzie miał siniaka. Blondyn szczęśliwie idzie do kuchni i zaczyna uprzejmą rozmowę z Jay. Louis niezręcznie idzie za nim, czując się jak obcy w swoim własnym domu, kiedy Niall wydaje się być częścią rodziny.

\- Louis, zawołaj proszę swoje siostry i weź bliźniaków - woła Jay zza ramienia blondyna.

Szatyn biegnie na górę, krzycząc do swoich sióstr, aby zeszły na dół i idzie do pokoju bliźniaków. Są w połowie jakieś dziwnej gdy, której nikt nie rozumie, a w której wpatrują się w siebie. Bliźniaki.

\- Chodźcie, kochani. Czas na obiad. - Louis przerywa im chwilę.

To zyskuje ich uwagę i sprawia, że powoli człapią w stronę szatyna. Obydwoje sięgają jego kolan i unoszą dłonie, chcąc aby je podnieść. Louisowi z trudem się to udaje i w końcu ma bliźniaka na każdym biodrze.

Udaje mu się dojść do stołu jadalnianego, bliźniaki gaworzą ze sobą, każde w całkowicie innym żargonie. Louis odkłada je i w ich wysokich krzesełkach, Jay i Niall wychodzą z kuchni, śmiejąc się.

Wszystkie dziewczynki siedzą przy stole z bliźniakami po każdej stronie Louisa. Niall siedzi naprzeciwko Louisa i obok Jay. Ich dwójka cały czas rozmawia, niektóre dziewczynki nawet do nich dołączają. Szatyn jedynie siedzi w ciszy i karmi bliźniaki znajdującym się przed nimi jedzeniem. Doris niezależnie wkłada je do swojej buzi, a Ernest wciąż potrzebuje trochę jego pomocy. Louis ignoruje spojrzenia, które czasem dostaje od Nialla oraz pogawędki Jay na temat jego dzieciństwa.

Wystarczająco szybko kończą obiad, a Louis zanosi bliźniaki do salonu, aby mogły się bawić. Druga para bliźniaczek idzie za nim, aby obejrzeć jakieś reality show, kiedy Lottie idzie do szybko na górę, tak samo jak Fizzy. Jay dołącza do par bliźniaków i zostawia Louisa samego z Niallem. Szatyn specjalnie nie nawiązuje z blondynem kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Louis, musisz kiedyś na mnie spojrzeć - mówi Niall, ostrzeżenie znajduje się w jego głosie.

Szatyn kręci głową do ziemi, nie lubi tego wyczuwalnego napięcia w powietrzu. Ciężko uwierzyć, że ta sama osoba, która uratowała jego życie i którą uważał za najlepszego przyjaciela, teraz posyła mu spojrzenia i nie powiedział w jego stronę więcej niż 10 słów. Mieli taką więź, a ich przyjaźń była radosna, zważając na krótki staż. Teraz, Louis czuje się, jakby wszystko zaprzepaścił.

Wszystkie te myśli uderzają w Louisa, cała siła tego co zrobił swoim cennym relacjom. Szatyn nie może powstrzymać łez, które zaczynają spływając po jego policzkach. Louis lubi uważać się za niezbyt emocjonalnego, ale stres, który miał za bardzo urósł. Nie wie już komu może ufać. Zaufanie swojemu najserdeczniejszemu przyjacielowi było jednym z jego największych błędów.

Niall wydaje się nie zauważyć łez Louisa, doki ten nie wyciera swoje nosa. Pociąga nim trochę, zyskując uwagę blondyna, a potem zostaje zaciągnięty do tylnych drzwi. Tak szybko jak Louis czuje chłodne, wieczorne powietrze na swoich rękach, zostaje objęty przez parę ramion. Jego twarz zostaje przyciągnięta do znajomej klatki piersiowej i czuje się komfortowo.

\- Shhh… jest dobrze. Wypuść to z siebie - uspokaja go Niall, z jedną dłonią na jego głowie, a drugą na plecach.

Louis czuje się jak kotek po sposobie w jakim Niall go głaszcze, ale jego obecny stan tego nie nienawidzi. Po prostu potrzebuje pocieszenia.

Niall kontynuuje głaskanie szatyna po plecach i włosach, kiedy czuje małą mokrą plamkę na swojej bluzce. Twarz Louisa się zaciska i wypuszcza wszystko co ma.

\- Musisz ze mną rozmawiać, Lou. Wiem, że musiało się coś stać skoro zmieniłeś swoje zdanie, ale szczerze nie wiem co. Nie chcę abyś odchodził, nie próbując naprawić czegokolwiek co było źle - wyjaśnia Niall, jego głos uspokaja Louisa.

Szatyn robi krok do tyłu, pocierając swoje oczy pięściami. Niall wciąż ma kojącą dłoń na jego łokciu, ale Louis chce udowodnić, że jest dorosły, który nie działa pod wpływem emocji. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że w ostatnim czasie był emocjonalnym wrakiem i myśląc o tym to żenujące. Jest dorosły, może sobie poradzić ze swoją sytuacją. Louis pociąga nosem i spogląda na Nialla.

\- Powiedziano mi co się stanie, jeśli będę się kręcił wokół was. Powiedziano mi o niebezpieczeństwie. Nie zakładano mi klapek na oczy, mówiąc że będę chroniony, powiedziano mi o realności tego co może się przydarzyć mi i tym którym kocham - mówi Louis, wpatrując się Niallowi prosto w oczy.

\- Kto ci to powiedział?! - Pyta Niall.

\- Zayn - prawie szepcze Louis.

\- Masz na myśli swojego przyjaciela, ponieważ mogę wszystko wyprosto…

\- Nie, Niall. Mam na myśli… Zayna Malika - mówi Louis.

Niall zabiera dłoń z łokcia Louisa. Na jego twarzy nie widnieje ten sam poziom szoku jak wcześniej. Właściwie wygląda na bardziej wściekłego.

\- Wiedziałem - mówi, szepcząc w ziemię. Patrzy na Louis z szczerością i złością oraz ogniem w oczach. - Wiedziałem, że będzie cię od nas odciągał. Co ci powiedział? Co powiedział. Obiecuję ci, że to co powiedział najprawdopodobniej nie jest prawdą. Powiedz mi! - Niall wchodzi w przestrzeń osobistą Louisa.

\- Powiedział mi… co się stało zanim odszedł. I nie mów, że nic się nie stało. Ponieważ to ja byłem tym, który zawiózł go na lotnisko, byłem ostatnim przyjacielem, którego tu miał - kończy gorzko Louis.

Powietrze wokół nich jest chłodne, kiedy nastaje cisza, którą przerywa cykanie świerszczy, a Louis unika kontaktu wzrokowego, patrząc na powoli pojawiające się świetliki. Lampy na zewnątrz powoli się włączają, kiedy niebo ciemnieje. Scena jest malownicza jak na podmiejskie podwórko. Jedynym czynnikiem rujnującym scenę jest ostry wyraz twarzy blondyna.

\- Louis, spójrz na mnie - mówi Niall.

Szatyn wciąż ma odwróconą twarz.

\- Louis, po prostu… - Niall łapie podbródek szayna i odwraca go. - Spójrz.

\- Jestem pewien, że się boisz. Możesz być całkowicie przerażony, ale zapewniam, że cokolwiek powiedział ci Zayn się nie wydarzy. Chcesz abym był całkowicie szczery, Louis? - Pyta Niall, jakby karcił dziecko w klasie.

Louis waha się, ale kiwa głową.

\- Jesteś w większym niebezpieczeństwie tutaj, niż zostając z nami. Harry ma… ma wrogów, Lou. Ludzi, którzy zrobią wszystko, aby go zranić. Ty jesteś jedną z tych rzeczy. Zawsze będą ludzie, którzy patrzą i widzieli ciebie i Harry’ego razem. Mogli nie połączyć was całkowicie, ale wciąż jesteś z nim powiązany. Louis, jedynym powodem, dla którego tutaj teraz jestem jest twoja ochrona. To moja praca. To jedyna rzecz o jaką Harry mnie kiedykolwiek poprosił. Gdyby inni ludzie nie byli zagrożeniem, byłbym w domu i dawał Harry’emu lody oraz włączał filmy na dvd - wyjaśnia Niall.

Louis uśmiecha się się do ziemi, kiedy wyobraża sobie Harry’ego owiniętego kocami podczas oglądania Pamiętnika. Niall ponownie zyskuje jego uwagę.

\- Ale ludzie tutaj wiedzą kim jesteś i są w stanie łatwo cię zabrać. Nie chcę, aby śledzili cię aż tutaj. Myślę, że w twoim najlepszym interesie byłoby nie doprowadzać swojej rodziny do kryminalistów. Rozumiesz? - Niebieskie oczy Nialla wywiercają dziurę w tych Louisa.

\- Tak. - Louis smutno kiwa głową.

Rozumie, łapie to. Co nie oznacza, że będzie współpracował. Wciąż zbyt wiele informacji jest w ukryciu i to trochę bolesne, że nie są w stanie mu zaufać. Chociaż tęskni za Harrym. Tak bardzo. Mógłby mieć jedynie nadzieję, że Harry go przyjmie po tym wszystkim.

\- W takim razie wrócisz ze mną? - Dopytuje Niall.

\- Tak. Pozwól mi zabrać moje rzeczy i porozmawiać z mamą - wyjaśnia Louis, opuszczając uścisk Nialla.

Louis wraca do środka. Cisza w środku pokazuje jak długo tam byli. Wydaje się, że wszyscy śpią z wyjątkiem Lottie i jego rodziców, którzy razem siedzą przy stole. Wszyscy unoszą wzrok, kiedy szatyn wchodzi do środka z Niallem za sobą.

\- Pan Horan i ja omówiliśmy to, jestem gotowy, by wrócić - mówi prosto Louis, nim idzie do swojego pokoju po swoje rzeczy.

Wie, że gdyby powiedział więcej to mógłby wygadać wszystko Lottie i swoim rodzicom, co zrujnowałoby szansę na powrót. Wie, że gdyby znali prawdę to nigdy by go nie puścili.

Louis wraca z plecakiem na plecach. Niall cicho z nim rozmawia, Jay kiwa głową na jego słowa. Wydaje się coś wyjaśniać. Lottie jest jedyną, która patrzy na Louisa, a na jej twarzy widnieje szeroki uśmiech.

Szatyn oczyszcza gardło, a Niall wstaje niczym żołnierz. Reszta również wstaje, gotowi na przytulenie.

\- Jesteście pewni, że nie chcecie zostać i pojechać jutro rano? Jest późno, a nie chcę was widzieć w wiadomościach, gdyż mieliście wypadek bo ktoś zasnął za kierownicą - pyta matczynie Jay.

\- Możesz mi zaufać, Jay. Jestem najbezpieczniejszym kierowcą - zapewnia ją Niall.

\- Ale co z jedzeniem. Jesteście pewni, że nie zostaniecie trochę, aby nie głodować podczas drogi? Głód może spowodować wypadek wiecie - mówi dalej Jay.

Obydwoje śmieją się lekko na wysiłki kobiety, aby zatrzymać ich trochę dłużej, bez względu na wymówkę. Louis jedynie kręci głową z wyrazem twarzy, która ma przestać ją martwić.

Louis szybko podchodzi i przytula swojego ojczyma, krótko i męsko. Następnie przytula Lottie, jej policzek znajduje się przy tym jego. Szpecze. - Wracaj do swojego tatusia - do jego ucha. Oceniając po uniesiownych brwiach Nialla, to nie był do końca szept. Potem przytula swoją mamę i stara się nie płakać za bardzo. Nie ważne jak stary się robi, zawsze będzie synkiem mamusi.

\- Bądź bezpieczny, kochanie. Chcę żebyś wrócił tutaj, jeśli cokolwiek się stanie, dobrze? - Szepcze Jay.

Louis posłusznie kiwa głową i ściska ją. Robi krok do tyłu i podchodzi do frontowych drzwi, Niall obraca swoimi kluczykami. Szatyn macha po raz ostatni, nim blondyn wychodzi i prowadzi ich na zewnątrz. Nikt nie komentuje jak Niall wydaje się przeczesywać teren, nim idą dalej.

Szatyn podchodzi do samochodu blondyna, mniejszego i bardziej nowoczesnego niż ostatnim razem i odwraca się, by pomachać ostatni raz. Niall otwiera drzwi i wślizguje się na siedzenie pasażera, kładąc torby za sobą. Blondyn wślizguje się na miejsce kierowcy i odpada silnik.

\- Jest tutaj poduszka, bo przed nami długa jazda, a pewnie jesteś zmęczony - mówi Niall, rzucając Louisowi poduszkę.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem - mówi z przykrością Louis.

\- Nie, nie jesteś, ale byłeś roztrzęsiony emocjonalnie. Myślę, że będzie lepiej dla nas obydwu, jeśli się prześpisz podczas jazdy. To kilka godzin - mówi Niall, włączając się do ruchu.

\- Co z tobą? Nie jesteś zmęczony? - Pyta zatroskany szatyn.

\- Nie martw się o mnie. Nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę Louis, ale jestem wytrenowany indywidualnie. Mogę być przytomny przez długi czas i jestem w stanie wykonywać fizyczne zadania. To jest spacerem po parku - wyjaśnia dumnie Niall.

\- Spójrzcie na mnie. Jestem Niall i mogę być przytomny przez długi czas. Nazywajcie mnie króliczkiem Energizer. Mogę biegać i biegać, i biegać i… - mówi Louis ze złym irlandzkim akcentem.

Niall śmieje się głośno na to i posyła krótki, krzywy uśmiech w stronę Louisa.

\- Po prostu idź spać, Lou - mówi.

A Louis musi uznać to za radę. Kiedy otwiera ponownie oczy, minęły dwie godziny. Nie ma ich jeszcze w Londynie, ale trochę minęło. Louis pociera swoje oczy i próbuje spojrzeć przez okno. Niebo jest bardziej zachmurzone, więc muszą zbliżać się do miasta.

Podczas patrzenia na gwiazdy szatyn przypomina sobie o czymś co powiedział Niall.

\- Niall? - Szepcze delikatnie Louis.

\- Tak, Lou? - Odpowiada.

\- Dlaczego nie uznają, że ja i Harry się spotykamy skoro zabierał mniej w różne miejsca i był czuły względem mnie? - Pyta, brzmiąc tak niewinnie jak może.

Niall przeczyszcza swoje gardło, jakby był zażenowany. Odpowiedź musi nie być dobra.

\- Jesteś… jesteś pewien, że chcesz wiedzieć? - Pyta Niall.

\- Nie za bardzo z tą reakcją, ale tak - mówi Louis, unosząc się lekko na siedzeniu.

I skąd pochodzi ten koc? Pyta siebie podczas ruchu.

\- Cóż, Harry jest w biznesie od jakiegoś czasu, więc ludzie od dawna mu się przyglądają. Widzieli więc pewne jego aktywności. Z ludźmi, z którymi Harry spędzał czas - mówi Niall, krążąc wokół właściwej odpowiedzi.

Louis siada, zastanawiając się do diabła co to może znaczyć. Wtedy to w niego uderza.

\- Harry kręcił się wokół prostytutek! - Krzyczy Louis.

\- Wolimy termin towarzyszył…

\- Towarzyszył prostytutkom! - Odkrzykuje Louis.

\- Posłuchaj, Harry wszedł na wyboistą ścieżkę w swoim życiu. Potrzebował komfortu którego żaden z nas nie mógł mu zapewnić - wyjaśnia spokojnie Niall.

\- Mam na myśli… mógłbyś go zapewnić, gdybyś naprawdę chciał… - sugeruje Louis.

\- Louis! - Krzyczy Niall, głęboki rumieniec pojawia się na jego policzkach, ale ma również uśmiech na twarzy.

Szatyn śmieje się, ale nie zapomina o prostytutkach.

\- Pokaż mi jak wyglądali - mówi Louis, wyciągając swoją dłoń.

\- Nie ma tobie nic do pokazania. To nie tak, że robiłem zdjęcia ludziom, z którymi Harry sypiał - odpowiada blondyn.

\- Harry jest znany, prawda? - Pyta Louis.

\- Co… kto to powiedział? Harry nie jest jako tako sławny…

\- Ma wiele fanów, prawda? - Pyta Louis bardziej specyficznie.

\- Można tak powiedzieć. - Niall wzrusza ramionami.

\- Więc, myślisz, że mogę po prostu spojrzeć? - Pyta, patrząc z ukosa na Nialla.

\- Mam na myśli… to nie tak, że go googlowałem czy coś - mówi Niall.

\- Tak, ponieważ to nie jest podejrzane, Nialler - żartuje Louis, włączając swój telefon.

Wchodzi na Safari i po prostu wpisuje ‘Harry Styles randka’, mając nadziej na najlepsze. Nie oczekiwał takich wyników. Jest multum zdjęć, więc Louis decyduje się zacząć od początku.

Pierwsze zdjęcie, Harry trzyma drzwi przed chłopakiem z krótkimi, brązowymi włosami i niebieskimi oczami oraz podobną posturą do Louisa. Chociaż jego tyłek nie jest aż tak dobry, jednak szatyn może jasno zobaczyć po małych znakach, od designerskich butów do drogiego zegarka, które nie pasują do reszty jego stroju. To jest oczywiste, że chłopak sam nie zapłacił za te rzeczy. Harry nie ma również emocji w swoich oczach, ale jego dołeczki są widoczne.

Następne zdjęcie jest z innym niskim chłopakiem, chociaż ma te same włosy, widać jedynie tylko górną część jego torsu, odkąd zdjęcie zostało potajemnie zrobione, gdy on i Harry byli w restauracji. Chłopak ma swoją dłoń na tej Harry’ego i wygląda bardzo uwodzicielsko. Ma na sobie diamentowy naszyjnik z pasującymi kolczykami, które świecą na zdjęciu. Harry nie patrzy na tego chłopaka jak ten na niego, ale uśmiecha się.

Inne zdjęcie jest trochę bardziej szokujące. Jest na nim wysoka blondynka i wychodzą razem na chłodne powietrze. Jej twarz jest uśmiechnięta i trzyma dłoń Harry’ego. On jej nie trzyma, ale przynajmniej na jego twarzy widnieje uśmiech. Harry wygląda na o wiele młodszego na tym zdjęciu. Nie mógł być starszy niż 18 lat. Młodsza dziewczyna również wygląda nieco znajomo. Louis nie może jej sobie przypomnieć.

\- Kim jest ta blond laska? - Pyta Louis, wpatrując się w zdjęcie, klikając na podobne zdjęcia z ich spaceru.

\- Prawdopodobnie myślisz o Taylor Swift. Ona i Harry mieli więź, której żaden z nas nie rozumiał. Harry nie rozmawiał z nami o niej i unikał jej przez połowę czasu. Nie łapaliśmy tego - mówi Niall.

Louis jedynie kiwa głową, to wygląda na skomplikowane. Nie wydaje się mieć żadnego błysku i wdzięku, które wydawały się mieć inne randki Harry’ego. Louis wzrusza ramionami i przewija dalej. Reszta zdjęć pokazuje Harry’ego i jakiś małych twinków, każdy z nich jest trochę podobny do Louisa. Każdy z nich wydaje się mieć na sobie prezent, który z pewnością nie został kupiony przez nich. Harry na wszystkich zdjęciach wygląda na bardzo znudzonego.

Louis jest gotowy zamknąć aplikację, kiedy mija mu inne zdjęcie. Jest ono niewyraźne, ale bardzo jasne co się tam stało. W głównym kadrze znajduje się Harry i niższy chłopak, który jest przyciśnięty do niego, szepcząc mu coś do ucha. Są otoczeni innymi ludźmi, a wielkie ciało Harry’ego pozwala na to, aby było widać tylko skrawek torsu chłopaka. Louis przybliża zdjęcie i doznaje olśnienia.

To zdjęcie jego randki z Harrym na festiwalu muzycznym. To było perfekcyjne miejsce na zdjęcie. Światła były wszędzie, więc flesz w tłumie został niezauważony. W dodatku było za głośno, by usłyszeć migawkę. To trochę surrealistyczne, widząc swoje zdjęcie, nawet jego mały kawałek, w internecie.

Louis klika w link do zdjęcia, które znajduje się na stronie dla nastolatek. Otwiera się główny artykuł z ‘Nowy chłopak czy przemijający twink?’ w tytule. Louis nie jest twinkiem. Jest po prostu niższy od przeciętnych chłopaków.

\- Jesteś całkowitym twinkiem. Nawet nie zaprzeczaj - mówi Niall.

Ooops, musiał powiedzieć to na głos.

Louis wyłącza swój telefon, wystarczająco wścibiania nosa jak na jeden wieczór. Teraz, musi podenerwować Nialla.

\- Jesteśmy już? - Jęczy szatyn.

\- Nawet nie zaczynaj, Louis. Jestem za młody, aby mieć zmarszczki z powodu stresu. Nie chcę abyś był ich powodem - ostrzega Niall.

\- O czym ty mówisz? Zadałem tylko niewinne pytanie, na które mi nie odpowiedziałeś, więc powiedz mi irlandczyku, jesteśmy już? - Odpowiada Louis.

\- Nie każ mi tego mówić - ostrzega ponownie Niall.

\- Czy. już. je-ste-śmy? - Sylabuje Louis.

\- Jak będziemy to będziemy! - Krzyczy Niall.

Louis wybucha śmiechem. Jego irlandzki akcent dodał jedynie odnośnik i sprawił, że ten moment był tylko lepszy, ale jego śmiech zostaje przerwany przez jego własne ziewnięcie. Co za zabójca. Ponownie ziewa.

\- Dlaczego nie wrócisz do spania? Kiedy się obudzisz, już tam będziemy - sugeruje Niall.

Louis kiwa głową i podciąga tajemniczy koc. Kładzie swoją głowę na poduszkę i zasypia na dźwięk mruczenia Nialla jednej z piosenek Taylor Swift.


	17. 17. Przyjaciel w potrzebie

Kiedy Louis się budzi, dzieje się małe podskoczenie. Może poczuć jak jego świat się podnosi i obniża, jego szyja trochę boli, kiedy jego głowa się odbija. Otwiera swoje oczy i okazuje się, że leprechaun skacze po jego łóżku.

Louis ma zamiar złapać Nialla we frustracji za wyciągnięcie go ze snu, ale Niall znika z jego punktu widzenia. Potem słyszy mały łoskot, a potem jęk jest jedyną słyszalną rzeczą. Zerka za róg łóżka, widząc jak blondyn trzyma się za głowę, marszcząc twarz.

\- Jeden upadek i złamana głowa. Żadnego więcej skakania jak małpa po łóżku! - Louis grozi Niallowi palcem.

Blondyn jedynie wytyka język w odpowiedzi i pociera swoją głowę. Louis trochę chichocze i dźga Nialla. Blondyn odpycha palec szatyna i wraca do łóżka.

\- W każdym razie, chodźmy zjeść jakieś śniadanie! - Mówi rozbawiony Niall.

Następnie Louis jest zaciągnięty z łóżka do kuchni. Nigdy nie widział pełnej jadalni, naprawdę zna jedynie kuchnię. Może to jest zarezerwowane dla wyrafinowanych gości. Prawie jak gość przy posiłku królewskim.

Louis chichocze na myśl o Harrym w koronie i zostaje posadzony przez dłonie Nialla. Szefowa kuchni unosi swoje brwi na widok Louisa, potem jej wyraz twarzy wraca do normalności.

\- Musiała zrobić wiele współczujących deserów dla naszego Harolda. Naprawdę złamałeś jego serce - wyjaśnia Niall, kiedy jest do nich odwrócona plecami.

\- Mówiąc o tym, gdzie on jest? - Pyta ostrożnie Louis.

Nie spieszyło mu się do stania z nim twarzą w twarz, ale naprawdę za nim tęsknił. Zasnąłby i udawał, że owijający go koc to ramiona Hharry’ego. To było żałosne, ale facet może fantazjować w spokoju!

\- Wciąż jest w łóżku. Nie wychodził z niego za wiele odkąd odszedłeś - komentuje Niall, patrzą w bok.

Louis próbuje ukryć rozczarowanie. Myślał, że Harry będzie chciał wyjść z łóżka tylko po to by go zobaczyć albo coś mu powiedział. Wie, że Louis tutaj jest… prawda?

\- Widzisz w tym rzeczy - Niall drapie się po szyi. - On nie do końca wie, że tu jesteś - mówi nieśmiało.

\- Co?! Więc skąd wiecie, że powinienem tutaj być?! Co jeśli on mnie tu nie chce i to że mnie tutaj przyciągneliście jest czymś złym! - Szepcze głośno Louis, jakby wciąż był poranek i nie chciał obudzić bestii na górze.

\- W pewien sposób chciałem, aby było to dla niego miłą niespodzianką. To co zrobiłeś naprawdę go rozerwało i… nie chcę abyś brał to osobiście, ale jego brak motywacji zepsuł nasz cały biznes. Nie siedzi jedynie za biurkiem i wydaje rozkazy. Musi rozmawiać z ludźmi, chodzić z nami na misje, musi wszystkim kierować. A bez niego wychodzącego nawet z łóżka, jesteśmy bałaganem. Nasze grupy na południu nie mają pojęcia co robić, a kilku członków się rozwiązało, co nas kosztuje i osłabia naszą siłę. Mamy wielką siłę w liczbach i nie chcę jej stracić, ponieważ Harry jest zbyt smutny - wyjaśnia Niall.

Louis po prostu tu siedzi, ciężar powoli opada na jego ramiona. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego jak wiele kontroli trzymał. Okazało się, że przywarł do Harry’ego i zostawienie go niewiele zmieniło. Wie, że Harry trzyma pewną władzę, ale nigdy nie wiedział jak dużą. Wciąż nie wie jak cokolwiek z tego zarabia pieniądze, ale wie, że to ważne, by wyżywić wielu ludzi.

Jedzenie zostaje położone przed nim, talerz Louisa ląduje zdecydowanie głośniej niż normalnie. Niall szybko chowa się w jedzeniu przed sobą, wypychając swoje policzki, kiedy Louis unosi widelec i bierze swoje jajka.

\- Musisz jeść - wspomina Niall, po tym jak wkłada do swojej buzi słuszną porcję bekonu.

\- Tak, panie Grey - odpowiada Louis, zaczynając jeść jak zwykle przepyszne śniadanie.

Niall jedynie kręci głową, a potem jedzą w ciszy, pomimo głośnego jedzenia blondyna.

\- Myślę, że chcę pójść z nim porozmawiać - mówi Louis, obydwoje są najedzeni.

\- Proszę bardzo, po prostu nie rób niczego czego będziesz żałował - mówi Niall, wycierając chusteczką swoją twarz.

Louis kiwa głową i wychodzi z kuchni, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez blondyna wołającego jego imię. Odwraca się i patrzy na niego.

\- Wiesz, że przyprowadziłem cię z powrotem również dlatego, bo jesteś moim przyjacielem, tak? - Pyta zatroskany Niall.

\- Tak. - Louis kiwa głową. - Wiem.

Louis biegnie po schodach i idzie prosto do pokoju, który pamięta. Zagląda do środka i upewnia się, że jest w dobrym pokoju. Jest ciemno, zasłony są zaciągnięte, ale może zobaczyć zarys Harry’ego zza kołdry. Kręcone włosy na poduszce również pomagają.

Szatyn przechodzi na palcach, zamykając za sobą drzwi tak cicho jak to możliwe. Powoli podchodzi do łóżka, omijając ścieżkę ubrań. Zatrzymuje się i przypomina sobie, że Harry lubi, kiedy Louis nosi jego ubrania. Szybko bierze najbliższy t-shirt i ubiera go. Następnie ześlizguje swoje joggersy i zostaje w bokserkach. Nie chciał celowo przejść w uwodzicielski tryb, ale po prostu tak wyszło.

Louis powoli wspina się na łóżku, ostrożnie, aby nie uderzyć Harry’ego. Sięga do jego talii i powoli kładzie swój tyłek na Harrym. Następnie sięga do góry i odsuwa kołdrę, by zobaczyć twarz bruneta. Teraz, ludzie zawsze mówią, że pewni ludzie wyglądają jak anioły, kiedy śpią, ale szczerze mówiąc Harry wygląda jak Bóg.

Jego wyrzeźbione policzki i podbródek są podkreślone przez jego wydęte wargi i długie rzęsy tuż przy jego nosie. Jego twarz jest zrelaksowana i spokojna, więc Louis czuje się trochę źle z tym, że chce go obudzić. Chce jednak z nim porozmawiać, ale nie chce też wprowadzać go w zły nastrój.

\- Harry. - Louis niemal szepcze.

To nic nie daje. Ani drgnięcia, więc Louis pochyla się bliżej.

\- Hazza - szepcze ponownie.

Nic. Śpi jak składa, więc Louis pochyla się jeszcze bliżej.

\- Haz, proszę, obudź się - szepcze szatyn, prawie do jego ucha.

Wtedy delikatnie trzepocze rzęsami, ale wciąż żadnych oznak życia. Louis próbuje z innej strony. Drażni trochę nagi sutek bruneta.

\- Nie, Niall. Nie chcę prostytutki - mamrocze Harry.

\- Och, Harry. Nie stać mnie na to - odpowiada Louis.

Oczy bruneta szeroko się otwierają, a jego ramiona lądują prosto na plecach Louisa. Siada szybko z wielką siłą swojego brzucha i prawie odrzuca Louisa do tyłu pod tym nagłym pochyleniem.

\- Louis?! - Harry niemal krzyczy.

Szatyn od razu chowa swoją twarz w szyi Harry’ego, za równo ze wstydu jak i chcąc ochronić swoje ucho od takiego hałasu w bliskiej odległości.

\- Louis! To naprawdę ty! Przynajmniej póki śnię. Potem znowu naprawdę znikniesz - mówi Harry, widocznie wciąż zmęczony.

\- Znowu? Śniłeś o mnie, curly? - Pyta Louis, unosząc swoją głowę.

\- Teraz wiem, że śnię. Nie pamiętam, abym dawał ci tą koszulkę - mówi Harry, patrząc w dół na tors szatyna.

\- Och, naprawdę? A skoro tylko śnisz Hazza, to co się stanie jako następne? - Pyta Louis, bawiąc się dalej, aby uniknąć niezręczności.

Harry nic nie mówi. Po prostu łapie tył głowy Louisa i przybliża do swojej własnej. Nagle, obściskują się na łóżku bruneta. Louis jest na udach Harry’ego, a jego dłonie spoczywają na jego klatce piersiowej. Był gotowy odepchnąć bruneta, ale potem po prostu się poddał.

Harry całuje o wiele lepiej niż Louis to sobie wyobrażał. Jest lepszy niż marny gościu w randomowym barze, o wiele lepszy. A jego dotyk jest zaskakująco delikatny zważając na intensywność jego języka i jakikolwiek ruch w buzi Louisa.

Louis obejmuje ramionami szyję Harry’ego i przybliża swoje ciało. Brunet jedynie zaciska swój uścisk i powoli unosi swoją dłoń do tyłka Louisa. Jego palce spoczywają na jego kości ogonowej i pocierają małe dołeczki na tyle jego pleców. Ich pocałunek nagle zostaje przerwany.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że masz dołki w plecach - komentuje Harry, zanurzając w każdym swój kciuk.

\- Zawsze je miałem, musiałeś ich nigdy nie widzieć - komentuje Louis, jego biodra próbując kontynuować ruchy, które wykonywał wcześniej.

\- Jeśli nigdy ich nie widziałem to dlaczego wiem o nich w swoim śnie… - głos Harry’ego się zaciska, a jego twarz rozszerza się w szoku.

Louis przestaje się ruszać i obserwuje Harry’ego, który powoli kamienieje. Jego oczy są rozszerzone, a buzia szeroko otwarta. Pomimo jego rozluźnionych mięśni twarzy jego dłonie zaciskają się na Louisie. Zgaduje, że będzie miał trochę nowych siniaków na biodrach.

\- Ziemia do Harolda - macha Louis swoją dłoń przed twarzą Harry’ego, delikatnie wyciągając go z osłupienia.

Oczy Harry’ego unoszą się do Louisa i jest to trochę natarczywe spojrzenie. Otwiera i zamyka swoje usta, próbując sformułować jakieś słowa.

\- T-to nie jest sen? - Pyta niedorzecznie Harry.

Louis powoli kiwa głową, jest mu trochę niekomfortowo z poważną miną Harry’ego, kiedy utkwili w tak intymnej pozycji. Brunet wydaje sobie to przypomnieć, gdy spuszcza wzrok na miejsce gdzie Louis na nim siedzi, następnie ponownie unosi wzrok. Mruga kilka razy, zostawiając szatyna niespokojnym.

Szatyn nie spodziewa się, że całe powietrze ucieknie z jego ciała z jednym uściskiem. Harry miażdży go, wciągając swoim nosem zapach na jego szyi. Louis próbuje zignorować to jak bardzo włosy Harry’ego go łaskoczą, a zamiast tego oddaje uścisk. Chce po prostu go przytulać, a potem wszystko będzie w porządku.

\- Wiedziałem, że wrócisz. Wiedziałem - szepcze Harry do gardła szatyna.

Louis postanawia nie wspominać, że to Niall przyciągnął go z powrotem, nie chce, aby stało się emocjonalnie lub tkliwie. Nie chce, by cokolwiek zostało powiedziane w gorączce chwili.

\- Dziękuję za pieniądze. Bardzo uszczęśliwiły moją młodszą siostrę - zmienia temat Louis.

\- Dałbym ci wszystkie pieniądze świata, jeśli to oznacza posiadanie cię ze mną - odpowiada Harry.

Dobrze, znowu jest ckliwie. Louis musi zmienić tak temat, aby Harry nie mógł tego obrócić. 

\- Cóż, kiedy byłem z nią na zakupach, dowiedziałem się czegoś bardzo interesującego o panu, panie Styles - mówi drażniąco Louis.

Harry mruczy w odpowiedzi, pocierając swój policzek o ten szatyna, jakby sprawdzał czy ten na pewno jest prawdziwy.

\- Dowiedziałem się, że jesteś tak jakby celebrytą - mówi Louis.

Harry odsuwa swoją głowę od gardła Louisa i patrzy na niego zmieszany. Jego brwi są uroczo zmarszczone, Louis nic nie może na to poradzić, ale ciągnie za kosmyk włosów za uchem Harry’ego, kiedy ten pochyla swoją głowę.

\- Tak. Cała grupa gorących, wysokich ludzi zebrała się wokół mnie, by piszczeć nad twoim zdjęciem. Okazało się, że nie jesteś żadnym obcym w mediach społecznościowych - mówi ostrożnie Louis, pocierając jego ucho.

Twarz Harry’ego jedynie się marszczy w większym zmieszaniu, ale jest mała wskazówka rozbawienia w jego uśmiechu, zachęcająca Louisa do kontynuowania.

\- Muszę powiedzieć, że to trochę dziwne, że moja młodsza siostra fangirluje nad moim chłopakiem - mówi Louis, patrząc Harry’emu prosto w oczy.

\- Chłopakiem? - Pyta Harry, skupiając się na tym jednym słowie.

Louis zamiera, słowo po prostu wyślizgnęło się z jego ust. Nie myślał głęboko o tym. To było po prostu… słowo. Bardziej jak etykieta. Chłopak, męski towarzysz z którym posiada się romantyczny lub seksualny związek. Myślał, że on i Harry mieli związek, ale kto wie czy nie zrujnował tego wszystkiego.

\- Tak… gdybyś mnie chciał - mówi nieśmiało Louis, jego pewność siebie maleje.

Otwarta buzia Harry’ego powoli zmienia się w szeroki uśmiech, który promieniuje do jego oczu. Louis uśmiecha się w nadziei, a następnie ich usta ponownie się łączą. Ramiona Harry’ego obejmują się wokół szatyna. Chociaż Louis się odsuwa. Mlaśnięcie jest słyszalne, gdy ich usta się od siebie odsuwają.

\- Czy to oznacza tak? Ponieważ całowanie mnie nie jest do końca odpowiedzią - komentuje.

\- Wiesz, że to tak, głupku - drażni się Harry, nim ponownie go całuje.

Louis nachyla się do pocałunku i czuje dłoń Harry’ego pod swoją koszulką. Są tak sobą zajęci, że ledwo słyszą zgrzyt drzwi.

\- Hej, zastanawiałem się czy jesteście… Och, cholera! Zostawię was samych! - Krzyczy zaskoczony Niall, nim trzaska za sobą drzwiami.

Obydwoje wybuchają śmiechem przy swoich wargach. Louis patrzy przez zmarszczone oczy na swojego chłopaka i dochodzi do wniosku, że może istnieć coś takiego jak bratnie dusze.

~*~

\- Spójrzcie na szczęśliwą parę - mówi Liam, kiedy Harry ciągnie Louisa do salonu.

Harry opada na kanapę i przyciąga szatyna na swoje kolana. Louis szczęśliwie tam siada i ukrywa swoją twarz w szyi bruneta, to trochę inne przytulanie, odkąd są przed innymi ludźmi.

Louis patrzy na obojczyki Harry’ego i widzi jak Niall uśmiecha się do nich z innej kanapy. To sprawia, że się rumieni i również myśli o tym czym on i Harry mogą się stać niedługo. Louis zdecydowanie musi porozmawiać z Zaynem na temat oceniania innych. Louis musi również to jaki jest łatwowierny.

\- Więc… umm… Louis? Słyszałeś o… - mówi niezręcznie Liam.

Louis nieznacznie się unosi, gotowy i skupiony. Gdyby miał psie uszy, to by trzepotały.

\- Słyszeć o kim, Liam? - Pyta niewinne Louis.

\- Cóż… umm - Liam bawi się trochę swoimi spodniami.

\- Zayn, chce wiedzieć co u Zayna - mówi Niall, nim wkłada nachosy do swojej buzi.

\- Dziękuję. Niall - mówi sarkastycznie Liam.

Louis patrzy na Harry’ego, który wzrusza do niego ramionami, następnie patrzy ponownie na Liama. Liam nigdy mu tak bardzo nie przypominał kopniętego szczeniaczka. Jego brązowe oczy miały w sobie tyle nadziei i smutku. Wrażliwość na jego twarzy całkowicie kontrastuje z mięśniami ozdabiającymi jego ciało.

To prawie tak jakby okazywał słabość na wspomnienie o Zaynie.

\- Mam na myśli, ostatni raz, gdy rozmawialiśmy był… - Louis z wahaniem patrzy na Harry’ego, który jedynie kładzie swoją dłoń na jego kolanie, kiedy ogląda telewizję.

\- Oprócz tego wszystkiego co mówił o Harrym, czy wspomniał coś o mnie? - Pyta Liam.

\- Trochę o tobie mówił. O przeszłości. Głównie to było ‘ludzie jak ty’ to ludzie, którym nie powinienem ufać - cytuje Louis.

Liam kiwa głową i patrzy na swoje kolana. - Rozumiem, dlaczego tak sądzi - mówi.

\- Nie, nie mów tak. Jego opinia jest oparta na nieprawdziwej informacji. - Ed wchodzi do pokoju.

Wszyscy witają się z Edem, Louis mu macha, a Liam unika kontaktu wzrokowego. Ed siada po drugiej stronie Liama i otwiera swój laptop.

\- Mam dość tego melodramatu, Payne. Tak szybko jak skończę pisać ten program zawiozę cię do Malika czy ci się to podoba czy nie. A potem porozmawiacie normalnie jak dwójka dorosłych mężczyzn - wyjaśnia Ed, nigdy nie spuszczając wzroku z ekranu.

\- Dzięki, Ed, ale powiniene sam tam pojechać. - Liam wstaje heroicznie, a potem wychodzi z determinacją z pokoju.

Louis i Harry patrzą zmieszani na siebie, co się właśnie stało? Jednak wiedzą, żeby za bardzo nie kwestionować Liama. Niall wciąż je swoje nachosy, a Harry pociera plecy Louisa i ogląda telewizję. Delikatny dźwięk klikania w klawiaturę razem z przyćmionymi dźwiękami footballu amerykańskiego prawie usypiają Louisa.

Zostaje obudzony przez nagłe wibracje pod jego policzkiem. Okazuje się, że to Harry chichocze do Nialla. Louis otwiera oczy, aby zobaczyć jak blondyn ma buzię pełna nachosów. Ed ignoruje to co się dzieje wokół niego i dalej stuka w klawiaturę.

Moment zostaje przerwany przez dźwięk dzwoniącego telefonu Harry’ego. Harry odbiera go i patrzy na ID dzwoniącego. To musi być ważne skoro ześlizguje Louisa ze swoich kolan i przenosi rozmowę na zewnątrz. Louis wydyma wargi, gdy wychodzi.

\- Nie potrzebujesz swoich rzeczy? - Wspomina Niall.

\- Co?

\- Cóż, po reakcji Harry’ego na połączenie i po tym jak biegł po korytarzu, stwierdzam że ja i on będziemy musieli jechać na krótką wyprawę. Jestem przekonany, że Ed też gdzieś idzie, a nie chcę zostawiać cię samego. Wiem, że dopiero wróciłeś i wogóle, ale nie chcesz może swoich rzeczy, aby zostać dłużej? - Proponuje Niall.

Louis wygląda wdzięcznie, a następnie chętnie kiwa głową. Może również pobiec i wziąć kilka swoich rzeczy, kiedy innych nie będzie.

\- Tak, myślę że mógłbym. Zadzwonię do Paula. Jest naszym starym przyjacielem i jestem przekonany, że może bezpiecznie zawieźć cię do i z mieszkania - mówi Niall, kiedy sięga do swojej kieszeni po telefon.

Harry wychodzi niedługo potem i wygląda na lekko strapionego. Kieruje się do Louisa i klęczy przed sofą, aby byli na tym samym poziomie.

\- Louis, mam trochę złe wieści. Były problemy na północy z drużyną Grimshawa i myślę, że muszę…

\- Po prostu idź - przerywa mu Louis.

Harry jest zdziwiony i patrzy na szatyna.

\- Skąd wiesz, że…

\- Nie martw się o to i nie martw się o mnie. I tak muszę wyjść i wziąć kilka rzeczy.

\- Cóż, chcę aby ktoś z tobą…

\- To już załatwione - przerywa Niall Harry’emu, kończąc połączenie.

\- Och. Cóż, w takim razie, sądzę że powinniście się przygotowywać. - Harry niezręcznie wstaje, całując Louisa w głowę i wychodząc z pokoju.

Niall jedynie kręci głową i idzie za Harrym, potem jak mierzwi włosy Louisa. To zostawia szatyna w pokoju razem z Edem. Louis próbuje zobaczyć co jest u niego na ekranie, jedynie po to, aby sobie przypomnieć, że od tych wszystkich kodów dostaje bólu głowy. Louis kręci głową i wstaje, aby wyjść z pokoju.

\- Louis? - Głos Eda go zatrzymuje.

\- Ummm, tak, Ed? - Pyta.

\- Po prostu… bądź bezpieczny, okej? - Ed patrzy na Louisa spojrzeniem pełnym troski.

\- Oczywiście, zawsze jestem - zapewnia Louis.

\- Po prostu… nie chcę ponownie widzieć Harry’ego takim jakim jest bez ciebie. Powiem ci jedną rzecz, Louis. Zanim cię poznał, nie był takim jakim go widzisz - mówi Ed, a potem wraca do swojego laptopa.

Louis powoli kiwa głową i wychodzi z pokoju. Zamyka za sobą drzwi i nic nie może na to poradzić, że coś głęboko się w nim ujawniło, ale nie ma pojęcia co.

~*~

\- I upewnisz się, że nie zostaniesz postrzelony?

\- Louis, zachowujesz się tak, jakby to był pierwszy raz, gdy to robimy. Będzie dobrze. Bardziej się martwię o ciebie - odpowiada Harry.

\- Dlaczego miałbyś się martwić o mnie? Po prostu jadę do swojego mieszkania po kilka rzeczy. Z jakiego powodu miałbyś się o mnie martwić? - Pyta Louis.

\- Bez powodu. Po prostu, bądź bezpieczny. - Harry trzyma głowę Louisa w swoich zakrytych rękawiczkami dłoniach.

\- Ty też - szatyn kładzie swoje dłonie na tych bruneta i nachyla się do pocałunku.

Pocałunek jest cnotliwy, ale trochę trwa. Harry składa jeszcze buziaka na czole Louisa nim odwraca się i odpala swój motocykl. Niall jest tuż za nim, zakładając swoje rękawiczki. Obydwoje szybko się oddalają, machając do Louisa nim znikają za drzewami.

Louis odwraca się i kiwa do Paula, bardzo umięśnionego mężczyzny. Upewnił się, że użyje tej siły, aby powstrzymać Louisa od wyrywania chwastów z dziedzińca, kiedy czekał aż Harry i Niall się pożegnają. Nudziło mu się, dobra? Paul już jest jak ojciec, a znają się mniej niż godzinę.

Louis patrzy jeszcze raz na dom, nim wsiada do czarnego samochodu czekającego na niego. Paul zamyka drzwi i siada na miejscu kierowcy.

Oby z Harrym i Niallem wszystko było dobrze.


	18. 18. Schwytany

\- Jeszcze jakieś 30 minut, panie Tomlinson - mówi Paul, zerkając w lusterko.

\- Paul, mówiłem to już i się powtórzę. Jeśli ty mówisz do mnie panie Tomlinson, ja będę się do ciebie zwracał panie Higgins - mówi zirytowany Louis.

Paul jedynie uśmiecha się i kręci głową, patrząc na drogę. Louis także się uśmiecha, znajdując łatwość w ich pogawędce. Już wie, że jest ojcem po historyjkach o jego dzieciach i przekazał to ojcostwo ponad swoją pracę. Louis wie dlaczego Harry tak bardzo mu ufa.

\- Jak poznałeś Harry’ego? - Pyta Louis, dla zabicia nudy.

\- Poznałem go na uroczystości rodzinnej. Jego mama pracowała z moim bratem. Miał wtedy jedynie 12 lat, a jego siostra Gemma 15. Obydwoje byli naprawdę nierozłączni. Byłem tylko przypadkowym mężczyzną, który był we właściwym miejscu o właściwym czasie - zaczyna Paul.

\- A to jest Paul, uczy się jak być ochroniarzem dla sławnych i bogatych - przedstawia go Anne.

\- Proszę, Anne. Sprawiasz, że brzmi to tak, jakbym już miał pracę - poprawia ja Paul, czule na nią patrząc.

\- Praktycznie masz. Wiem, że świetnie sobie poradzisz, prawda? - Pyta Anne ludzi wokół siebie.

Para rozmawia z krewnymi Anne, kiedy cicha muzyka gra w tle na zewnątrz imprezy. Światełka pomagają w oświeceniu ciemnej nocy, kiedy dzieciaki biegają, bawiąc się w coś. Dorośli mają przeróżne drinki w swoich dłoniach, można także dostrzec kilku wyznaczonych kierowców. Anne zrobiła wszystko co w swojej mocy, aby spotkać się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i krewnymi przed końcem wakacji.

W tym momencie biegł Harry, ale Anne udało się go złapać, nim mógł dołączyć do reszty dzieci. Harry’emu zdecydowanie brakuje tchu, ale na jego twarzy znajduje się wielki uśmiech.

\- Harry, to jest Paul. Ten, o którym ci mówiłam. Przywitasz się? - Sugeruje Anne, patrząc na swojego syna.

Harry patrzy na Paula i myśli nad czymś mocno nim bierze głęboki oddech.

\- Naprawdę pobiłeś tych wszystkich złych ludzi? - Pyta podekscytowany brunet, zapominając o jakimkolwiek formalnym przywitaniu.

To sprawia, że Paul wybucha śmiechem na naiwność młodszego.

\- Jasne, robię brudną robotę, ale myślę, że twoja mama robi więcej niż ja kiedykolwiek bym mógł - przypomina Paul Harry’emu, który już wydaje się być znudzony.

Anne jedynie kręci głową i uśmiecha się.

\- Harry, chodź! Josh skończył swój fort z drewna! - Krzyczy, szepcząc Gemma, jej nastoletnia postura jest zgięta.

Anne puszcza Harry’ego, ale nie bez szybkiego buziaka w policzek, nim ten dołącza do reszty dzieci. Brunet biegnie za Gemmą do lasu. Rodzice w końcu ufają dzieciom w lesie, odkąd sam tam wszyscy razem.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jest już taki duży. Pamiętam jak wchodziłem na stanowisko i widziałem zdjęcia małego Harry’ego w twoim biurze, nawet kilka wkradło się do mojego brata - komentuje Paul.

\- Nigdy nie sądziłam, że czas może mijać tak szybko, ale jakimś cudem mój synek i moja córeczką nie są już dziećmi - zgadza się tęsknie Anne.

Paul jedynie obejmuje ją ramieniem i prowadzi z powrotem do grupy rodziców, którzy grają w karty. Tak mija wieczór.

\- Anne? Masz jeszcze wodę? - Pyta jedna z mam, chwilę później.

\- Tak - odpowiada szybko Anne, ale kiedy sprawdza, wraca z pustymi rękami. - A przynajmniej myślałam, że mam. Po prostu dam ci butelkę z lodówki z boku domu - mówi, zaczynając iść.

\- Zajmę się tym, Anne. Nie martw się - mówi Paul, wstając.

\- Proszę, ja jestem tutaj gospodynią - mówi Anne.

\- Nie, zaufaj mi, mogę to zrobić. W dodatku, jestem chory, patrząc jak mój brat zdradza jabłka z jabłkami - mówi Paul, nim odchodzi, a jego brat piszczy oburzony.

Śmiech rodziców cichnie, kiedy Paul podchodzi do lodówki. Sięga po dwie butelki wody, a potem zamyka lodówkę. Chce podejść do rodziców, ale coś go powstrzymuje. Jakieś nieprzyjemne uczucie.

Czuje potrzebę sprawdzenia co z dziećmi, kiedy są w lesie, odkąd żaden rodzic ich od jakiegoś czasu nie słyszał. Zaczyna powoli zmierzać w stronę lasu, który znajduje się za posiadłością Twistów. Nie słyszy żadnych dźwięków, które zazwyczaj wydają dzieci, bawiąc się razem, szczególnie z dramatycznym Harrym wśród nich, ale potem słyszy krzyk.

Paul biegnie w stronę fortu, w którym powinny być dzieci. Nie był jednak przygotowany na widok jaki tam zastał.

Większość dzieci kryła się za liściami, trzymając je jak coś cennego. Był tam mężczyzna, plecami do Paula, który miał w dłoni krótki nóż. Gemma również zakrywała się ze strachu, ale była zablokowana przez stojącego przed nią Harry’ego.

\- Nie dotykaj mojej siostry! - Krzyczy Harry do mężczyzny.

\- Po prostu daj mi dziewczynkę, dzieciaku. Ona i ja będziemy mieli własną zabawę - mówi mężczyzna Harry’emu.

Paul stoi z tyłu, bez wiedzy dzieci i czeka aż stanie się coś, by mógł ruszyć do akcji. Napastnik trzyma broń, ale widać zwątpienie na jego twarzy, a żadne z dzieci nie ma na sobie ran kłutych.

\- Powiedziałem, NIE DOTYKAJ JEJ! - Harry brzmi na wściekłego, a jego dziecięce ramiona są rozstawione, aby bardziej odgrodzić Gemmę od niebezpieczeństwa.

\- Och, pieprzyć to - mężczyzna unosi swój nóż, a Paul wybiera ten moment, aby zareagować.

Paul sięga za mężczyznę i blokuje mu dalszy ruch. Chociaż ten jest zszokowany, jest w stanie szybko zareagować i naciska na nerw w jego nadgarstku, który zmusza go do rzucenia broni. Szybko zadaje kilka ciosów w twarz mężczyzny i kopie go do nieprzytomności.

Łomot jego ciało jest jedynym dźwiękiem, kiedy wszyscy wokół patrzą na niego z podziwem. Szybko podbiega do Gemme, która wciąż leży na ziemi i sprawdza czy nic się jej nie stało. Ma małego siniaka na swoim nadgarstku, ale oprócz tego nic jej nie jest.

\- Wszystko w porządku? Zrobił ci coś? Czy ktokolwiek jeszcze został zraniony? - Szybko pyta Paul.

\- Zaufaj mi, kiedy dotknął Gemmy, nie pozwoliłem mu zrobić nic innego - mówi Harry, mówiąc o przerażonej dziewczynie.

Paul kiwa głową, patrząc na Harry’ego z nowym podziwem. Wszystkie te dzieciaki się bały, teraz stoją obok Paula, szukając bezpieczeństwa. Wszyscy mieli między 12 a 17 lat, a Harry jako jedyny zareagował, mając 10.

\- Bardzo dobrze sobie poradziłeś, Harry. Dzięki tobie nikt nie został poważnie ranny - zapewnia Paul Harry’ego, który zaskakująco nie wygląda na tak wystraszonego jakim 10-latek powinien być.

\- O-on chwycił mnie od tyłu. Pró-próbował mnie dotknąć. Harry wskoczył i… i go odepchnął - mówi Gemma, przytulając swojego brata.

Paul patrzy jak rodzeństwo się przytula. Wstaje z kolan i zbiera każdego.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy wszyscy wrócić. Harry, możesz przyprowadzić swoją mamę z powrotem, aby prawidłowo zaaresztować tego mężczyznę - instruuje Paul, pomagając Gemmie wstać.

Harry kiwa głową i wszyscy kierują się tam gdzie znajdują się dorośli.”

\- Po prostu… obronił ją? W tak młodym wieku? - Louis jest w szoku.

\- Też byłem zaskoczony, ale Harry zawsze taki był. W pewien sposób przerażał swoją matkę tym jaki zawsze był spokojny, nigdy nie wybrzydzał. Traci kontrolę jedynie, kiedy ktoś kogo kocha jest zagrożony - odpowiada Paul, patrząc na Louisa w lusterku.

\- W takim razie, jak skończyłeś pracując dla Harry’ego? - Pyta dalej Louis.

\- Cóż, okazało się, że Harry’emu nie podoba się policyjny system i to jak radzą sobie z gwałcicielami. Będzie ci musiał o tym powiedzieć, kiedy będzie gotowy, ale przyszedł do mnie, kiedy skończyłem swoje szkolenie. Miał wtedy 14 lat, ale był taki gotowy na naukę. Nauczyłem go trików i uników, a potem okazało się, że jest przywódcą największego gangu na świecie. Jego rodzina nie wie, jego mama jest komendantką, ale wiem, że robi to co robi z dobrych powodów - kończy Paul.

\- Och - jest jedyną odpowiedzią Louisa.

Czuje, że została przewrócona nowa strona w noweli o Harrym i że wie o nim więcej niż kiedykolwiek. Nie wiedział, że Harry ma rodzinę, tym bardziej, że jego mama jest częścią policji. Może dlatego jest taki dobry w unikaniu ich.

Louis wyobraża również sobie jakby to było ich spotkać. Albo jak Harry spotkałby się z jego rodziną. Prawdopodobnie nie byłoby części Harry’ego, której jego rodzina by nie ubóstwiała. Jego siostry już go uwielbiają z tego co wie.

Budynki za oknem są rozmazane, rozpraszają myśli Louisa. Jego powieki zaczynają ciężko opadać, kiedy rytm samochodu miesza się z delikatnym dźwiękiem klimatyzacji. Louis obniża się na skórzanym siedzeniu i podciąga kołnierz koszulki Harry’ego. Sen przychodzi łatwo.

~*~

\- Wysiadajcie z samochodu to nie będziemy strzelać!

Louis zostaje obudzony przez dźwięk strzelania i pisku opon. Louis niewyraźnie widzi ludzi otaczających samochód ubranych całych na czarno.

\- Cholera! - przeklina Paul.

Paul szybko wyjmuje pistolet. Szybko go odbezpiecza i ładuje magazynek kulami. Następnie odwraca się do Louisa.

\- Pozostań nachylonym, te okna są kupoodporne. Upewnię się, że nie dostaną się do ciebie - wyjaśnia Paul niskim głosem, zmuszając Louisa do całkowitego obudzenia się.

Paul cofa, zakręca i obniża się na siedzeniu pasażera. Wyjmuje ciężki sprzęt. Bierze strój i zaczyna go na siebie wkładać. Dźwięk klikania i zapinania miesza się z waleniem w okna wciąż krzyczących ludzi zza samochodu.

Louis rozgląda się nerwowo, świat na zewnątrz wygląda jak koszmar, kiedy jedynym kolorem za oknami jest czerń. Szkło zaczyna się trząść z siłą z jaką uderzają. Louis ześlizguje się na ziemię, jego ciało jest sztywne od strachu.

Ludzie na zewnątrz zaczynają strzelać do okien. Louis szybko zasłania uszy, kiedy panuje głośny dźwięk strzałów.

\- Louis, musisz być spokojny. Nic się nie…

Paulowi zostaje przerwane rozbicie szkła za jego głową i jest zablokowany przez końcówkę spluwy mężczyzny. Jego ręka sięga i odblokowywuje samochód. Mężczyzna coś krzyczy, ale Louisowi za bardzo dudni w głowie, by zrozumiał cokolwiek. Jego usta zostają zasłonięte przez szmatkę z słodkim zapachem.

Świat zaczyna blaknąć, kiedy czuje wielkie ramiona wokół siebie i staje się zbyt słaby, by się bronić. Ramiona przeciągają go przez boczne drzwi na zewnątrz. Delikatnie patrzy jak samochód coraz bardziej się oddala, nim zostaje brutalnie wrzucony do innego samochodu, konkretniej do jakiegoś vana. Van odjeżdża, a Louis patrzy jak samochód z Paulem w środku eksploduje, nim ciemność bierze nad nim górę.

~*~

Dźwięk przytłumionych głosów wybudza Louisa. Jego szyja zesztywniała, więc unosi głowę, ale jego oczy są za ciężkie, aby je otworzyć. Głosy są jeszcze ciche, ale nagle w tle pojawia się krzyk i odgłos biegania.

Oczy Louisa powoli się otwierają i rozgląda się. Pokój jest ledwo oświetlony przez jedną lampę nad jego głową, ale może poczuć różny materiał na swoim ciele. Jego nadgarstki wydają się zimne przy metalowych kajdankach. To krzesło, na którym siedzi nie ma żadnego podparcia, to chyba jedynie metalowy stołek. Jego stopy również są w kajdankach, metal jest dość przyjemny. Jego głowa boli, a nos pali, jakby właśnie leczył się z jakieś grypy.

Louis czuje łzy napływające do jego oczu, jego obraz jest zaburzony w cementowym pomieszczeniu. Jest zbyt przerażony, by myśleć. Jego jedyną myślą jest to co może się znajdować za jedynymi drzwiami. Wielkie metalowe drzwi, od których zależy jego los.

Następnie myśli o Harrym, jego jedynej iskierce na uratowanie, ale nie ma opcji, żeby brunet wiedział co się stało. Paul był całkowicie pokopany, a auto zostało zniszczone z nim w środku. Nie ma opcji, aby śledzić zniszczony samochód. To oznacza, że Louis jest pozostawiony sam sobie.

Louis skanuje pomieszczenie tak trzeźwo jak może, ale nie ma tu absolutnie żadnej możliwości ucieczki. Jedynym czystym wyjściem są wielkie drzwi, przez które nie ma opcji, że Louis byłby w stanie łatwo wyjść bez bycia złapanym. Jego ograniczania również nie pomagają w braku miejsc do ucieczki.

Dźwięk otwierania drzwi przerywa pędzącę myśli Louisa. Jasne światło pojawia się razem z dwoma parami butów na betonowej podłodze. Szatyn ucieka od światła, mrugając, by spotkać twarze dwójki osób.

Kiedy jego obraz się wyostrza, dostrzega jednego i jedynego Nicka Grimshawa, ale osoba za nim szokuje go bardziej.

\- Stan?! Co ty tutaj robisz?! - Pyta Louis, wpatrując się w swojego byłego współlokatora.

Stan wygląda trochę inaczej. Jego włosy są tłuste i brudne, a jego twarz jest pocięta i zabrudzona. Jego ubrania są zmięte i rażąco nie pasują do jego butów. Ma również karabin na ramieniu, a Louis nie sądzi, że on kiedykolwiek z karabinu strzelał. Wygląda nie na miejscu, ale jego wyraz twarzy się wtapia. Wygląda na wściekłego z nutką niepoczytalności.

\- Nie oczekiwałeś mnie, co Lou? - Pyta Stan niemal drażniąco.

Obydwoje wpatrują się w siebie, Louis z zmieszaniem, a Stan z całkowicie kamienną twarzą.

\- Przepraszam, że wam przeszkadzam, gołąbeczki, ale muszę tutaj odstawić przedstawienie - przerywa Nick.

Louis wpatruje się w Grimshawa, jego oczy świecą z nienawiścią do mężczyzny, który to wszystko spowodował. Powinien wiedzieć, że zrobił coś Stanowi, odkąd znalazł go w jego mieszkaniu.

\- Dlaczego tu jestem, Grimshaw? - pyta Louis niczym rozkaz.

\- Och, koteczek ma pazury. Niestety, ten kotek ma tylko jedno życie a nie dziewięć. W dodatku, myślę, że to życie może się dzisiaj skończyć - mówi Nick, pieprząc bzdury, kiedy rozgląda się po pokoju.

\- Dlaczego chciałbyś mnie zabić?! Co takiego zrobiłem?! - Pyta Louis, brzmiąc coraz bardziej desperacko, kiedy mówi.

\- Właściwie to nie mam nic przeciwko tobie. To z twoim ‘kochankiem’ mamy problem. Tak, słyszałeś mnie, my. Więc, nie pytaj mnie, słoneczko. Spytaj moich kochanych przyjaciół - mówi Nick, podchodząc do drzwi.

Nick wyciąga randomowy stołek, pasujący do tego, do którego Louis jest przywiązany, a za nim wchodzi kilkoro ludzi. Najpierw wysoki mężczyzna, który wygląda na Włocha, potem mężczyzna w takim samym ciemnym z mniejszym dzieckiem, wysoka blondynka, a w końcu mężczyzna z ciemnobrązowymi włosami i wielka blizną na twarzy.

Wszyscy stają obok Stana, ubrani niemal tak samo. Wszyscy wyglądają jakby byli gotowi zabić, z wyjątkiem dziecka, które śpi spokojnie i kontrastuje z każdym innym.

Nick stawia swój stołek obok Louisa i wskazuje na ostatniego mężczyznę, by coś powiedział, nim krzyżuje nogi w oczekiwaniu. Wygląda tak, jakby właśnie rozpoczynało się jego ulubione przedstawienie, którego nie chce przegapić.

Mężczyzna prostuje się i jest twarzą do Louisa.

\- Twój tak zwany chłopak zniszczył moje życie - zaczyna, jego głęboki amerykański akcent zaskakuje Louisa. - Miałem grupę… nie rodzinę. Wszyscy ci mężczyźni byli dla mnie całym życiem. Jedliśmy razem, spaliśmy razem i marzyliśmy razem. Wszyscy wierzyliśmy, że mamy szansę w tym popieprzonym świecie i mogliśmy jedynie przezwyciężyć go razem. Nie chcieliśmy nikogo skrzywdzić, po prostu chcieliśmy żyć jak każdy cholerny Amerykanin. Wtedy grupa Brytyjczyków wyszła z nikąd i zdecydowali, że nie jesteśmy wystarczająco dobrzy. Błagaliśmy o litość, ale na nic. Pamiętam jak widziałem szczęście w oczach tego drania, nim strzelił i zabił wszystkich moich najlepszych przyjaciół. Przeżyłem z jedynie jedną raną postrzałową, tą na swojej twarzy. Teraz, bez mężczyzn, którzy prowadzili mnie każdego dnia, muszę chodzić po ulicach jako potwór. Nie mogę już żyć jak każdy Amerykanin. Patrzą się na mnie i śmieją, wytykając mnie palcami. Harry pieprzony Styles zniszczył moje życie i musi za to zapłacić - mówi.

Louis patrzy na niego oszołomiony, ledwie może cokolwiek przetrawić nim odzywa się dziewczyna.

\- Tak, Harry Styles i ja mieliśmy wiele problemów między nami - zaczyna, a oczy Louisa rozszerzają się w szoku, kiedy rozpoznaje Taylor Swift. - On i ja byliśmy powiązani przez długi czas. Nawet rozmawialiśmy o małżeństwie i o życiu z naszych marzeń, z dziećmi, białym płotem i innymi, ale musiał być kutasem. Tak, zakochałam się w nim, ale skąd miałam wiedzieć, że zdradzi mnie z moim własnym bratem! Nawet się nie przyznał, póki nie wpadłam na nich robiących to w naszym mieszkaniu. Nawet się nie zatrzymał, kiedy krzyczałam. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że jest w to wplątana i że spotykam się z pedałem! Próbowałam z nim o tym porozmawiać, ale mnie zlał i przestać ze mną rozmawiać. Nawet sprzedał nasze mieszkanie, nic mi o tym nie mówiąc. To był dupleks w Nowym Jorku! Zabrał również pieniądze z mojego konta bankowego, do którego dałam mu dostęp, ze względu na naszą planowaną przyszłość i wydał je na zabawki erotyczne. Gejowskie, zabawki erotyczne. Zrujnował moją rodzinę i ukradł moją własność. Musi za to zapłacić - kończy.

Mężczyzna z dzieckiem robi krok w przód, delikatnie kołysząc maleństwo.

\- Harry Styles jest mordercą. Mój brat żył dumnie z piękną żona i piątką wspaniałych dzieci. Wszyscy żyli w spokoju, nie powodując krzywdy nikomu wokół. Moja żona i ja mieszkaliśmy obok nich, z naszym własnym dzieckiem w drodze. Było tak wiele nadziei na dobrą przyszłość. Mój brat i ja dorastaliśmy w biedzie, ale udało nam się zapracować na normalne życie. Wtedy dowiedzieliśmy się, że uliczny gang nas odwiedzi. Nie uwierzyłem w to, nie było mowy, że randomowa grupa zbirów ma coś do nas. Więc tego dnia zabrałem mojego bratanka na badania kontrolne, odkąd mój brat był za bardzo zajęty własnymi dziećmi, a moja żona im pomagała, ale wróciłem i zobaczyłem coś strasznego. Rany po kulach w głowach i ciałach mojego brata, jego żony, mojej żony, dzieci. To było przerażające. Wciąż mogę usłyszeć ryk silników, kiedy gang odjeżdżał z miejsca zbrodni. Mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić lęk w ich oczach, kiedy ich życia zostały zabierane bez dobrego powodu. Jednym, który został jest mój mały bratanek tutaj. On i ja jesteśmy jedynymi broniącymi imienia Safara - kończy, delikatnie kołysząc dziecko.

Louis próbuje patrzeć na faceta ze wschodu, ale jego oczy szybują do dziecka w jego ramionach. Z całą miłość i doświadczeniem z dziećmi, może powiedzieć, że wygląda na niedożywione i jakby nie miał już czym płakać. Nigdy nie widział tak nieszczęśliwego dziecka.

Mężczyzna wraca do linii, dziecko wydaje dźwięki podobne do skomlenia szczeniaczka. Każdy w linii spogląda na źródło hałasu. Ostatni mężczyzna jednak się nie porusza. Wpatruje się w ziemię ze wstydem.

\- Dziękuję, Abdul. Hej Giovanni, dlaczego się czymś nie podzielisz? - Zachęca Nick, uśmiech wciąż jest przyklejony do jego twarzy.

Ostatni mężczyzna robi krok do przodu, jego twarz jest zaciśnięta, a jego ruchy nieśmiałe. Wygląda jak mężczyzna przyłapany na zrobieniu czegoś czego nie powinien robić.

Harry Styles è un mostro . Ha bisogno di morire adesso - mówi żartobliwie.

Louis patrzy na niego zmieszany. Nie mówi po włosku, ale może zgadywać co mężczyzna chciał powiedzieć, zważając na to co mówili ludzie przed nim.

\- Mężczyzna kilku słów - mówi Nick, z dłonią na policzku i łokciem na kolanie.

Cisza wypełnia pokój, kiedy wszyscy patrzą przed siebie. Nick z dzikim uśmiechem, Louis z szokiem i zmieszaniem, a reszta ludzi z zaciętym wzrokiem. Wszyscy wyglądają na zdenerwowanych i gotowych do ataku. Różnica w liczbie, sprawia, że Louis zdaje sobie sprawę z tego jak nikłe są jego szanse na przeżycie.

Louis rozgląda się na otaczających go ludzi. To wszystko nie wydaje się być prawdziwe. Nie ma możliwości, aby Harry mógł to wszystko zrobić. Chociaż oni wszyscy znali Harry’ego dłużej niż on. Chwila… oprócz Stana.

\- Dla-dlaczego Stan tu jest? - Pyta z wahaniem Louis.

\- Och, Stanny-boy! Chodź tutaj i podziel się z grupą - zachęca Nick z szemranym uśmiechem.

Stan patrzy na Louisa, zimne spojrzenie prosto w jego stronę. Louis nigdy nie widział go takiego bez emocji. To prawie tak, jakby lata ich przyjaźni zostały rozerwane.

\- Zasługujesz na coś więcej niż ten potwór, Louis. Poinformowano mnie o tym co zrobił i co planuje zrobić. Louis, on manipuluje tobą. Prawdopodobnie sądzisz, że jest perfekcyjny. Louis, nie jest. Jest potworem, zwierzęciem. Chce zemsty, kiedy nic się nie stało i manipuluje tobą od lat - mówi Stan, patrząc usilnie na Louis.

\- Nie mógłby. Znam go krócej niż rok - odpowiada Louis.

\- Nie, Louis. Znałeś go długo wcześniej. Po prostu nie chcesz pamiętać. Przypominasz sobie ślub? - Pyta Stan.

\- Jaki ślub? - Pyta Louis.

\- Ten, na którym poznałeś Harry’ego - odpowiada Stan, jakby to było oczywiste.

\- Stan byłem tylko na jakiś dwóch ślubach. Sądzę, że bym pamiętał, gdyby poznał Harry’ego, na którymś z nich - odpowiada Louis, prawie zapominając o obecnej sytuacji.

\- Nie sądzę, że znałeś wtedy jego imię. Właściwie wiedziałeś jedynie, że ma dołeczki. Tak go nazywałeś - odpowiada Stan.

\- Mówię ci, że nie pamię… - Louis zatrzymuje się, kiedy zdaje sobie z czegoś sprawę.

“ - Louis, obiecaj mi, że zostaniesz w jednym miejscu - mówi Jay, pomagajac Louisowi z małym krawatem.

Louis przewraca oczami. - Mamo, mam dziewięć lat. Mogę sobie sam poradzić - zapewnia swoją matkę, zabierając jej dłonie.

\- Och, przepraszam, zgaduję, że to oznacza, iż możesz iść i zaopiekować się swoimi młodszymi siostrami, odkąd jesteś taki dorosły - odpowiada Jay, kładąc dłonie na biodrach.

Szatyn wykrzywia twarz i kręci głową, sprawiając że Jay śmieje się i klepie jego ramię.

\- Po prostu upewnij się, że nie zawędrujesz za daleko - mówi Jay, nim ktoś ją woła.

Louis wzrusza na nią ramionami, a potem ochoczo odchodzi. Nawet nie zna tej pani. Jay mówi, że jest jakąś jej starą przyjaciółką. Po prostu zna ją jako policjantkę. Kłóciła się z Jay o to czy powinna nosić swoją odznakę, kiedy Louis ją poznał. Wydaje się być wystarczająco miła.

Ślub ma miejsce na wzgórzu. Wzgórzu, które jest perfekcyjne do zbiegania. Louis wie co robić.

Kilka szybkich rundek i wiele źdźbeł trawy później Louisowi brakuje tchu. Kładzie się na plecach, by zrobić przerwę i wpatruje się w chmury. Rozgląda się na boki w poszukiwaniu kogokolwiek i zauważa tam kogoś. Widzi siedzącą osobę na zboczu wzgórza. Ukrywa swoją twarz, więc Louis nie może powiedzieć kto to jest.

Szatyn wstaje i przechodzi przez wzgórze w kierunku tej osoby. Postura staje się coraz większe, gdy się zbliża. Dźwięk wody na zboczu wzgórza tworzy spokojny nastrój, a Louis czuje się podekscytowany, widząc kim jest nowa osoba.

Louis podchodzi do osoby i widzi, że ma na sobie ładny garnitur, a jego brązowe loki są śliczne. Nie słyszy żadnych dźwięków od osoby, więc może jest po prostu samotny. Tak, po prostu potrzebuje kogoś do rozmowy.

Szatyn potrzebuje jakiegoś tematu do rozmowy. Znajduje małą grządkę kwiatów z boku. Nie są one najpiękniejsze, ale ujdą. Louis bierze ich garść i robi z nich bukiet. Przeczyszcza swoje gardło i próbuje uspokoić swój głos.

\- Chcesz te kwiaty? - Pyta Louis obcego, wyciągając bukiet kwiatów.

Chłopak unosi głowę, aby spojrzeć na źródło dźwięku. Louis przybiera swój najszerszy uśmiech, aby przywitać chłopca. Niebieskooki patrzy na zielonookiego i Louis jest oczarowany. Chłopak z lokami wygląda na zmęczonego, a na jego twarzy nie ma żadnych emocji. Wpatruje się prosto w duszę Louisa z swoim mocnym spojrzeniem.

Szatyn zaczyna się kręcić, gdyż czuje się niekomfortowo pod wzrokiem chłopaka.

\- Mam na myśli, nie musisz ich brać, jeśli ich nie chcesz - mówi Louis, próbując zastopować wpatrywanie się.

Louis jest zaskoczony, kiedy czuje dłoń starszego chłopaka na swojej, a potem bierze mały bukiet nie tak świetnych kwiatów.

\- Dzięki - mówi, patrząc w dół, na opadające pędy. Louis bierze to za zaproszenie, więc siada obok niego i teraz są kolegami.

\- Więc, dlaczego jesteś na ślubie pani Anne? - Pyta Louis, bawiąc się ziemią pod sobą.

\- Jestem jej synem - odpowiada, również spuszczając wzrok.

\- Więc dlaczego cię tam nie ma?! Ślub zaraz się zacznie! - Krzyczy Louis.

Harry jedynie zerka na szatyna, jakby wskazując, że go też tam nie ma, mimo że powinien.

\- Och… ale ty jesteś synem panny młodej i w ogóle. Musisz tam być - odpowiada Louis.

\- Masz rację, ale nie za bardzo lubię pana młodego - stwierdza Harry, patrząc na wzgórze, na którym siedzą.

\- Co jest z nim nie tak? Jest wredny? - Pyta nieśmiało Louis.

\- Można tak powiedzieć. Ale moja mama wciąż chce poślubić drania - odpowiada Harry.

Louis zakrywa uszy w szoku. Słyszał wcześniej to słowo, ale wie, że nie powinien go używać. Harry zauważa jego szok i chichocze lekko, co sprawia, że dwa dołeczki pojawiają się w jego policzkach.

Szatyn zapomina o wszystkim co się dzieje wokół niego i wkłada swój palec w dołeczek. Harry pogłębia na to swój uśmiech, na niewinność dziecka. Przypomina sobie jak takie rzeczy jak obcy, niebezpieczeństwo i przestrzeń osobista nie były problemem w jego życiu.

\- Cóż, nie powiedziałeś mi swojego imienia, więc ja mam na imię Louis. A ty od teraz nazywasz się Dimples - mówi Louis wciąż wpatrując się w dołeczki.

Harry śmieje się z tego i delikatnie kiwa głową.

\- Jestem w stanie to znieść. Teraz, dlaczego nie wrócisz na ceremonię? Jestem pewny, że twoja mama ciebie szuka - mówi Harry, próbując pomóc wstać młodszego chłopakowi.

Louis kiwa głową na to i wstaje w tym samym czasie co Harry. Kiedy stoi, zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jego głowa sięga do klatki piersiowej Harry’ego. Bycie starszym i w ogóle, nie jest przyzwyczajony do rozmawiania z kimś tak wysokim kto nie jest dorosłym, ale uznaje za komfortowe przyjaźnienie się z tak wysoką osobą.

Harry idzie w kierunku wzgórza szybciej niż potrafi Louis, więc szatyn szybko podbiega do niego i łapie jego dłoń. Harry uśmiecha się na ich złączone dłonie i kręci czule głową.

\- Kiedyś będziesz prawdziwym łamaczem serc, Louis - mówi Harry, patrząc na wzgórze.

\- Nie, nie będę, ale skradnę twoje serce - mówi Louis, wiedząc że słyszał, kiedyś to zdanie w telewizji.

Harry patrzy na Louis, wiedząc, że ten nie zdawał sobie do końca sprawy z implikacji tego co powiedział.

\- Jestem pewien, że tak - odpowiada Harry.”

\- Okazało się, że Anne poślubiła swojego agresywnego chłopaka, mimo niechęci Harry’ego. To wtedy stał się takim potworem - mówi Stan, kiedy Louis wraca do obecnej sytuacji.

Całkowicie zapomniał o tej interakcji i nigdy nie połączył Harry’ego z Dimples. Może Harry tak, ale nie ma opcji, że Harry by pamiętał imię Louisa po tej krótkiej interakcji.

\- Jak komendantka mogła poślubić agresywnego mężczyznę? - Pyta Louis.

\- Miłość oślepia, Louis. Ty ze wszystkich ludzi powinieneś to rozumieć - odpowiada Stan, patrząc na szatyna z niesmakiem.

Louis patrzy w dół na swoje związane kończyny, próbując nie wierzyć w ani słowo, które mówią. Harry nie jest potworem. Był nawet kochany dla obcego, małego dziecka.

To trochę dziwne, że o tym wiedzą… chwila.

\- Skąd wiecie, że spotkałem Harry’ego wszystkie te lata temu. Byliśmy tam tylko we dwójkę - drąży dalej Louis.

\- Harry mówi przez sen, Louis. Mogę dodać, że ze świetnym szczegółami. Nawet odpowiada na pytania - mówi Nick za Stana, uśmiechając się do szatyna.

\- W takim razie, skąd wiesz, że Harry powiedział to podczas snu? - Pyta Louis.

\- Och, jestem przekonany, że nie chcesz znać odpowiedzi na to pytanie, słoneczko. Po prostu wiedz, że twój chłopak ma kilku… intymnych partnerów - mówi Nick, liżąc swoje wargi.

Louis robi się jedynie bardziej wściekły niż wcześniej. Nie chce sobie tego wyobrażać, ale nic nie może na to poradzić.

\- Nie martw się tym, Louis. Będziesz jego ostatnim. I jestem przekonany, że nie zaliczy już więcej zanim skończymy, zabijając go - zapewnia go Nick.

To sprawia, że Louis wierci się w swoich kajdankach, a jego oczy zaostrzają się.

\- Harry dzisiaj nie umrze! Nie pozwolę wam go dotknąć! - Krzyczy Louis, patrząc na nich wszystkich.

\- Och, Louis, nie sądzę, że możesz wiele zrobić w tej sytuacji - mówi Nick, schodząc z stołka.

\- Właściwie, jesteś czymś - mówi Nick, pocierając klatkę piersiową Louisa. - Podatnym - szepcze do ucha sztyna.

Louis próbuje go odepchnąć, ale sam zostaje pociągnięty do tyłu przez swoje kajdanki. Nick śmieje się na smutny wysiłek i spogląda na szatyna.

\- Nikt cię nie ocali, Louis. Czas nadejdzie i będziesz miał miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie - mówi Nick, uśmiechając się do ludzi przed nim. - Teraz, zostawcie Louisa i mnie, potrzebujemy trochę… prywatności - prosi Nick grupę.

Louis patrzy jak wychodzą z pomieszczenia, wszyscy poza Nickiem. Niestety. Louis czuje jego dłoń na swoich plecach i spogląda na sufit.

\- Proszę, Harry… pomóż mi - szepcze Louis, jednak nikt nie może go usłyszeć.


	19. 19. Wizyta starego przyjaciela

Liam jedzie po ulicach Londynu, jego dłonie ześlizgują się trochę po kierownicy od potu. Jego własne podenerwowanie bierze nad nim górę. Musi zobaczyć Zayna, zdecydowanie musi. Dla swojego własnego zdrowia psychicznego i dla dobra Louisa. Jest całkowicie przekonany, że Zayn przekonał szatyna, aby ich unikał i to zła wiadomość dla niego.

W dodatku, Liam kurewsko tęskni za Zaynem. Nie można tak po prostu przestać o kimś myśleć. Bez względu na to jak nagłe było jego odejście oraz jak długo go nie było, Liam myślał o Zaynie i tęsknił za nim.

Nie może żyć dłużej, wiedząc że trzymają taką urazę. Nawet jeśli Zayn całkowicie go odrzucił, Liam chce po prostu ponownie go zobaczyć.

Świadomość tego co zamierza zrobić uderza w niego głęboko, kiedy zatrzymuje się przed niego mieszkaniem. Uczepia się adresu, który znalazł mu Ed i kieruje się tam. Przyzna, że jest dość zaniedbanie. Zayn nigdy wcześniej nie kupił swojego miejsca poza tym. Wie, że mieszkał u znajomych, kiedy był w Ameryce z szukania… które było całkowicie legalne. Wie także, że jedynym miejsce w którym był, zanim zatrzymał się u Liama był jego dom rodzinny.

Liam wyłącza silnik i wychyla swoją głowę, by sprawdzić ulice. Sąsiedztwo takie tak te nie jest miejscem dla jego Zayna… dla Zayna do życia.

Szatyn kręci głową i schodzi z motoru. Kładzie kask za siebie i powoli wchodzi po koślawych schodach. Drzwi są rozwalone i wydaje się jakby zwykle puknięcie mogło je rozwalić. Liam bierze głęboki wdech i puka.

Czeka z wstrzymanym oddechem, kiedy drzwi przed nim wciąż są zamknięte. Następnie, słyszy ruch. Słyszy jak zamki zostają odblokowywane jeden po drugiem. Potem drzwi się otwierają i zostaje przywitany przez swój ulubiony głos.

\- Posłuchaj, powiedziałem że dostanę te pieniądze dla… och - Zayn przestaje mówić, kiedy zerka na Liama.

Liam patrzy na Zayna tak długo jak może. Wygląda na bardziej zmęczonego niż kiedyś, jego nowe blond włosy jedynie rozświetlają jego ciemne kręgi. Ma również kolczyk w nosie co raczej podkreśla jego delikatność. Zapuścił także brodę, która przypomina włosy na twarzy Liama. Zniknął chłopak którego kochał, teraz stoi tu mężczyzna.

Liam może zobaczyć zębatki przewracające się w głowie Zayna, nim ten próbuje zatrzasnąć drzwi. Liam szybko wkłada swoją stopę w próg, aby temu zapobiec. Zayn i tak próbuje je zamknąć, a Liam sięga, by je szerzej otworzyć. Przeradza się to w małą bitwę.

\- Proszę, po prostu… wysłuchaj mnie - mówi Liam bez tchu, kiedy Zayn ukazuje zaskakującą siłę.

\- Nie! Zostaw mnie! - Odkrzykuje Zayn.

\- Proszę! Louis wrócił do Harry’ego i chciałem tylko poro… - Liam czuje jak drzwi się luzują i upada na tyłek.

\- Louis wrócił do Harry’ego? - Pyta cicho Zayn, stojąc w progu i spoglądając na Liama.

Szatyn wstaje i przebiega dłońmi po swoich spodniach, jego twarz jest lekko czerwona z zażenowania.

\- Tak. Zauważył, że nie jesteśmy taką złą grupą i ty też to zrobisz, jeśli pozwolisz mi z sobą porozmawiać - kończy Liam, krzyżując ramiona.

Liam od razu żałuje wściekłego tonu, kiedy patrzy jak Zayn smutnieje. Wolał wściekłego Zayna niż takiego. Nie podoba mu się jak jego anioł wygląda w ten sposób.

Liam ma się odwrócić i odejść z przeprosinami, kiedy Zayn się odzywa.

\- Możesz… wejść. Obiecuję, że cię wysłucham, ale - Zayn trzyma palec przed twarzą Liama. - Jeśli nie spodoba mi się to co usłyszę, to zostawisz mnie wtedy w spokoju! - Kończy Zayn.

Liam entuzjastycznie kiwa głową.

\- Oczywiście, obiecuję. - Liam nawet kładzie dłoń na sercu.

Zayn kiwa głową i wchodzi do swojego mieszkania, pozostawiając otwarte drzwi dla Liama. Ten przechodzi przez próg i zamyka za sobą drzwi. Od razu zostaje uderzony przez zapach papierosów i zioła. Marszczy nos i idzie wgłąb mieszkania.

\- Przepraszam za bałagan, nie spodziewałem się wizyty… nikogo - mówi Zayn z dalszej części.

I jeśli to nie jest najsmutniejsza rzecz jaką Liam słyszał. Idzie dalej i unka wdepnięcia w opakowaniu po pizzy albo rozbite butelki wina. Przechodzi przez bramę, która otwiera się na coś jakby salon. Kanapy wyglądają na zużyte a telewizor nie wygląda jakby pochodził z tego wieku, ale oprócz tego, Zayn sprawia, że wygląda to trochę lepiej. Jest rozłożony na jednej kanapie i przekłada popielniczkę na stół, aby zrobić miejsce dla Liama.

Liam kiwa głową w podziękowaniu i siada na kanapie. To miejsce jest bałaganem i nie wygląda jak cokolwiek w czym Zayn chciałby mieszkać. Zayn nie jest snobem, ale kocha sztukę i styl w każdym miejscu, w którym mieszka. Ściany w tym miejscu są udekorowane jedynie przez plamy i odłamki szkła.

\- Chciałeś porozmawiać, więc mów - mówi Zayn, nalewając sobie kieliszek wina znikąd.

\- Och… umm… w porządku - Liam przeczyszcza gardło. - Miałem nadzieję, że zrozumiem dlaczego odszedłeś. Nie zostawiłeś żadnego wyjaśnienia ani nic - mówi.

Zayn odkłada butelkę, sprawiając że Liam się wzdryga. Zerka na szatyn i unosi kieliszek. Szybko wypija zawartość nim patrzy na niego ponownie.

\- Jestem przekonany, że doszedłeś do wniosku dlaczego zdecydowałem się opuścić kraj - odpowiada gorzko Zayn.

Liam mruga na przypomnienie i patrzy błagająco na Zayna.

\- Zayn, chcę to powiedzieć tak uprzejmie jak mogę, ale osoba nie opuszcza swojego pieprzonego domu i leci za ocean z powodu jednej rady postrzałowej - odpowiada Liam, stając się bardziej sfrustrowanym.

\- To nie była tylko pieprzona kula! - Odkrzykuje Zayn, uwydatniając swoją wypowiedź poprzez poruszenie butelką z winem.

\- W takim razie co to było? Powiedz mi co rozerwało coś co myślałem… - głos Liama staje się delikatniejszy. - Coś co myślałem, że było najpiękniejszym związkiem jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem - pyta Liam.

Zayn nagle rzuca kieliszkiem o ścianę, zmuszając go do dołączenia do reszty potłuczone szkła. Liam podskakuje lekko na ten nagły wybuch. Zayn ma pewną furię w oczach i Liam ma nadzieję, że nie jest ona skierowana na niego.

\- Piękny związek? Tak to nazywasz? Ponieważ nie sądzę, że osoba w pięknym związku pozwoliłaby zranić drugą osobę. I nie, nie opuściłem kraju z powodu pieprzonej kulki. Odszedłem, ponieważ to był jedynie początek. Nie mogłeś mnie nawet ochronić przed postrzałem. Jak mógłby mnie ochronić przed czymś więcej? Ta kula była jedynie wierzchołkiem góry lodowej rzeczy, których się bałem, żyjąc obok najbardziej śmiercionośnego mężczyzny w Anglii - wyjaśnia Zayn na zmianę mówiąc spokojnie i krzycząc.

Liam patrzy na Zayna, obydwoje skończyli stojąc, Liam od razu zauważa, że przyjęli pozycje bojowe i nienawidzi tego. Siada natychmiast, aby upewnić Zayna, że wie, iż to on przewodniczy tej rozmowie.

\- Zayn, naprawdę myślisz, że pozwoliłbym cię zabić?! - Pyta zirytowany Liam.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć, że byłbyś w stanie wiele zrobić. Harry nawet powiedział, że stałeś się zbyt rozproszony. Może myślałeś za dużo o tym brunecie - mówi Zayn, krzyżując ochronnie swoje ramiona.

To oskarżenie sprawia, że Liam jest niesamowicie zły. Jego nozdrza falują, a jego mięśnie się napinają. Zayn dostrzega to i jest trochę zastraszony, ale próbuje to ukryć.

\- Zayn, posłuchaj mnie teraz. Byłem w tym czasie taki rozproszony, ponieważ byłem zajęty zastanawianiem się jak ci się oświadczyć. Tak, miałem pieprzony pierścionek w swojej tylnej kieszeni. Nigdy nie pozwoliłbym ci umrzeć na moich oczach i nigdy nie myślałem o innej osobie tak jak myślałem… nie, jak wciąż myślę o tobie. Czy naprawdę tak trudno ci dostrzec jak szczerze cię kocham?! - Odkrzykuje Liam.

Zayn siada na to, jego własna postura trochę łagodnieje.

\- Nie sądzę, że osoba, która tak bardzo mnie kocha, pozwoliłaby żeby mi się to przydarzyło - mamrocze.

Liam jedynie bardziej się wścieka. Klęka i zmusza Zayna do spojrzenia mu w twarz, pociągając go za podbródek. Jego oczy wpatrują się w Zayna z pewną intensywnością, która wkręca się w niego do rdzenia.

\- Nie waż się myśleć, że nie żałuję każdego zdarzenia, które doprowadziło do tego incydentu. Nie byłem w tym czasie wystarczająco silny, aby cie ochronić. Od tego dnia trenuję codziennie, aby być w stanie całkowicie cię ochronić. Przygotowywałem się do zapewnienia ci bezpieczeństwa przez resztę twojego życia. Kocham cię bardziej niż cokolwiek i przez sekundę waż się myśleć, że się o ciebie nie martwię - wyjaśnia Liam, przez cały czas, patrząc w oczy Zayna.

Zayn szokuje Liama trochę bardziej, kiedy nagle go obejmuje. Przytulenie zaskakuje Liama, ale instynktownie obejmuje swoimi ramionami jego talię. Relaksuje się i przyciska swoją twarz do szyi Zayna. W końcu czuje się tak, jakby był tam gdzie należy i to wydaje się być takie dobre.

\- Przepraszam - szepcze Zayn.

\- Shhh, jest dobrze - zapewnia go Liam, pocierając jego plecy.

\- Ale wiesz, że wciąż ci w pełni nie wybaczyłem - kontynuuje Zayn.

Liam uśmiecha się na to i kładzie głowę na ramieniu Zayna.

\- Wiem. Jestem przygotowany na płaszczenie się przed tobą każdego dnia - odpowiada Liam.

Zayn również się na to uśmiecha i obydwoje cieszą się swoją chwilą szczęścia. Tak długo czasu minęło, gdy byli osobno. To była zbyt drastyczna zmiana, byli niemal scaleni, a potem oddzielał ich ocean.

\- Wiesz również, że nie pozwolę ci tutaj mieszkać, prawda? - Mówi Liam, odsuwając się.

\- Myślę, że jest przytulnie - odpowiada Zayn.

Liam jedynie kręci głową i idzie pocałować Zayna po raz pierwszy od zawsze, kiedy jego telefon zaczyna dzwonić. Odsuwa się i jęczy. Zayn chichocze do niego i siada. Liam mamrocze przeprosiny, nim wyciąga swój telefon.

Zerka z ciekawością, widząc że to Ed do niego dzwoni. Musi być źle.

Zayn patrzy na zmieniające się emocje na twarzy Liama, kiedy rozmawia z Edem. Kończy połączenie z szybkim pożegnaniem i zmartwieniem na twarzy. Zayn patrzy z zaciekawieniem na Liama.

\- Louis został porwany przez Nicka - mówi mu szybko Liam.

Zayn wstaje i czuje pot na swoim ciele. Nie chce sobie nawet wyobrażać co może się stać Louisowi pod opieką jebanego Grimshawa.

\- Cóż, chodźmy! - Krzyczy Zayn, kierując się do frontowych drzwi.

Zayn zostaje przytrzymany przez dłoń na swoim nadgarstku i patrzy się na Liama z irytacją. Już wie co zamierza powiedzieć.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie kurwa co sądzisz o bezpieczeństwie, Payno. Mój najlepszy przyjaciel został porwany i muszę go uratować. Też powinieneś iść - mówi Zayn, nim Liam może chociaż otworzyć usta.

Liam kiwa głową w zrozumieniu i podąża za Zaynem. Biegną do miejsca gdzie znajduje się motor Liama. Zayn wskakuje z tyłu i czuje jak coś zostaje nałożone na jego głowę. Sięga, aby poczuć że to jego kask, który zawsze nosił podczas jazdy z Liamem. Nie może uwierzyć, że Liam zatrzymał go przez cały ten czas. Liam także się uśmiecha i zakłada swój własny kask.

\- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz ryzykować? - Pyta Liam, by się upewnić.

\- Tak, jestem pewien. W dodatku, dlaczego miałbyś puścić mojego narzeczonego samego? - Odbija pytanie Zayn.

Liam prawie płacze ze szczęście i niemal zapomina o zadaniu w swoich dłoniach. Uśmiecha się do Zayna i włącza silnik. Potem znikają. Liam podąża za wskazówkami, które dał mu Ed, a Zayn martwi się o swojego przyjaciela.


	20. 20. Okropne rzeczy przydarzają się dobrym ludziom

Sceneria zmienia się kiedy jadą. Ignorują każdą osobę po drodze, musząc znaleźć się tam gdzie powinni być.

Harry nie może pozbyć się tego okropnego uczucia na swoim kręgosłupie. Jakby coś miało pójść źle. Coś wydaje się nie tak i nie pomaga to, że Louisa nie ma pod jego opieką. Louis jest z najbardziej zaufanym mężczyzną, ale Harry wciąż nie może się pozbyć tego uczucia.

Zatrzymują się przed opuszczonym magazynem na obrzeżach Londynu. Niall powoli schodzi z swojego motoru, ostrożnie rozglądając się po otoczeniu. Harry robi to samo, upewniając się, że jego pistolety są na miejscu i są dobrze ukryte.

Niall patrzy Harry’emu w oczy, aby pójść na przód, nim Harry kiwa głową i obydwoje idą. Jest jedna, wielka, pusta przestrzeń, nic okazującego jakikolwiek stopień zagrożenia. W pomieszczeniu nie ma naprawdę nic, co prowadzi do większych podejrzeń niż wcześniej.

Jedynie dźwięk kapiącej wody rozbija się po pustej przestrzeni. Światło pada jedynie z zewnątrz, ukazując rdzę na opuszczonym budynku. Nie ma śladu jakiejkolwiek obecności.

Niall i Harry patrzy na siebie z uniesionymi pistoletami ze zmieszaniem. Idą nieco dalej, próbując znaleźć jakikolwiek powód, dlaczego dostali cynk, że Grimshaw tutaj jest. Połączenie było od jednego z mężczyzn Harry’ego. Powiedział, że widział członka Grimmy’ego wchodzącego do tej posiadłości z podejrzaną walizkę i kimś za sobą. Powiedział nawet, że widział kawałek samego Grimshawa.

Grobowa cisza zostaje przełamana przez krzyki. Co ważniejsze krzyki Louisa.

Harry od razu rozpoznaje ten głos.

\- Louis?! Louis!! - Harry krzyczy, podążając za dźwiękiem.

Niallowi jest gorąco, kiedy zaczynają biec. Dźwięk prowadzi ich do drzwi, które są zabarykadowane. Harry nie ma jednak czasu, by uporać się ze wszystkimi zamkami, więc kopie mocno w zawiad. Drzwi opadają, a Harry biegnie dalej.

Brunet rozgląda się z szalonymi oczami, nim jego oczy upadają na laptop. To z laptopa pochodzą wszystkie dźwięki. Harry obniża swoją broń i klęka przed maszyną. Nie ma obrazu, jedynie odgłos krzyku Louisa. Nie pomaga to, że okazjonalne słychać również okazjonalne strzelanie.

\- Cholera! - Krzyczy Harry, tupiąc nogami.

W czarnej walizce, o której była mowa musiał znajdować się laptop. Ma na sobie sygnaturę Grimshawa, tą którą Louis miał na swojej głowie nie tak dawno temu. Harry nie ma pojęcia o co w tym wszystkim chodzi i patrzy na Nialla.

Niall rozgląda się ze zmieszaniem. To nie ma se… Louis został zabrany.

Myśl dochodzi do nich w tym samym czasie. Obydwoje biegną do swoich motorów, ale nie mają pojęcia gdzie jechać. Niall mówi do Harry’ego.

\- Możemy kurwa jechać do jego mieszkania albo coś. Nie wiem! - Jęczy Harry, sfrustrowany, że mogłoby się coś stać Louisowi bez niego.

Powinien widzieć te wszystkie znaki. Czapka była najbardziej oczywistą wskazówką, ale całkowity brak aktywności i próba zabrania Louisa od Nialla. To musiało być po to żeby dostać się do Harry’ego. Grimshaw nie mógł się do niego wystarczająco zbliżyć, więc dostał się do jego serca.

Ponownie im przerwano, kiedy wielki, biały van nadjeżdża. Tylne drzwi się otwierają i ukazują Eda z całym swoim technicznym sprzętem. Naciska klawisze z prędkością światła. Przechyla swoją głowę na bok, aby spojrzeć na resztę chłopaków.

\- Chłopcy, no dalej. Udało mi się wyśledzić lokalizację Louisa. Liam i Zayn już są w drodze - mówi do nich szybko Ed.

\- Zayn, też?! - Pyta głośno Niall.

\- Pocałowali się, pogodzili, a teraz musimy jechać. Nie czas na plotki - odpowiada Ed, zamykając za sobą drzwi vana.

Niall i Harry szybko kiwają głowami i wskakują na swoje motory. Nagle mkną przez ulice, jadąc blisko białego vana. Ignorują jakiekolwiek przepisy i jadą do celu.

Wystarczająco szybko Liam ich dogania i jedzie obok nich z Zaynem za swoim plecami. Harry jest zbyt zmartwiony Louisem, aby nawet docenić replikę ich drogi, w której ich gang zwykł być. Dni ratowania niewinnych i walczenie o zemstę na grasujących, którzy dokonali się strasznych czynów podczas nocy.

Zayn trzyma ciasno tors Liama, jakkolwiek nie wygląda jakby się bał tak jak zwykle. Wygląda na bardziej wściekłego niż cokolwiek innego i ma determinację w oczach.

Mężczyźni wyglądają absolutnie przerażająco, kiedy mkną przez ulice i jakoś udaje im się dotrzeć do celu w ciągu 20 minut. Tym razem nie zatrzymują się przed budynkiem, zamiast tego van parkuje za wielkimi krzakami. Ulica zatrzymuje się w zalesionym miejscu i nie widać za liściami żadnej bocznej dróżki.

Niall schodzi z swojego motoru i patrzy na rośliny z pogardą.

\- Zabrali go do lasu? - Pyta Niall, unosząc wystającą gałąź.

Liam i Zayn również schodzą ze swojego motoru. Liam pomaga Zaynowi, kładąc dłoń w tyle jego pleców, a mulat kiwa głową w podziękowaniu.

\- Nie, idioto. Musi być gdzieś tutaj . - Liam podchodzi i klepie Niall w tył głowy.

Niall ściąga swój kask i patrzy przerażająco na Liama. Harry w tym czasie schodzi ze swojego motoru i podchodzi do vana. Otwiera tylne drzwi, aby ukazać wciąż pracującego Eda. Liczby i plany wyskakują na ekranie.

\- Payno ma rację. Obawiam się, że wasza czwórka będzie musiała zostawić motory i pójść w dziczę. Podejrzewamy, że baza jest tam ukryta - mówi do nich Ed.

Harry kiwa głową, jego mina nie zmienia się z wściekłej, którą przyjął. Wygląda gorzej, niż kiedy dołączył do grupy w swoim młodym wieku.

\- Tutaj, urządzenia śledzące i do komunikacji. Dzięki nim będę mógł wam pomóc, kiedy wejdziecie do środka. Udało mi się pobrać plan ich kwatery, ale obawiam się, że za cholerę nie wiem jak tam dojść. Mogę również w odpowiednim czasie wyłączyć parę ochroniarskich kamer, nie powodując podejrzeń - wyjaśnia szybko Ed, wyciągając cztery słuchawki.

Harry bierze je i rzuca innym. Zakładają je i włączają. Ed kiwa głową, kiedy widzi ich imiona i lokalizacje na swoim ekranie.

\- Dobra, jesteście zdani na siebie, póki nie dojdziecie do płotu. Wtedy, życzę wam powodzenia. Proszę, przyprowadźcie naszego Louisa całego i zdrowego - mówi do nich Ed, odwracając się twarzą do nich.

Niall uśmiecha się na to i patrzy na innych. Zayn i Harry wciąż wyglądają na zdeterminowanych, ale Liam wydaje się mieć emocje bardziej na wodzy. Nie chcą, aby emocje wzięły nad nimi górę podczas akcji.

Harry zaczyna przedzierać się przez krzaki. Szybko odsuwa gałęzie na swojej drodze, za nim idzie Niall, a na końcu Zayn i Liam. Idą cały czas prosto.

\- Harry, naprawdę nie widzisz czegoś co mogłoby być… bazą? - Pyta Niall po około 10 minutach ciągłego obrywania gałązkami, które odsuwa Harry.

\- Do jasnej cholery, Niall. Myślę, że zobaczyłbym… ufff - Harry’emu zapiera dech, kiedy wpada na płot.

Chłopcy zbierają się patrzą na wysoki otaczający ich płot. Harry szybko próbuje się po nim wspiąć, jednak Liam klepie jego dłoń. Liam unosi gałąź i rzuca nią przed siebie, gdzie była dłoń Harry’ego. Wszyscy patrzą jak gałąź podświetla pod wpływem drutu elektrycznego u szczytu płotu.

\- Dobra robota, panowie. Udało się wam dostać do granicy. Powinienem być w stanie wyłączyć elektryczną zaporę biegnącą wzdłuż płotu. Kiedy to zrobię, wspinajcie się jak szybko kurwa możecie - wyjaśnia Ed do ich słuchawek.

Wszyscy czekają na znak nim zaczynają wspinaczkę. Wszyscy z łatwością się przedostają, zanim ich dłonie i ciała mogą zostać usmażone. Lądują na twardym betonie, ale na szczęście małe krzaki łagodzą ich upadek.

\- W porządku, jesteście w środku. Mogę was poprowadzić do miejsca, w którym podejrzewamy, że jest przetrzymywany Louis, ale najpierw musicie odblokować bramy od wewnątrz. Musimy mieć więcej osób w środku, żeby nie było czterech osób przeciwko praktycznie całej armii. Wierzę w was panowie, ale nie aż tak. Teraz, poprowadzę was, ale miejcie swoje pistolety gotowe, w razie, gdybyście wbiegli na ochronę. Po prostu, starajcie się nie zwracać zbyt dużej uwagi - mówi Ed do ich uszu.

Harry unosi swoją broń, a reszta podąża za nim. Przechodzą przez boczne okno, które prowadzi do kuchni. Stamtąd Ed prowadzi ich do po krętych korytarzach i przez dziwne pomieszczenia. Mają niewiele konfrontacji, okazjonalnie jakiś ochroniarz albo osoba, która szybko zostaje zgładzona. Żadne kule nie zostały wykorzystane, a misja idzie za dobrze.

Z tą myślą, Harry otwiera drzwi, aby zobaczyć pokój pełen strażników. Jeden odwraca się i zauważa ich, nim zaczyna krzyczeć. Cała reszta krzyczy i atakuje ich. Zaczyna się walka większa niż pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdują.

\- Zayn! - Krzyczy Liam, kiedy widzi jak Zayn zostaje zaatakowany przez mężczyznę o wiele większego od niego.

Mężczyzna chce dźgnąć Zayna, ale on przytrzymuje go, chcąc go zablokować. Mulat jest wystarczająco szybki i ostrze jedynie go smaga. Mężczyzna robi kolejny zamach i wszystko dzieje się w zwolnionym tempie.

Liam rzuca się przed Zayna, ostrze nurkuje w jego udzie, kiedy chroni mulata. Zayn patrzy zmartwiony na Liama, kiedy patrzy jak jego miłość zostaje dźgnięta na jego oczach. Szybko stają się drużyną i skopują mężczyzn wokół.

\- Zayn, mogę cię blokować, kiedy będziesz biegł do progu. Prowadzi do korytarza, z którego można pójść do pokoju kontrolnego. Ed może cię poprowadzić. Musisz mi zaufać - wyjaśnia Liam, uderzając mężczyznę.

\- Ufam ci. Tym razem mnie uratowałeś - wyjaśnia Zayn z małym uśmiechem na swojej twarzy.

Liam także się uśmiecha i szybko się całują. Wracają do walki, a Zayn kryje się przy ścianie za Liamem. Liam ochrania Zayna, kiedy temu udaje się dostać do drzwi. Mulat patrzy ostatni raz, nim za nimi znika.

Zaskakująco nie ma żadnego mężczyzny w korytarzu, wydaje się jakby prawie cała ekipa ochroniarska była w tamtym pomieszczeniu.

\- Zayn, dobrze widzieć, że udało ci się wyjść. Musisz pobiec wzdłuż korytarza i skręcić w lewo. Trzecie drzwi po prawej stronie to twój cel - wyjaśnia Ed do jego ucha.

Zayn szybko przechodzi przez korytarz i wpada przez drzwi. Nic nie wydaje się być mocno chronione albo zamknięte w tym miejscu. Wydaje się, że baza Grimshawa jest strasznie tandetna.

Kiedy Zayn podąża za instrukcjami Eda w odblokowaniu skomplikowanego systemu bram, Harry jest zajęty odpieraniem ataków tęgiego mężczyzny. Wszyscy wydają się nie mieć prawdziwego treningu w swoich ruchach. Wszyscy mają mentalność walczenia bez myślenia, aż coś się stanie.

Pocisk zostaje wystrzelony przez grupę mężczyzn. Niall patrzy z przerażeniem jak kula ląduje w kostce Harry’ego. Zaczyna odpalać swoją własną broń, ściągając mężczyznę z grupy, który jest najbliżej jego. To wszystko idzie na opak i nie widzi końca w zasięgu wzroku.

Tylko krzyki, wystrzały i więcej krzyków. Mężczyźni umierają na ziemi, a inni stają się szaleni. Zdaje się, że wystarczył jeden wyłom, aby całym system obrony upadł. Mężczyźni krzyczą i walą na oślep.

Harry z ledwością ma czas, aby zarejestrować to co się zmienia, nim czuje ból z tyłu swojej głowy. Czuje jak jego ciało uderza o ziemię, ale nic poza tym. Świat zamienia się w ciemność i ciszę.

Zayn w tym samym czasie czuje to samo. Jego ciała zostaje odciągnięte do tyłu przez innego mężczyznę. Patrzy zza włosów jak mężczyzna uderza go w głowę.

~*~

Louis patrzy z przerażeniem jak Nick ściąga przed nim swoje spodnie i koszulkę. Na jego twarzy znajduje się szeroki uśmiech, który sprawia, że Louisa przechodzi dreszcz.

\- Rozwiązałbym cię, wiesz. Pozwolił na trochę więcej przyjemności, ale kocham jak wygląda twoje ciało, kiedy próbujesz się wydostać z tych więzów - Nick pociąga za sznur wokół nadgarstków Louisa.

Szatyn czuje gorące łzy spływające po jego policzkach i zaciska oczy, wiedząc, że widok przed nim może wywołać u niego wymioty.

\- A teraz, a teraz. Nie musisz płakać, słoneczko. Sprawię, że poczujesz się o wiele lepiej - Nick łapie Louisa za kolana, aby je rozdzielić.

Louis próbuje zacisnąć swoje uda, ale prochy z wcześniej jeszcze nie zeszły z niego całkowicie. Wciąż czuje pewne odurzenie i nie ma żadnych szans przeciwko widocznie silniejszemu mężczyźnie.

Nick zaczyna składać mokre pocałunki wzdłuż szyi Louisa, sprawiając, że czuje się brudniej niż kiedykolwiek. Język Nicka wydaje się być na całych jego obojczykach, a jego ruchy są ociągłe. Zjeżdża po jego ciele i patrzy na jego spodnie. Zerka na Louisa z uśmieszkiem, nim je rozpina.

Louis płacze bardziej i odwraca wzrok. Nick wędruję do szyi szatyna i obejmuje dłońmi jego tyłek. To wydaje się być takie złe, a Louis czuje się bardziej przerażony, niż wtedy, kiedy celowano do niego bronią. Wolałby dostać tysiąc kul, niż żeby ten mężczyzna go dotykał.

\- Czekałem na to tak długo. Odkąd zobaczyłem cię na ślubie - szepcze Nick do ucha Louisa.

Louis wzdryga się na to.

\- Ja-jak to widziałeś mnie na… na ślubie? - Jąka się zmieszany szatyn.

\- Och, słoneczko. Też tam byłem. Nie pamiętasz? - Pyta Nick.

Louis patrzy na Nicka z całkowitym zmieszaniem.

Ich rozmowa urywa się przez mężczyznę wchodzącego przez drzwi. Wygląda przerażająco i na zadowolonego z siebie.

\- Na miłość boską! Mówiłem żeby nikt mi nie przeszkadzał! Prawda? - Krzyczy Nick na mężczyznę.

\- Panie Grimshaw, myślę, że pan to doceni. Złapaliśmy ich. Są tu - mówi, jakby zdradzał fantastycznym sekret.

\- Masz na myśli… - Nick zatrzymuje się z spojrzeniem pełnym nadziei, całkowicie ignorując fakt, że spodnie sięgają mu kostek.

\- Tak. Harry, Liam, Niall i jakiś inny facet, wszyscy są tutaj i złapaliśmy ich - kiwa podekscytowany głową do Nicka.

Louis patrzy w ziemię. Wie, że to jego wina. Przyszli tutaj, aby go uratować, a teraz zostaną zranieni.

\- Och, dobrze. To dobrze… - Nick ponownie wędruje, zaczyna podchodzić do drzwi.

Nick i mężczyzna znikają za drzwiami, zostawiając Louisa samego. Louis może poczuć coraz więcej lęku wspinającego się po jego szyi. Ten głupi, dziwny mężczyzna ma jego życie w swoich rękach i wydaje się machać śmiercionośnymi nożycami na wszystkie strony. Oczywiście ma jakieś głęboko zakorzenione porachunki z Harrym i udało mu się zrekrutować tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy również nie lubią bruneta. Louis kocha go tak bardzo, ale nic nie może na to poradzić, że wierzy w niektóre historie. Tak wielu ludzi nie może kłamać z takim przekonaniem.

Louis unosi swoją głowę, kiedy słyszy otwieranie drzwi. Grimshaw wraca do środka, wydaje się dostosować. Podchodzi do Louisa i zatrzymuje się tuż przed nim.

\- Prawie o tobie zapomniałem, to naprawdę nie jest takie trudne, ale sądzę, że spodoba ci się ten widok - ogłasza Nick.

Szybko łapie za tył krzesła Louisa i zaczyna go za sobą ciągnąć. Krzesło rysuje podłogę, wydając najgorszy dźwięk, a Louis nie ma jak zasłonić sobie uszu. Szatyn patrzy spod ukosa na opuszczany pokój, w którym był przetrzymywany i jest ciągnięty po korytarzu.

Nick mamrocze bezsensowne rzeczy, kiedy ciągnie Louisa za sobą. Jego usta bez przerwy się poruszają, ale nic znaczącego nie wychodzi z jego ust. Szatyn patrzy jak przechodzą przez próg, prowadzący do otwartych drzwi. Jego krzesło zostaje obrócone, aby ukazać Harry’ego, Nialla, Liama i Zayna przywiązanych i zakneblowanych.

Louis jęczy na ten widok. Wszyscy wyglądają bardziej żałośnie niż kiedykolwiek i wszyscy mają przeróżne emocje w swoich oczach. Louis nie może znieść sceny przed sobą, kiedy najsilniejszy mężczyzna jakiego kiedykolwiek widział siedzi bezwiednie na ziemi. Harry wygląda najgorzej z nich wszystkich, za nim znajduje się mała kałuża krwi.

Louis czuje, że nie ma żadnych słów do powiedzenia poza rozdarcie. Żałuje tego, że chciał, aby Harry tu był, kiedy teraz zdaje sobie sprawę, że bez względu na to jak silni są, nie mogą zinfiltrować głównego miejsca przeciwnego gangu. Może jedynie patrzeć ze zdziwieniem i smutkiem jak jego miłość i jego przyjaciele są przywiązani.

\- Cóż, czy to nie jest szczęśliwe pojednanie. Muszę powiedzieć, ten dzieciak tutaj - Nick kopie nóżkę krzesła Louisa. - Musi być kurewsko ważny - uśmiecha się do nich.

\- Teraz, z chęcią bym zobaczył jak zwijacie się z bólu i patrzył jak życie zostaje z was wysysane… nie zrobię tego. Mam zaplanowane coś fajniejszego - ogłasza im Nick.

Pociera maniakalnie swoje dłonie, a nawet chichocze lekko, co sprawia, że brzmi bardziej złowieszczo niż zawsze. Kilku mężczyzn wychodzi na przód i zabierają każdego z wyjątkiem Harry’ego, zostawiając Nicka, Louisa i Harry’ego samych w pomieszczeniu.

\- Styles, mam kilkoro ludzi, którzy chcieliby z tobą porozmawiać… - Nick odwraca się i robi krok do tyłu.

Mężczyzna podchodzi do Harry’ego i wyjmuje knebel z jego ust. Harry nie wykorzystuje okazji, aby się odezwać, ale śmiercionośne spojrzenie w stronę Nicka jest wystarczające. Razem z tym, wszyscy inni wchodzą do środka. Wciąż są ubrani na czarno i żaden z nich nie wygląda na szczęśliwego widząc Harry’ego.

Brunet patrzy na wszystkich wchodzących ludzi. Harry spogląda na Louisa teraz i wtedy, w jego oczach znajduje się przerażenie i troska. Louis może jedynie oddawać kontakt w desperacji.

Nick przyciąga kolejny stołek, które zawsze wydają się pojawiać znikąd. Drapie nim podłogę i przyciąga obok Louisa. Łapie również mocno ramię szatyna, czego Harry zdecydowanie nie przegapia.

\- Dlaczego nie rzucicie się na Harry’ego? Nazwę to Harry Pinata! - Nick praktycznie piszczy, jego własne zdrowie psychiczne całkowicie ucieka.

Uchwyt Nicka na ramieniu Louisa jest tak silny, że zostawi siniaki. Louis mruga z bólu i widzi jak ludzie zaczynają się zbliżać do Harry’ego. Wszyscy wydają się być podekscytowani i znajdują różne rodzaje broni. Wzrok Harry’ego zostaje zaakcentowany przez krew i brud na jego twarzy oraz pod jego oczami.

Harry nic nie mówi, kiedy Stan robi pierwszy zamach. Harry nie zostaje skopany przez drewniany kij, ale jest fizycznie zraniony. Inni dołączają do bicia, a Nick zaczyna się śmiać na ten widok. Louis czuje ból Harry’ego, kiedy patrzy jak mężczyzna, którego kocha staje się coraz słabszy. Nie może nawet znieść tego widoku.

\- L-louis - jąka Harry.

Głowa Louisa wystrzeliwuje do góry, kiedy Harry zaczyna być bity po plecach. To wygląda niesamowicie boleśnie, jednak spojrzenie, które posyła Louisowi jest niesamowicie nieustraszone.

\- Po… po prostu wiedz, że… ach! - Harry’emu przerywa ostre uderzenie. - Louis, Ko-kocham cię. Ba-bardziej niż mógłbyś sobie wyobrazić - Brunet walczy z wypowiedzeniem słów.

Widok Louisa staje się niewyraźny, kiedy jego oczy wypełniają się łzami.

\- Też cię kocham - odpowiada Louis, krztusząc się łzami.

\- Moja kolej! - Krzyczy Nick i wstaje.

Bierze jedną z broni i sięga po nią, robiąc zamach. Harry kuli się pod uderzeniem, a Louis zaciska swoje oczy w oczekiwaniu.

Wszystko zostaje przerwane przez grzeczne pukanie do drzwi.

\- Co?! Zawsze mi przerywają w najle… - ponownie mu przerwano, kiedy kula przelatuje przez dłoń, w której trzyma kij.

Krzyczy z bólu i upada na ziemię. Louis nie może dostrzec co jest za nim, ale wszyscy inni wydają się być w stanie. Inni biegną, aby się zakryć i kończą będąc postrzelonym w przypadkowe kończyny. Wszyscy upadają na ziemię z bólu, ich ciała otaczają Harry’ego. Brunet wydaje się być na granicy nieprzytomności.

\- W porządku, dzieciaku? - Słyszy Louis zza siebie, razem z delikatną dłonią na swoim ramieniu.

Louis unosi głowę, widząc Jamesa Cordena stojącego za nim. Mężczyzna z parku uśmiecha się do niego i widzi mężczyzn podbiegających do innych ludzi. Louis wyobraża sobie, że wygląda jak gówno, ale nic go to nie obchodzi, kiedy przyszedł bohater, aby go uratować.

\- Daj mi to z siebie ściągnąć - James podchodzi do Louisa i zaskakująco szybko odwiązuje liny.

\- Dziękuję - szepcze Louis, pocierając swoje nadgarstki.

\- Zgaduję, że powinienem uwierzyć Maxowi, kiedy powiedział, że jesteś sekretnym szpiegiem. Samemu udało ci się zinfiltrować najbardziej sekretną bazę - mówi James do Louisa, klękając, aby byli na tym samym poziomie.

Louis delikatnie oddaje uśmiech, wciąż jest trochę wystraszony tym co się wydarzyło. James pomaga szatynowi wstać oraz wyjść z pomieszczenia. Louis odwraca się, aby zobaczyć mężczyzn niosących Harry’ego i wiążących innych. Podchodzi do miejsca, w którym znajduje się brunet, ale James go zatrzymuje.

\- Harry’ego trzeba teraz zaopatrzyć. Zobaczysz go później - zapewnia go James, z dłonią pocierającą jego biceps.

Louis idzie wzdłuż korytarza i widzi, że Zayn, Liam i Niall siedzą rozwiązani. Louis posyła szybkie, zaciekawione spojrzenie w kierunku Zayna i Liama, kiedy wydają się przytulać. Nawet nie zauważają Louisa, ale Niall tak. Louis siada obok blondyna i patrzy na niego.

\- Lou… wszy-wszystko w porządku? - Pyta Niall, kiedy obejmuje go ramieniem.

Louis wzrusza ramionami, zyskując spojrzenie od Nialla. Oddaje uśmiech i wtula się w blondyna.

\- Nie, nie jest w porządku. Ale zdecydowanie będzie - odpowiada Louis.


	21. 21. Następstwa

Mijają minuty, a może nawet godziny. Louis nie jest w stanie śledzić czasu, kiedy kładzie swoją głowę na ramieniu Nialla i ignoruje wszystko wokół siebie. W pewnym momencie, ktoś owija go kocem, co znacznie pomaga mu się uspokoić.

Zaynowi i Liamowi również zaproponowano koce, ale zdecydowali się dzielić jeden. Zayn ma kilka siniaków na swojej twarzy, a Liam z roztargnieniem dotyka miejsca na swojej klatce piersiowej. Obydwoje wyglądają źle, ale mają wielkie uśmiechy na swoich twarzach, gdy się do siebie przytulają.

Koc nie robi nic, aby ukryć rozmowę lekarzy, którzy biegają po korytarzu. Louis może usłyszeć urywki rozmowy. Jedynie kilka słów dochodzi do jego uszu.

\- … parę siniaków z krwawieniem wewnętrznym… czy to przeżyje?... zaskakująco wciąż oddycha… - głos blaknie i wyostrza się.

Louis może jedynie zakopać się bardziej w ramieniu Nialla, powodując że blondyn zacieśnia swój chwyt na szatynie. Jego ciało łączy się z jego mózgiem. Zmęczenie zaczyna brać kontrolę i nie może kontrolować swoich kończyn, które robią się bezwładne. Ruchy dłoni Nialla i delikatne rozmowy, usypiają go i zamyka swoje powieki, jedynie na sekundę.

~*~

Louis wstaje niedługo później, kiedy czuje jak jego ciało zaczyna zasypiać. Odrzuca koc na bok i ignoruje błagania Nialla, by usiadł. Louis wchodzi do sali, w której znajduje się Harry.

Lekarze wydają się go nie zauważyć, kiedy wpadają w głęboką panikę. Ciało Harry’ego wygląda okropnie, a jego twarz ledwie się porusza. Mężczyźni i kobiety biegają wokół Louisa, próbując naprawić cokolwiek się stało.

Jeden mężczyzna pochyla się nad Harrym, jego strój czyni oczywistym, że również jest lekarzem. Z jego odwróconą głową, wciąż wydaje się zarządzać całą sytuacją. Krzyczy do ludzi ‘tracimy go’ i ‘ruszajcie się’, słowa są wystrzeliwane z jego buzi.

Louis przybliża się do nich, unikając biegnących pracowników. Harry ma otwarte oczy, które błyszczą nieotartymi łzami.

Szatyn klęczy obok mężczyzny, Harry odwraca swoją twarz, aby spojrzeć na Louisa. Nie mówi nic, jego wyraz twarzy jest nie do odczytania. Louis chce coś powiedzieć, ale nie wie co. Sięga dłonią, by dotknąć bruneta.

Jakkolwiek jego dłoń zostaje odepchnięta na bok, kiedy nóż zakopuje się w brzuchu Harry’ego. Brunet jedynie przewraca oczami, a Louis w szoku upada na swój tyłek.

Mężczyzna wypuszcza nóż, zostawiając go w ciele Harry’ego i wstaje. Ściąga swoją medyczną maskę i odwraca się do Louisa.

Szatyn jęczy i próbuje wstać, kiedy widzi, że przed nim stoi Nick Grimshaw.

\- Tęskniłeś, kochanie? - Pyta z szerokim uśmiechem na swojej twarzy.

Louis jedynie zaciska oczy i udaje, że jest gdzieś indziej. To nie może się dziać. Przypadkowy monitor pracy serca nagle pojawia się obok niego i wydaje jeden dźwięk sygnalizujący śmierć. Louis utrzymuje swoje oczy zamkniętymi, kiedy czuje gorące łzy ponownie spływające po jego policzkach.

Myślał, że jest bezpieczny. Okazało się, że wszystko w co wierzył było nieprawdą.

\- Nie bój się. Nie zabiję cię. Po prostu chcę się zabawić - mówi głos Nicka zza Louisa.

Szatyn czuje jak dwa ramiona go obejmują i trzymają. Zaczyna kopać mężczyznę i krzyczeć tak mocno jak może. To wydaje się bezużyteczne, przeciwko silnym ramionom.

\- Przestań się wiercić… nie… tak silny - mówi głos zza szatyna.

Louis ignoruje to i dalej się kręci.

\- … Louis, proszę - mówi ponownie głos. - Louis - powtarza.

~*~

\- Louis! - Ktoś krzyczy.

Louis siada prosto i otwiera swoje oczy. Cementowe ściany zniknęły a podłoga wydaje się o wiele wygodniejsza.

Szatyn mruga kilka razy, aby wyostrzyć obraz. Widzi kremowe ściany i białe podłogi. Z daleka słyszy rozmowy, ale są one przyćmione przez szklaną szybę na drugiej ścianie. Szczeniaczek patrzy na Louisa z obrazka. Obok niego znajdują się inne obrazki małych zwierząt.

Louis spuszcza wzrok, aby zobaczyć, że jest na łóżku i dwa ramiona obejmują jego talię. Podąża za ścieżką ramion i widzi, że Harry jest również w łóżku razem z nim, a troska jest wypisana na jego twarzy. Louis jęczy głośno.

\- Harry! - Praktycznie piszczy, nim przytula bruneta w brzuchu.

Harry kładzie dłoń na plecach Louisa i kładzie policzek na jego głowie. Szatyn przybliża się i może usłyszeć delikatne bicie serca bruneta, jeden z najbardziej uspokajających dźwięków jakie kiedykolwiek słyszał.

\- Myślałem, że cię straciłem - szepcze Louis do piersi Harry’ego.

\- Też myślałem, że cię straciłem - odszeptuje Harry.

Louis przytula się do niego jeszcze trochę, nim go oświeca. Harry był zraniony… bardzo mocno. Jest pewnie posiniaczony i go boli. Louis odsuwa się od niego i ignoruje zraniony wyraz na jego twarzy.

\- Tak bardzo przepraszam. Musi cię tak cholernie boleć. Nie powinienem się tak na tobie kłaść… - komentuje Louis, jego głos cichnie, kiedy sprawdza co z Harrym.

Chłopak nie ma na sobie koszulki, więc jego siniaki są na widoku. Jego plecy są również obwiązane bandażem, który przecieka przy każdym boku. Bandaże znajdują się także na jego szyi, owijając każdą stronę jego gardła.

Harry jedynie przyciąga Louisa do siebie w odpowiedzi.

\- To, że nie mogłem ciebie dotknąć bolało mnie bardziej niż obrażenia - mówi Harry.

Louis przewraca oczami na ten komentarz, Pan sentymentalny wyszedł zza rogu. Jakkolwiek, w pewien sposób również był smutny, że nie mógł dotknąć Harry’ego. Louis podciąga swoje spodnie, są trochę duże… chwila.

\- Czyje spodnie mam na sobie… chwila. Czyją koszulkę mam na sobie - pyta nagle Louis, patrząc na swoje ubrania.

Louis ma na sobie parę szarych dresów i białą koszulkę. Obydwie rzeczy nie pasują do końca na Louisa i są dla niego za luźne.

\- Moje - odpowiada Harry, pociągając za koszulkę Louisa.

\- Jak się tutaj dostałem? - Pyta dalej Louis, siadając na łóżku.

\- Karetka mnie tutaj przywiozła, a Niall przyniósł cię niedługo po tym jak odzyskałem przytomność. Wciąż spałeś, więc uznałem, że możemy się trochę poprzytulać. Cóż, póki nie zacząłeś kopać i krzyczeć. O co w ogóle z tym chodziło? - Pyta Harry, zerkając na Louisa ze swojej pozycji.

\- Umm… opowiem ci o tym później - mówi Louis, nie chcąc myśleć o tym co mogło się stać.

\- Ale… - zaczyna Harry.

\- Cóż, co z tymi wszystkim ludźmi. Skąd ich znasz? Mówili prawdę? - Pyta Louis, krzyżując ramiona.

Harry wydaje się być zdenerwowany tym pytaniem i odwraca wzrok od Louisa.

\- Opowiem ci o tym później - odpowiada Harry.

\- Hej! Nie możesz po prostu powtarzać tego co powiedziałem! Potrzebuję odpowiedzi i ich chcę! - Louisowi zostaje przerwane, kiedy Harry go całuje.

Brunet kładzie szatyna na łóżku, trzymając go za szyję, a potem przerywa pocałunek.

\- Możemy mieć sesję pytań i odpowiedzi jutro. Do tego czasu, co powiesz na… przymknięcie oka? - Sugeruje Harry.

\- W porządku - mówi Louis.

Louis szybko się poprawia, więc jego głowa leży na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, a brunet kładzie swoje ramię na biodrze mniejszego. Harry’emu jest bardzo ciepło, a Louis czuje się bezpieczniej niż od jakiegoś czasu.

~*~

Pikanie i odległe kroki są dźwiękiem, które budzą rano Louisa. Próbuje przewrócić się na drugą stronę, ale siła trzyma go w miejscu. Louis otwiera powiekę, by zobaczyć spoczywającą twarz Harry’ego obok swojej własnej.

Myśl przebiega umysł Louisa, że mógłby się tak budzić każdego dnia przez resztę swojego życia i nigdy by mu się to nie znudziło. Stres poprzednich dni nie pojawia się na śpiącej twarzy bruneta.

Louis przybliża się do Harry’ego, trzymając się chwili spokoju niczym kotwicy. Jego własna twarz jest zaciśnięta w sfrustrowany sposób. Jego myśli są wypełnione pytaniami, które nie mają jasnych wyjaśnień. Czuje się również winny przez to jak bardzo wciągnął się w biznes Harry’ego. Wszystko co wydaje się robić to zadawanie pytań, które Harry odbija.

Szatyn jedynie trzyma mocniej bruneta, kiedy przypomina sobie o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Ciało Harry’ego to dostrzega i unosi się na nagłą zmianę. Louis patrzy z przerażeniem jak ciało bruneta powoli przekręca się na jego własne.

Cichutki pisk uchodzi z Louisa, kiedy większe ciało Harry’ego go miażdży. Louisowi od razu zaczyna słabnąć krążenie w ramionach, które są uwięzione pod klatką piersiową bruneta. Szatyn nie chce przerywać snu bruneta, ale trochę martwi się o swoje własne bezpieczeństwo.

\- Harry - szepcze Louis.

Twarz Harry’ego nawet się nie wzdryga. Louis w tej chwili przypomina sobie jak niezmiernie trudno jest obudzić chłopaka. Jakkolwiek przypomina sobie także jak zazwyczaj to robi.

Louis przebiega swoimi ustami po tych Harry’ego, sięgając, aby objąć jego szyję, ale jego klatka piersiowa wciąż je przyszpila. Brunet delikatnie się na to unosi.

Szatyn podnosi się i próbuje wepchnąć swój język do ust Harry’ego. Szybko mu się to udaje i wchodzi głębiej.

Louis staje się tak pochłonięty tym jednostronnym pocałunkiem, że jest całkowicie zaskoczony, kiedy Harry go obejmuje. Brunet przyciąga go na siebie, więc siedzi mu na podołku.

Szatyn odsuwa się, po tym jak Harry przyciąga go jeszcze kilka razy. Louis patrzy na ich pozycję i uśmiecha się do bruneta.

\- Deja vu. Przysięgam, że będę do ciebie mówił Królewna śnieżka. Jedyną rzeczą jaka cię budzi jest pocałunek - drażni się Louis.

\- To jest pocałunek prawdziwej miłości. I są inne sposoby żeby mnie obudzić. Myślisz, że jak chłopacy mnie budzą? - Odpowiada Harry.

\- Brutalną siłą - odpowiada poważnie Louis.

\- Cóż, dzień dobry, piękny - stwierdza Harry, składając buziaka na wargach Louisa.

Louis uśmiecha się szeroko, który zmusza jego oczy do zwężenia. Zmarszczki w kącikach jego oczu i jego nos pięknie się marszczą.

\- Nie jestem pewien czy jest poranek - odpowiada Louis, cały uśmiechnięty.

\- To nie jest poranek. Jest prawie druga popołudniu - ogłasza Niall, wchodząc tanecznym krokiem do środka.

Niall unosi wzrok z ziemi, kiedy wchodzi do środka, a jego kroki zatrzymują się. Patrzy na pozycję, w której znajdują się Louis i Harry. Niezręczna cisza wypełnia pomieszczenie, a Niall wydaje się zastanawiać nad zostawieniem ich.

\- Może powinienem wrócić, kiedy wasza dwójka nie będzie… zajęta - zaczyna Niall, cofając się.

\- W takim razie nigdy nie wrócisz. Oni zawsze tacy są - mówi Ed, kiedy wchodzi do pokoju.

Siada na krześle obok łóżka. Louis łapie sytuację i szybko próbuje zejść z kolan Harry’ego, aby zachować trochę godności. Jednak Harry nie zgadza się z jego decyzją i przytrzymuje szatyna w miejscu za pomocą swoich dłoni na jego biodrze.

Ed pozostaje niewzruszony i nawet wyciąga laptopa, wydaje się, że znikąd. Niall podąża za nim i siada obok. Nachyla się ochoczo na swoim siedzeniu.

\- Jak się czujesz, Louis? - Pyta niespokojny Niall.

\- A co ze mną? To ja tu jestem pacjentem! - Wtrąca się Harry.

Jego słowa zostają niesłyszane przez Nialla, kiedy wpatruje się w Louisa jak podekscytowany szczeniaczek.

\- Mam się dobrze. Nick nigdy mnie tak naprawdę nie skrzywdził… fizycznie. Po prostu cieszę się, że się tam dostaliście. Mam tylko kilka siniaków na swoim ramieniu - zapewnia Louis swojego przyjaciela.

Wzrok Harry’ego spoczywa na szatynie.

\- Siniaki? Zranił cię w inny sposób?! Louis… - Harry ma stanowczy wyraz twarzy.

\- Opowiem ci o tym później - mówi szatyn.

\- Nie. Chciałbym wiedzieć to teraz - mówi rzeczowo brunet.

\- Wolałbym o tym mówić, kiedy nie będziemy mieli publiczności - mówi Louis do łóżka, jego wzrok jest skierowany na dół.

Harry pozostaje cicho co niemal sprawia, że Louis się poddaje. Dłonie bruneta wciąż trzymają pewne części szatyna, utrzymując swoją obecność, nawet jeśli nie patrzy na niego.

\- Kiedy opuścisz to miejsce, Harry? - Pyta Niall.

\- Nie mam bladego pojęcia. To wy powinniście wiedzieć, prawda? - Pyta Harry.

Niall jedynie wzrusza ramionami i odwraca się do Louisa, jakby rozmowa była skończona. Harry’emu się to nie podoba.

\- Chwila. W takim razie kto mnie zgłosił do szpitala? Potrzebuję jakiegoś zaufanego dorosłego, który zna moją historię medyczną, skoro byłem głównie nieprzytomny - wyjaśnia Harry.

Niall odwraca wzrok od bruneta z poczuciem winy. To zbyt oczywiste jak niekomfortowo się czuje z odpowiedzią na to pytanie.

\- Niall. Powiedz mi. Teraz - żąda Harry, jego cierpliwość jest krótka.

\- Dobra, to Gemma? Ona cię zapisała. Teraz mnie zostaw - odpowiada niechętnie Niall.

Harry’ego postawa prostuje się na to. Wygląda prawie na smutnego albo jakby się bał. Daleko temu do strach, który wypełniał jego oczy, kiedy patrzył wcześniej na Louisa, ale wciąż jest tam wiele awersji, myśląc o osobie, o której Louis sądzi, że myśli.

\- Gemma, to twoja siostra… prawda? - Pyta Louis, zmieszany zmianą atmosfery.

Ed ignoruje sytuację, ale również lekko wydyma wargi. Wszystkie rzeczy, które Louis słyszał o Gemmie były świetne. Nawet słyszał, że Harry musiał ocalić swoją siostrę, ta cała zła atmosfera nie ma sensu.

Niall zaczyna odpowiadać. - Gemma jest trochę… 

\- Ochronna - kończy Harry, wpatrując się w przypadkowe miejsce w pokoju.

\- Cóż, ja też jestem ochronny względem swojego rodzeństwa. Nie ma w tym nic złego, prawda? - Louis próbuje zażartować.

\- Gemma to zupełnie inny poziom. - Ed włącza się do rozmowy.

\- Jak co? - Pyta Louis.

Niall patrzy na Harry’ego.

\- Nie podoba się, że zajmuję się tym… czym się zajmuję. Właściwie tym gardzi. Robiła tak wiele próbując to zakończyć. Zhańbiła mnie przed moimi mężczyznami, zabrała pieniądze, które zarobiłem na sprzedaży broni, nawet próbowała nakablować na nas policji. Chociaż zawsze jest jeden krok za nami, nigdy nie była w stanie naprawdę nas złapać - mówi Harry.

\- To nie tak źle, ale co ona robi teraz? Jesteś pacjentem w szpitalu - mówi Louis.

\- W tym problem, Gemma myślała, że to wszystko zakończyliśmy. Sądziła, że wszyscy zeszliśmy na czystą ścieżkę i rozwinęliśmy własną piekarnię. To po to ona powstałą. Cóż, również po to, by Harry mógł spełnić swoje piekarskie marzenie - mówi Niall.

\- Myślałem, że piekarnia była po to, aby uniknąć policje. Wtedy nie będą podejrzewać, kiedy byś pokazał ile zarabiasz nie mając tak właściwie pracy - stwierdza Louis.

\- Policja nie wydaje się nam przeszkadzać. Czyścimy ulice i zostawiamy wystarczająco dowodów, aby dało się zidentyfikować ciało. Robimy to czego oni się boją albo są na to za głupi - odpowiada Niall.

\- Przez długi czas Gemma w to wierzyła. Ale teraz, spojrzy na mnie i będzie wiedzieć, że nie leżę tutaj po wypadku w kuchni - dodaje Harry.

\- Ale co ona ci naprawdę zrobi? Nakrzyczy na ciebie? - Pyta głośno Louis.

\- Nie, gorzej. Będzie go wprawiać w poczucie winy, aby zrezygnował. Gemma jest bystrą kobietą. Właściwie jednym z najlepszych detektywów w Szkocji. Wejdzie, zobaczy Harry’ego, zobaczy chłopaka, którego tak desperacko trzyma, a potem wykorzysta cię jako powód, dla którego Harry nie powinien być już częścią podziemnego życia - odpowiada Niall.

\- Jest detektywem, co? Wtedy prawdopodobnie wiedziała, że stoicie za tymi wszystkim tajemniczymi śmierciami i kryminalnymi rzeczami. Ja nawet do tego doszedłem dzięki logice i myśleniu - mówi Louis.

\- Możemy przeprowadzić całą operację bez ani krzty krwi na naszych rękach. Misje wciąż by trwały, bez nas będących tam, co jest tym czego chce. Nie mogłabym się martwić mniej o prowadzenie operacji, właściwie nas do tego zachęca. W końcu jest częścią policji. Jakkolwiek to fizyczny aspekt jej nie pasuje. Nie chce żebyśmy sami się tym zajmowali. Coś związanego z ryzykiem - odpowiada Harry.

Louis kiwa głową w zrozumieniu. Nie może sobie nawet wyobrazić stresu, przez który by przechodził, gdyby dowiedział się, że jedno z jego młodszego rodzeństwa wychodzi w każdym tygodniu na deszcz pocisków do zaciętych wrogów. Nigdy by nie pozwolił, aby którekolwiek wyszło z domu, mimo że żadne z nim nie mieszka. Może współczuć Gemmie na tym poziomie, ale sytuacja jest trochę inna i ona musi to wiedzieć.

\- Cóż, jestem przekonany, że będzie tu lada chwila. Zbieram się, bo nie chcę być skarcony i czuć się ponownie jak dziecko. Ed idziesz? - Pyta Niall, wstając z plastikowego krzesła.

Ed kiwa głową i wstaje, zabierając ze sobą laptopa. Obydwoje wychodzą, Niall salutuje do chłopaków, nim pozwala drzwiom się zamknąć. Pomieszczenie traci przyjazne powietrze i teraz wydaje się jakby Harry i Louis byli jedynymi osobami w szpitalu.

\- Nie powinieneś się jej bać. Nic ci nie zrobi. Doczepi się mnie - Harry próbuje uspokoić Louisa.

\- Nie boję się jej - mówi szatyn. - Martwię się po prostu, że wykorzysta mnie przeciwko tobie. Nie chcę, żeby sprawiała, by było tak, że cię powstrzymuję.

Harry przysuwa Louisa do siebie na te słowa, jego podbródek spoczywa na głowie szatyna.

\- Nigdy bym tak nie pomyślał. Kocham cię - stwierdza Harry.

\- Też cię kocham - mówi Louis do szyi Harry’ego.

\- Cóż, czy to nie jest słodka scena. Powinnam wyjść i wrócić później? - Mówi delikatny głos z progu.

Harry nie pozwala Louisowi na uniesienie głowy, z miejsca gdzie go trzyma. Louis naprawdę chce zobaczyć się z kobietą, twarzą w twarz.

\- Tak, zdecydowanie idź stąd, Gemma - odpowiada Harry.

\- To tak traktujesz swoją siostrę po tym jak od dawna jej nie widziałeś? - Odpowiada, czując ból.

Louis może usłyszeć stukot szpilek oraz szuranie krzesła, kiedy siada obok nich. Jego głowa wciąż jest bezpieczna w ucisku bruneta. Louisowi nie podoba się to, że Harry go chroni w taki sposób.

\- Gdzie są twoje maniery Harry Edwardzie? Przedstaw mnie tego młodszemu chłopakowi - mówi głośno.

Louis próbuje nie okazać zranienia na to jak go nazwała. Nie jest tak mały.

Szatyn odpycha się tak mocno jak może i udaje mu się wyślizgnąć swoją głowę z uścisku Harry’ego. Jasne światło z sufitu niemal go oślepia, kiedy staję twarzą ze światem innym niż gardło bruneta. Mruga szaleńczo i odwraca się do źródła głosu. Nie oczekiwał takiego spojrzenia ze strony dziewczyny.

Gemma uśmiecha się delikatnie, kiedy obczaja Louisa tak jak on obczaja ją. Musi wyglądać jak ruina zważając na jej standardy, kiedy ma na sobie wyglądającą na drogą koszulę, którą Harry by prawdopodobnie założył. Ma również milion bransoletek oraz ciemne jeansy i czarne botki. Wygląda jakby była chwilę przed wykopaniem kogoś albo kierowała się na biznesowe spotkanie.

\- Chłopak, który rozszarpał wszechświat, Harry’ego. Louis, prawda? Odkąd nasz drogi Harry wydaje się zapomnieć o manierach, jakkolwiek jego obecna sytuacja wydaje się być dobrą wymówką - stwierdza, mając skrzyżowane ramiona.

Louis kiwa głową, brakuje mu słów, kiedy otaczającą aura dziewczyny w niego uderza.

\- Proszę, Gemma. Przerażasz go - błaga Harry, niezbyt poważnie.

\- Moja obecność to jego najgorsze zmartwienie. Teraz, Harry, drogi bracie, dlaczego jesteś w tym szpitalu? Muszę powiedzieć, że było dość zaskoczona, kiedy zadzwonili do mnie ze szpitala, mówiąc że mój brat otarł się o śmierć i że muszę przyjechać podpisać papiery. Powinieneś widzieć siebie jak cię wynosili z karetki - mówi.

\- Gemma, proszę. To był po prostu wypadek - odpowiada niejasno Harry.

\- Hmmm. Jestem ciekawa jaki wypadek powoduje rany i siniaki, które mogą być spowodowane tylko poprzez powtarzające się uderzanie tępym narzędziem - wskazuje Gemma.

\- Przejdź od razu do meritum - mówi sfrustrowany brunet.

\- Louis, małe pytanie. Kochasz Harry’ego, tak? - Dostaje od niego skinięcie głową. - Dobrze, teraz, wyobraź sobie, że pewnego dnia Harry wychodzi. Po prostu wychodzi kolejny raz pomimo kolejnej obietnicy złamanej swojej siostrze, i tak to robi. Czekasz na niego w domu, tak podekscytowany tym, kiedy twoja miłość wróci do domu. Jakkolwiek to nigdy się nie staje. Został zabity w ‘wypadku’, kiedy próbował być bohaterem, kiedy mógł z łatwością znaleźć ludzi, którzy wykonaliby robotę za niego - mówi Gemma, jej głos staje się coraz wyższy.

\- Gemma! - Woła oburzony Harry.

\- Och i staje się jedynie gorzej. Jego mama jest komendantką, więc będzie prawdopodobnie pierwsza na miejscu zdarzenia. Następnie przychodzi jego ukochana siostra, główny detektyw. Następnie coraz więcej i więcej ludzi, których znał, odkąd mógł poruszać palcami. Ludzie, którzy go kochali i chronili go. Wszyscy go zobaczą, martwego. Dzięki jego własnym decyzjom, aby wyjść tam i zaryzykować swoje życie, po co? Dla dumy?! - Gemma praktycznie krzyczy, przez cały czas, patrząc na Louisa.

\- Gemma! Zostaw go. Nie bierze w tym udziału i nie musisz pobudzać jego wyobraźni - mówi Harry do swojej siostry.

\- Ja też nie? Ponieważ ostatnio co pamiętam, to to jak patrzyłam jak krztusisz się własną krwią, ponieważ próbowałeś sam zająć się największą grupą kryminalną w historii Europy - odgryza się Gemma.

\- Nie mów ‘próbowałeś’ skoro się udało. W dodatku, panikujesz. Prawdopodobnie pamiętasz o wiele gorzej niż aktualnie było - mówi jej Harry.

\- Moja pamięć mnie nie myli i mówi mi, że prawie patrzyłam jak mój drogi brat umiera. - Gemma prawie na niego warczy.

Louis zezuje między ich dwójką. Po sposobie w jakim mówią nikt by nie pomyślał, że jest dla niej taki drogi. To jedno wielkie nieporozumienie, a Louis ma dość niedomówień w swoim życiu.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? - Pyta Louis.

Oczy Gemmy wystrzeliwują do szatyna, nie słyszała wcześniej jego głosu. Jej ślepia są w ogniu, ale uwaga całkowita.

\- Co? - Pyta.

\- Próbujesz go zatrzymać przed robieniem tego albo nawet nalegasz by robił to ktoś inny znaczący. Zrobiłabyś coś takiego samego dla kogoś znaczącego lub dla strażaka? Lub dla policjanta, którego tak dobrze znasz? Wykonują tą samą pracę, czasami nawet z większym ryzykiem na swoich ramionach. Nie znam cię, ale nie chciałbym podejść do żony żołnierza i powiedzieć jej, że jej mąż najprawdopodobniej umrze, powiedziałbym jej, że jej mąż zrobił coś wspaniałego. Że to co zrobił było korzystne. To co Harry robi ma prawie gwarancję korzyści dla generalnego społeczeństwa. Walczy z kryminalistami i ma największą rangą sukcesów. Podejmuje ryzyko, ponieważ wie co robi i zdecydowanie chce ocalić innych przed okropnymi rzeczami. Czy w ogóle wiesz dlaczego Harry jest teraz ranny? - Pyta Louis, wpatrując się w Gemmę.

To kolej Gemmy, aby być cicho, kiedy powoli kręci głową w zaprzeczeniu.

\- Harry jest tutaj, ponieważ mnie uratował. Ocalił moje życie, więc jeśli chcesz mnie ponownie zapytać czy puściłbym Harry’ego, aby zrobił to samo dla innych, tylko dlatego, bo nie wierzysz w jego umiejętności, to z chęcią odpowiem - kończy Louis.

Harry wygląda, jakby miał zacząć klaskać, kiedy patrzy na Louisa z całkowitym podziwem. Gemma zostaje zgaszona, kiedy wpatruje się w chłopaka, którym jego brat był zafascynowany odkąd się urodził. Również uśmiecha się lekko.

\- Muszę przyznać, Harry, wiesz jak ich wybierać. Powinieneś klepnąć młodszego siebie po ramieniu za pamiętanie ludzi, który kiedyś będzie dla ciebie tacy ważni - wyznaje Gemma, wciąż wpatrując się w Louisa.

Szatyn uśmiecha się do Gemmy, jego twarz jest czerwona, gorąco czerwona na ten komplement. Jakkolwiek chwila zostaje zrujnowana.

Pielęgniarka wchodzi z małym, złożonym plikiem ubrań w swoich dłoniach. Ma ze sobą również tablicę. Szybko podchodzi do boku łóżka Harry’ego i nie zwraca jakiejkolwiek uwagi na Louisa.

\- Wezmę to za to, że czas już iść. Będziemy w kontakcie, Harry. Wiesz, że mama i Robin będą chcieli go poznać. Oprócz łez mam i Louisa, powinieneś zaprosić swoją matkę i rodzinę z jakieś okazji - mówi Gemma, wstając. - Zdrowiej, Harry. Nie pospieszaj tego - mówi, nim wychodzi.

Słowa Gemmy wydają się mieć jednak większą wagę, niż rany, które ozdabiają ciało Harry’ego.

Pielęgniarka jest zajęta wpisywaniem jakiś cyferek i wpisywaniem czegoś na tabliczce, kiedy delikatnie sprawdza rzeczy związane z Harry’ego. Kładzie również plik złożonych ubrań obok bruneta, które on rozpoznaje jako swoje własne.

\- W porządku, twoje parametry wydają się być dobre. Odłączę ci kroplówkę i możesz iść do łazienki, aby przebrać się w coś bardziej komfortowego. Ubrania zostały przyniesione przez pana Horana i musieliśmy je wyprać, aby uniknąć tego, by jakiekolwiek bakterie przedostały się do twoich wrażliwych ran. Możesz nosić bardziej komfortowe ubrania, ale wciąż musisz zostać tutaj jeszcze jeden dzień. Po prostu chcemy wiedzieć, że proces gojenia przebiega prawidłowo, wtedy będzie mógł wyjść - mówi pielęgniarka, nim zabiera kroplówkę i wychodzi tak szybko jak przyszła.

\- Po prostu chcą ciągnąć kasę od Gemmy. Jestem przekonany, że danie mi prywatnej sali nie było tanie. Dodatkowy dzień mój tyłeczku - mówi głośno Harry.

Louis jedynie uśmiecha się do niego. Harry próbuje szybko wstać i wyjść z łóżka. To zajmuje chwilę, ale w końcu udaje mu się ustać prosto i idzie do łazienki w szpitalnym stroju.

\- Wiesz, możesz przebrać się tutaj - mówi Louis trochę głośniej, aby brunet mógł go usłyszeć zza drzwi.

\- Muszę też siku. Ciężko to zrobić tam - przyznaje Harry, sprawiając że Louis się śmieje.

Louis spogląda w prawo i okazuje, że Niall nawet zostawił mu jego telefon. Louis przechyla się na krześle i mając gdzieś to, że prawie spadł bierze swoją komórkę. Włącza ją i jest zaskoczony, znajdując tylko kilka powiadomień od jego sióstr i jedno od swojej matki. Są one bardzo powściągliwe. Zdjęcia jego młodszego rodzeństwa, nowinki o sąsiedzkiej dramie, randomowe pytania o Harry’ego od Charlotte.

Szatyn szybko odpowiada na wiadomości i uśmiecha się, kiedy czuje wibracje, które zawsze czuje, gdy ma kontakt z rodziną. Nigdy nie wyobraża sobie, że mógłby czuć wrogość lub byłyby nieporozumienia między nim i jego rodzeństwem, tak jak było to z Harrym.

Muszą również wiedzieć o tym co się stało w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni. Właściwie, ostatnie co Louis pamięta to to, że nie rozmawiał z nimi odkąd Niall przywiózł go z powrotem do Londynu. Najprawdopodobniej myślą, że Louis wciąż kręci się wokół Harry’ego i walczy z Sta…

Stan. Cholera.

Louis całkowicie zapomniał o tym co stało się z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi. Zablokował to, naprawdę. W pewien sposób pamięta ostatnią noc, ale był wtedy wrakiem człowieka i wciąż trochę nim jest.

Musi się dowiedzieć kim ci ludzie naprawdę są. Trzeba dokonać pewnych wyjaśnień, ale Louis wie, że Harry będzie niechętny do otwarcia tych mentalnych ran. Louis ufa mu wystarczająco, aby dać mu ten czas.

\- Masz swój telefon. Gdzie jest mój? - Pyta Harry, kiedy wychodzi z łazienki.

Przebiega dłonią po swoich włosach, które są takim bałaganem jak jego ubrania. Louis i Harry są ubrani perfekcyjnie pod swoje nastroje: zmęczoni i mentalnie wykończeni.

\- Nie wiem. Niall przyniósł mój telefon i zostawił go obok miejsca gdzie Gemma siedziała - wyjaśnia Louis.

\- Pewnie go wzięła, nim mogłem zauważyć. Kocham moją siostrę, ale jest zbyt wścibska - jęczy Harry.

\- W takim razie to dobra rzecz, skoro jest detektywem - komentuje Louis.

Komfortowa cisza wypełnia pomieszczenie, kiedy Harry podchodzi i siada obok Louisa. Szatyn szybko zajmuje się jedną z wielu gier na swoim telefonie (Moja restauracja zbankrutuje beze mnie!) i ignoruje Harry’ego. Brunet nie ma nic przeciwko, cisza jest jak najbardziej wskazana, po tym jak grupowe jest jego życie.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać - mówi Harry do pleców Louisa.

\- Czego nie możesz się doczekać? - Pyta szatyn, jego palce fruwają po ekranie telefonu.

\- Udomowienia się z tobą - odpowiada prosto Harry.

Harry przybliża się do tyłka Louisa, ale wszystkie ruchy szatyna się zatrzymują. Jego głowa jest odwrócona w przeciwną stronę, ale jego niebieskie ślepia są skupione na brunecie. Posyła mu nieodgadnione spojrzenie.

\- Chcesz… tego ze mną? - Pyta niepewnie Louis.

\- Oczywiście - odpowiada Harry.

Harry kładzie Louisa, tak że znajduje się pod nim. Louis kuli ramiona do siebie, a brunet przysuwa go. Harry bierze głęboki wdech i kontynuuje. - Nie mogę się doczekać budzenia się przy twoim boku każdego poranka. Ciebie jak siłą mnie będzie wykopywał i jak będziesz miły i pozwolisz mi spać. Nie mogę się doczekać leniwych poranków z tobą, będziemy robili nic oprócz bycia ze sobą. I nie mogę doczekać się zabieganych poranków, gdzie ja będę musiał wyjść z szybkim buziakiem w policzek i muffinką w ustach, a moją jedyną motywacją będzie powrót do twoich otwartych ramion. Nie mogę się doczekać widoku jak będziesz szedł alejką w moim kierunku, strój, który wybierzesz będzie podkreślał wszystkie twoje atuty, a nasze rodziny będą płakały wokół ze szczęścia. Nie mogę się doczekać posiadania z tobą dzieci, czy to przez surogatkę czy zaadoptowanych. Nie mogę się doczekać tulenia dzieci w moich ramionach, wiedząc że ty będziesz się denerwować na mniejszego z boku. Nie mogę się doczekać aż będzie płakał nad tym jak szybko nasze dzieci dorastają i jak my stajemy się starsi. Ale w tym wszystkim wiem, że ty i ja będziemy szczęśliwi.

Louis teraz płacze, małe kropelki wydostają się z jego oczu. Harry wyciera je, kiedy patrzy na szatyna z podziwem.

\- Skąd wiesz, że zawsze będziemy szczęśliwi? - Pyta Louis, pytanie utyka mu w gardle.

\- Wiem, że będziemy szczęśliwi tak długo jak mamy siebie nawzajem. Mogę stanąć przeciwko każdej sytuacji, jeśli wiem, że jesteś bezpieczny i że ja jestem twój, a ty mój. Marzę o tobie w moim życiu, dłużej niż może ci się wydawać - mówi Harry.

Louis uśmiecha się na to. - Wiem - odpowiada.

Harry patrzy na niego zdziwiony, jego grube brwi marszczą się, a wargi są wydęte.

\- Opowiem ci o tym później - odpowiada Louis, całując go.

Harry pozwala to odwlec w czasie, obydwoje się trzymają. A kiedy Harry wie, że nie powinni opierać tego na przeszłych doświadczeniach, wie również, że dla ich własnego spokoju będzie bezpieczniej, jeśli poczekają z cięższymi informacjami.

\- Wiesz, że nie możemy tak po prostu leżeć i się przytulać przez cały kolejny dzień - mówi Louis.

\- Polemizowałbym. Z chęcią porobiłbym to przez kolejny tydzień - stwierdza Harry.

Louis chichocze na to i zamyka oczy.

Drzwi do sali ponownie się otwierają i słychać dwie pary butów na wykafelkowanej podłodze. Harry porusza się nieco, aby zobaczyć kto wszedł. Tym razem Louis może wolno poruszyć swoją głową, aby spojrzeć na gościa.

Louis otwiera swoje oczy i wita go uśmiechnięta twarz. Liam zawsze miał zwyczaj witania ludzi podobny do tego jak robią to szczeniaczki. Wygląda jakby był chwilę przed przytuleniem się i dołączeniem do nich na łóżku lub zwymiotowaniem od słodkości. Louis nie może zdecydować które.

Liam również wziął ze sobą Zayna, który wydaje się mieć ze sobą prezenty. Louis nagle czuje na sobie zimno laptopa, a potem lądujący na nim telefon.

\- Liamowi udało się to zabrać od Gemmy, zanim wyszła. Mam nadzieję, że czyściłeś ostatnio swoją historię wyszukiwania, już próbowała się do niej dostać - ogłasza Zayn, uśmiechając się.

Obydwoje są ubrani w zwyczajne ciuchy, wygląda to tak jakby żaden z nich nie był zraniony, ale są delikatne wskazówki, jeśli dobrze się przyjrzysz. Takie jak Liam wydaje się trochę krzywić, kiedy został dotknięty, a Zayn zgina swoją prawą nogę, kiedy stoi, ale oprócz tego, obydwoje mają jeansy, botki i kurtki, jakby gotowi do ponownego wyjścia.

\- Cóż, dobrze widzieć parę z powrotem razem. Smutny Liam to zły Liam - drażni się Harry.

\- Mogę powiedzieć to samo o tobie, Harry - odpowiada Liam, wskazując na ich obecną pozycję.

Louis uśmiecha się na to i patrzy prosto na Zayna. Chłopak wygląda na szczęśliwszego niż Louis go widział od długiego czasu. Cóż, właściwie to przed tym jak opuścił kraj. Wtedy Zayn był zakochany, nie martwiąc się o niego. Te dni wracają z pełną siłą.

\- Chodźmy i pozwólmy im się ‘leczyć’ przed ich jutrzejszym wyjściem - mówi Zayn do Liama, biorąc jego dłoń w swoją własną.

Liam patrzy na Zayna, a potem na ich dwójkę bez żadnego wyrazu. Znowu się rozgląda, nim patrzy ponownie na mulata. Zayn unosi brwi i wtedy dostaje olśnienia. Wypuszcza duże. - Oooooch - i pozwala Zaynowi wyciągnąć się z sali, jego wolna dłoń macha do nich, nim drzwi za nim się zamykają.

Louis chichocze na tę szczęśliwą parę.

\- Harry, czy oni wiedzą, że nie możesz uprawiać seksu, odkąd jesteś ranny? - Pyta Louis.

\- Cóż, lekarz nigdy wprost nie powiedział, że nie mogę, więc właściwie możemy wykorzystać to łóżka dla naszej przy… - Harry przerywa, gdy dostaje w ramię od Louisa.

\- A co jeśli pielęgniarka wejdzie do środka? - Pyta Louis.

\- Tylko ty masz z tym problem. Wtedy, kochanie, mogę to zrobić z małym podglądaniem - Harry porusza brwiami.

Louis przewraca się, więc Harry ma ładny widok na jego plecy.

\- Aww, kochanie - jęczy Harry, kiedy wykorzystuje obecną pozycję Louisa.

Harry obejmuje go ramionami i wtula swój policzek do jego włosów, które łaskoczą go po twarzy.

\- Hej, Lou? - Harry chce zwrócić jego uwagę.

Szatyn nie odpowiada.

\- Wiesz, że nigdy bym cię nie wykorzystał, prawda? Tylko wtedy, kiedy będziesz gotowy pomyślę o zapytaniu - zapewnia go Harry.

Nadchodzi pewna cisza, ku przerażeniu Harry’ego, ale w końcu Louis wypuszcza ciche. - Wiem - w odpowiedzi.

Cisza ponownie wypełnia pomieszczenie, jak to było przez cały dzień. Próbowali wypełnić ją małymi rozmowami tu i tam, pogawędki z historii, którymi nigdy się nie podzielili i sekrety, których nigdy nie zdradzili. Pytanie wiszą nad nimi jak kontrast do przyjemnej rozmowy, obydwoje jednak ignorują pragnienie poznania odpowiedzi. Stanie się to kiedy indziej.

Jedynymi przerwami w ich wspólnym czasie są wizyty pielęgniarki, która sprawdza stan ogólny i zmienia kroplówki. Mężczyźni i kobiety Harry’ego przynoszą również jedzenie a także małe bukiety, jest również kilka wiadomości.

\- … i w kwaterach została wzmocniona ochrona na wypadek, gdyby ktoś próbował się zemścić. Jakkolwiek nie spodziewamy żadnych prób, skoro otrzymaliśmy wiele próśb od ludzi będących pod Grimshawem, abyś przyjął ich pod swoje skrzydła - mówi starsza kobieta stojąca obok ich łóżka.

\- Dziękuję, Jen. Mogę się tym zająć, kiedy będę w stanie wrócić do swojego biura. Możesz odejść - mówi do niej Harry.

Uśmiecha się do bruneta, blizny na jej twarzy stają się bardziej widoczne. Schyla się również lekko, ukazując swoje długie włosy, nim wychodzi z sali. Louis patrzy jak kolejny członek RR wychodzi w formalnym stylu.

\- Dlaczego oni wszyscy to robią? - Pyta Louis, wpatrując się w przestrzeń, w której wcześniej znajdowała się kobieta.

\- Robią co? - Pyta Harry, trzymając dłoń Louisa w swojej własnej. 

\- … kłaniają się, kiedy wychodzą. Albo nawet całują moja dłoń, jakbym coś dla nich zrobił - odpowiada Louis, pocierając tył swojej dłoni, jakby mógł poczuć wargi wielu nadchodzących ludzi. - To sprawia, że czuję się jak jakiś papież albo nawet ojciec chrzestny - kontynuuje.

Harry uśmiecha się wesoło na ten komentarz. - Louis, naprawdę chciałbym znać odpowiedź na twoje pytanie. Jedynym prawdopodobnym powodem jest ten podany przez Nialla. Najwidoczniej traktują mnie jak jakiegoś władcę lub żyjącego boga. Myślą, że mają u mnie pewien dług i traktują mnie jakby ich życie zależało ode mnie. Osobiście mi się to nie podoba, ale ostatnim razem, kiedy powiedziałem komuś, by tego nie robił, dostałem spojrzenie pewne zdziwienia. W dodatku, to nie rani nikogo, a oni wydają się z tym szczęśliwi - wyjaśnia powoli.

\- Przyrzekam, że opowiedzenie historii zajmuje ci wieki - komentuje Louis.

\- Polemizowałbym. Mówię w takim tempie jak każdy inny - odpowiada oburzony Harry.

\- Tak, a Niall ma naturalne blond włosy - odpowiada sarkastycznie Louis.

\- Mógłby mieć dla twojej wiadomości.

\- Widziałem rozjaśniacz. Widziałem jak je farbował.

\- Potrzebuję zdjęcia jako dowodu - odpowiada Harry.

Ich przyjacielska pogawędka zostaje przerwana przez pielęgniarkę szybko wpadającą do pokoju. Harry siada na rutynowe sprawdzenie stanu ogólnego, ale ta macha na niego dłonią. Patrzą na kobietę, która wygląda na całkowicie strapioną, oceniając po jej luźnych włosach i pocie na jej czole.

\- Panie Styles, poproszę, aby pan poszedł ze mną na chwilę. Możesz bezpiecznie opuszczać ten pokój tak długo jak będziesz na terenie szpitala. A to jest… - zatrzymuje się, wskazując na Louisa.

\- Mój narzeczony, Louis - odpowiada Harry szybko za nich.

\- W porządku, Louis, też możesz iść - mówi, nim wychodzi z sali, a oni za nią.

Harry wstaje, aby za nią pójść, ale Louis zatrzymuje go, kładąc dłoń na jego dłoni.

\- Jak mnie nazwałeś? - Pyta zaciekawiony Louis.

\- Louis, chcesz być ze mną na zawsze, prawda? - Pyta szybko.

\- Oczywiście, ale… - zostaje mu przerwane.

\- Wtedy możemy się pobrać tak szybko jak możemy dla legalnych korzyści. Po prostu wiem, że gdybym nazwał cię swoim chłopakiem, to nie puściliby cię ze mną, o cokolwiek w tym chodzi - wyjaśnia Harry.

\- To… nigdy nie słyszałem abyś powiedział coś tak szybko - komentuje Louis.

Harry przewraca oczami i ściąga Louisa z łóżka. Ciągnie go za sobą w stronę drzwi. Pielęgniarka już idzie po korytarzu. Harry przyśpiesza i praktycznie nosi Louisa za sobą. Kobieta szybko skręca, a brunet idzie za nią. W końcu ją dogania i jest jedynie krok z tyłu.

W końcu znajdują się w nowym skrzydle szpitala i nagle się zatrzymuje. Harry też to robi, ale Louis nie ogarnia w porę i uderza w plecy bruneta. Harry nawet się nie wzdryga, ale Louis pociera swój bolący nos.

Kobieta patrzy przez szybę, a Harry podąża za jej wzrokiem. Louis obchodzi bruneta i robi to samo co reszta. To szyba z widokiem na salę noworodkową na oddziale położniczym. Oczy kobiety skanują dzieci, ale Harry jest zdziwiony dużą ilością niemowląt w sali. Niektóre z nich są bujane, inne raczkują na ziemi, a jedno leży w małej kołysce, wpatrując się w sufit.

\- Tutaj, to w kołysce - wskazuje swoim pomalowanym paznokciem na małe dziecko.

Louis od razu je rozpoznaje. To to samo niemowlę, które było w ramionach tego mężczyzny z grupy Grimshawa. Był on wujkiem dziecka. Wspomnienie małego dziecka uderza w Louisa, a Harry ma podobny wyraz ukryty w swoich oczach.

\- To dziecko nie ma rodziców. I moglibyśmy z łatwością przekazać je rządowi… jako sierotę, ale chcielibyśmy wiedzieć czy bierzecie pod uwagę wychowanie go - szybko mówi.

Louis i Harry rozszerzają oczy na kobietę, jej stwierdzenie brzmi bardziej jak służenie, niż właściwa intencja za tym. Po prostu pyta czy Louis i Harry chcieliby zaadoptować dziecko.

Nim Louis może chociaż otworzyć buzię, Harry szybko się odzywa.

\- Dlaczego nas o to pytasz? Dlaczego nie podążasz za prawnymi przepisami? To dziecko nie jest z nami powiązane - mówi Harry.

\- Właśnie dlatego pytam, ponieważ dziecko jest połączone, dokładnie z panem Harrym Stylesem. Udało nam się zidentyfikować ojca dziecka, Azima Safara oraz jego matkę Orah Safar. Imię dziecka nigdy nie zostało wspomniane w żadnych oficjalnych dokumentach, nigdy nie było to oficjalne. Rząd nawet nie wie, że to dziecko istnieje, nigdy nie byli z nim w szpitalu. Nie mogliśmy znaleźć powodu, ale dowiedzieliśmy się, że reszta dzieci została zamordowana w masakrze prawie rok temu. Jedynymi, którzy przeżyli było to dziecko i jego wujek, który…

\- Wiemy o nim, ale nadal nie wiem co to ma związanego z nami - przerywa jej Harry.

\- Szpital musi wiedzieć co chcecie zrobić z tym dzieckiem, ponieważ dziecko znajduje się pod nazwiskiem pana Stylesa według woli zmarłego pana Safara - odpowiada.

Oczy Louisa szybko szybują do Harry’ego, a potem z powrotem na pielęgniarkę.

\- Czekaj, nie rozumiem. Myślałem, że ty i on…

\- Porozmawiamy o tym później, Louis - przerywa mu brunet.

\- Potrzebujemy szybkiej odpowiedzi. Dziecko może tu zostać bez prawnego opiekuna jedynie kilka godzin - mówi do ich dwójki.

Rozumiejąc, że ich dwójka potrzebuje trochę prywatności, pielęgniarka odchodzi kawałek, ale wciąż jest widoczna.

\- Louis… - mówi Harry bez tchu.

\- Mam na myśli… nie wiem co powiedzieć - odpowiada szatyn.

\- Musisz mi tylko powiedzieć jedną rzecz. Tak czy nie. Tak, bierzemy dziecko jako swoje własne i mamy nasze pierwsze dziecko tak wcześnie lub nie, nie możemy wziąć tego dziecka ze sobą - odpowiada Harry.

\- Mam wrażenie, że już znam twoją odpowiedź - mówi złośliwie szatyn.

\- Louis. - Harry kładzie dłoń na bicepsie szatyna, wymuszając na nim kontakt wzrokowy. - Muszę przyznać, że to ogromna decyzja, ale wiem, że w końcu zdecydowalibyśmy się na adopcję. Kto powiedział, że nie poradzimy sobie z naszym pierwszym dzieckiem teraz. Jesteś perfekcyjny do zajęcia się dzieckiem, z tobą i twoimi wspaniałymi zdolnościami do dzieci. Mogę się rozpłakać na myśl o moim przyszłym mężu i moim własnym dziecku żyjących ze mną. W tej chwili jesteśmy w stanie to udźwignąć finansowo i emocjonalnie - mówi Harry do Louisa.

Małe łzy zaczynają wypływać z oczu szatyna. Jest taki pełen wątpliwości, ale ogień w oczach Harry’ego prawie go przekonał. Oczy Louisa rozglądają się, kiedy zębatki w jego mózgu się kręcą. Nagle strzepuje dłoń Harry’ego i podchodzi do pielęgniarki.

\- Louis - ostrzega Harry.

\- Jeszcze nie odpowiadam. Po prostu… pozwól mi to zrobić - mówi szatyn.

Louis podchodzi do pielęgniarki, a ta prostuje się. Jej twarz jest pełna zapału, a szatyn wygląda na bardziej pewnego siebie niż kiedykolwiek.

\- Mogę go zobaczyć? W sensie, wejść tak na szybko? - Pyta ją.

\- Tak, oczywiście. Chodź za mną - odpowiada prędko.

Kobieta bierze krok w tył i podchodzi do drzwi obok dużego lustra. Prześlizguje kartę i uzyskuje dostęp. Otwiera drzwi i wchodzi z Louisem tuż za sobą. Zatrzymuje się przy drzwiach, a szatyn ją mija.

Louis prawie na palcach podchodzi do dziecka w kołysce. Sięga i wkłada dłonie do dziur, żeby lepiej się przyjrzeć. Niemowlę teraz śpi, ale wygląda jak anioł. Jego małe oczka są zamknięte, a jego malutkie rzęsy rzucają cień na jego pulchne policzki. Jego malutkie dłonie są zaciśnięte przy jego klatce piersiowej, a jego brwi są zmarszczone w skupieniu.

Szatyn nic nie może na to poradzić, ale wkłada swój wskazujący palec w malutką piąstkę. To budzi chłopca, ale zamiast płakać jak dopiero co obudzone dziecko, jedynie mruga oczami. Wyciąga jedną z piąsteczek i ściska palec Louisa, patrząc prosto na niego.

Louis patrzy na czyny tego malca i to jak duże, brązowe oczy mrugają powoli i co najbardziej szokujące, jak niemowlę zaczyna się śmiać. Wtedy szatyn jest stracony.

Wielkie łzy zaczynają spływać po policzkach Louisa, zaburzając jego pole widzenia. Odmawia zawodzenia, ale jęk z jego gardła ukazuje jak blisko tego jest. Z ledwością dostrzega obecność Harry’ego za nim.

\- Czy to oznacza tak? - Szepcze Harry do jego ucha.

Louis pociąga nosem i przeczyszcza swoje gardło.

\- Co dzisiaj za dzień? - Pyta Louis.

Harry patrzy na niego z ciekawością i cicho odpowiada. - 26 czerwiec.

\- Cael. Cael to imię naszego pierwszego dziecka - odpowiada Louis.

Harry uśmiecha się i kiwa głową do pielęgniarki. Dumni ojcowie zostają sami z ich synem, patrząc na niego z podziwem.


	22. 22. Gwieździsta noc

Śmiech wypełnia wielką salę, kiedy druhna kończy swoją przemowę dla młodej pary. Ludzie unoszą swoje kieliszki z gratulacjami, a inni szepczą do siebie. Wielkie okna są ciemne, gdyż jest noc, a muzyka jest delikatna, podczas gry wynajętego pianisty.

Muszka Louisa zniknęła dawno temu po tym jak formalna uroczystość się skończyła i teraz podskakuje niecierpliwie na swoich krześle. Siedział bardzo ładnie podczas jedzenia i grzecznie przedstawiał się osobom, których nie znał. Jadł prawidłowo swoim widelcem i tylko trochę jedzenia spadło mu na garnitur. Jego włosy są rozmierzwione od przebiegania po nich dłońmi z nudów.

Cały posiłek nie był jednak taki zły, miał obok siebie przyjaciela przez cały czas.

Patrzy w swoje lewo na chłopaka, któremu udało się przecisnąć obok recepcji. Jego dołeczki nie pokazują się od jakiegoś czasu, odkąd ceremonia się skończyła i oklaski dla pary się zakończyły. Louisowi się to nie podoba.

\- Chcesz zatańczyć? - Pyta, muzyka staje się coraz bardziej żywa, kiedy DJ zajmuje miejsce w budce przed parkietem. Kilka par się tam znajduje, ale parkiet wciąż jest w większości pusty.

Chłopak kręci powoli głową, jego oczy nie odrywają się od pary młodej, szepczącej do siebie przy specjalnym stoliku dla dwojga.

\- To w porządku. Nie każdy jest dobrym tancerzem - wzdycha Louis, patrząc na chłopca z boku. Jego szelmowski uśmiech działa, kiedy chłopak patrzy na niego.

\- Umiem tańczyć! - Stwierdza oburzony, oczy w końcu odrywają się od pary na Louisa.

\- To mi pokaż! - Odkrzykuje Louis, łapiąc chłopca za dłoń. A potem przedzierają się na parkiet.

Cóż, tak bardzo jak może się to udać dwójce dzieci. Wiele kopnięć, latających ramion, kiedy pozwala muzyce przemawiać przez nich. Żaden z nich nie zna za dobrze słów, ale wciąż śpiewają z całych sił. Louis bierze chłopca i zmusza go do obrotów tu i tam, sprawiając że chichoczą. Uśmiechają się do siebie, kiedy parkiet wypełnia się coraz większą ilością ludzi.

Chłopcy jednak nie mają nic przeciwko, kiedy są zbyt pochłonięci rozśmieszaniem innych swoimi niedorzecznymi ruchami. Tracą poczucie otoczenia, kiedy jasne światła co chwilę się zmieniają i bas wypełnia ich klatki piersiowe.

To zajmuje długą chwilę, wyrzucając małe ciała w różnych pozach, nim Louis może poczuć przyspieszony oddech i rosnące w nich wyczerpanie. Bierze chłopaka za nadgarstek i zaciąga go na zewnątrz do wielkiej sali, biorąc po drodze dwa talerze niezjedzonego ciasta.

Wychodzą przez boczne drzwi od recepcji na zimne powietrze. Słońce zaszło dawno temu, a wszystkie światła na zewnątrz budynku błyszczą. Gwiazdy świecą jasno nad nimi, a powiew wiatru sprawia, że trawa przechyla się raz na jedną raz na drugą stronę.

Obydwoje siadają na trawie, jakiekolwiek marzenia, aby ochronić ich garnitury są odepchnięte na bok. Louis wręcza jeden talerz swojemu przyjacielowi, jego oczy są niemal zamknięte przez to jak szeroko się uśmiecha, jego oddech wciąż jest trochę nierówny od ich pokazu tańca. Chłopak nieśmiało bierze od niego talerz i patrzy na ciasto przykryte białym lukrem.

Jedzą ciasto rękami i wkładają do swojej buzi, sprawiając, że chichoczą jeszcze bardziej z wypełnionymi policzkami. Dołeczki są w pełnej okazałości, Louis decyduje się wziąć trochę pozostałego lukru i robi kropkę na jednym z nich.

Chłopak mści się poprzez nałożenie reszty ciasta na twarz Louisa, sprawiając że całe jego policzki są w lustrze. Śmieją się do rozpuku.

\- Koooocham ciasto - jęczy Louis, kończąc ostatni kęs, nim odkłada talerz gdzieś obok.

\- Sądzę, że jest w porządku - odpowiada chłopak, kładąc swój talerz na tym drugim. Louis jedynie wpatruje się w niego w szoku.

\- W porządku?! To ciasto! To najlepsza rzecz na świecie! - Krzyczy delikatnie, pozwalając swoim dziecięcym emocjom przejąć kontrolę.

\- Jest wiele innych lepszych rzeczy.

\- Nie - odpowiada Louis, akcentując dramatycznie ‘p’. - Najlepszą rzeczą jaką człowiek może zrobić to upieczenie ciasta.

\- To nie ma sensu.

\- Ciasto jest dobre, więc jeśli pieczesz ciasta, jesteś dobry. Lubię dobrych ludzi - odpowiada Louis, jego oczy są całkowicie szczere.

\- Czy ja jestem dobrą osobą? - Pyta nagle chłopak, patrząc na Louis z determinacją. Szatyn patrzy na chłopaka obok siebie, spogląda mu prosto w oczy, które są tak napięte jak na małe dziecko. Widzi kręcone włosy, które są tak nieokiełznane jak jego własne, pasują do jego brudnej koszulki, dzięki małej bitwie na jedzenie. Widzi również mały kwiat, który dał chłopakowi, wepchnięty do kieszeni. Jedyny z kilku, który przeżył. Louis uśmiecha się na jego obecność, z takim wysiłkiem chłopak poznany dzisiaj się nim opiekuje.

\- Nie lubisz ciasta… - mówi Louis, jego stwierdzenie wypowiedziane jest smutnym tonem.

\- Kłamałem. Kocham ciasto - odpowiada chłopak, wpatrując się w Louisa.

\- W takim razie jesteś dobrą osobą! - Krzyczy, nagle go przytulając.

Uścisk kończy się tak szybko jak się zaczął, a potem Louis kładzie się na trawie, oglądając gwiazdy. Zamyka na chwilę oczy, ciesząc się odgłosem krwi przepływającej w jego uszach, razem z oddalonym dudnieniem muzyki z jedynie słyszalnym basem.

Otwiera oczy i patrzy prosto przed siebie. Dołeczek jeszcze nie leży, jego wzrok jest zbyt skupiony na chłopcu obok niego.

Louis patrzy na konstelacje, o których się uczył w szkole w ostatnim tygodniu, próbując znaleźć gwiazdę, o której ciągle mówili. Kiedy ją znajduje, triumfalnie unosi palec i odwraca się do chłopaka obok, zyskując kontakt wzrokowy.

\- To gwiazda południowa! Spójrz! Spójrz! - Mówi patrząc na niebo, aby upewnić się, że znalazł prawidłowe miejsce.

Dołeczek pochyla się na trawę, aby zobaczyć gdzie wskazuje chłopak, tylko po to, by zobaczyć miliony iskierek patrzących na nich. Chichocze, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego jak trudno jest to stwierdzić, gdy chłopak jedynie wskazuje swoim palcem. - Nie widzę - mówi.

Louis odpowiada jedynie poprzez przyciągnięcie twarzy chłopaka i ściśnięcie jej ze swoją, ich policzki ocierają się o siebie, kiedy ich oczy są skupione na tej samej przestrzeni. Louis ponownie wskazuje, dokładnie na jasną gwiazdę, którą rozpoznaje.

\- Widzisz tą dużą łyżeczkę? Oraz tą małą łyżeczkę? - Wyjaśnia, Dołeczek kiwa głową, pocierając policzkiem o twarz tego drugiego. - To to jasne zaraz przy końcu łyżeczki. Kiedy nie było map, to pomagało piratom w żegludze - wyjaśnia dumnie.

\- To nie jest gwiazda północna? - Pyta Dołeczek, jego oczy wpatrują się w jasny punkt na niebie.

\- Gwiazda północna, gwiazda południowa, cokolwiek. - Louis wydyma wargi, jego oczy wpatrują się mocno w miejsce na niebie. Jego rozdrażnienie sprawia jedynie, że chłopak się śmieje, jego włosy łaskoczą szyję Louisa. Szatyn patrzy na śmiejącego się chłopaka i także wybucha śmiechem.

Ich widok nieba jest delikatnie zablokowany przez kolejną osobę przed nimi. To młody chłopak, ale zdecydowanie starszy niż ich dwójka. Jego oczy skanują ich, a jego garnitur jest bez zarzutu, w odróżnieniu od ich dwójki.

\- Co tutaj robicie? - Pyta autorytatywnym tonem, jego dłonie znajdują się w kieszeniach jego spodni.

Louis powoli przestaje się śmiać i patrzy na starszego chłopaka przed sobą. Nie rozpoznaje go, ale Dołeczek chyba tak, ponieważ przestaje się śmiać tak szybko jak go dostrzega. Starszy chłopak patrzy na nich z góry, wzrok jest utkwiony bardziej na Louisie, sprawdza w jaki sposób są ze sobą ściśnięci. Louisowi nie podoba się to jak starszy dzieciak na nich patrzy i nie lubi jak ktoś mu mówi co ma robić.

\- Nie twój interes - warczy Louis, siadając i krzyżując ramiona jak dziecko.

Robi swoją najlepszą twarz dorosłego, ale poważne spojrzenie kończy wyglądając trochę zbyt ujmująco na jego dziecięcej twarzy. Starszy chłopak również to dostrzega, kiedy mały uśmiech pojawia się na jego twarzy, ale jest w tym coś niesamowitego. Odbija jego pozycję ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami, kiedy patrzy na Louisa.

-Zostaw nas samych - mówi Dołeczek, pozostając na ziemi z wydętymi wargami. Ma straszny wyraz twarz jak na tak młode dziecko, ale na jego twarzy wciąż jest trochę młodości. Patrzy na dzieciaka, delikatnie kładąc dłoń przed Louisem.

\- Masz nowego przyjaciela, co? - Drażni się wyższy, patrząc na Dołeczka z uśmiechem.

\- Idź. Stąd. Nick. - Kontynuuje Dołeczek, jego słowa są stanowcze, ale nadal uprzejme. Jego czysty, północny akcent dodaje to do tego pewnej maniery.

\- Nie martw się. Nic nie zrobię. Nie podczas wesela - zapewnia, wyjmując ręce z kieszeni w sposób, który ma udowodnić jego niewinność. Uśmiecha się ponownie do dwójki chłopaków, nim wraca do środka, znikając w jasnych światłach imprezy.

Louis patrzy na miejsce, w którym wysoki chłopak zniknął, a potem z powrotem na chłopaka obok siebie, powtarzając ten ruch kilka razy. Ma to uczucie, kiedykolwiek słyszy jak dorośli rozmawiają o czymś czego nie rozumie i po prostu zostaje po tym dziwna reakcja. - To było dziwne.

\- On jest dziwny - zgadza się Dołeczek, jego wzrok nie opuszcza drzwi, za którymi zniknął. Patrzy ponownie na Louisa, jego oczy są zwężone. - Jest wredny.

\- To musimy go pobić! - Krzyczy Louis, robiąc pięścią gest walki. Jego obecne czytanie tych wszystkich komiksów o superbohaterach przyniosło go do tego momentu i jest gotowy walczyć. Ma tylko nadzieję, że jego supersiły w końcu się pojawią, czekał już zbyt długo.

Dołeczek śmieje się z niego, dłonią zakrywa swoje usta. Louis patrzy na niego, nie rozumiejąc żartu w tej sytuacji.

\- Mam to na myśli! Musimy walczyć ze złym facetem - mówi z przekonaniem, unosząc dłoń, gotowy złapać swoją broń. To jedynie sprawia, że chłopak bardziej się śmieje, zamykając przy tym oczy.

Louis wydyma wargę, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nic się nie zmieniło, a jego świecący moment nie zmienił się w to na co miał nadzieję. Patrzy na śmiejącego się chłopca, uśmiecha się nieco, nim nie może na to poradzić, że rozpiera go radość. Popycha chłopca i siada po turecku, patrząc z rozdrażnieniem.

\- Przepraszam - chichocze Dołeczek.

Na szczęście, myśli Louisa nie skupiają się długo na temacie, kiedy zauważa małe zwierzę buszujące po trawie. Od razu wstaje, by za nim pobiec, a drugi chłopak na niego patrzy.

Noc przechodzi w senność, kiedy impreza powoli umiera, goście zaczynają wychodzić. Dwójka chłopaków wraca w końcu do środka na formalne race.

Louis staje obok chłopaka, z którymi spędził cały dzień, lekko unosząc się na palcach, kiedy przypomina sobie o ile wyższy jest chłopak.

\- Do zobaczenia niedługo - obiecuje Louis, trzymając dłoń swojej matki, kiedy macha do chłopca.

\- Upiekę ci wtedy ciasto - odpowiada.


	23. 23. Szczęście

Światło balansuje do przodu i do tyłu, z boku na bok. Blask światła stanowi poważny kontrast do przyciemnionego pokoju. To metodyczne, prawie, z jaką precyzją światło prześlizguje się przez ciemne powierzchnie samolotu.

A potem, światło znika. Otoczenie pomieszczenia powoli wraca do swojego stanu, kiedy światło się rozjaśnia. Źródła znajduje się na małym stoliku, kiedy Louis mruga szybko z szoku.

\- Jak było tym razem? - Pyta kobieta, wyciągając swój mały notes.

\- Dobrze - odpowiada, używając swojego zwyczajnego tonu, który ma podczas sesji. To sprawia jedynie, że kobieta przed nim kiwa w zgodzie.

\- Czy myślałeś o czymś innym niż tylko o zdarzeniu? - Pyta dalej, zapisując parę rzeczy.

\- Tak - odpowiada, patrząc na abstrakcyjny obraz dekorujący jasne pomieszczenie, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego. Jego odpowiedź powoduje, że kobieta na niego patrzy, delikatny uśmiech na jej twarzy wydaje się nigdy nie znikać.

\- Co o tym sądzisz? - Pyta delikatnie, pochylając się delikatnie na swoim pluszowym krześle. Louis był trochę zdziwiony za pierwszym razem, widząc wielki mebel, wystrój pomieszczenia nie jest dokładnie taki jak gabinety terapeutyczne, które widział w telewizji.

\- O tym co miałem na śniadanie - mamrocze prawie w zażenowaniu.

To sprawia jedynie, że kobieta wybucha głośnym śmiechem, jej dłoń trzyma długopis przy jej ustach, by zakryć jej uśmiech. Zapisuję kolejną notatkę albo dwie w swoim notesie, nim zamyka go i odkłada obok lampki na swoim biurku. Patrzy na Louisa z dużym uśmiechem, a jej dłonie są delikatnie położone na jej kolanach.

\- Cóż, to nie tak źle. Zdaje się, że zaczynasz czuć się coraz lepiej myśląc o traumatycznych przeżyciach. Możemy zacząć rozmawiać o tym co się stało, kiedy tylko poczujesz się z tym komfortowo, ale myślę, że starczy na dzisiaj - stwierdza i wstaje.

Louis również wstaje i podąża za nią do drzwi.

\- Pamiętaj te ćwiczenia z oddychania, których cię uczyłam. Nie zobaczymy się w przyszłym tygodniu, ale mam nadzieję, że wycieczka będzie udana. Ucałuj ode mnie swojego syna - mówi do niego, otwierając drzwi do lobby. Louis jedynie kiwa głową i kieruje się do wyjścia z budynku.

Zakłada swój płaszcz, który wisi na haczyku przy drzwiach i macha delikatnie do recepcjonistki, nim otwiera drzwi wejściowe.

Bardzo odświeżającym uczuciem jest wyjście na głośne, londyńskie ulice. Cieszy się, że to miejsce zostało mu polecone, ale nic nie może na to poradzić, że zawsze, gdy wchodzi uderza w niego to kliniczne powietrze.

Louis idzie w wzdłuż ulicy, mroźne, poranne powietrze zmusza go do naciągnięcia swojej beanie. Jego kroki są lekkie, kiedy cieszy się różnymi zapachami i dźwiękami, które świadczą o aktywności londyńskich poranków. Sprzedawcy krzyczą do ludzi podczas zabawnych rozmów na chodnikach. Louis idzie pewnym krokiem, ciesząc się z bycia częścią tłumu.

Widzi złote, błyszczące litery, nim dostrzega kwiaty i wie, że musi się zatrzymać. Dzwonek na drzwiach rozbrzmiewa, kiedy wchodzi do środka i od razu jest przywitany przez zapach wielu różnych kwiatów w małej kwiaciarni. Starszy mężczyzna za ladą związuje bukiet i posyła Louis szczery uśmiech, nim wraca do swojej pracy.

Szatyn chodzi trochę po kwiaciarni, podziwiając różne kwiaty w doniczkach, które mógłby wziąć do domu. Zbliża się do lady, zauważając wszystkie gotowe bukiety na przecenie. Wskazuje na jeden i kupuje go za pozostałości w swojej kieszeni.

Macha delikatnie do mężczyzny za ladą, nim wraca na zatłoczoną ulicę.

Louis nie spieszy się, cieszy się dźwiękami wydawanymi przez ulicznego grajka. Nic nie może na to poradzić, ale śpiewa razem z nim, kiedy skręca i wchodzi do piekarni.

Młodsza kobieta wyciera ladę, zanim zauważa Louisa. Uśmiecha się grzecznie do niego i odkłada na bok ścierkę, z której skorzystała.

\- Pójdę po niego - mówi grzecznie, odwracając się w stronę kuchennych drzwi.

Louis siada na stołku, rozglądając się. Wciąż pamięta pierwszy raz, kiedy tutaj wszedł.

“Wejście jest niecharakterystycznie puste jak na piekarnię. Podłoga jest zakurzona i pasuje do brudnych stołów i zakurzonych, niepasujących foteli. Jedyne światło w pomieszczeniu pochodzi z lampy powieszonej przy kasie. Za ladą wydaje się być trochę czyściej. Są tam różne ciasta, muffinki i ciastka, które zaskakująco wyglądają smakowicie, zważając na otoczkę.

Rozglądanie się Louisa zostaje szybko przerwane przez odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Louis unosi wzrok, aby ujrzeć mężczyznę tego samego wzrostu idącego w jego kierunku. Ma on blond farbowane włosy z brązowymi odrostami i grymas na twarzy.

\- Umm… cześć?”

Zrobił kilka zmian, kiedy poczuł się komfortowo będąc tu. Zrekrutował paru gości, którzy ‘pracowali’ w piekarni i w końcu byli w stanie dobrze posprzątać i odświeżyć to miejsce.

Brudne podłogi teraz lśnią z czarnymi i białymi kafelkami, pasując do ciemnych stolików. Kilkoro ludzi siedzi na różnokolorowych krzesłach z różnymi wypiekami w swoich dłoniach.

Światło z zewnątrz wchodzi delikatnie z okna, które udało mu się zainstalować. Drzwi są jasnobiałe dzięki nowej farbie, a miejsce niemal świeci od rodzinnej atmosfery.

Dźwięk otwieranych drzwi od kuchni, sprawia, że Louis wstaje i patrzy na przechodzącą przez nie osobę.

\- Nie przypiecz muffinek i upewnij się, że użyłaś lukru do babeczek. Nie chcemy znów zobaczyć gniewu na twarzy tej starszej pani - mówi Harry do dziewczyny stojącej w progu kuchni.

\- Oczywiście panie Styles. Udanych wakacji - mówi, machając do nich.

Harry odwraca się do Louisa, jego oczy lśnią nad mąką rozsmarowaną na jego policzku. Louis sięga palcem, aby ją zetrzeć, śmiejąc się na dziwny wyraz twarzy, który mężczyzna mu posyła. Harry jest zbyt zajęty patrzeniem na kwiaty w jego dłoni.

\- Czy to dla mnie? - Pyta, sięgając po bukiet.

\- Nie wiem - mówi Louis, odwracając się, aby wyjść z piekarni z drażniącym się uśmiechem na swojej twarzy. Harry szybko idzie za nim, zakładając swój płaszcz, kiedy biegnie za Louisem, chcąc go dogonić. Kładzie dłoń w dole jego pleców i dostosowuje tempo.

\- Cóż, mam pewną nadzieję, że są dla mnie i dla nikogo innego - kontynuuje Harry, patrząc na bok Louisa.

\- Zgaduję, że mogę ci je dać - mówi Louis, wręczając kwiaty Harry’emu, kiedy dochodzą do kolejnego skrzyżowania. Przewraca dramatycznie oczami, ale uśmiech pojawia się na jego twarzy.

\- Dziękuję, najdroższy - odpowiada dramatycznie Harry, biorąc kwiaty w swoją własną dłoń. Patrzy w dół na ujmujące, małe,ukryte kwiatki.

\- Zawsze jesteś taki szczęśliwy, kiedy daję ci kwiaty - komentuje Louis, rozglądając się na boki, kiedy przechodzą przez przejście. Harry łapie jego dłoń, a w drugiej trzyma bukiet.

\- Zawsze jestem szczęśliwy, kiedy jestem z tobą - odpowiada ckliwie. Louis śmieje się na to i kręci głową na niedorzeczność drugiego mężczyzny. Zerka na jego twarz i powstaje między nimi kontakt wzrokowy. Harry zatrzymuje się i staje przed nim, nigdy nie spuszczając wzroku.

Louis mruga nieśmiało i widzi, że dotarli do ich mieszkania. Harry biegnie po schodach do frontowych drzwi, Louis śmieje się z tego jak brunet szybko otwiera drzwi, jego podekscytowanie nie jest dobrze kryte. Otwiera drzwi i od razu słyszy dźwięk jakieś niedorzecznej kreskówki. To ich jedynie ostrzeżenie, kiedy małe, krzyczące ciało przywiera do nogi Louisa.

\- Taaaaa! - Krzyczy maluch, przytulając swoją twarz do jego nogi. Harry szybko ich mija i idzie odłożyć kwiaty do kuchni.

Wraca szybko i bierze dziecko za talię, trzymając go w swoich ramionach. Louis uśmiecha się do tej dwójki, ściągając swój płaszcz i wieszając go na haczyku obok drzwi.

\- Witaj, chłopczyku - grucha Harry, całując policzek malca. Cael jedynie piszczy, otwierając i zamykając buzię, jakby coś mówił. Louis również się pochyla i całuje chłopca.

\- Wróciliśmy - stwierdza, łapiąc jego malutką dłoń i machając nią w przód i w tył.

\- W samą porę - mówi Niall z progu salonu. Jego ubrania są całe pomięte, a na jego koszulce znajduje się kilka podejrzanych plam.

\- Ile razy zajmowałeś się Caelem? Wciąż nie możesz sobie z tym poradzić? Co z ciebie za chrzestny… - drażni się Louis, idąc do kuchni.

\- W takim razie przez jakiś czas nie będę się nim zajmował. - Niall zmienia temat, kiedy podąża za Louisem.

\- Planowaliśmy zostać w chatce przez jakiś czas, tak - odpowiada, sięgając do lodówki, aby wyjąć z niej pojemnik.

Zdejmuje plastikowe wieczko, aby ukazać rządek wypieków, które zrobił dzień wcześniej. Niall nie prosi o wiele, kiedy ma się zająć malcem, mówiąc coś o ‘obowiązkach chrzestnego’, ale zawsze jest szczęśliwy, jeśli dostanie któryś z deserów Harry’ego na drogę. Louis ponownie zamyka pojemnik i wręcza to swojemu przyjacielowi.

\- Spróbuj poczęstować nimi innych w domu, nim zjesz je wszystkie. John lubi te z czekoladą w środku - przypomina obecnemu brunetowi.

\- Upewnię się, że wszyscy wiedzą, iż wasza trójka jest szczęśliwa i ma się dobrze. Niektórzy naprawdę za wami tęsknią - mówi, wkładając pojemnik do swojego plecaka, którego zostawił na ladzie kuchennej. Zakłada go na plecy i patrzy Louisowi w oczy.

Dzielą się małym momentem, Louis unosi brew, kiedy Niall pozwala, by uśmiech przejął nad nim górę.

\- Pozwól się im martwić. Jakby pozwolił małemu dziecku żyć w takim miejscu - komentuje Louis, przewracając oczami.

\- Zostałeś tam na trochę - wskazuje Niall, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu i używając drugiej, aby sięgnąć swoje klucze z wyspy kuchennej.

\- Tak, kolego. Na trochę - przypomina Louis, podchodząc do frontowych drzwi, aby go odprowadzić. - Jak dojedziesz to powiedz Liamowi żeby do mnie zadzwonił. Chcę się upewnić, że przyjadą w odpowiednim dniu.

\- Kim jestem? Twoim gołębiem?! Po prostu napisz do niego jak każda normalna osoba z telefonem - mówi Niall, zakładając swoje buty.

\- Dzięki temu, dowiem się także, że bezpiecznie dotarłeś do domu - mówi Louis, krzyżując ramiona, kiedy opiera się o otwarte frontowe drzwi, zimne powietrze sprawia, że trochę się wzdryga.

\- To ty rozbiłeś raz swój samochód - mamrocze pod nosem. - Pa, Harry! Pa, Cael! - Krzyczy wewnątrz mieszkania.

\- Pa! - Odkrzykuje mały głosik z salonu razem z bardziej wyraźnym. - Do zobaczenia, Niall!

Niall marszczy nos na ten hałas i kiwa głową do Louisa, nim wychodzi. Szatyn zamyka drzwi i idzie w głąb mieszkania, przybliżając się do dźwięków z telewizora. Prawie jęczy na widok, kiedy dwójka jego ulubionych ludzi przytula się i ogląda coś.

Kolory nieustannie się zmieniają na ekranie, powodując u Louisa ból głowy, ale podziwia z szerokimi oczami, dwójkę patrzącą w ekran z takim zachwytem.

\- Harry, powinniśmy skończyć pakowanie - ogłasza Louis, zyskując ich uwagę.

\- Tak, masz rację - odpowiada Harry, nagle zdając sobie sprawę z tego z jaką intensywnością oglądał program, kiedy przeczyszcza gardło i wstaje. Maluch przed nim nie porusza jednak ani jednym mięśniem, oczy są skupione na zwierzętach rozmawiających z dala od niego.

\- Cael - woła Harry, patrząc na chłopca. Ten nie odpowiada i wpatruje się dalej w jasny ekran.

Louis wzdycha i wyłącza telewizor, zaczynając zbierać zabawki leżące na podłodze.

\- Cael - próbuje ponownie Harry, w końcu zyskując uwagę chłopca. Jego szerokie, brązowe oczy są teraz skupione na wysokim mężczyźnie stojącym przed nim.

\- Chcesz mi pomóc w pakowaniu? - Oferuje, jego głos jest delikatny względem małego dziecka.

\- Pomóc - odpowada Cael, wstając i idąc do sypialni pary. Harry idzie za nim i pomaga mu wspiąć się na łóżko.

Ich walizka jest położona na łóżku, Louis zaczął ich pakować już rano. Harry bierze ubrania z ich szafy, pozwalając Caelowi połączyć pasujące skarpetki najlepiej jak potrafi. To nie jest konieczne, al chłopiec zawsze jest szczęśliwy, kiedy myśli, że im pomaga.

Louis przychodzi do sypialni z mniejszą torbą w swojej dłoni z naklejkami na całej powierzchni. Spakowanie rzeczy malca nie zajmuje mu długo, zważając jak małe te rzeczy są i na to jak wiele pasujących strojów już ma, dzięki jednemu ze swoich podążających za modą rodziców. Odkłada torbę obok drzwi i delikatnie wskakuje na łóżko, sprawiając że Cael unosi się lekko, kiedy ląduje.

Chłopiec chichocze, a Louis bierze jego małe łapki, aby je pocałować. Bawi się z chichoczącym chłopcem, kiedy Harry wrzuca ostatnie rzeczy do torby z ich łazienki. Zapina w końcu walizkę i chwyta rączkę, by ściągnąć ją z łóżka. Bierze również małą torbę spod drzwi i zaczyna z tym wychodzić.

Louis bez słowa bierze małego chłopca pod pachę i podąża za mężczyzną. Gsi światła i zamyka za sobą drzwi, szybko rozglądając się w korytarzu, aby upewnić się, że wszędzie indziej światła także są pogaszone.

\- Jesteśmy gotowi? - Pyta Harry, jego głos brzmi prawie jak ogłoszenia w grze. Cael chichocze i biegnie do bruneta piszcząc. Louis idzie za nim, biorąc klucze, które Harry został w kuchni.

\- Te kwiaty zwiędną, gdy nas nie będzie - marudzi Louis, patrząc na piękny bukiet znajdujący się na ladzie.

\- Pokojówka go wyrzuci jak przyjdzie sprzątać w przyszłym tygodniu - odpowiada Harry, kiedy pomaga Caelowi włożyć drugie ramię do rękawa kurtki.

Louis kiwa głową i gasi światło w kuchni, biorąc dłoń Caela, który jest teraz ubrany w kurtkę i czapkę.

Szatyn otwiera drzwi jako pierwszy, puszczając Harry’ego z dłońmi pełnymi bagaży. Louis zamyka drzwi, a potem schodzi po schodach, upewniając się, że Cael nie spadnie. Wciąż jest małe wgłębienie na przedostatnim schodku, po tym jak upadł na twarz, a Harry wbiegł w niego wciąż trzymając nowy, markowy mikser, który kupili. Mixer tego nie przeżył, ale Cael miał się całkowicie w porządku.

Ich trójka idzie po kostce na ulicy, na które można parkować i stają przed samochodem. Louis odblokowuje go i otwiera pilotem bagażnik, a następnie tylne drzwi, przy których znajduje się fotelik Caela.

Podnosi Caela, kiedy Harry wkłada torby do bagażnika. Louis zapina pasy z wypraktykowaną łatwością i wkłada iPada, którego trzymają w samochodzie w dłonie Caela z jego ulubioną grą. Zamyka drzwi i siada na miejscu pasażera, Harry już znajduje się na miejscu kierowcy bawi się swoim telefonem. Louis zapina swoje pasy i próbuje usiąść komfortowo, delikatny odgłos gry jest słyszalny zza niego.

Harry wpisuje adres w swoim telefonie i kładzie go między nimi, odpalając samochód. Wyjeżdża i zaczyna jechać wzdłuż ulicy.

\- Zmęczony? - Pyta Harry, utrzymując wzrok na drodze.

\- W pewien sposób - odpowiada lekko, zamykając oczy, kiedy opiera się o zagłówek.

\- Co powiedziała terapeutka?

\- Że mam się lepiej.

Harry przygryza wnętrze swoich ist, kiedy używa jednej dłoni do skręcenia kierownicą. Jego druga dłoń sięga do tej Louisa, patrząc na niego z ukosa. Louis uśmiecha się, kiedy chwyta ciepłą dłoń i trzyma ją swoimi obiema.

\- To trochę zajmie. Pogodzenie się z tym - zapewnia Harry.

Louis jedynie kręci delikatnie głową, jego grzywka porusza się lekko.

\- Nie sądzę, że się z tym pogodzę. Powiedziała, że nigdy nie zapomnę, ale nauczę się z tym żyć - recytuje Louis, zabierając jedną dłoń, aby złapać rąbek swojej koszulki.

\- Co za mądrala z ciebie - komentuje Harry, uśmiechając się.

Louis również się uśmiecha, delikatny dźwięk oddychania zza nich wskazuje na to, że malec za nimi zasnął. Louis wyciąga obydwie dłonie za siebie, puszczając te Harry’ego i zabiera urządzenie z brzucha dziecka, zanim spadnie. Pauzuje i patrzy na długie rzęsy rzucające cienie na jego pulchne policzki. Chociaż nie jest biologicznie ich, czasami może zobaczyć Harry’ego w jego twarzy, kiedy malec udaje poważnego, co zdarza się rzadko. Układa twarz tak blisko poważnej jak zawsze.

\- Śpi jak aniołek - mówi Harry.

\- Cóż, jest nim - odpowiada Louis, odwracając się twarzą do przodu i wsuwając iPada do skrytki przed sobą.

Dźwięk wibrującego telefonu robrzmiewa między nimi, Louis dziękuje niebiosom, że ma włączone wibracje przez większość dnia. Podnosi telefon i widzi zdjęcie uśmiechającego się Liama.

\- Hejo - mówi Louis, podnosząc telefon do swojego ucha.

\- Louis! Niall właśnie powiedział mi, aby do ciebie zadzwonił - głos Liama rozbrzmiewa.

\- Dobrze mu idzie podążanie za instrukcjami.

\- To dlatego wciąż go trzymamy.

\- Pomyślałem, że przypomnę wam o waszej wizycie w środę.

\- Jak moglibyśmy zapomnieć? Harry mówi o tym za każdym razem, gdy się spotykamy. Prawie wszyscy tutaj potrafią opisać tą chatkę co do joty.

\- Jest podekscytowany.

\- My też. Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz abyśmy przyjechali wcześniej? Małemu nie będzie się za bardzo nudziło bez nas?

Louis patrzy na lusterko i uśmiecha się, widząc jak Cael śpi z twarzą na boku.

\- Myślę, że będzie dobrze. Dodatkowo, prawdopodobnie miejsce nie będzie wtedy gotowe. Paul powiedział, że nie było tam gości od kilku lat.

\- Tommo będzie sprzątał?! Muszę tam jechać i to zobaczyć.

\- Jestem teraz tatą. Nie mogę wszystkiego zostawiać. W dodatku, Harry tam będzie.

\- Musisz obiecać, że nie będziesz mu kazał odwalać całej roboty.

\- Tylko ciężkie rzeczy do podnoszenia.

\- Racja. Nie chcesz złamać paznokcia.

\- Powiedz Zaynowi żeby wziął kilka swoich rzeczy. Cael kocha patrzeć jak maluje, a widoki są całkiem niezłe z tego co wiem. - Louis zmienia temat.

\- Dobrze. Oczekuj pięknego kawałka sprzętu na swoim podjeździe w środowy poranek.

\- Nikt nie chce słuchać o twoim motocyklu, łysolu.

Liam rozłącza się.

Louis odkłada swój telefon między ich dwójkę i siada wygodnie, samochód już jest poza Londynem w bardziej widokowym miejscu. Louis spogląda przez okno, pozwalając Harry’emu zatracić się w swojej alternatywnej muzyce.

\- Byłeś tam wcześniej? - Pyta Louis.

Harry wydaje się myśleć, kiedy marszczy brwi na drogę przed sobą.

\- Może. Mogłem być zbyt mały żeby pamiętać. To miłe miejsce, ale niezbyt chętnie do zostania na długo. Zaoferował, że możemy zostać na miesiąc, ale myślę, że tydzień jest w porządku.

\- Prawdopodobnie po prostu chciał odciągnąć cię od pracy - mówi Louis, odwracając wzrok w jego stronę.

\- Nie widzę powodu. Ledwie byłem zaangażowany, wycofując się i w ogóle. Widzę każdego raz w tygodniu. Ludzie nawet nie sądzę, że wiem jak się utrzymać, teraz kiedy ‘rządzę z bazy’. - Harry mamrocze ostatnią część.

\- Hazza - mówi Louis, patrząc znacząco na bruneta. - Powiedziałeś, że wycofanie się będzie całkowicie w porządku.

\- Wiem, że tak powiedziałem - odpowiada Harry, przebiegając dłonią po włosach.

\- Miałeś to na myśli?

\- Tak. Tylko… - Harry pauzuje, jego oczy poruszają się, kiedy samochód jedzie prostą ścieżką.

\- Zaczyna ci się nudzić.

Harry szybko spogląda na Louisa, kiedy to mówi, jego oczy rozszerzają się z zaskoczeniem.

\- Nie! - Zapewnia go brunet, jego dłoń ponownie znajduje tą Louisa. - Po prostu tęsknię za byciem docenionym za to, że to co robimy jest dobre. Ciężko jest to powiedzieć, kiedy mówione są tobie tylko liczby i strategie. To tylko wyniki tego co robimy i obraca do w grę o siłę.

Louis również patrzy przed siebie na drogę, patrząc jak różne drzewa ich mijają.

\- Dlaczego wciąż to robisz? - Rozbrzmiewa pytanie. Louis trzyma dłoń Harry’ego, patrząc bardziej przed siebie niż na wyraz twarzy drugiego.

\- Próbuje to rozpracować. Niewiele chęci zemsty pozostało w moim sercu, a nasz główny cel został całkowicie zniszczony - odpowiada Harry, jego zielone oczy mrugają powoli, kiedy wypowiada słowa.

\- Możesz się całkowicie wycofać, wiesz. - Louis patrzy w dół i bawi się pierścionkami na dłoni Harry’ego. Jego palce skupiają się szczególnie na jednym, tym pasującym do niego.

\- Gemma byłaby taka szczęśliwa - mówi Harry jasnym tonem.

\- Wielu z nas by było. Niall naprawdę cieszy się ze swojej nowej pracy. Liam i Zayn świetnie sobie radzą w swoim studio. Piekarnia działa wystarczająco dobrze, możesz się skupić na tym - oferuje Louis.

\- Co z wszystkimi moimi dziećmi? - Jęczy Harry z fałszywym tonem. Louis może jedynie przewrócić oczami.

\- Jestem pewien, że znajdziesz sposób na rozdzielenie swoich wszystkich samochodów. Ludzie w domu mogą ich użyć zdecydowanie lepiej niż ty - mówi delikatnie, klepiąc jego dłoń. - Nie podoba ci się ciche życie?

Harry patrzy na Louisa, zieleń spotyka błękit. Szybko spogląda z powrotem na drogę, ale jego dołeczki pokazują szczęście na twarzy mężczyzny. Louis patrzy na Harry’ego, unosząc się delikatnie na siedzeniu w oczekiwaniu.

\- Podoba mi się teraz z tobą. I oczywiście z naszym maluchem - odpowiada Harry, patrząc w lusterku wstecznym na śpiące dziecko.

\- To oznacza, że zrezygnujesz? - Pyta Louis, pytanie jakimś cudem ma większą wagę. Harry wzdycha, jego dłonie zaciskają kierownicę, kiedy skręca. - Pomyślę o tym. Mam na to cały tydzień.

Louis, usatysfakcjonowany odpowiedzią, ześlizguje się trochę na swoim siedzeniu. Zamyka oczy i cieszy się czuciem kół poruszających się pod nimi, kiedy jeżdża przez angielskie wioski.

Harry delikatnie kręci ramieniem szatyna, składając delikatny pocałunek na jego czole.

\- Wstawaj, śpiochu - drażni się z śpiącym mężczyzną.

Oczy Louisa otwierają się i widzi, że w tym czasie, który minął dojechali na miejsce. Beżowe ściany budynku przed autem, a obok parkingu kamienna dróżka. Samochód jest otoczony drzewami, udowadniając świetną prywatność na relaksujące wakacje.

Louis trochę się wyciąga i patrzy na chłopca za sobą, który wciąż śpi.

\- Obudził się w pewnym czasie, aby pokazać mi krowy, które mijaliśmy, a potem znowu zasnął - informuje Harry.

\- Powiedział krowa?

\- Cóż, wskazał na krowy i powiedział ‘muuu’. Zrozumiałem przekaz - mówi Harry, Louis śmieje się głośno i na udawane dźwięki, które wykonuje.

Szatyn wychodzi z samochodu, pochylając się trochę po niekomfortowej pozycji, w której się znajdował. Otwiera tylne drzwi, delikatnie przesuwając chłopca. Nie spieszy się z odpinaniem pasów i unosi malca, jęcząc delikatnie na ten ciężar. Nie jest w stanie nosić go tak łatwo jak kiedyś.

Harry bierze torby z bagażnika i zamyka samochód. Idzie po kamiennej ścieżce i upewnia się, że Louis idzie za nim. Szatyn patrzy na budynek, kiedy się wspinają, zyskując lepszy widok na miejsce.

Niewystarczające powiedziałby jeden, ale koncepcja nie jest zgubiona w drewnianych dekoracjach przed beżowym wejście. Dach jest ciemny przy oknach. Drzwi jakkolwiek są wysokie i jasne, w miłym, czerwonym kolorze, dzięki oknom z boku przebija się światło słoneczne do budynku otoczonego przez drzewa.

\- Powiedział, że jego żona zażądała, aby drzwi pomalować na czerwono. Coś co widziała w telewizji - komentuje Harry, widząc jak Louis się w nie wpatruje.

Harry odkłada torby na małym ganku i wyciąga klucz ze swojej kieszeni. Otwiera frontowe drzwi i wskazuje na Louisa, aby wszedł pierwszy. Szatyn wchodzi i rozgląda się po wnętrzu. Miejsce delikatnie lśni od całego kurzu, który się tu znajduje, ale wszystko wydaje się być przytulne. Od pluszowych kocy do wielkiego kominka, Louis jest podekscytowany przytulaniem się w tym miejscu.

Cael wydaje się dzielić jego podekscytowanie, kiedy piszczy, aby go puścić. Louis odkłada go na ziemię, a chłopiec biega trochę, ciesząc się pełnym luksusem robienia kółka po parterze. Kiedy biega z pokoju do pokoju, Louis bierze mniejszą torbę z rąk Harry’ego.

\- Może mnie oprowadzisz? - Pyta, patrząc na Harry’ego.

\- Oczywiście.

Harry przechodzi przez salon do łuku, który prowadzi do małej jadalni. Na środku łuku znajdują się drzwi, za którymi znajdują się drewniane schody.

\- Pod nami znajduje się sypialnia, ale Paul był dziwny z tym jak się do niej dostać. Powiedział, że na górze znajdują się trzy sypialnie - mówi Harry, idąc na górę po skrzypiących schodach.

Obydwoje dostają się na górę, wita ich mały korytarz z kanapami i łącznie 3 pary drzwi. Louis sięga do środkowych, ukazując sypialnię z dziecięcymi rzeczami.

\- Powiedział, że zostawał tutaj, gdy był młody. Jego mama kochała dekoracje i to jest jej dzieło - wskazuje Harry, rozglądając się po plisowanych rzeczach na jasnoróżowych ścianach.

\- Cael to pokocha. Jestem pewien - odpowiada Louis, odkładając małą torbę na łóżko.

\- Chodź tutaj. - Harry wyprowadza ich z pokoju, doprowadzając ich do drzwi po lewej.

Otwiera, ukazując o wiele większą sypialnię, kolejne drzwi w pokoju prowadzą do łazienki. Łóżko znajduje się na środku, a po bokach znajdują się zasłony. Ciemne ściany kontrastują z jasnym dekoracjami w pokoju. Główną rzeczą w pokoju jest jednak wielkie okno dające widok na drzewa oraz małe jezioro za budynkiem. Chociaż pogoda nie za bardzo pozwala na zabawy w jeziorze, lekka warstwa lodu daje magiczną poświatę.

Louis siada na łóżku, wpatrując się w widok przed nim. Podziwiając sposób w jaki drzewa chronią małą oazę po środku niczego. Słońce wisi nisko na niebie, ale daje to temu wszystkiemu piękną, złotą poświatę.

\- Amciu! - Zostaje ogłoszone z progu, Cael stoi prosto i wpatruje się w dwójkę mężczyzn przed sobą.

\- Jesteś głodny? W takim razie zrobię nam obiad! - Odpowiada Harry, jego postawa pasuje do tej chłopca.

\- Obiad - odpowiada malec.

\- Tak! Obiad! - Piszczy Harry, łapiąc syna w talii i unosząc go w powietrzu, masa chichotów pochodzi od ich dwójki, kiedy schodzą po schodach.

Louis czule kręci głową i idzie do kuchni, która znajduje się zaraz obok jadalni. Harry posadził Caela na blacie, jego ręce są w górze, kiedy zabawnie łaskocze dziecko. Tak szybko jak dostrzega Louisa w progu, bierze go jednak i odstawia na dół. Dłonie ma za swoimi plecami, jakby tak właśnie stał, kiedy szatyn wszedł.

\- Tata! - Woła Cael, przytulając nogę Louisa.

Louis sięga w dół i pociera plecy chłopca, klepiąc go lekko w pupę.

\- Czy mamy w ogóle jakieś jedzenie żeby coś ugotować? - Pyta, patrząc na kręconowłosego mężczyznę przed nim.

\- Jeden z moich ludzi przywiózł tutaj jakieś jedzenie kilka dni temu. Jechał w tę stronę, aby zebrać pieniądze i ogarnąłem, że będziemy potrzebowali niedługo paru rzeczy - wyjaśnia Harry, otwierając lodówkę, by wyjąć kilka produktów.

Louis siada na jednym z stołków barowych, lada znajduje się w boku kuchni w małym kąciku śniadaniowym. Cael wciąż ciasno trzyma jego łydkę.

\- Chcesz mi pomóc? Nie sądzę, że dam sobie radę sam - jęczy Harry, patrząc na malca.

Cael chętnie kiwa głową i podchodzi do Harry’ego. Brunet wyjmuje stolik spod jednej szafki i stawia na nim chłopca.

\- W dodatku, mam wystarczająco produktów, aby upiec ciasto. Powinniśmy zrobić ciasto dla tatusia? - Pyta Harry syna, powodując, że ten kontynuuje kiwanie głową.

\- Po co ciasto? - Pyta Louis, kładąc podbródek na swojej pięści.

Harry odwraca się i patrzy na szatyna z niedowierzaniem. Jego oczy są pełne zaskoczenia, ale jego usta są delikatnie otwarte, aby ukazać drażniący ton.

\- Ponieważ ciasto jest najlepszą rzeczą na świecie! - Ogłasza głośno, powodując że Cael również głośno piszczy.

Louis przewraca oczami i wydycha powietrze, jego zęby są w pełni widoczne, kiedy uśmiecha się do mężczyzny przed sobą.

\- Wracaj do roboty, Dołeczku - rozkazuje Louis.

Harry salutuje i odwraca się do lady, kładąc przed sobą składniki, pokazując każdy maluchowi i próbując sprawić, aby każdy nazwał.

Louis ponownie wzdycha, to wydaje się być jego głównym sposobem oddychania. Na jego twarzy widnieje czysta szczerość, kiedy patrzy na dwójkę ludzi, która znaczy dla niego więcej niż cały świat.

Jego twarz stała się bardziej dojrzała, odkąd ma Harry’ego. Obydwoje rozmawiają o rzeczach, które nie mają znaczenia, a czas wydaje się jedynie szybciej biec. Nie są dzieciakami, mówiącymi o wypiekach, gwiazdach albo kwiatach.

Ale są szczęśliwi.

Są szczęśliwi i tylko to się liczy.


End file.
